A New Dawn Breaks
by Gaara292
Summary: This story takes place after the death of Orochimaru and is a story showing the struggles of team snake, konoha, as well as akatsuki. This story has the points of view of all three and has twists and turns that dramatically effect the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Dawn Breaks. Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Assignment!**_

"_Try Harder Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted at Naruto while they were busy training to develop and complete the Rasen shuriken. _

"_Hey ero sannin is it time for a break yet…you've been working me day in and day out." Naruto was on his knees gasping for air and favouring his right arm as it was in pain due to it being overworked. _

"_Well I do guess you have been working hard enough…so I'll give you the rest of the day off." Jiraiya finally gave in and gave Naruto his break for the day so he can rest up for tomorrows training again. _

"_Finally, now I can see how everyone else is doing" Naruto was just leaving the training grounds of where they were training right when Jiraiya stopped him for a moment. _

"_Hey Naruto wait for a second, you can go…but on one condition." Jiraiya grinned at Naruto while Naruto was anxious to get out of there and relax for the first time in a long time. _

"_Aww c'mon ero sannin, you said I could go now please let me go" as Naruto awaited Jiraiya's request all Jiraiya could do was grin. _

"_Okay here's the deal Naruto, I need you to perform that jutsu you've been practising for me." Jiraiya has a big smile on his face awaiting Naruto's answer. _

"_You mean the one you said to never use on you? But doesn't that disobey your very own orders?" Naruto looked very puzzled due to Jiraiya's decision. _

"_Yes! I know that Naruto just do as I say and you can go and do as you please." Jiraiya was starting to get frustrated and impatient so Naruto finally decided to perform his jutsu. _

"_Alright whatever you say ero sannin, just remember you asked me to do this…HAREM NO JUTSU!" Naruto performed the jutsu summoning countless women flaunting around Jiraiya for a few moments. When the Jutsu was done Jiraiya had passed out from shock and pleasure, and Naruto then left to the village. _

"_See you later ero sannin…call me if you need me!" __finally that pervert's weakness does me some good hehehe._

In a forest just outside the hidden village of the grass were Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo and Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke where are we off to next?" Karin asked.

"Why are you so damn anxious to leave all of a sudden? We just got here a few minutes ago so why don't you relax." Suigetsu responded to Karin as Suigetsu just wanted to rest up after their encounter with Juugo.

"Both of you just relax, we will get moving in an hour or so and see where we have to go next after Karin tracks Kisame and Itachi's chakra so we can pursue them." Sasuke tried to keep order between the group for now interrupting their childish argument.

"Now more importantly I'm sure you three now that my brother Itachi and his partner Kisame are in an organisation called the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is an organisation who has nine members as far as I know but there could be even more or even less, their goals are undetermined to anyone as of now but one thing is for that if my brother Uchiha Itachi is in this organisation they will more than likely start to target us if we begin to pose as a problem against them." Sasuke gave a brief description of the Akatsuki organisation and how they may be a disturbance to their plans.

"Alright so what? All we got to do is wipe everyone of those buggers out one by one and then when your bother Itachi is all but left alone we take him out." Suigetsu's suggestion was shot down quickly by Sasuke.

"Suigetsu if you try anything like that we will be the one's who will be wiped out. These guys are specially recruited because of their special techniques and are all S-rank criminals, so they're kind of like us because I wanted you three because of your abilities but there are four of us and 9 of them and they are more than likely higher in skill than us." Sasuke explained why Suigetsu's suggestion was so flawed.

"Hey wait a minute, how the hell do you know so much about these hacks? weren't you supervised 24/7 by that freak Orochimaru?" Suigetsu was surprised at Sasuke's outside knowledge even with those three years of training with Orochimaru.

"It's simple actually, Orochimaru used to be a fellow member of these "hacks" you call them and he told me all about them but never gave any deep details because he was probably afraid I would abandon him and search for power there." Sasuke gave an entire explanation about the whole situation and cleared everything up.

"Suigetsu your so clueless, here Sasuke knows all about these Akatsuki guys and here you stand baffled like an idiot just standing there not doing anything like you usually are." Karin scolded at Suigetsu immediately.

"Shut up Karin! He also wasn't in a damn cage for three years…and since you seem to know so much about them why don't you shed some more light on the topic?" Suigetsu knew fully well Karin knew nothing about Akatsuki so he tried to make her look dumb in front of everyone.

"Hey Sasuke should we get going now?" Karin quickly hanged the subject. "Alright I guess it is time to head out…wake up Juugo for me will you Suigetsu?" Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding wake him up yourself!" Suigetsu was still scared of Juugo losing control like he did earlier and demolished everything on his sight.

"Suigetsu you big baby I'll do it for you then." Karin made her way over and gently woke Juugo up. "hey what's going on Sasuke? Juugo asked.

"We're heading out get ready." Sasuke rounded everyone up and they started to head out to the hidden village of the rock.

At the Akatsuki base they discuss where their plans are at and they discuss the situation about Hidan and Kakuzu.

"So is everyone here?" Deidara asked.

"Yes it seems as though we can finally start the meeting." The leader replied.

"So as you all know I've told you that the pairing of Hidan and Kakuzu are dead." the leader started to talk about the deaths of the two members.

"So what are we going to do about it? Kisame asked the leader.

"Well right now our main priority is for us to retrieve their rings and bring them back here so that if we have the chance to recruit a new member we have the rings to give them and we need them for the bijuu extraction." The leader began to say his action plan to the group and what they will do.

"For this specific mission I'm going to send Zetsu to go and retrieve both of their rings and return here immediately." the leader appointed Zetsu due to his camouflage skills.

"When Zetsu returns we will send the team of Deidara and Tobi to retrieve the ring of Orochimaru…and if he resists take him down with all your force because he is a tough opponent for anyone." the leader's plan had began to unfold.

"Alright this meeting has come to and end resume your posts."

Back in Konoha Naruto entered the town and started to search for his friends. As Naruto was walking down the streets he passed the ramen shop and his stomach began to rumble.

"Aww man I'm soooo hungry but I have no money…that greedy ero sannin used my money to gamble and buy sake." Naruto was frustrated and starving so all he could do has wait outside and stare at the steamy fresh ramen.

"Don't have enough money again eh Naruto? One of these days your going to have to pay for me ha-ha." When Naruto looked up it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei! Thank goodness you're here I don't have any money an-" Kakashi cut Naruto off "ha-ha don't worry about it it's on me this time Naruto I'll put it on, um your tab I guess." Kakashi and Naruto laughed and shared a bowl of ramen together.

"It's been a while though hasn't it sensei? With all my training I've been extremely busy with ero sannin, he's been pushing me and pushing me until I can't breathe." Just of the thought Naruto began to tire.

"Well I guess Jiraiya can be a bit harsh sometimes but try and keep your spirits up, and one day you might even become the Hokage if you keep training under him…after all he is a legendary sannin Naruto, you should be more respectful of him." Kakashi lectured Naruto on how to respect his elders and how he should appreciate everything Jiraiya has done for him.

"I'll try Kakashi sensei, well I should get going I really want to see how everyone else is doing…thanks sensei I'll pay you back later!" as Naruto was shouting at Kakashi he ran off to see his friends. Kakashi thought to himself _Naruto you never change do you. _Naruto began to walk up the streets of Konoha and look to see if he could spot one of his friends. All of a sudden Naruto spotted Rock Lee and Tenten eating at one of the restaurants in Konoha and Lee was all dressed up and same with Tenten. Naruto rushed in to say hi.

"Hey guys I haven't seen you two in a while how's it going? And why are you two so dressed up…are you meeting Tsunade?" Naruto asked both Lee and Tenten what they were doing.

"Um Naruto we're on a date, me and Tenten have been dating for two weeks now." Rock lee answered as Naruto couldn't help but look surprised.

"Naruto what's the matter? Are you okay?" Tenten asked.

"Well I just never pictured the two of you together, I mean I barely see you to begin with Tenten and Lee is always training." Naruto still was kind of surprised.

"Well we're just having dinner here but would you like to join us Naruto?" Lee asked.

"No thanks I just had some ramen with Kakashi sensei." Naruto rubbed his stomach and had another thought about ramen.

"That's amazing! The bond between a student and a sensei, it's truly moving!" Rock lee started to cry out of joy.

"I think I should head out, do you know where Sakura is by any chance?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I saw her she was in the Hokage's office getting a mission, she was looking for you also." Rock lee replied.

"Okay thank you Lee I'll go find her now, see you later Tenten." Naruto busted out of the restaurant and ran up to Tsunade's office to see her and Sakura and to see why Sakura Wanted to see him.

"Sakura I have a special mission for you and for that Naruto but I guess we have to wait for him to come here if he realizes I'm looking for him." Tsunade and Sakura sat and waited for Naruto and then all of a sudden he ran in.

"I'm here granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Naruto you idiot how dare you refer to the Hokage like that, how disrespectful of you!." Sakura punched Naruto in the faced and tried to shut him up.

"Thank you Sakura, and Naruto be quiet I have a mission for you both and it's very important that you two complete this one." Tsunade started to explain the mission to Sakura and Naruto.

"So what's our mission Granny? It better not be a dumb C-rank mission again." Naruto started to complain and then Sakura stopped him from saying anything stupid again.

"Alright you two enough, your mission will be given to you immediately but it will only be Naruto and you so it's all more important that you to co-operate and work together." Tsunade took a deep breath and said

" Your mission is to-"

"Alright Zetsu move out and retrieve the rings and then we move to phase two of the mission." The leader sent Zetsu out on his mission

"So we're finally in the hidden village of the Rock are we? So what now Sasuke?"

**Next Chapter Naruto and Sakura get their mission, Zetsu sets out to get the rings of Hidan and Kakuzu and Team snake arrives in the hidden village of the rock. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Dawn Breaks Chapter 2: Missions Received.**

"Your mission I'm giving you involves Akatsuki, all I need you two to do is for you to investigate the same place where Hidan and Kakuzu were killed and see if you can find any information or any leads as to where Akatsuki is and also any information to do with report to me at once." Tsunade briefed over the mission with Naruto and Sakura.

"So all we have to do is search that place for a few hours and we're done? Hardly seems like a worthy mission for me." Naruto sighed hoping it would have been a more exciting mission.

"Naruto you idiot! This mission could lead us to Akatsuki, what's more important than that? If we find Akatsuki we find Itachi and then we can find Sasuke since he is going after him…don't you get it?" Sakura was furious at his lack of respect for Tsunade.

"Alright Sakura I'll do the mission…so Tsunade is it only going to be me and Sakura?" Naruto asked

"Yes it will only be you two because It's only an investigation and you two shouldn't be in danger what so ever because it's been a while since Hidan and Kakuzu have been killed, so Akatsuki has probably gotten what they wanted from their bodies so now it's time for us to move in and look for clues." Tsunade said.

"So why didn't we try doing this mission earlier, I mean we probably could have gotten more information than what we will probably get, so why go now?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto if we would have gone earlier it would have been dangerous because if Akatsuki knew about the deaths of those two they were more than likely to arrive shortly after so if we were to send a team down there to investigate it would only lead to further altercations with Akatsuki and possibly taking casualties, so this way we can do our job undetected and safely." Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade we'll do our best!" Sakura said.

"Okay good, now start preparing and move out!." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Naruto both left the Hokage's office to gather supplies for the trip to the place of where Hidan and Kakuzu had been defeated. 

"Hey Sakura want to grab a bite to eat?" Naruto asked.

"Okay sure, I'll meet you at the ramen shop." Sakura replied

The two of them met at the ramen shop and ordered their food. At first it was very quiet and neither of them would speak a word to each other.

"Naruto…do you think we'll ever get Sasuke back?" Sakura asked

"I don't know for sure because right now all he wants is to avenge his clan and kill his brother Itachi, and even if we were face to face with him right now and pleaded to him and got down on our knees he would cut right through to get to Itachi." Naruto had a sad look on his face filled with doubt.

"Things just aren't the same with him is it? We were good friends until Orochimaru came into the picture, then he ruined everything and took him away from us." all Sakura could do was look down in despair and doubt also as she was saddened by the thought of never seeing Sasuke again.

"I miss him to… he was the first friend I've ever had, and we pushed ourselves to the limits every single day and wanted to see who could out do the other in anything and everything." Naruto replied.

"Naruto…I- I want Sasuke back." Sakura had a tear drip down her cheek.

Naruto thought to himself _Sasuke…we're coming for you and I promise to bring you back._

Far away team snake had just arrived in the hidden village of the rock. 

"Hey Sasuke what do we do now? I mean there's nothing to do in this village." Suigetsu asked.

"Suigetsu we're here because we need to find any clues possible to where their base is." Sasuke said

"How will we find anything here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Sasuke we probably won't find much here but this is a village that not much is known about it so this could be a very good place to have their base." Sasuke added.

"Alright why don't we split up for a bit?" Sasuke suggested.

" I think it would be logical for me to go with Juugo since I can restrain him, so then that leaves Karin and Suigetsu together." Sasuke thought to himself _hopefully they don't kill each other. _

"Sasuke! I can't work with her, she's totally incompetent, she probably cant even track people she probably goes of her own hunch." Suigetsu said 

"Shut up water boy! I'm clearly more capable than you because I wasn't caged for three years under Orochimaru." Karin snapped back at Suigetsu.

"Quit it you two…you guys need to stay calm for a few hours so we don't attract a whole bunch of attention because we aren't a part of this village, luckily the guards aren't the sharpest around so we got in now let's make sure we stay in." Sasuke put Karin and Suigetsu in order.

Finally team snake set aside their differences for a bit and they started to check out the city. 

Back at the Akatsuki base Zetsu was about ready to start his mission while Tobi and Deidara will wait anxiously to start theirs. 

"Sir leader would you like me to dispose of any evidence and bodies if I see any?" Zetsu asked.

"Yes Zetsu please don't leave anything behind for anyone to find…and please do keep a low profile because we don't want to get noticed at the point in time." the leader said.

"Don't I always sir?" Zetsu said.

"Alright time to head out Zetsu." The leader said.

Zetsu left the base and journeyed on to his mission. Once he left the leader still had to brief the whole Akatsuki on what they will do next.

"Alright is everyone here?" Leader asked. 

Everyone had replied yes and everyone was accounted for except Zetsu.

"Okay I have just been notified by one of our sources from the hidden village of the rock that there are four nin from outside villages travelling in the village of the rock look for Akatsuki." the leader said.

"Well why does it even matter? They're in a village where non of us come from and they're probably a bunch of punks who think they can handle us." Kisame responded.

"The members in this group are Suigetsu Houzaki, Juugo, Karin and…Sasuke Uchiha." The leader said

Itachi was listening and was very surprised to have that his brother is looking for Akatsuki.

"He's after me." Itachi said

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it Itachi." Sir leader responded.

"Me and Kisame will keep a watch out for them and be alert, we will also give you updates on their status when we are travelling." said Itachi.

"Wait hold on a minute." Deidara interrupted.

"What is it Deidara? Is something the matter?" The leader asked

"Well wasn't your kid brother training under Orochimaru?" Deidara Asked

"Yes he was." Itachi answered

"Well I highly doubt someone like Orochimaru would let Sasuke form his own little team and start wandering aimlessly around different villages trying to locate Akatsuki." Deidara stated.

"That means Orochimaru must be dead." Itachi replied.

"Well if this is all true we have to assume that Orochimaru's ring is still at his hide out so this is our chance to retrieve it." Sir leader said.

"Deidara, Tobi! We're having a change of plans. It's time to go get Orochimaru's ring back and restore all the rings again." Sir leader said.

"We're heading out now sir leader, Tobi c'mon we're leaving" Deidara said 

"Alright Deidara I'm going I'm going I don't really se the rush since Orochimaru is dead…all he's going to do is lay there and let us have the ring." Tobi said 

"Tobi be quiet and follow your orders!." Deidara shouted at Tobi

Zetsu, Tobi, and Deidara set off to retrieve the rings and complete their missions.

"Sasuke that guy is staring at me weirdly, and he wont stop looking at you either." Juugo said.

"What do you mean Juugo? Know one's there." Sasuke responded.

"That man in the shop keeps looking up at us" Juugo said.

"Okay Juugo I need you to listen to me, we're going to keep walking at have that guy follow us and see what he does…if he provokes us I need you to attack him." Sasuke said to Juugo.

"Alright lets go Sasuke." Juugo said.

The man followed Sasuke and Juugo all the way to the edge of town and kept a close eye on Sasuke and Juugo. They finally stopped and turned around and asked the man what he was doing.

"Hey do you have business with either of us sir?" Sasuke asked the man.

"It depends…Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" The man asked

"Yes I am and what's it to you?" Sasuke answered 

"Nothing I'm just here to kill you."

" Alright Sakura I think this is it let's get going and look around here." Naruto said.

"Almost there…hopefully I can get there before anyone else does so I can dispose of the bodies and evidence." Zetsu said.

Deidara and Tobi arrived at Orochimaru's hide out.

"Well here we are Tobi." Deidara said

"It's about time sempai, it you're so slow I'm surprised you could even keep up." Tobi said

"Tobi!!"

Next chapter Tobi and Deidara enter Orochimaru's lair, Zetsu, has an unexpected surprise, and Sasuke and Juugo let loose on the mystery man.


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Dawn Breaks Chapter 3: **

Naruto and Sakura had finally arrived at the scene where Hidan and Kakuzu were killed.

"Alright! We're finally here Sakura." Naruto said with relief.

"Naruto it wasn't that long of a trip and you also had two full meals with me and Kakashi sensei, so how could you be tired?" Sakura said

Naruto's stomach let out a huge growl groaning for food.

"Naruto you have to be kidding me! You just ate and plus I only brought enough food for myself so don't even think about asking me Naruto!" Sakura shouted at Naruto

"Sakura c'mon I'm hungry can't you give me some of your food?" Naruto pleaded with Sakura.

"Forget it Naruto, once we're done I might give you something but not until then so suck it up for a little while." Sakura was starting to get frustrated with Naruto.

"Alright fine, let's get started then…the sooner we finish the sooner I eat." Naruto had a smile on his face once he pictured the steamy bowl of ramen.

Naruto and Sakura started their investigation around the site of where Hidan and Kakuzu were killed. They searched all over the barren area but they still couldn't find anything yet.

"At this rate we will find nothing Sakura." Naruto complained

"Just be quiet and keep searching, we were sent here to find any clues so go find some!" Sakura was starting to get frustrated as well.

"But there's probably no point, Akatsuki probably took everything already and we're were looking like idiots finding nothing." Naruto was still complaining.

_Maybe Naruto's right, maybe Akatsuki already found everything and took it with them._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Hold on Sakura I think I found something!…and it's talking." Naruto sounded frightened.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I think it's a head of somebody but he seems fine!" Naruto was petrified.

Back at the Akatsuki headquarters the Leader was awaiting Zetsu's report on his mission.

"Sir leader" Zetsu said

"Yes what is it Zetsu?" The leader asked

"There's a problem near at the sire where Hidan and Kakuzu were killed." Zetsu stated

"What's the problem Zetsu?" the leader asked.

"There's two Konoha ninja searching around the place…they're possibly looking for clues linked to our organisation." Zetsu replied.

"Alright, have you spotted the rings yet Zetsu?" The leader asked.

"I have found Kakuzu's ring sir leader but I cant locate Hidan's." Zetsu replied.

"Does this pairing realize your whereabouts, and do they have Hidan's ring?" The leader asked Zetsu .

"No sir leader they haven't spotted me yet and from what I know they don't have Hidan's ring either…but they have something else." Zetsu paused and looked surprised.

"Zetsu what do they have?" Sir leader asked

In the hidden village of the rock Sasuke and Juugo are met up by a man who has yet to reveal himself but insists that he is looking for Sasuke.

"Juugo get ready, I think this guy means business." Sasuke said to Juugo

"Okay Sasuke, just make sure to stop me when I get out of control." Juugo said

"I only wanted to take on the Uchiha but taking two members of team snake will get me even better recognition." The man stated

Sasuke then thought to himself _how does he_ _know about team snake? We have barely done anything._

"How do you know about team snake?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's just say I have plenty of sources." The man said

"Now enough talking I came here to do one thing and eliminate team snake." the man said.

"Alright let's do this Juugo." Sasuke said.

The mystery man, Sasuke and Juugo started to battle it out.

"Okay Juugo transform into the cursed seal form, let's see what this guy can do." Sasuke said

Once Juugo went into the cursed seal form the man looked surprised knowing he was in for one long battle.

"Okay Juugo now take him down." Sasuke ordered

"Okay Sasuke here I go…just be ready." Juugo said

Juugo charged at the man and swung a massive punch at him but missed the blow and his a giant boulder instead.

"This guy is fast" Sasuke said.

Juugo chased after the man as the man was circling Juugo looking for a weakness and an opening.

"Stop running from me!" Juugo shouted.

The man stopped and threw an exploding tag at Juugo and was a direct hit. Right when it hit the man rushed in and started use what it seemed like taijutsu.

"Juugo watch out! He's going to create an opening if you let your guard down!." Sasuke said.

Juugo dodged the man's last blow and started to move onto the attack.

"Earth style wall!" the man shouted.

The man created a solid barrier stopping Juugo's punch from hitting him.

"Damn, it looks like this guy is serious…Juugo I'm coming in to help you out." Sasuke said.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted

Sasuke finally had entered the battle and had activated the Sharingan. Both Juugo and Sasuke started to battle it out against this mystery man.

"Sakura come over and check this out" Naruto said

"What it is, did you find something?" Sakura asked.

"Yea but I don't know who he is" Naruto said

"Who? don't you mean what it is?" Sakura said.

Sakura ran over to see what Naruto had found

"See I told you I found something good." Naruto said very proudly.

"I-it's a head!" Sakura screamed.

"Yea but I don't know who's it is." Naruto said

"You idiot put me down right now…don't you recognize me you fool?!" the head said.

"I don't know what your talking about, I've never seen you before and plus I can barely see you face…it's covered in dry blood." Naruto said

"I'm Hidan! don't you remember you nine tailed brat!." Hidan said.

Naruto looked puzzled and furrowed his brows for a bit trying to figure out who he was.

"It really is you!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto didn't you say he's a part of Akatsuki?" Sakura asked

"Yea and he's immortal, but at least right now he can't do anything funny." Naruto said.

"So what should we do? Should we bring him back to Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"What the heck would we do with him? All we have is the guy's head." Naruto replied

"You moron we cant take him back to Konoha and question him about the Akatsuki and where they are….maybe even where Uchiha Itachi is." Sakura snapped back

"Alright fine we'll take him back….but if Tsunade doesn't like it, it was all you idea." Naruto said.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Sakura brought the head of Hidan into Tsunade's office.

"Oh you're already back I see?" Tsunade said.

"Tsunade we found a clue that may help us find the whereabouts of Akatsuki and maybe even what their goals are." Sakura said.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I found the head of Hidan from after the battle of when Shikamaru killed him." Naruto said.

"Well if he's dead how will it help at all?" Tsunade asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Naruto said.

"Finally you took that rag off of my head…I couldn't breathe under there." Hidan said.

"It can talk? But how?" Tsunade looked puzzled.

"Apparently Hidan is immortal, so Shikamaru technically didn't kill him but rather immobilized him so that no one would be able to retrieve him." Sakura said.

"So what are you going to do Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

"Let's get him to Morino Ibiki so that he can be interrogated to find out as much as we can on the current situation with Akatsuki." Tsunade said.

Naruto and Sakura carried the head of Hidan to Morino Ibiki for further interrogation.

In the Akatsuki headquarters the leader was still awaiting the update on Deidara and Tobi's mission, while Itachi and Kisame are resting up from a long journey towards the wind country.

"Itachi, Kisame be aware that team snake is at the hidden village of the rock." The leader said.

"Okay, there's nothing to worry about at the moment because he just arrived in the wind country." Itachi said

"Ugh Itachi if we're in the wind country we'll never get to fight Sasuke and his team of punks." Kisame said

"Be patient Kisame, Sasuke will come to us and then we will most likely have to fight them…so for now we should rest and be on the alert." Itachi said.

"Oh and one more thing Itachi it's been confirmed that one of our subordinates have engaged in combat with Sasuke and Juugo." The leader said

"Alright thank you for the update sir leader, we'll be on our way now." Itachi said.

"We just got here didn't we Itachi? So why are we leaving so soon?" Kisame asked.

"It would be pointless to stay sitting in one place that's so far from Sasuke, and also didn't you say you wanted to fight them?" Itachi asked

"Alright in that case lets get going." Kisame said.

"Alright Tobi let's search the lair for anyone and anything." Deidara said

"Okay Deidara, lets go get us a ring!" Tobi said

Deidara and Tobi started to enter the lair of Orochimaru to search for the ring that he kept from Akatsuki.

"Hey Deidara what happens if Orochimaru is really alive and attacks you?" Tobi asked.

"That's a stupid question Tobi, stop being so immature, Orochimaru is dead…and besides I would beat him." Deidara said.

"Sorry Deidara I'll try and be a robot like every one else and not show any of my emotions." Tobi said.

"It's not like that Tobi! We are just a lot more calm than you." Deidara said.

After a while of arguing they continued searching for the ring when some one opened a door and stepped out into the light saying.

"I can't let you take this ring."

Next chapter Tobi and Deidara meet an unexpected enemy, Hidan get questioned and answers are revealed, Juugo and Sasuke finish their battle and Zetsu reports back with some important information.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Secrets revealed: Tobi unbeatable?!**_

_Far away from the leaf village in the Akatsuki base the leader was awaiting the update from Zetsu. There are only seven members now left in Akatsuki and are trying to retrieve the other three rings to recruit new members to help accomplish their goals. __I wonder what's taking Zetsu so long, he's been gone a while _the leader thought to himself. The leader was beginning to wonder if something may have happened to him. 

"Sir leader the Konoha pairing has finally left but they had Hidan's head with them." Zetsu's voice had a broad tone of doubt and failure to it while reported this news to the leader.

" Did you at least manage to retrieve the rings of Hidan and Kakuzu?" The leader was worried that he may have come out of this empty handed.

"I have managed to get the ring of Kakuzu but I am still unable to locate the ring of Hidan…it seems as though his body has been blown up and scattered across this entire area…I wouldn't be surprised if we never find that ring sir leader." Zetsu responded hopelessly and looked all across the battle field in awe as there was no trace or any sign of Hidan's ring.

"Did the Konoha pair get the ring Zetsu?" The leader thought in the back of his mind that if Hidan had leaked the information he knows the Akatsuki would be in serious trouble.

"From my knowledge they only attained the head of Hidan to bring back for questioning." Zetsu had the same thought that now the secrecy of Akatsuki lies in the hands of Hidan.

"We can only hope that they didn't get the ring along with Hidan's head, that would be our worst case scenario and we can't afford to let that happen." The leader sounded like he had another plan that he was about to initiate.

"Zetsu have they arrived in Konoha yet?" The leader asked.

"From what I know of sir leader, yes they have arrived in Konoha a few short minutes ago." Zetsu responded as if he knew that answer ruined the plans for the leader.

"Alright then for now I need you to come back here Zetsu, we cant afford you to engage into any combat or any relation in Konoha right now. We already have two teams out." The leader sounded a bit relieved that Zetsu could return unscathed.

_We can't afford to lose another member at the moment, we need to be more careful. _The leader thought to himself.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Sakura were looking for Kakashi to tell him the news that they found Hidan's head. They were running all over the village looking Kakashi but they couldn't find him at all. 

"I wonder where Kakashi sensei is, maybe he's having dinner or something…what do you think Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto hoping he may know what he might be doing so that they could go find him.

"Knowing Kakashi sensei he's probably reading his new book, you know the ones ero-sannin writes." Naruto sounded un-interested as to where Kakashi was at the moment . Sakura and Naruto both looked for a little while longer all over the village for Kakashi and still didn't find anything. They finally then stopped because it was getting dark.

"Alright Sakura let's stop this, we obviously won't find him and it's getting dark and besides we haven't eaten almost all day." Naruto whined and pleaded for Sakura to stop searching for Kakashi and to just sit down and eat for a little while.

"We haven't eaten all day? You mean I haven't eaten all day! You ate all the food during the mission and I had nothing, so dinner's on you tonight Naruto!" Sakura sounded very frustrated but at the same time felt happy that she didn't have to pay for any of her dinner for once. 

Naruto and Sakura both decided to get a bite to eat and they both decided to get a bit of ramen. They walked together and moved the curtain to see if it was occupied. When they looked into the ramen shop they spotted a couple sitting together in two of the four seats lined up in front of the counter. At first both Naruto and Sakura couldn't spot who the couple was but when they did they were in for a surprise. 

"It's Kaka!-" Naruto was going to call out Kakashi's name but then Sakura covered his mouth so nobody could hear him.

"Naruto be quiet you'll disturb Kakashi sensei." Sakura whispered to Naruto hoping to not catch the attention of Kakashi.

"Sakura I don't get it, I mean we just spent like half our day looking for Kakashi sensei and then we finally find him and just when I'm about to tell him the news you cover my mouth up…make up your mi-" Naruto was cut off again by Sakura to try and keep his voice down.

"Naruto you idiot keep you voice down you'll let Kakashi sensei know we're here." Sakura said to Naruto hoping that he would respond calmly.

"Why do I have to be so quiet Sakura, I mean we're not in any danger or anything so let's just go and say hi." Naruto then walked into the shop but Sakura quickly pulled him out in time and pulled him around the corner of the shop to talk.

"Naruto you moron don't you get it? Kakashi sensei is on a date." Sakura finally revealed why Naruto couldn't go into the ramen shop.

"So who's he with Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I don't know but it must be some one special because Kakashi sensei isn't wearing his mask!" Sakura sounded very sly and looked as if she was about to make a plan to find out who this mystery woman was.

"So how are we going to find out who's this woman is Sakura? Do you have a plan to find out who it is?" Naruto asked and anxiously awaited Sakura to come up with a plan to find out.

"Okay listen up Naruto this is what we are going to do to find out who Kakashi sensei is on a date with, so listen carefully." Sakura started to discuss the plan with Naruto and they both giggled. Sakura told Naruto to go on top of the Ramen shop's roof to see who Kakashi was dating and Sakura would climb up with him.

"Okay be careful Naruto this roof may not be as strong as I thought, Naruto please stay quiet." Sakura said all of this impatiently knowing that somehow Naruto will mess the plan up.

"Sakura look there I think I know who Kakashi is on a date with…it looks that psycho lady Anko." Naruto said with a very surprised look on his face wondering why in the world Kakashi would date someone like that.

"Your right it really is her, I wonder how long Kakashi sensei has been dating Anko for…and why would he date her?" Sakura asked all the same questions Naruto did on this topic wondering why he would date Anko.

"Alright let's head down Sak-" right when Naruto was about to head down the roof and back on to the ground the roof collapsed in and Naruto and Sakura both fell into the shop.

"Well well Naruto, Sakura how nice of you two to stop by and drop in? As you know I'm here with Anko and I'm guessing you three have met before." Kakashi knew all along about what Sakura and Naruto were doing but let it go on anyways.

"You mean you knew all along Kakashi sensei? Why did you let us go on with it?" Naruto asked to Kakashi expecting some sort of lesson in it.

"I wanted you to continue with it so that the roof would eventually collapse and learn to mind your own business." Kakashi said all this in a calm manner and then paid the bill. "Let's go home Anko I think tonight has been a pretty tiring and busy night for both of us haha." 

"We'll get you back for this Kakashi sensei!" Naruto screamed and got back up and started to leave when someone was holding him back.

"Wait a minute Naruto, you're going to have to pay for the damages you've caused tonight!" The shop keeper said to Naruto in a very stern voice knowing full well Naruto didn't have nearly enough money to pay off for the damages.

"I-I can't pay for it at the moment but maybe later sir." Naruto responded but that wasn't the answer the shop keeper wanted to hear.

"Well if you can't pay for the damages then I'll make you fix them yourself!." The shop keeper figured out what seemed as a fair solution to him but a death sentence to Naruto.

Back in the interrogating room Morino Ibiki was interrogating Hidan to find out any relevant information on the Akatsuki and their whereabouts. As of now Ibiki had found out nothing from Hidan as he has been very stubborn. Also Ibiki has nothing to torture because he only has his head to work with and if he kills Hidan then the mission was in vein but Ibiki doesn't know yet that he is completely immortal.

"Once again I'm going to ask you where is the Akatsuki base located!" Ibiki yelled and tried with all his might trying to extract even just a bit of information from Hidan but it was hopeless.

Suddenly Ibiki pulled out a kunai from his pocket and then threw it right in the centre in Hidan's forehead. Hidan screamed and lashed out in pain like never before.

"You bastard why did you go and do that?" Hidan yelled at Ibiki in pain but he seemed as though he was in no danger of dying much to the surprise of Ibiki.

"So I see you weren't telling me a lot of things including that you're an immortal!" Ibiki yelled at Hidan but also sounded like he had found new hope in finding out more information and now approached the situation with a lot more optimism.

Ibiki asked Hidan about the Akatsuki and what their goals were and why they were formed but he wouldn't talk even when Ibiki was torturing him after each and every response. 

"Alright I'll tell you something but listen carefully because this is all you'll be getting out of me. The Akatsuki is after one thing but takes three steps to achieve it. First we needed a lot of money which they have now earned so their first step is now completed. Secondly they will try to capture and extract all nine tailed beasts at their base. Finally once they have completed both of those steps they can finalize the third step and take over the world by using all of the bijuu to bring about and stop wars whenever they feel necessary. As for their base I don't know where it is right now because we communicate from a distance from our leader and no one has yet to see him, and lastly I will tell you that there are seven Akatsuki members left and they work in teams of two seeking their own bijuu." Hidan had clarified everything to Ibiki and had helped Konoha a great deal but Ibiki couldn't help but stop the interrogation and then tell Tsunade. Ibiki ran into the Hokage's office and told Tsunade everything

"Thank you Ibiki this helps us a lot and now we can take action and properly defend ourselves against the Akatsuki." Tsunade let out a huge sigh of relief and what looked like she was thinking up a plan.

"Tomorrow we will send out a five man team looking for the Akatsuki…bring into this office Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Rock lee an-" Tsunade was just finishing her phrase when someone was listening to the conversation outside the door and then stepped in.

"I'll go." The mystery ninja walked in.

Back in the village of the hidden rock the battlefield on which Sasuke and Juugo were battling on was nearly destroyed, and the mystery ninja still hasn't been defeated. Juugo and Sasuke fought on trying to come up with some sort of plan to end this fight sooner rather than later.

"Juugo watch out behind you! He's going to attack with his clone." Sasuke shouted trying to warn Juugo about the man's clone coming up to Juugo readying to strike. Juugo just got out of the way and destroyed the clone.

"I'm surprised you guys are still fighting me" The ninja grinned and started to chuckle.

"I mean if you're after Uchiha Itachi then you've got another thing coming to you." The ninja somehow knew about Sasuke's plans and Sasuke hasn't said a word about them to this man.

"How do you know about my plan to kill Itachi? Who are you and what connection do you have with my brother.?" Sasuke started to wonder how his plan could have spread so quickly without telling anyone. Then he began to think of who this man could be _maybe he's with the Akatsuki, maybe he's a spy._

"Do you have any relation to the Akatsuki?" Sasuke finally asked the man who he was.

"Well as a matter of fact I am but I'm only a spy for them." The man surprisingly co-operated with Sasuke and told him his goal to kill him.

"Does the Akatsuki know who I am and what my team is doing? And does Itachi know I'm after him?" Sasuke kept on asking the man questions hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"Well I'm assuming that they do because they sent me to kill you but you can't go off on just that because I'm just taking orders." The man answered Sasuke's questions and then started to fight again.

Then out of no where the Akatsuki spy created a clone and attacked Sasuke, and it seemed as though it was a direct hit but then the body of Sasuke was protected by his thousand birds current surrounding Sasuke. 

"You're not going to defeat us that easily!" Sasuke protected himself and at the same time threw off the spy after being shocked by his jutsu. Sasuke then got up and started to walk towards the Akatsuki spy.

"Now it's time to take you down." Sasuke unsheathed his katana and then spy got up and started to run away. Then Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of the spy a then said.

"So I'm supposed to lose to Itachi?" Sasuke said his final words to the spy and then finally cut him down, making sure that he wouldn't cause anymore trouble for Sasuke and team snake.

Sasuke started to walk towards Juugo and then sheathed his katana. Sasuke looked at Juugo seeing if he sustained any serious injuries but luckily he didn't.

"Alright Juugo it seems as though we got out of that one unscathed…now I think it's time to meet back up with Karin and Suigetsu, don't you?" Sasuke began to walk towards the south end of the village looking for Karin and Suigetsu, and then Sasuke thought to himself _it probably would have been easier with Karin so I could find everyone right away._

Suigetsu and Karin were at what seemed to be a lake while Karin was standing waiting for Suigetsu to get up and continue searching. Suigetsu was lying on a rock drinking his water again staying hydrated.

"Man it's even hotter down here in this village…I got to drink even more water here." Suigetsu looked extremely parched from the extreme heat and conditions in the rock village.

"Suigetsu get up! We've been sitting here for almost the whole time since we split up from Sasuke and Juugo." Karin was furious at Suigetsu and how he wouldn't move a single inch from his rock.

"Alright forget it, I'm going to leave you here and go with Sasuke and Juugo!" Karin finally took action and started to search for Sasuke and Juugo's chakra. Karin then thought to herself _wait a minute it seems that Sasuke and Juugo are on their way here._

"Suigetsu get up! Sasuke is on his way here." Karin walked over and pushed Suigetsu off of his rock finally making him move.

"What is your problem woman?! I wasn't bothering important, I was just taking a little break from you insanity." Suigetsu replied in a smart tone looking very frustrated at Karin's actions.

"Well you were bothering me! And what do you mean a little break? We've been here the whole time!" it seemed as though Karin had finally snapped by yelling at Suigetsu trying to have him learn some respect and sincerity.

"Yea but I wasn't bothering anybody important so it's okay." Suigetsu smiled knowing that he had pushed Karin off the edge finally. Then over the hill Sasuke and Juugo appeared just in time, maybe before Karin and Suigetsu started to get into blows.

"Did you find anything Sasuke?" Karin asked Sasuke hoping that he may have found some sort of lead against the Akatsuki and Itachi.

"Yes, I found out quite a bit regarding Akatsuki's goals and plans for the future but the bad news is that they all might know about team snake." Sasuke looked nervous knowing that at anytime the Akatsuki could be watching and developing a new plan against them.

"So you mean those Akatsuki guy's know all about us know?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke sounding like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yes it is a great possibility so we should all be aware of this all the time and be a bit more discreet about our actions." Sasuke then started to inform the rest of his team what he had found out from the Akatsuki spy and how they may be a bit more careful through their actions.

"Alright so now that we got all that information in our heads, where do we go now?" Suigetsu asked Sasuke eagerly wanting to get out of the village for obvious reasons.

"We'll move out of this village and set up camp at night and then discuss our new approach on the situation." Sasuke and the rest of team snake started to head out of the hidden rock village to continue their journey.

Back at Orochimaru's hideout Tobi and Deidara met up with a mysterious figure walking out of the door and into the light finally meeting face to face with the Akatsuki pairing.

"So who are you? Do you know Orochimaru in some way?" Deidara asked the figure and he tried to look a bit closer to try and see if he could identify him.

"That's not really important right now but all I know is that you two have come here to take Orochimaru sama's ring and bring it back to your base." The figure finally stepped out into the light. "But just for the record my name Is Yakushi Kabuto and I have served under Orochimaru for many years and for now that's all you need to know.

"Deidara can I please fight this time, you always get to fight and then take all the glory, I want the fame this time." Tobi pleaded with Deidara trying to convince him to let Tobi fight against Kabuto.

"Alright fine Tobi…just don't get yourself killed, and be careful, I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this guy." Deidara sounded a bit concerned for Tobi hoping that Kabuto wasn't all that strong as he was hyping him up to be.

"So you're sending this guy against me? Alright then may we get started then?" Kabuto got in his fighting stance and was ready to fight.

Tobi and Kabuto began to fight and Deidara began to think _this is only Tobi's second fight including that fight with the niibi, so hopefully he has more to him than meets the eye. _Kabuto then used one of his jutsu's.

"Chakra scalpel!" Kabuto used this jutsu against Tsunade before and nearly defeated her.

"Tobi watch out! don't let him touch you." Tobi didn't hear Deidara and let his guard down for a moment, and that's all that Kabuto needed to attack. Kabuto hit Tobi on this arm but Tobi seemed unaffected and didn't feel any pain what so ever.

"Is that your technique? It doesn't seem very strong, sorry." Tobi looked at Kabuto and replied as if nothing had even happened. Kabuto then rushed at Tobi and punched him without the Jutsu activated trying to figure out what the problem was. Then when Kabuto punched Tobi it felt like solid steel, then Kabuto thought to himself _who is this guy, or what is this guy? Every punch I throw and jutsu I use he seems totally unaffected…I need to find a way to break his defence._

"What's the matter Tobi, why wont you attack? Are you afraid?" Kabuto asked Tobi hoping to get an intimidation factor on his side.

"No that's not it…I just want this battle to last longer because I don't want to kill you so soon." Tobi responded to Kabuto's question sounding like he was saying it politely but Kabuto took offence to it and was enraged. Kabuto started to attack Tobi with a frenzy of attacks but again it seemed useless.

"Tobi if you can end this then end it now! I don't want to spend any more time here than I need to." Deidara told Tobi to end the fight so that they could finally return back to the base.

"Okay, okay I'll end this now…you need to be more patient Deidara sempai." Tobi had finally decided to end the fight but when he had said this Kabuto was once again enraged at the fact he was being taken so lightly. Kabuto then ran at full speed towards Tobi yelling "How dare you!? I wont go down so easily." Kabuto screamed at the top of his lungs and then was ready to stab Tobi with a kunai but then all of a sudden Tobi looked at Kabuto directly and then Kabuto cam to a dead stop, and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Tobi how did you do that? That was great!" Deidara finally sounded like he was impressed with Tobi for once. 

"It was nothing really Deidara sempai, I think we should go get the ring and return to the base to let sir leader know that we were successful." Tobi and Deidara saw the ring of Orochimaru and then brought it with them to the Akatsuki base. 

Next chapter Zetsu goes to dispose of Kabuto's body, Naruto's team is fully revealed, and some other Akatsuki action. Hopefully this chapter was a bit better 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Team complete: Where's Kabuto!?**

Back in the Akatsuki base Deidara and Tobi arrive to bring the rings back to the leader who is beginning to grow quite impatient. _Where are those two? They always take so long because of their senseless bickering and fighting._

"Sir leader we're back!" Tobi entered first to greet the leader and tell them what happened when Deidara entered.

"Hey hold on a second Tobi don't even think about telling sir leader that you did everything again, you always do that and I get no credit…but not this time!" Deidara interrupted Tobi wanting him to tell the truthful story.

"Hey sempai, I did get the ring from him and I also killed him and weren't you sitting and watching me? Sempai you shouldn't lie." Tobi started to convince the leader that he actually did do his mission right this time without Deidara's help.

"Tobi I was watching to see how much you had improved and I was ready to jump in at any time with my clay bombs but you had to hog all the fun!" Deidara yelled at Tobi because he was sucking up to the leader and telling it like he did nothing at all.

"Alright! Enough you to, just give me the rings and stop fighting for two minutes!" The leader had lost it and finally decided to put and end to their pointless fighting, the leader then asked the two of them to give him the ring so he can put it in safe keeping.

"Alright now that I have the ring we don't want to raise any suspicions that we killed that guy Kabuto, so I want Zetsu to go and dispose of his body immediately, just in case I want you to bring someone with you due to the unexpected turns we've had lately we can't afford to lose another member for now but Tobi and Deidara can't go right now they're to tired and Itachi and Kisame are out preparing for Uchiha Sasuke's team right now, and for now I need to remain here." The leader insisted on Zetsu the bring a partner with him after the Konoha team almost found him and after the ambush on Tobi and Deidara. The leader sounded that he was in desperation and he absolutely needed this mission to get completed unscathed.

"Look's like I have to go then sir leader, it's about time since I also haven't found my bijuu." A shadowy figure stepped out from the light with blue hair and a flower pin in her hair. "Hopefully my abilities will help Zetsu on this mission."

"Well, looks like you have a partner then Zetsu, hopefully this goes fast and once the body has been disposed of then come right back here, and also if you run into any trouble at all avoid any contact and retreat back here." The leader explained the mission to the two of them and wanted it to go over well so that they can return to the base.

"This should be good sir leader, because as you know my fighting abilities aren't the best and we need to stay undetected so she will help a great deal." Zetsu thanked the leader and then praised his partner, and then they stated to set off on their mission.

_I just hope she can handle Zetsu, he can be quite a handful._

Back in the Hokage's office Tsunade had assigned Naruto's team of the five Konoha ninja going to track down an Akatsuki pair. The mystery Ninja walked in and was hoping to be the final member on team Naruto.

"Okay Kiba you can go on this mission to, I think that both you and Akamaru will help a great deal with your tracking ability." The final member was revealed and the team was set to go and accomplish their mission.

"Your mission is to search down the Akatsuki and then approach them if necessary and then bring them back for further interrogation. Your mission is to not particularly go out for Uchiha Itachi and Hoshikage Kisame because Sasuke is more than likely looking for him and he don't want to get in the way of those three. And one more thing…if you find the base retreat immediately and come back to report." Tsunade sounded very worried when she said her last statement and sounded as if she had her doubts. But she had to send out this five man squad to find out more of the Akatsuki.

"Alright Tsunade we'll be back as soon as we have found anything so don't worry we'll be fine." Sakura tried to calm Tsunade down and make her not worry about them.

The five man cell started to move out and begin their mission, they started from the point where Hidan and Kakuzu were found.

Naruto and his team began searching around the area where him and Sakura had found the head of Hidan and it was the battlefield of where Kakuzu was killed.

"Hey Sakura, what are we exactly looking for here? I mean we have that guy's head already so why are in this place still?" Naruto was wondering what the point was in searching in the same place twice when they could be searching somewhere else and get something done.

"Naruto we're looking for any trace of the Akatsuki and see if they were here since we left so we can see where they headed off to afterwards." Sakura began explaining it again to Naruto hoping that he would work without asking anymore questions.

After a few hours searching around the place they were all growing tired and were slowly losing hope on this mission then all of a sudden.

"Sakura! I found something come over here, I think it will help us." Lee found something by the bushes and then showed Sakura and the team what he had found.

"Good lee, this will definitely help us find them or at least trace where they had been and maybe find more clues as to where they are." Sakura sounded very happy and then the whole team began to become a bit more optimistic.

"Sakura then gave the piece of Akatsuki clothing to Akamaru to sniff and then lead the way to track down whoever lost the piece."

"This person must have been doing something and then ripped it on this branch, luckily we found it and Akamaru will lead us to him." Kiba said to the whole team and then they began follow Akamaru.

Somewhere outside the hidden rock village team Snake had just begun to set up camp in a nearby forest beginning to discuss their new plans and where they will move next and how they will go about it.

"So what's next for us Sasuke?" Suigetsu came right out and asked what Sasuke was going to do next with the team.

"For now we need to rest but as it seems we need to be careful and watch our actions as they can be noticed a lot easier now that we have been identified by the Akatsuki. We also need to find Itachi's whereabouts but going straight to him might not be the best idea but we might not have a choice anymore, and we have to be ready at anytime for an ambush." Sasuke sounded very serious and he wanted everyone to be ready at all times and alert. "Karin might have to look for Itachi sooner than we had hoped for, and we might not be ready." Sasuke sounded concerned about the situation team snake was in.

"It's been hard to track Itachi's chakra lately to keep track of him he might be hiding his chakra right now so he can't be detected by anyone right now." After what Karin said she killed any hope that they had at that moment.

"See Sasuke I told you from the very beginning that she would do us no good but you had to let her come along didn't you?" Suigetsu sounded very frustrated and was trying to get on both Sasuke's and Karin's nerves.

"That's enough Suigetsu! Everyone is trying their best right now and we'll find them when we can but for now just shut up!" Juugo had enough of Suigetsu's attitude and finally shut him up so that they can devise a plan.

"Well if we can't track down Itachi then maybe we can track down a different member of the Akatsuki so that we can maybe find his whereabouts." Sasuke had come up with an idea to find Itachi.

"Well I guess it sounds good but it just seems like more work than we had originally planned but if it means getting the samehada from that snake Kisame then I'm in." The plan seemed to catch the attention of Suigetsu but he didn't sound very optimistic.

"For now we will move in one group to travel to our next location and then to find the whereabouts of an Akatsuki pairing or even Itachi we will have to split up in groups of two so that we can work faster and efficiently. If you have anything to report then we will send a signal of distress to each other the teams will be Karin and I and Juugo and Suigetsu." Sasuke found a plan that would seem to work out.

"Is this punishment or something Sasuke? You paired me up with a friggen ticking time bomb here! How do you expect me to control this guy eh?" Suigetsu sounded very concerned with the paring of him and Juugo because he was afraid he couldn't control Juugo like Sasuke can.

_Finally I get some alone time with Sasuke and some time away from that annoying Suigetsu…hopefully Juugo rips him apart. _Karin thought to herself she could finally make a move on Sasuke.

"Well let's just hope your skills are high enough to control him, for now we'll travel to the wind country since it's closer to where we are right now and it's a rather large area so the Akatsuki could also be hiding near that area." Sasuke spoke with a bit of hope in his voice.

Sasuke and his team began to head off to the wind country to pursue the Akatsuki…but do Itachi and Kisame have enough time to flee the wind country without encountering team snake?

In the hidden village of sound Zetsu and the unnamed member have arrived at the hideout of Orochimaru and have begun to search for the body of Kabuto to dispose of him.

"Alright Zetsu let's find him and dispose of his body…we wouldn't want to keep sir leader waiting long." The unnamed member insisted on completing this task promptly.

"I'll do my best…but we haven't found a single trace of where the hell this guy could be…maybe someone found him and buried him." Zetsu was very puzzled that they couldn't find a single trace of Kabuto.

After some long hours of searching all over the hideout of Orochimaru Zetsu and the unnamed member finally have had enough of pointless searching and deciding to consider Kabuto removed and deceased, and wanted to return to the leader.

"I'm going to return and give a report to Sir leader about what happened and the conclusion we came to." Zetsu wanted to return the hideout and give the report to the Leader.

"I will stay here for a little while longer to see if I can find anything related to him or Orochimaru, I'll report back once I know everything here is gone and done with." The unnamed member seemed determined that Kabuto was still alive somehow and that he's somewhere in there.

Zetsu then set off to return to the Akatsuki base to report back to the leader and tell him what had happened.

Naruto and his team had crossed the borders of the fire country and had ended up in the hidden village of sound.

"Naruto the enemy is nearby…be on the lookout for anyone." Kiba had noticed Akamaru slowing down signifying that the enemy was near.

Somewhere in the wind country.

"Well it's about time we arrived at this place…well this is annoying it's like a dessert, I'm going to fry and shrivel up like a raison." Suigetsu didn't seem to like the wind country's climate.

"Sasuke I feel a big surge of chakra." Karin had sensed a big chakra source giving out a lot of chakra.

In Orochimaru's Layer

"Someone's coming… and they're strong…nothing I can't handle though." The unnamed member sensed a presence nearby.

In the Akatsuki base Zetsu had finally arrived.

"Sir leader I'm back and have my report." Zetsu said

"Good…but where is she?" The leader asked

Next chapter: Sasuke and Karin find an unexpected enemy, Naruto's team and the unnamed member come face to face but the unnamed member gets some unexpected help, Zetsu tells the leader the report and takes action!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Whirlwinds of trouble: The unnamed member's strength**

Somewhere in the wind country Sasuke and Karin and Juugo and Suigetsu have split up into two teams of two and have begun to look for Itachi and Kisame. As Karin and Sasuke were walking through the harsh desert winds Karin suddenly felt a giant chakra surge in the distance, and it felt like a huge mass of chakra to. Sasuke and Karin began to cautiously search for the enemy.

_Man I can't believe I got stuck with this big idiot for the rest of our mission…hopefully he stays calm, I'm not really Keene on fighting this beast right now._ Suigetsu thought to himself that he didn't want any trouble with Juugo while on their mission.

" Suigetsu what's the matter? Do you need any water…you don't look so good" Juugo seemed concerned about Suigetsu's condition.

"Well I'm pretty much all water and we're in a desert…you do the math." Suigetsu wasn't in the mood for petty conversations at the moment.

"Suigetsu what do you think will happen if we encounter Kisame and Itachi? Will we have to fight them by ourselves or go find Sasuke and Karin?" Juugo seemed to be worried about what would happen if they found Itachi and Kisame.

"Well if we meet up with those two then more than likely they would fight us once they realized who we were, and then we would have no choice but to fight. It would be fine with me though because then I get the chance to chop the limbs of that slimy Kisame and then take his samehada." Suigetsu didn't seem to worried about the situation but he seemed cautious about facing off against Itachi's Sharingan.

"What will you do once you have the seven swords of the mist?" Juugo was curious as to what Suigetsu was planning to do afterwards.

"Once I've rounded up the seven swords I want to revive the seven swordsman of the mist and start from a clean slate." Suigetsu sounded very ambitious to get all the swords in his possession.

"So I guess once you find all the swordsman you're going to kill them all?" Juugo asked

"Well yea…if I don't they'll kill me Juugo." Suigetsu started to grow a bit impatient.

"I wish I knew what I was going to do after all of this…maybe my destiny is to protect Sasuke and help him throughout my life." Juugo was very confused on what he should do after.

In the barren lands of the wind country Sasuke and Karin continue to search for that giant chakra surge in the distance.

"Sasuke do you think we will be able to defeat Itachi and Kisame? I mean Itachi has the mangekyou Sharingan and Kisame is a swordsman of the mist…so do we stand a chance?" Karin seemed to have her doubts about the mission.

"Karin…Itachi is a powerful ninja and yes he may be stronger than myself but I don't care how strong he is, he must die and feel the pain he caused all of the Uchiha clan…and I must know what the real reason for his actions were, I don't think it was merely a test of strength but maybe he was looking for something or maybe something else." Sasuke was very determined in his goal to kill Itachi and to make him pay for all the pain he has caused.

"Sasuke, I'll do my best to help you kill Itachi and Kisame…but do you think my techniques will be of use in battle to?" Karin asked

"Karin I think that your techniques will be of more use than you think, and will help a lot in the battle…but I do think we will need the help of Juugo and especially Suigetsu to kill both Itachi and Kisame." Sasuke seemed to be confident in his teams abilities and strengths.

"Sasuke, what…what will you do after you have avenged your clan and killed your brother Itachi? What will be next for you?" Karin asked curiously

"Karin, my goal all my life was to avenge my clan and to revive it, and the only way to do that is to kill Itachi…after this I don't know what I will do because I have no ties to anyone or anything and my life is set on one goal so I will risk my entire life to complete that sole goal." Sasuke was confused and he had realized that he hadn't thought of what he would do after team snake will break up and go their separate ways.

Sasuke and Karin then stopped for a second…they had felt the chakra presence almost right in front of them but it had decreased extremely since they had first detected it.

"Why the hell are you here?" Sasuke asked into the circling winds of sand in front of him and Karin.

"Be careful Sasuke this guy is pretty strong and he's right in front of us." Karin warned Sasuke hoping he wouldn't jump right into the battle.

"Well, well Sasuke…it's been a while hasn't it? You probably weren't expected to see me again or at least for a long time didn't you?" The voice inside the storm started to step out of the storm and confront Sasuke and Karin.

"Kabuto! What do you want? Are you still upset I killed your precious master Orochimaru? Because whining and crying won't bring him back to you." Sasuke began to tease Kabuto that Orochimaru was indeed long gone.

"How dare you talk about Orochimaru sama like that you brat!" Kabuto was infuriated.

"Kabuto you aren't seriously thinking of fighting me are you? I mean I defeated your master and you're just a mediocre ninja trying to be bigger than he his." Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself by teasing Kabuto.

"Sasuke I didn't come here to fight you right here and now because Kisame and Itachi could be coming anytime soon and I hardly want to get caught up in your games with him but don't even think for one second that you're off the hook because I will avenge Orochimaru Sama…I do have one piece of advice for you though." Kabuto seemed to have caught Sasuke's attention.

"Oh and what is that?" Sasuke asked

"Well let's just say you haven't nearly discovered the full power of your cursed seal, and you have a long ways to go." Kabuto then left from the scene with that last piece of advice.

_What does he mean? how could there be that much more power in the cursed seal, does he mean there's a whole new level or does he mean there's new techniques I haven't activated yet?_ Sasuke was very intrigued to what Kabuto said and he thought about that for a long time.

Little did Sasuke and Karin know, they were about to meet back up with Kabuto very soon.

In the hidden village of the sound Naruto and his team have found their new enemy in Orochimaru's base and wonder who exactly they have just met up with. Naruto an his team looked upon the shadow of the person just a few feet away.

"So you've finally come have you? Well I'm sorry to say this but your visit will be short lived so you can start to run now if you want but in the end either way each and every one of you will die." The unnamed member was very confident in her abilities and sounded like she had no remorse.

"Big talk for someone hiding in the shadows don't you think? I doubt you will be able to kill all five of us at once you airhead." Naruto didn't back down one bit and stood his ground against his enemy.

"Hm, well I can say I've killed many more quality and quantity of ninja than you so this won't be a challenge to me at all but hopefully you five can make me tired…I haven't had a good fight since I fought that Uchiha Madara, he won of course due to that cursed Sharingan of his." The unnamed member seemed to know something about Uchiha Madara and by the sounds of things she was extremely powerful.

_How old could this woman be? If she had fought Uchiha Madara like she says she would have to have some special jutsu to keep her alive and strong this long._ Inside the stomach of Naruto the Kyuubi was very curious to who this woman could be and what her abilities were.

"Nothing is impossible if you try hard enough, and I believe we can defeat you!" Lee was full of confidence and hope.

"If you're so confident that you will beat us than come and get us!" Sakura seemed ready to fight to.

"Well, if you children insist on getting killed, it's your funeral." The unnamed member was readying for battle.

The unnamed member then put her to hand together palm on palm and then placed a think barrier around the lair and then made it disapear.

"What is this!? Where are we? What the hell did you do?" Naruto seemed frightened.

"Well since you five wanted to fight I placed a barrier around the outside ensuring nothing else will be destroyed so we wouldn't be suspicious and I also made this place look entirely empty so that we would have more room to fight and the outside is invisible to anyone out there." The unnamed member had some interesting skills and it only seemed that it was the tip of the iceberg.

"Alright let's get this started everyone! Everyone attack her now!" Naruto and his team began to charge on a full assault.

Naruto and his team attacked the member but she just stood there and took all of the blows one by one not even flinching…it's as if she wasn't even human.

_How can she be doing this? I mean we're giving it all we got and she seems like it's not even affecting her._ Naruto thought to himself

All of sudden Naruto and everyone else were frozen in place, and they didn't even blink nor even seemed to be breathing.

_They will never break through my time freeze jutsu…it's a shame, Madara got through that in a second but these five are nothing but amateurs._

Naruto and everyone saw everything as if it were all paused and that they were still in mid air and couldn't move.

"Everyone we might be able to get out of this by stopping out chakra flow for a few seconds and then the jutsu might end." Sakura told everyone to treat this as if it were any other genjutsu.

Then when everyone began to lower their chakra it sopped for a second and they were released from the unnamed member's time freeze jutsu.

"Did you really think that would take us out that easily? You better do better than that." Kiba started to sound confident that they may have a slight chance of winning.

Then Kiba and Akamaru began to attack. "Garouga!" they used one of their most powerful techniques against the unnamed member.

"Dimension transfer technique!" The unnamed member did some sort of technique that none of the five members had seen before. When Kiba and Akamaru attacked a black portal opened and they were re-directed right back at Naruto's team.

"H-how are we supposed to even beat someone like that? Can she even be beaten, how the hell did that Madara guy win?" Naruto felt a distain of loss and felt it was useless for a while.

Back in the Akatsuki base Zetsu has returned to the leader bringing him news about the unnamed member.

"Sir leader she decided to stay back and look for more information about Orochimaru's hideout, so I left without her." Zetsu said to the leader.

"This isn't good Zetsu. This could possibly ruin our current plans." The leader seemed worried for some reason

"Well what should we do then sir leader?" Zetsu wondered

"I'm going to go get her and bring her back…you stay here with Deidara and Tobi." The leader began to walk out of the base heading towards the battle field.

Will Naruto and his team survive until the leader comes and retrieves the unnamed member? What is the unnamed member's connection and ties with Uchiha Madara. And next chapter Sasuke, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu have some "explosive" trouble, and how will the leader get the unnamed member back?

Please rate and comment enjoy!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Bombs away!: The secret of an Uchiha**

At Orochimaru's base Naruto's team are beat up and tired out from the battle against the unnamed member but the battle is far from over at this point. The unnamed member had been using time manipulation jutsu's against them and they haven't been able to solve how to get through her abilities.

"Naruto…h-how will we beat her? She's so powerful." Hinata was coughing and seemed to even struggle uttering those few words to Naruto.

"I don't know if we can Hinata…all we can do is hope for survival right now." Naruto laid on the ground uttering what few words he could with his strength.

"Naruto! don't talk like that, if we try harder w can and we will win!" Lee started to come to his feet and tried to rally Naruto and his team behind him trying to light a beacon of hope inside of them.

"You may have some pretty impressive abilities and you may be stronger than all of us but our burning fire inside will never die and you can never kill that!" Lee then stared down the unnamed member and then Naruto, Hinata, Sakura and Kiba came to their feet.

Lee began to lead the team on a full on assault against the unnamed member and they all attacked her at once with their attacks.

"first gate open!…second gate open!…Third gate open!…Fourth gate open…Fifth gate open!" Lee had opened the five gates and was now at his maximum power and at his limit.

"Clone ramming suicide attack!" Naruto formed to many clones to count and they all charged straight ahead at the unnamed member sending a barrage of taijutsu techniques at her.

"Garouga!" Kiba and Akamaru used their double fang attack against the unnamed member trying to penetrate her defences.

"Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!" Hinata activated her clans jutsu to stop the unnamed members flow of chakra.

"Strong arm technique!" Sakura gathered her chakra in her hand and then released it at the unnamed member with a direct hit.

The unnamed member tried to dodge all of the attacks and it seemed she had been defending herself against almost all of Naruto's clones for a while but then Hinata got a direct hit on the unnamed members shoulder and stopped her chakra flow to her left arm. Then when Sakura used her strong arm technique she hit the ground and the unnamed member went flying into the air and in mid air lee caught the unnamed member.

"Strong thunder lotus chain!" Lee used his most powerful technique against the unnamed member plummeting her into the ground head first.

Once she hit the ground Kiba and Akamaru didn't waste any time attacking the unnamed member. They used their Garouga straight into the ground onto the unnamed member. "Well it was a nice try…but all of you never even bothered to try and realize you were under one of my dimension placement jutsu's." The unnamed member began to explain to everyone what exactly she was talking about.

"Right after your team-mate Rock Lee activated the fifth gate I performed a hand seal in my cloak that transferred you five to a dimension that I control and I can make you three see anything I want. So the real me was still in Orochimaru's base controlling the visual clone of me in the dimension I created while you five were using your strongest techniques. I kind of pity you though because through the whole fight none of your strategies would work and none of your strongest techniques would even scratch me. But now its time to end this." The unnamed member had tricked Naruto's team again and crushed their hopes again.

"Wait!…that's enough, you'll ruin our plans if you take on more step!" The leader had entered the base now to stop the unnamed member.

"You can't kill them right now…especially not the blond headed boy…he's Itachi's jinchuuriki and we need to extract him instead of killing him." The leader warned the unnamed member just in time so that they could continue their plans of world domination.

"I'm sorry sir leader, please forgive me it will never happen again." The unnamed member's attitude had sharply changed when the leader had arrived.

_If she's not even the leader of Akatsuki and she's that strong, how strong will this guy be…will his powers have a limit?_ Naruto thought to himself that it might be impossible to fight the Akatsuki at this point.

"We're leaving so don't even think about following us or you will die at my hands…let's go!" The leader sounded pretty upset at the unnamed member for some reason.

As the leader and unnamed member headed off for the base he began to ask her some question as to what happened.

"Did you tell them anything about us?" The leader was curious that maybe their identities may have been revealed.

"No sir leader, I kept out identities a secret so they don't know anything right now." The unnamed member "Did you mention him?" The leader asked the unnamed member.

"Sir leader please forgive, I didn't intend on mentioning that swine in our battle." The unnamed member then seemed a bit worried.

_Dammit, if they know of his existence this could ruin everything, and if he knows where that jinchuuriki is he will seek him out without a doubt… this is not good._ The leader thought to himself not answering the unnamed member.

In Orochimaru's base Naruto's team was to tired out to move back to Konoha let alone even get up. Naruto and everyone else was so worn out from their battle and hurt from their injuries they had sustained.

"Is everyone okay? Can you stand up?" Sakura asked everyone if they were able to at least stand on their feet.

"I don't think we have the strength to get back to Konoha…we have to find a way to get some help." Naruto was to tired from his fight and everyone else also used up to much chakra to continue on, they had to find another way to get out of there.

"Maybe Akamaru can get help from Konoha, I have one last soldier pill left and it will get him there even faster and will give him the strength he needs." Kiba had the idea of giving Akamaru the pill so he can get some help from Konoha so that they could bring them back,.

Akamaru then took the soldier pill and took headed off to Konoha. _Akamaru…please be careful, and bring back some help._

Back at the Akatsuki base the unnamed member and the leader finally returned with Zetsu, Deidara and Tobi waiting for them.

"Everyone, lately we have been very unorganized and have been having a lot of trouble with ourselves due to the lack of members now. I myself can't go out as much and Kisame and Itachi are out searching for Uchiha Sasuke and his team, so that leaves us with Zetsu, and Deidara and Tobi but this will not due. This may seem to be a bit sudden but right now we need to recruit two new members to regain our ground and gain more power in this organization…and I have two perfect candidates. Tobi and Deidara I need you two to go to the wind country and bring back our first target, he was last seen there a day ago so you will have to do some searching. For now that's all, after we bring back our new recruit we will get his new partner and have a new Akatsuki team." The leader struck everybody by surprise with the announcement of the need to find a new member as soon as possible.

"Alright let's do this Tobi, let's get back here as soon as possible…I don't want to spend a lot of time over there." Deidara said to Tobi.

"Yes Deidara, I will do my best!" Tobi was very anxious to get on to the next mission and find out who their next target is.

Back in Konoha in Tsunade's office her and Shizune had to make a decision fats about when to make sure Naruto and his team are safe and when they should bring in a rescue squad.

"Shizune, when did team Naruto head out on their mission?" Tsunade was getting a time check to base her decision on.

"Tsunade it's been one full day now and they haven't returned nor given a reply…should we send in a rescue squad?" Shizune sounded very concerned about how Naruto's team still hasn't returned yet.

"Yes it seems as though we are obligated to send in someone to go help…we wont need an entire squad because I believe the two people I am thinking of can handle themselves" Tsunade sounded like she had a great idea in her head.

"Please bring in Kakashi and Gai…I think those two will get of those five back in no time." Tsunade ordered Shizune to bring them into her office.

"You called for us lord Hokage?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I asked for you and Gai here for a very important mission." Tsunade assembled Gai and Kakashi together to complete the mission. "I need the two of you to go and retrieve team Naruto from their mission…it's been a full day and we haven't received any word from them and they haven't returned, so I need you two to bring them back here and make sure they're alright."

"Lee! Please hang on I'm on my way!" Gai shouted at the top of his lungs and then right when he was about to run out the door to go get Lee and the rest of the team Kakashi help Gai back. "Hold on there, we don't even know where their mission was assigned to so don't be rushing out so soon Gai." Kakashi managed to cool Gai down for a few moments.

"Their mission was assigned to find clues on the Akatsuki and according to my sources their tracks were spotted heading towards the hidden village of sound." Tsunade then gave them where they are.

"Lord Hokage we will do our best!" Kakashi and Gai then started to head off to the village of sound to get team Naruto back but little did they know they were in for more trouble than they thought.

"Alright Tobi once we cut through the village of the sound we will be right outside the wind country and a step closer to getting a new member." Deidara and Tobi were right outside the sound village cutting through it to get to the wind country.

After hours of running through the forests Gai and Kakashi had finally arrived In he village of sound.

"Tobi looks like we have some company down there." Deidara looked down and could see Gai and Kakashi who had just entered the village of sound.

"Tobi I'll continue to the wind country but how about you have some fun and take care of those two." Deidara seemed as though Tobi could handle them easily.

"Yes Deidara sempai…I will get rid of them before you come back!" Tobi then hopped down from Deidara's bird and then met up face to face with Kakashi and Gai.

"Who are you? that's quite the mask you have there." Gai was surprised to see someone with a mask like that, and right when he looked him up and down he then realized he has met up with an Akatsuki member.

"Gai be careful he's an Akatsuki member so don't underestimate him." Kakashi warned Gai and then Kakashi activated his Sharingan.

"Good luck Kakashi san." Tobi said

"How do you know my name…who are you?!" Kakashi seemed frustrated and also maybe even a bit worried.

"Well it seems I found him…time to take him back to the boss." Deidara had spotted the recruit and swooped in to get him.

Who exactly is Tobi and how does he know Kakashi his identity is revealed in the next chapter, also who is the new recruit that Deidara found and who will his partner be? And is Madara still wandering in this world? **Next chapter: An explosive encounter: Revival of an Uchiha **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: An explosive encounter: Revival of an Uchiha **

On the edge of the wind country Deidara and Tobi have spotted the recruit that the leader wants them to bring back. Deidara told Tobi to stay behind and take care of Kakashi and Gai so that they wouldn't have any distractions. Deidara swooped down to take action against the recruit…but just who is he?

"Hmph, seems like it's him after all…I didn't think the leader would be so interested in him but I guess we do need him as I hate to admit it due to that old geezer Kakuzu's death we have no one to heal anyone. Hopefully the next time I blow up a limb this guy will fix it up." Deidara didn't seem all to surprised at the fact of the identity of the recruit, and seemed very optimistic about his abilities.

"Well here it goes, time to take this guy back to the boss and make him throw on a cloak." Deidara then landed in front of the recruit.

"Ah, it's you…so where's your partner? Did he die, or did he realize that he's better than his master?" The recruit was wearing a hooded brown robe covering his whole body except his face.

"Watch your mouth there buddy! And if you're referring to Tobi he's taking care of some visitors as we speak, but I didn't come here to fight…or at least not right away." Deidara tried to shut up the recruit so that he could explain why he was there, then the recruit turned around and put his hood down…it was Kabuto.

"Well if I'm right you're here to offer me a position into the Akatsuki." Kabuto saw right through Deidara and knew he wanted him to come back to the base.

"Yes, and I think you should accept because if not things might get a bit explosive, and we don't want that know do we?" Deidara tried to threaten Kabuto a bit to maybe get a scare factor on him.

"Do you have a ring for me then?" Kabuto eagerly asked Deidara for his ring.

"I have it right here, but you don't touch it until you're wearing the Akatsuki cloak, so don't try anything funny." Deidara seemed a bit more on guard now that Kabuto seemed so eager to get that ring.

"Or I could just take your ring from you." Kabuto started to grin and then took off his hooded robe.

"You amuse me Kabuto, if you think you can kill me and take this ring from my cold dead hands then be my guest because I'm not going to lie down for you…I'm going to win and bring you back to the Akatsuki because it's my mission." Deidara then made his clay bird and began to fight.

"Well if being an Akatsuki member means to be whipped into everything this little leader of yours wants me to do then this organisation doesn't exactly attract my attention." Kabuto didn't seem to impressed on how the Akatsuki worked.

"Alright I've heard enough! I wasn't really supposed to fight you but I don't see any other way." Deidara flew up into the sky on hi clay bird and saw Kabuto get smaller and smaller. Then Deidara started eating the clay in his bags with his hands and sent out his bird seeking clay bombs.

"Alright I guess it's time to get my game on." Kabuto then started to speed up immensely and run around the battlefield attempting to dodge Deidara's bombs.

Since the bombs were seeing bombs Kabuto had to find a way to take the bombs off track, and the only way he new how is to find or make a source of heat to throw them off course.

_I'll try and get those damn birds off my back and blow up it Deidara's face…hopefully this works._ Kabuto thought to himself that he could maybe get the birds to get thrown off course onto Deidara's trail. Kabuto then jumped up to an amazing height and was then at eye level with Deidara.

"Hey Deidara, eat this!" Kabuto jumped on to the bird and then jumped off right after to throw them off, it seemed as though it worked to but then Deidara can up with some quick thinking of his own. Deidara fired another bomb off in a random space in the sky and had it explode to radiate a great amount of heat so that it could attract the bombs.

"So you think you're the only one with tricks up his sleeve eh? Hmph I'm disappointed in you Kabuto." Deidara sounded very confident flying over Kabuto. It seemed as though that the two were at a stalemate and it would take something drastic to turn the tides on this battle completely. Although Deidara had a clear height advantage it didn't seem as though he was going to win so easily.

_Hmph I might have to use my specialty on this one…but on the other hand the boss wants this guy alive and it'll probably kill him if I'm not careful._ Deidara was trying to be a bit careful so he could at least bring back Kabuto in one piece.

"So is this all an Akatsuki member has to offer? Well I'm not impressed yet so you're going to have to work harder!" Kabuto began to taunt Deidara into using his stronger attacks and to lure him into a ground battle but Deidara was not going to have any of that.

"If all you want is for me to impress you, you should have said that in the first place! How about I blow the whole terrain to oblivion? Is that enough for you?" Deidara then reached into his clay bag and began to take some clay from the bag to make his specialty C3 bomb. Kabuto's face look nervous and maybe a but scared to.

"I think you're bluffing, and besides you wouldn't blow this whole place up because I know you need me alive." Kabuto tried to reassure himself that nothing would happen and Deidara wouldn't follow through with his plans

"Oh you think I'm bluffing eh? Well all sir leader asked me to do is to bring you back alive but not all in once piece." Deidara grew a little smirk on his face and began to eat the clay up in his hand.

_Shit I got to find a way to get out of here and fast or else I'm done for. _Kabuto knew that if he didn't find a way to get out of there he would be dead.

"Now it's time for my specialty…C3 clay bomb!" Deidara had finally activated his C3 clay bomb and it began to plummet towards the grounds surface with Kabuto still on the ground. Kabuto seemed as though he couldn't move because of his fear and it seemed as though it was the end for him.

_Damn he's not moving, I guess I got to go get him since he's going to be blown to a million pieces soon enough. _The C3 Bomb had almost touched the surface where Kabuto was standing when Deidara swooped down to go get him onto his bird and bring him back to the base.

"Alright Kabuto it seems I won this time so just shut up and hold on…I'm going to bring you back to the base and have the leader fix you up and then I'll go and get Tobi and we'll get your new partner." Deidara held on to Kabuto while he had passed out from the heat radiated from the explosion once it hit down onto the ground, he also had severe burns all over his body and his right side of his face had been disfigured due to the heat, but luckily Deidara got him just in time so it wasn't anything worse.

Just outside the fire country Gai and Kakashi have arrived at the hidden sound village only to encounter a mystery ninja in Akatsuki clothing. Kakashi can Gai were readying to fight this unnamed opponent when Tobi seemed as though he knew who Kakashi was.

"Kakashi, are you alright? You seem to be nervous and you're beginning to sweat a lot…just relax, we an take this kid." Gai was very optimistic about their opponent and he tried to calm Kakashi down so that they could fight him without hesitation.

"Your right Gai, I think I just over reacted…he's probably some one I don't know but he's a criminal that's heard of my Sharingan abilities." Kakashi began to snap out of it and started to concentrate.

"I know all about your Sharingan Kakashi san." Tobi sated that he knew all about Kakashi's abilities and then once he stated that he jumped up into the sky.

Gai then jumped into the air after Tobi and began to attack with a flurry of punched and kicks and it seemed that Tobi was holding his own against Gai in taijutsu also.

"Konoha Senpuu!" Gai then unleashed a huge spinning kick in the air to Tobi's head and it seemed to have hit him to but Tobi just turned around and dealt a monstrous blow to Gai's stomach and Gai fell down to the ground falling onto his back while Kakashi stood in amazement.

"Gai! Are you alright? I'm going to attack him and bring him down." Kakashi stood face to face with Tobi as they both stared at each other for a few minutes Kakashi couldn't help but think to himself how he knew all about him and who exactly Tobi was.

"I don't know who you are, and how you know me but it ends now and I'll finish it." Kakashi then charged at Tobi with a kunai in his hand attempting to cut Tobi down. Gai then got back up to his feet but Kakashi said he needs to try on his own first.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Kakashi then made ten copied of himself and began an onslaught of attacks at Tobi and it seemed as though Kakashi was dominating the fight for a moment.

"Water element: Water Dragon Blast!" Kakashi then activated one of his more powerful jutsu on Tobi but also destroying all of his own clones in the process. It seemed Tobi was defenceless against Kakashi's attacks and Kakashi had won due to his extreme offensive strategy.

"Well Kakashi san…I'm sorry but you'll have to do better than that…so stop holding back!" Tobi then blasted all of the water off of him as if it were nothing and then stood right back up. Tobi thought that Kakashi was holding back in his fight and he wasn't trying his hardest.

"Kakashi wait! We need to fight this guy together not one on one, he's to strong for that so we need to combine our skills and take him down. Now let's do this!" Gai and Kakashi decided to unite their strengths so that they could defeat Tobi.

"First gate open!…Second gate open!…Third gate open!…Fourth gate open!…Fifth gate open!…Sixth gate open!" Gai had opened the first six gates and he had now put an enormous strain on his body and he needed to execute his technique as fast as possible.

"Chidori!" Kakashi gathered most of his chakra into his right arm and had the lighting emanate from it.

"Alright Gai let's give him all we have! It's all or nothing now!" Kakashi began to run at Tobi with full force as did Gai. Kakashi just hit Tobi with the Chidori as he began to dodge the attack almost as though he could see it but then Kakashi saw where Tobi would be moving with his Sharingan. Then Gai came in with a flurry of attacks at speeds no one could defend. At first Gai was in complete control and then Tobi grabbed Gai's hand and then looked at him for a few seconds, and then Gai fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"Gai what's wrong!? What did he do?" Kakashi was worried that they couldn't beat him because those were some of their strongest attacks at once and he still didn't seem affected.

"K-Kakashi, he's not normal…I was somewhere else, he did something to me I can't describe." Gai was barely managing to utter his few words and was very weak at the time.

"Y-You'll pay and I'll find out who you are and humiliate you!" Kakashi activated his magekyou Sharingan and then attacked Tobi with all he had with his immense power and speed and could read all of Tobi's movements.

"Now this will finish you off! Water element explosion skill!" Kakashi made an explosion right in front of Tobi's face. Then when the water cleared away beside Tobi was his mask half cracked and it was broken. A part of Kakashi wanted to go over there and wonder who Tobi was but another part of him told him to walk away and continue with his mission. But Kakashi crept towards the injured Tobi out of his curiosity wanting to see who he was.

"N-No…it can't be you…you're dead I saw you die…you can't be like this! How could you have done this!? I won't believe it's you!" Kakashi then fell to his knees and fell over in tears and all he could see was a one eyed boy with a Sharingan crying to see his old friend.

"Kakashi san…it's me…I'm alive…don't you recognize me?" Tobi's cloak was ripped and he has a mechanical body or at least one side was.

"Obito! Why!? Why did you do this to yourself and how are you alive!?" Kakashi couldn't believe it was his old friend and team-mate.

Back in the wind country Sasuke and his team met back up and continued to wander around and started to leave. Then a man with long black hair began to approach Sasuke.

"Sasuke…you don't know me but I know you, and we need to talk." the man said

Who is this man who approached Sasuke? And what does he want? What will Kakashi do about Obito's existence? **Next chapter: Friend or enemy: The legendary Uchiha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Friend or enemy: The legendary Uchiha**

Back in the Akatsuki base Deidara had just arrived at the base with Kabuto unconscious and severe burns all along his face. Deidara was about to leave when the leader suggested that he stay and rest until Tobi returns.

"Sir leader but what if Tobi is hurt and can make it back? I'll have to go and get him anyways." Deidara sounded worried for Tobi's well being. Deidara sighed and thought to himself maybe it was a bad decision to make him fight both Gai and Kakashi.

"Deidara, Tobi will be fine…I didn't bring him into Akatsuki for nothing. If Tobi is having some trouble he'll have to use that technique but I told him to never use it unless he absolutely has to because it tires him out so much he needs a days rest after using it." the leader was confident in Tobi's abilities and thought that he would make it back alright.

_What's this technique he speaks of? Is Tobi really that capable? _Deidara still seemed to have his doubts about Tobi's skills even after what the leader said.

"Deidara once Tobi gets back to the base I need you two to go and retrieve Kabuto's partner so that we can continue with our plans…it's crucial you bring this person back or else our plans will more than likely fail." Sir leader was very Keene on getting that last member who will be Kabuto's partner.

"Well first of all we also need to get that Kabuto cleaned up, you're lucky I didn't end up killing him…it was very tempting." Deidara had left burns all over Kabuto and without Kakuzu and with Kabuto unconscious they virtually had no one to take care of his injuries.

"I guess I'll try and help him out…seems like no one else can do much about it anyways." The unnamed member stepped forward to start mending the wounds of Kabuto.

"But how can you do anything to help? You just have your little time jutsu and I don't think stopping time is going to do us any good." Deidara didn't seem to Impressed with the unnamed member's skills and didn't have any confidence in her either.

"Deidara just shut up and watch me!" The unnamed member quickly snapped back and began to heal Kabuto. The unnamed member laid out Kabuto out on the ground and then placed her hands over him, then a barrier started to form around Kabuto surrounding him completely. Once the barrier was set up the wounds began to heal almost right away, and it seemed as though that Kabuto's injuries were going back in time before he was even hurt.

_Can she really take a person's single body and change it's state by taking that physical form back in time?_ Deidara thought to himself that the unnamed member seemed a bit more powerful than he thought.

"There that should do it…he should be fine now, just let him stay here for a bit and once his partner joins us they'll both get their first assignment." The unnamed member healed Kabuto with some sort of reverse time technique that allowed his body to return to its original state.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Tobi and then you and Tobi will go and bring back Kabuto's partner…Oh and Deidara I really don't want any distractions this time." The leader was eager to get Tobi back to the base so they could go and get Kabuto's partner and then proceed with their plans.

"Sir leader, if Tobi isn't in fighting shape I can go with Deidara if it's needed, and besides I will probably get him back faster anyways." The unnamed member volunteered to go with Deidara but it didn't seem out of sincerity more like she was trying to impress the leader.

"Okay now that everything is pretty much settled all we can do right now is wait for Tobi to return to the base." The Leader then cut off his astral projection and left the base to Zetsu, the unnamed member and Deidara.

In the hidden village of sound Kakashi has had an unexpected encounter with an old friend who is now a new enemy. Kakashi has confronted Obito and is still baffled at the fact his old fun loving friend is now part of the most feared organisation right now. Kakashi being curious on why Obito joined this group and how he survived began to question him a bit hoping to get through to Obito. In the mean time Gai left the scene to go and rescue team Naruto.

"Obito how did you survive that day, I saw you get crushed my that boulder and Rin gave me one of your Sharingan eyes…so how could you have survived." Kakashi had so many questions for Obito but they may not be all answered if Obito is trying to keep some secrets on some of the members abilities.

"Kakashi on that day you saw me get crushed, and yes Rin did give you my visible Sharingan eye but…you never saw me die on that day Kakashi san." Obito sounded disappointed in Kakashi for some reason.

"But you had to have died…an entire boulder crushed one side of your body and we couldn't do anything about it." Kakashi was so curious about who saved Obito.

"Kakashi on that day when I gave you my Sharingan I thought I wouldn't see you again or Rin or even sensei but then when I thought I was down to my last breath the rain began to pour down and I knew it was the end for me but I knew that at least I was able to help you complete your mission as my dying act." Obito began to tell how he was able to survive such a blow and bit by bit the pieces began to fall in place. "After that my eyes began to grow heavy and I was at the point I could barely keep my eyes open, then when I closed my eyes for a few seconds and opened them I saw someone beside my standing and looking down." Obito continued telling the story to Kakashi.

**Flashback**

With Obito at his last breath and last thought he began to lose all hope, and wondered if anyone would come back for him and try to save him. Obito then looked beside him and saw someone standing beside him staring down at him not even smiling and didn't even seem worried that he would die.

"W-Who are you? Whoever you are, please save me…I'll do anything just please save me!" Obito was pleading to this person to save him from his sure death.

"Should we save him?" the person spoke to himself. "He seems like a good boy and maybe helpful with that little gem of a bloodline he has." Then he spoke back to himself almost answering back to his last voice.

"Please hurry, I don't think I have much time…I'll do whatever you want just please hurry and save me sir." Obito couldn't hang on anymore and was now hanging on for dear life, barely being able to utter his words so that they could e heard.

"See I told you he's a good boy…he called me sir." the voice said. "Well then I guess it's settled…besides I think the leader wouldn't mind another Sharingan in the Akatsuki." The other voice then responded and it seemed as though they came to an agreement.

This person started to do a few hand seals and then after two large vines came out of his sleeves and then wrapped around the large boulder. Once he lifted up that boulder he placed it to the side so that Obito wouldn't suffer any more damage.

"T-Thank you sir, but who are you…and what's the Akatsuki?" Obito looked up and saw the body of the man who saved him and then he saw him with a black robe with red cloud swirls all around it and then when he made his view up to his head he saw something that resembled a Venus fly trap that was covering his head.

"My name is Zetsu and I'm from the hidden grass village." Zetsu had met Obito the young Uchiha with one Sharingan. "This doesn't look so good…I'm going to have to get help from Kakuzu." Zetsu then called for Kakuzu to come where him and Obito were because Obito was unable to move at all.

"Who's Kakuzu? Is coming to help me?" Obito was surprised that Zetsu came to his aid.

"You ask to many questions you know that?" Zetsu awaited the arrival of Kakuzu so that he could heal Tobi and then bring him back to the base. A half hour later Kakuzu just arrived in time to help out Tobi.

"Oh so I'm supposed to heal this little brat? And I don't even get paid for it Hmph." Kakuzu then started to get to work on healing Tobi but he then realized that he couldn't re-attach any of his limbs because most of them on that side where the boulder landed were crushed and they couldn't be helped.

"I'm going to have to try something I haven't done before but it's the only way I can think of to heal this boy." Kakuzu started to operate on Obito and surprisingly he began to use artificial limbs but they were steel limbs. After a few hours of operating Kakuzu had finally finished repairing Obito and they began to take him back to the base.

**Flashback over**

"I became a member of the Akatsuki because they took care of me and they respected me, they gave me back my life and I owed them my life anyways so my deal with them was to become an Akatsuki member until I die." Obito was saved by the Akatsuki and owed them a great debt so was almost forced to join.

"Obito…they're evil and they're intentions are dangerous to this whole world, they don't care about you, they're just using you for the time being. Please come back to Konoha." Kakashi pleaded with Obito hoping he would listen to him and come back with him but it was no use. "You're the only friend I had ever since Rin disappeared from the village seven years ago, right after the Kyuubi attack…some say that she was killed in the accident but her body wasn't found, so please come back Obito!" Kakashi begged and begged but Obito wouldn't listen to any of it.

"I'm sorry Kakashi san but I belong with them, they need me and I need them right now…I'm sorry but I have to go now." Obito then picked up his mask and started to flee to the base. Kakashi then fell to the ground and broke down in tears knowing that he may never see him again and if he does it might be his last time.

On the edge of the wind country team snake had just regrouped and had just left the wind country and they had encountered a strange man who approached them and seemed to know who Sasuke was.

"Sasuke do you know this guy? Or should I get to the part where I chop off his limbs and watch him die?" Suigetsu was wondering who this mystery ninja was also, and he also seemed quite frustrated because of all these random ninja approaching them lately.

"I don't think I know him but for now lets keep him in one piece if you don't mind." Sasuke wanted to know how this man knew him and why he came out seeking him.

"Don't worry I'm not here to fight unless I have no choice but to defend myself…but that's the last thing you want me to do." The mystery ninja walked towards Sasuke and confronted his team.

"Stay away from Sasuke! I won't let you anywhere near him so don't even think about it." Karin stood in front of Sasuke blocking him from the mystery ninja.

"I don't think you wan to be doing that…you could get hurt doing such foolish things." The mystery ninja moved Karin aside as he continued towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke I'm here to talk to you about Uchiha Itachi…I'm here to help or at least give you some advice." The man stopped walking towards Sasuke and then a spoke of his purpose. A deafening silence came across as you could only hear the whispers of the wind in the distance as they two ninja's came to a stare down.

"What do you want with me? Why is my mission so important to you?" Sasuke asked the mystery ninja what he was doing and what his purpose was.

"Sasuke I'm here to help you with bringing down Itachi, and I think I'll be of more use to you than you think. This mission of yours is of importance to me because I am more like you than you think Sasuke, and I'm disgusted with Itachi's actions against the Uchiha clan.

"I don't think I need your help right now…I think I'm ready enough anyways so you came here for nothing." Sasuke started to walk away and ignore what the man was saying.

"Do you really think you can beat Itachi with your skills right now? He has the power of the mangekyou Sharingan and you don't…right now that's the big difference in your powers." The man seemed to know a lot more than Sasuke had expected.

_How does this guy know so much about my clan? And why is he so keene on helping me defeat Itachi?_ Sasuke couldn't help but wonder who he was and then stopped walking and then turned around and asked the mystery ninja who he was.

The man closed his eyes for a few seconds while Sasuke and his team was walking away. But when Sasuke was thinking about who this man was all of a sudden he appeared in Sasuke's mind and then opened his eyes.

"My name is Uchiha Madara!" The legendary Uchiha Madara had appeared before Sasuke wanting to help him.

How will Madara help Sasuke complete his goals? Gai goes to save team Naruto, and how will Kakashi react to Obito's story, and who's Kabuto's partner?

**Next chapter: An Uchiha awakens: Mangekyou Sharingan Activate!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: An Uchiha Awakens: Mangekyou Sharingan Activate!**_

_Just outside of the wind country the legendary Uchiha Madara had appeared in front of Sasuke to try and help him defeat Itachi. Uchiha Madara seems to know a lot about Itachi and what he has done over the years and he also knows quite a bit about the Akatsuki._

_Uchiha Madara? That's who that damned fox mentioned when I fought Naruto…but how can he still be alive? _Sasuke wondered how exactly one of the founders of the Uchiha clan could have possibly survived all this time.

"Sasuke we have to work fast because the Akatsuki is after you and you aren't strong enough yet to fight to members at once just yet…but with my help you can defeat anyone who stands in your way including Itachi." Madara seemed to have knowledge about Akatsuki's plans and knew Sasuke was in great danger.

"Well first thing I need to know is how you know so much about the Akatsuki and my brother Itachi." Sasuke wouldn't wait any longer for Madara to tell him who he exactly was.

"Alright Sasuke, once I tell you everything I know we must get started right away or else all is lost." Madara then began to tell Sasuke what he has been doing all these years.

"When I was just around your age about fifteen my father thought I becoming to powerful for my own good, and this around the time I founded the police force in Konoha. He decided he needed to get rid of me so that he would be the strongest again. But once I had figured out what my father was planning I tried to seek out more power because I still thought in my mind that my father was still a bit stronger than I was and I needed an extra boost to defeat him. When I heard legends about the nine bijuu I seeked out the ninth bijuu, the Kyuubi so that he could lend me his chakra to help me rid of my evil father. But when I had finally found the Kyuubi he wasn't so willing in giving up his powers to a mere human like me so I offered to fight him to prove that I am indeed worthy." Madara continued telling Sasuke about his past

**Flashback**

"Kyuubi I wish to fight you to prove that I am worthy enough to use your powers in my battle against my father." Madara offered to fight the Kyuubi in order to gain his respect and also his powers.

"If you really wish to fight me then so be it, but just remember it was your choice and I won't be holding anything back just because you're human." the Kyuubi then got up to it's feet and readied for battle against Uchiha Madara.

Madara had closed his eyes and then opened them…he had activated the mangekyou Sharingan, and planned to use it to defeat the Kyuubi.

"What are those eyes you possess? I haven't seen them before." The Kyuubi hasn't seen anything like those eyes before and was very curious to what they were.

"This power you see in front of you is the mangekyou Sharingan and it's the instrument of your defeat Kyuubi!" Madara decided he had to go out full force to defeat the Kyuubi but he couldn't use his fire based attacks because the Kyuubi is immune to those types of attacks.

_I better do this quickly because I can't stay like this for a long time…it will drain all of my chakra and then I'm done for if that happens. _Madara used his attacks very quickly so that he wouldn't have to use the mangekyou Sharingan for to long. Madara then used a unique technique that trapped the Kyuubi into a different dimension

"How are you doing this? I have to admit I haven't seen this before but even I know this is just a genjutsu." The Kyuubi was trying to figure out a way to escape Madara's genjutsu.

"Well at least you know it's a genjutsu but it's a shame because the only way to get out of this genjutsu is to either wait it out or for someone to come and release you from it." Madara thought in the back of his mind that he had won and would soon earn the respect of the Kyuubi so that he could gain his power.

The Kyuubi then shut his eyes and stopped breathing for a little while and then stopped the flow of chakra for a second and then he was freed from Madara's genjutsu.

"Hmph, so that's all there is to your mystery genjutsu? Well I was impressed but seems that your eyes there are more of a decoration than anything." Madara was shocked that the Kyuubi had broken free of the genjutsu so quickly.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to resort to this but I'm going to have to if I want to win over your powers!" Madara then fell back a few steps and then yelled out. "Implosion technique!" Madara focused on the front left leg of the Kyuubi and then in no time it had disappeared and it couldn't stand up any longer.

"Damn! How can you do this? What did you do to my leg?! You'll pay!" The Kyuubi then let out a huge fireball at Madara and he tried his best to dodge it but he just barely managed since it was so big.

"I can't slowly make every one of your limbs disapear if you really want…but I don't think you want that." Madara was very confident because now the Kyuubi wasn't able to move any longer without his leg.

"Alright…I'll lend some of my powers but not all of them…I got to say though that I'm not ashamed to lose to someone of your ability and I honour your strength…Uchiha Madara." The Kyuubi had showed Madara his respect towards him and recognized him as a very powerful ninja in his eyes.

"Oh, and sorry about your leg…I needed to do it in order to win." Madara seemed he really regretted imploding the Kyuubi's leg.

"I'll grow it back eventually…one of my abilities is rapid healing." The Kyuubi then let Madara place his hand on top of the Kyuubi and then absorb some of his chakra.

"Your defeat will not be in vein Kyuubi…I'm off to fight my father but I'll see you again." Madara then began to walk back to Konoha to confront his father.

**Flashback over**

"When I went back to Konoha Sasuke I confronted my father I felt the need to tell him that I knew everything and that I knew what he wanted to do." Madara continues to tell the story but seemed a bit hesitant.

"My father was a very powerful man and I knew that I might beat him and I could die or I may even become a container for him… but I knew what had to be done." it was almost as if Madara felt pain when telling the story he was so sensitive about the topic.

"During the fight I tried not to use my mangekyou Sharingan as it takes a dramatic toll on your stamina and drains a significant amount of chakra so I tried avoiding it for the most part. At the end of the battle my father clearly had the upper hand and I knew I had to use the mangekyou Sharingan to defeat him once and for all, so I used my implosion technique to take off one of his arms to ensure he couldn't perform any more hand seals, once I had done that I decided I didn't have enough stamina nor enough chakra to continue fighting with the mangekyou Sharingan and I had to resort to something else. I decided to make a seal and seal away the powers of my father for as long as I could, the seal involves certain requirements to release my father once again as I had sealed him away in what was the Uchiha shrine. To release my father you must have three mangekyou Sharingan users in the same place at once and you must also have some of the Kyuubi's chakra, and once those requirements are met the chakra will form together to break the seal I had made so many years ago." Sasuke then realized that Madara knew what Sasuke was going through because he can empathize with what is going with him and Itachi because Madara also had to kill a member of his family and someone also who he once loved.

"After that battle with my father the Shodaime Hokage found out that I had borrowed the chakra of the Kyuubi and was furious that I made such a deal with a merciless demon. The Shodaime Hokage then confronted me at the valley of the end and we had a fight that I will most certainly never forget as he was a close friend of mine and we had such a strong bond together but then it made a turn for the worst after my deal with the Kyuubi and my search for power. Shodaime tried his hardest and we both fought for hours on end and we were both tiring out and were nearing each others end when I finally had chosen to use my deadliest technique against my best friend…I struggled to even activate the mangekyou Sharingan because before that point I had only used it against my strongest of enemies and now using it against my friend, well it seemed as though I was a changed person with all my power flowing through me at once. When I had used the technique Shodaime fell into the water and he couldn't fight any longer, and then I walked away with my head down and pacing slowly as I knew in the back of my mind I will never be forgiven and I had become a heartless person who didn't deserve to live after nearly killing his best friend and not even turning around to help him…I has so shaken by these events I didn't even make it to far I just sat in a cave sobbing that I had nobody in the world to go to and I had no one to love again, my father was gone and my best friend was gone and I knew then that I could never return to the village of Konoha. Many years have passed as I was wandering the world without a purpose, without meaning, without anyone to go to…I was a lost cause and nobody could help me. During those years I had developed an immortality jutsu that allows you to sacrifice a persons body to benefit your own life…after my first experiment with that jutsu I couldn't forgive myself and every time I had completed that jutsu my heart was turning black and the mangekyou Sharingan was turning evil and thirsted for blood and I couldn't control my urges to use it and eventually my regular Sharingan stayed activated at all times…I was turning into a monster. After all of those years of just trying to survive I passed through a village one day and saw someone with blue hair in a black robe with some red swirls on it fighting a ninja and then I butted in and asked why she was fighting someone so weak but she only said that she fights anyone she deems worthy. At hat time I had no idea she was part of the Akatsuki so I decided to approach her and challenge her instead of her killing a worthless ninja who could defend himself. She was very keene on fighting me for some reason and her techniques were quite unique, she manipulated time in her genjutsu and she used it in almost every attack and with my Sharingan activated I could see through her genjutsu and I successfully got out of all her attacks. Shamefully her defence isn't very strong so once I got a direct hit on her she had been defeated…she was no match without her genjutsu. Moments later the leader of the Akatsuki came to the scene and brought a ring with him to…he asked me to join the Akatsuki. I figured at the time I didn't have a choice because I had nothing else to live for and while I was in the Akatsuki I had figured I was at least working for something. But a few years later when we had acquired a new member who had surprisingly a Sharingan as well joined I knew my time was done and it would be pointless for another of the same ability to stay around and I gave the opportunity for the next generation to surpass myself…little did I know I had a child before I left and from there the clan of the Uchiha have flourished. From that day forward I have been wandering and seeking a meaning and now I have found it. Sasuke…I'm here to help you activate your mangekyou Sharingan!" Madara had finally finished his story and with what you could say a surprise ending with the intention of teaching Sasuke how to activate his mangekyou Sharingan.

"It's impossible…I need to kill my best friend and I don't know where he is…so forget it!" Sasuke knew he couldn't do it right now and he was frustrated that Madara would even go out and suggest that knowing fully well he needed to kill his best friend.

"Sasuke, you have a lot to learn about the mangekyou Sharingan, yes Itachi had obtained it by killing his best friend but there are plenty of other ways to complete the process…but you and Itachi have not figured it out yet." Madara then caught the attention of Sasuke because now there was more hope in completing the process of unlocking the mangekyou Sharingan.

"Itachi gained the mangekyou Sharingan out of the desire to test the limits of his power and from that desire he developed a great hatred for his clan and became evil…each and every emotion affects the mangekyou Sharingan's behaviour and how you obtain it." Madara continued telling Sasuke about the way of the mangekyou Sharingan trying to help him learn it as soon as possible.

"You have the desire to avenge your clan and to surpass your brother Itachi…but you need to strengthen your emotions towards that desire and once you can do that you will be able to activate the magekyou Sharingan, and defeat your brother Itachi." Sasuke then closed his eyes trying to think about all that Itachi has done to his clan and how he didn't even care and how much pain he has caused Sasuke.

"My goal is to avenge my clan and to kill the one who massacred all of them and even my own parents…Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke then opened up his eyes and he had activated the mangekyou Sharingan for the first time but it was significantly different than Kakashi's and Itachi's because his was an upside down triangle in his eye with two swirls around it connecting the three points of the triangle.

"Sasuke now once you have the mangekyou Sharingan activated you stamina gets drained every second that you have it activated and each and every technique you develop under that power will take a great amount of chakra and a great amount of control." Madara then walked up to Sasuke and then began to help him develop some of his techniques with the mangekyou Sharingan.

"Sasuke from now on I can only help you control your powers in the beginning but I can not help you with developing your techniques because they will be unique to your Sharingan and I wouldn't know how to help you since mine is completely different. In the mean time I must be going because I must not interfere in your fight because I must hide my identity once again until the time is right and when the skies are shrouded in darkness…that's when I shall appear again and then reveal myself once again to the world as the legendary Uchiha Madara!" Madara then turned around and began to walk out of the wind country not saying another word to Sasuke and his team and then he vanished into thin air.

In Sasuke's heart he was truly grateful but he wouldn't admit it nor thank Madara for what he has done but Sasuke knew now that he would have to train even harder to master the power of the mangekyou Sharingan, and defeat Itachi.

"Alright we're going to stay here for a little while and relax while I try and develop my techniques for the mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke and his team then set up camp and Sasuke began to train.

Back at the Akatsuki base Deidara still awaits Tobi's arrival and then they can begin part two of their mission or he will have to be partnered with the unnamed member.

"Deidara, instead of you going with Tobi or with her I have a new plan…I will have Zetsu go and retrieve the next member but Kabuto will go and join him since he is almost fully healed and will most likely wont be doing any more fighting until he is with his partner, and besides from the state he is in now he can heal himself now…so once Zetsu and Kabuto have found his partner and when he joins Zetsu will leave the two of them and they will go on their first mission which is a very crucial mission for us right now to." The leader then explained a new tactic that they will do for finding the new partner for Kabuto.

"Sorry I'm late everyone…I kind of ran into some trouble." Tobi had just arrived in the base and waiting to welcome him was Deidara.

"Tobi why did you take so long!? I knew I should've came along with you but at least your all in one piece because it would have been hell to put you back together since Kakuzu is gone…be more careful next time." Deidara then let a sigh of relief that Tobi was alive…Deidara was happy to see Tobi for once and was glad he was alright but he wouldn't admit it.

"Sorry Deidara sempai…it seems you missed me quite a bit didn't you?" Tobi knew how Deidara felt but he purposely pointed it out to irritate him and embarrass him.

"Tobi you idiot! If you think I missed you for one second you're dead wrong and for the record it's to bad that those two Konoha dirt bags didn't beat you because you need to be put in your place!" Deidara was furious at Tobi and was started to be very irritated at him.

"Alright enough you two! Every day it's something with you guys…but for now all we need to focus on is to get Kabuto's partner, so Zetsu and Kabuto…it's time to go and get him." The leader sent Kabuto and Zetsu off on their mission to go get the partner.

"Sir leader wouldn't it be easier to send a distress bird to the ANBU corps? I mean we can't get into the building with just Kabuto and Zetsu can we?" The unnamed member was wondering why he would send them off on a basic suicide mission.

"You underestimate us…I have made contact with him before and I told him to meet us in the hidden village of waterfall…so we can manage." The leader clarified things with everyone to make things clear.

Zetsu and Kabuto then arrived at the hidden village of waterfall and saw an old man with bandages on one of his eyes and seemed to be missing his right arm so right away Kabuto knew they would have to bring them back to the base for the unnamed member to fix him.

"Alright Zetsu let's go get him…but after we need to bring him back to the base so he can get healed and then we will set out." Kabuto and Zetsu approached the man and asked him who he was.

"My name is…Danzou, and I know why you are here and my only question is, is will there be someone to bring back my right arm and heal my eye?" Danzou was the Akatsuki's next prospect for a member.

"Yes but we must hurry because you and Kabuto will have to accomplish your mission as soon as possible so lets head back now." Zetsu and Kabuto were surprised at how easily they were able to get Danzou to come with them…but they also knew he couldn't fight the way he was at that moment so he was being smart.

Zetsu and Kabuto arrived at the base and right away they had the unnamed member heal his wounds by returning him to his healed state a while ago so he also look a lot younger.

"Now that all the pieces are in place we can attack, Kabuto, Danzou it's time to see what you're made of, your mission is to…take down Uchiha Sasuke!" The leader had just dropped a bombshell on the entire group but Kabuto seemed quite pleased because he had killed Orochimaru and he wanted revenge so he happily accepted.

"We'll do our best sir leader." Danzou Replied and then they both set off to search for Sasuke.

Nearing the village of Konoha Gai had found and retrieved team Naruto and found Akamaru on the way…but on the way back Gai and Naruto find a broken down Kakashi down on his knees wondering why Obito did what he had done.

Sasuke and his team encounters some trouble as he tries to find a way to defeat Kabuto and Danzou with his newly found ability to activate the mangekyou Sharingan, but can he control it enough to use it? Naruto and his team get a new mission after a couple days of rest and team Kakashi is ready to go, but is Kakashi ready? And what will he say about Obito when he arrives back in Konoha?

**Next chapter: Deadly encounters: Find Sasuke!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Deadly encounters: Find Sasuke!**_

_Gai and Kakashi had completed their mission in retrieving team Naruto from Orochimaru's base. They had all just arrived in Konoha and their was a storm in Konoha, almost signifying everything that's happening to the beautiful ninja village with the betrayal of Obito in the Akatsuki and Sasuke still wandering and seeking out his revenge against Itachi, and even the legendary Uchiha Madara who had now tainted his reputation and is now aimlessly wandering the world trying to repent for his sins. Once Gai and Kakashi had arrived they were all admitted into the Konoha hospital and they all had to rest up for a couple of days due to their injuries and Kakashi had more than just physical injuries…he was affected dramatically mentally and he had the one image repeating over and over in his mind with Obito in his Akatsuki robes and knew he may never be able to get him back to Konoha or even out of the Akatsuki, and the only way will be to defeat them once and for all to bring him back. _

"_Man I can't believe I'm still in this hospital, I mean I'm perfectly fine now and I'm ready for my next mission…so let me out of here!" Naruto shot up from his bed and tried to walk out when one of the medical ninja's came into the door and put a stop to that._

"_Naruto, you're always so anxious but you have to let everything heal on the inside also. So only a few more hours and all of you will be fine to go…but for now, please no more of your little outbursts." The medical ninja let out a big sigh of frustration with Naruto having seen him do this many times but he can never seem to make him stop…but he also knew that he does heal faster than the others but he didn't know how it was being done._

_A few hours later every one was released from the hospital and then they were lead to the Hokage's office to receive a new mission from Tsunade and Naruto seemed ready for any mission and didn't seem to bothered by the loss on their last mission._

_I can't show the way I really feel right now…some one needs to be the inspiration around here and besides maybe if I stay this way everyone else might cheer up._ Naruto was bottling up his emotions to maybe help everyone feel better about the last loss and to cheer them all up.

"I know your last mission didn't go to well but it's only one mission and we all have room for improvement, so I don't want you all to get down on yourselves." Tsunade tried to cheer everyone up as well so that they could do better on their next mission.

"We'll try and be a bit more optimistic Tsunade sama…but what's the mission?" Sakura seemed to be looking a bit better and was a bit more optimistic now.

"Are you alright Kakashi? I haven't heard you say one word…and you're not even reading your little perverted books." Tsunade seemed concerned about Kakashi because he seemed so depressed and he wasn't himself at all.

"I'm fine lord Hokage…what's our mission?" Kakashi answered and he was trying to bottle up his emotions and rid of that image of Obito.

"Well the team for this mission will be Sakura, Naruto and yourself Kakashi…the mission for you three is to bring Sasuke back alive or the other option will be kind of a stretch but…if Sasuke doesn't agree come back or you three can't manage to bring him back then I want the three of you to offer you help to Sasuke so you can work together to take down the Akatsuki and Itachi…this is the only way I can think of to defeat the Akatsuki once and for all." Tsunade gave the mission to the three but they were all shocked that she had resorted to using Sasuke now. "Right now he has been spotted going through the wind country but he may not be there any more but I would start searching around the borders of the wind country."

"Alright Tsunade sama…we're off, and this time we won't lose." Sakura and her team then headed off to journey towards the wind country.

"Would you hurry up already!? I mean I thought they made you young again…we need to find Sasuke so let's get moving." Kabuto and Danzou have just left the village of hidden rain and they were on their way towards the wind country.

"It doesn't make a difference, we will make it there anyways and we could go faster but I'm unsure if you could keep up, so instead of scolding me I'd watch what you're saying." Danzou didn't seem to worry because he knew that he could be there in a flash but Kabuto would be abandoned then.

"Alright let's just focus on finding Sasuke and then I'll spill that Uchiha brat's blood." Kabuto was still furious at Sasuke and he couldn't stand but think about him killing Orochimaru.

Danzou and Kabuto were nearing the wind country's borders and felt that they were nearing Sasuke as well. Danzou and Kabuto were about to be tested on their teamwork and their abilities against Sasuke and his team as well. As they continued walking they encountered a mysterious man in a hooded cloak and while he walked by them Danzou and Kabuto has stopped dead and they couldn't move at all.

"What the hell just happened?!" Kabuto was worried that something terrible had just happened.

"You idiot calm down, we're in some sort of paralysis technique but don't piss yourself…we don't want to be in a bigger mess than we already are." Danzou replied trying to shut Kabuto up and to calm him down.

"You know you could have just said that we're in a paralysis technique instead of insulting me but I'd expect that from a cranky old man like you anyways." Kabuto quickly snapped back at Danzou as the two continued to argue.

As the man walked by he said to himself "Sasuke, I bought you some time…it's all up to you now" The man was Madara who had just bought Sasuke some more time to get used to his newly found powers.

"Alright so how the hell do we get out of this wise one?" Kabuto sarcastically asked Danzou how they can get out of the technique as Kabuto struggled to at least budge but it was no use and his frustration began to build up some more.

"You know I could not tell you and I could just walk on by as you stay in that bind looking like a fool for all eternity in that ridiculous position you're in right now, or I can help the both of us." Danzou seemed to know how to deactivate the technique.

"Alright hurry up and get us out of here then…I've got an itch." Kabuto was still very frustrated at the fact Danzou still hasn't deactivated it yet.

"Alright here, this should deactivate it" Danzou then closed his eyes and raised his chakra level as much as he could and then you could even see a bit of an aura around Danzou while he was doing this. Then a few moments later Danzou had been freed.

"Kabuto, just raise your chakra level up as much as you can and then the seal will be broken…this seal is only something that can contain a certain amount of chakra in it's bind, so I figured if I exceeded that amount than the seal may break because it simply couldn't handle it…so it would be rather embarrassing if you couldn't raise your chakra past it's point." Danzou told Kabuto how to break free of the seal and began to tease Kabuto that he might not even be strong enough to break the seal.

"Be quiet Danzou, just watch me and the seal will be done in no time" Kabuto then began to raise his chakra level and then the seal seemed to be weakening.

"Well…I'm waiting." Danzou continued to annoy Kabuto. Then finally Kabuto had broken free of the seal and the two continued to walk forward towards the wind country's borders. After a couple hours of walking they had reached the borders and saw nothing.

"Ugh, you know the leader could have been a little more specific, the wind country is fairly large you know." Kabuto then stopped and gazed upon the land and it was all full of dirt and sand across the barren land without a single tree in sight, as the dust spurred and you could see sandstorms brewing in the distance. 

"Well you didn't expect to find him waiting for us right here did you? C'mon let's continue walking." Danzou told Kabuto to have some patience and he needed patience to find Sasuke and his team in these conditions.

Not to far away from Kabuto and Danzou Sasuke had just finished training with his mangekyou Sharingan after a couple of days of work. It seemed as though Sasuke had gained the new power but also in turn he gained more stamina and chakra control due to the mangekyou Sharingan's need for those three characteristics. 

"Finally you're done training Sasuke, you've been at it for days on end, and you still didn't stop…you're just lucky I'm fresh so I can defend you guys." Suigetsu was laid back on a rock drinking his water relaxed and in the shade, but he still managed to get frustrated at how Sasuke wouldn't even relax because that made them a bit vulnerable.

"Oh yes we're safe now, we have our brave conquering hero Suigetsu to save us from trouble…WHILE YOU LAY ON YOUR ASS COMPLAINING!" Karin said sarcastically before completely lashing out at Suigetsu for being such a procrastinator.

"Would you two be quiet, I'm trying to get some sleep…I couldn't sleep while Sasuke has been training all this time." Juugo was fed up with Suigetsu and Karin arguing all the time because it caused nothing but stress on the team.

"Well isn't that your problem you big sasquatch" Suigetsu told Juugo off but that may not have been the best thing because then Juugo shot up and then grabbed Suigetsu by the throat.

"I told you to be quiet so shut up!" Juugo finally made Suigetsu to be quiet after he nearly choked him out.

"Haha it seems Suigetsu pissed his pants! You were always a big baby anyways." Karin embarrassed Suigetsu.

"Alright enough everyone, I'm fine to fight if on the odd chance someone comes but for now I think we should rest, and if someone is to come I might need some help…but don't help until I saw so." Sasuke seemed fine to fight even after his rugged training under all that strain.

"Sasuke…someone's coming." Karin had sensed two bodies of chakra and they were quickly approaching.

"Alright then, let's get ready…it looks like a good time to test out my techniques on my first enemy." Sasuke seemed a bit excited about his upcoming fight and prepared himself.

Danzou and Kabuto had finally arrived at Sasuke's location and had approached him right away.

"Well, I told you I would see you again didn't I?…Uchiha Sasuke." Kabuto came right out and told Sasuke what him and Danzou were there for and then they took off their Akatsuki hats and bells but kept their robes on.

"Aren't we dramatic…you could have just came out and said want you wanted." Danzou completely ruined Kabuto's moment as he turned red in the face and seemed like he was undermined by his own partner.

"Well that doesn't matter does it! All we have to do now is kill him so let's get to it." Kabuto and Danzou then proceeded to prepare themselves.

"Alright it seems right now I won't need any help guys…I can take these two clowns on at once." Sasuke seemed pretty confident in is skills and he thought that Kabuto and Danzou weren't even worthy opponents.

Sasuke closed his eyes and then when he had opened them he activated his three tomoe Sharingan to start off with.

"Alright let's go Kabuto let's take out this Uchiha…then we can go back and we'll heal you from what injuries you'll get." Danzou jokingly egged on Kabuto as if they were competing to who kills Sasuke first.

"Whatever you say Danzou, but remember this the only person going back Inured will be you because who knows you might lose another arm or eye." Kabuto then began to ready himself for battle. Danzou then performed a hand seal and closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, then Danzou had disappeared and then reappeared behind Sasuke.

"Shit he's fast…I might have to take this up a notch because without my Sharingan I never would have been able to see that." Sasuke had barely managed to escape Danzou's attack from behind.

"Alright I guess it's my turn to try something…chakra scalpel!" Kabuto activated his chakra scalpel attempting to immobilize Sasuke for as long as he could. Kabuto ran up to Sasuke and almost got him but again he saw Kabuto and where he was going with the Sharingan. Then all of a sudden Danzou appeared in front of Sasuke and Sasuke slashed him with his sword but it was only a clone, and then the real Danzou appeared from above and opened a massive scroll.

"One thousand kunai barrage!" Danzou had released one thousand kunai and the launched straight down at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to dodge the barrage but only managed to dodge them from killing him as he had a fatal gash on his left arm now.

"Dammit, I couldn't dodge them all and now I can barely use my left arm…I have to use the mangekyou Sharingan If this keeps up." Sasuke thought to himself about using the mangekyou Sharingan but he was cautious because he has yet to been able to activate it for more than one hour, and if he hold it for longer than that he could go blind.

"Hey Danzou! Could you maybe get a direct hit next time?" Kabuto shouted at Danzou as he came back down on the ground.

"Check out his left arm you idiot…it's almost completely done." Danzou snapped back at Kabuto.

"Alright I'm done fooling around with you guys…Mangekyou Sharingan activate!" Sasuke had just activated his magekyou Sharingan and began to go on the attack.

In the wind country team Kakashi had set up camp after travelling for quite some time. While Naruto and Sakura were asleep Kakashi was still awake looking in the distance and felt something was wrong and he had to go.

_Sorry you guys, but I think I need to go for a couple of hours please don't get mad at me again, if I'm not back by morning come looking for me. _Kakashi left a note and posted it on a tree with a kunai, and then he began to run off into the distance wherever he felt he needed to go.

As the fight between Sasuke, Danzou and Kabuto raged on Sasuke seemed to be at a slight disadvantage even with the mangekyou Sharingan, until some unexpected help had just arrived.

"Sasuke, I'm here to help you." The ninja said.

"Kakashi, is that you?" Sasuke was shocked that his old jounin sensei had appeared before him offering his help to him.

Will Sasuke and Kakashi prevail against Danzou and Kabuto and what are Sasuke's new Sharingan abilities, and what will Naruto and Sakura do once they have found out Kakashi is gone and what will they do? 

**Next chapter: A Deadly Combination: Reunited. **__


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Deadly Combination: Reunited**

In the wind country Sasuke has encountered the new Akatsuki team of Kabuto and Danzou and it seems at the moment Danzou and Kabuto have the upper hand, until Kakashi had shown up to offer his help to Sasuke. When Kakashi arrived Sasuke looked him up and down.

"Kakashi…I have surpassed you now, I don't need your help besides look around I have three people willing to help." Sasuke had made it clear that he didn't want any help from Kakashi.

"Sasuke, let me help you…I think that I can be of use." Kakashi tried to get Sasuke to accept him as a team-mate for a little while but it wasn't working.

"Suigetsu…I hate to say it but I need you to come and help me, these guys are to much." Sasuke struggled to admit that he needed help but he knew that taking on the two of them was a suicide mission and he couldn't do it.

"Well didn't that feel better Sasuke? All you had to do was ask me for help earlier and maybe these guys would have been dead by now but no you had to be the stubborn ass you are and hold your pride above everything else…you know if I wasn't here I swear to god you'd be dead." Suigetsu chuckled as he got off the rock and then picked up his sword then he had a grin on his face.

"I haven't fought in a long time so I'm going to enjoy every second of this fight…and by the end of this fight, someone's head is going to be on this sword." Suigetsu then charged at Kabuto with blistering speed and then jumped up in the air and then with his sword pointing down he trusted it right through Kabuto. But when Suigetsu stabbed Kabuto it was only a clone and then Kabuto appeared behind him and stabbed him.

"Hmph you disappoint me Suigetsu…one little outburst and your already dead." Kabuto confidently thought he had already killed Suigetsu.

"Think again four eyes!" It was a water clone that Kabuto had stabbed and Suigetsu came up from under the ground and then performed a jutsu. "Bursting water collision waves!" Suigetsu then threw up countless amounts of water from his mouth and soon filled the terrain with water giving him the advantage.

"Hmph and you guys always complained on why I drank so much water." Suigetsu looked at his team and jokingly responded.

_I have to admit that was a very smart move on Suigetsu's part because now he can move around so much easier and can perform more of his water based moves._ Karin was impressed with how Suigetsu was handling himself on the battlefield.

"Alright time to use something I picked up from old man Zabuza a few years back…Grand Waterfall Technique!" Suigetsu summoned a huge body of water and then it erupted right in front of Danzou and fell right on top of him plunging him down through the large body of water Suigetsu created a few moments ago. Danzou couldn't fight the current and the pressure of the technique at first and then he seemed he had figured out a way to reverse it.

"Reverse Current technique!" Danzou performed a jutsu reversing the current but since Suigetsu's current was already in place then both currents were nullified and Danzou was able to resurface from the water.

"Well I was a nice try Suigetsu but in the end I just ended up right in front of you again unscathed…but then again a mediocre ninja like you could never kill me." Danzou surfaced from the water taunting Suigetsu and making him furious.

"Shut up! This will put you in your place…Water collision destruction!" Suigetsu had just used a technique used by the second Hokage and had the water burst up and then he directed it right at Danzou, as the tidal wave neared Danzou had figured out a way to counter again.

"Earth style wall!" Danzou summoned a huge earth wall blocked the water from hitting him. As Suigetsu's attack finally died down Danzou looked around for Suigetsu and he then appeared behind him.

"It's over Danzou!" Suigetsu pulled out his sword and then slashed Danzou and it was a direct hit but something didn't seem right. As Suigetsu slashed Danzou it was a clone and right when the clone was revealed it had exploded right in front of Suigetsu's face but Suigetsu turned into his water form just in time to avoid any serious injuries.

"Alright I'm going to start fighting again Danzou because you're having all the fun and I'm standing here watching you toy with a child." Kabuto hopped down from his rock and charged at Suigetsu but right when he was about to attack Suigetsu Sasuke's sword appeared in front of Kabuto.

"Don't take another step you worm!" Sasuke stopped Kabuto with his sword as it extended just in time to halt him from attacking.

"Well Sasuke I forgot all about you, I guess it's you and me…time to finish you off this time." Kabuto charged at Sasuke but then Sasuke quickly dodged him.

"Alright Sasuke dodge this!…Mist waltz technique!" Kabuto activated a fire based technique but it appeared as liquid at first and then Sasuke tried dodging it but it just grazed him and when it did it ignited right away and the fire quickly started to spread all over Sasuke.

Then Sasuke turned around and looked Kabuto right in the eye and began to trap him in his genjutsu. "It's all over now Kabuto…illusion of a dark avenger!" Sasuke had activated one of his newly founded mangekyou Sharingan abilities and his first victim was Kabuto.

"O-Orochimaru sama, is that you? I thought Sasuke had killed you but now you're alive!" Kabuto saw Orochimaru before him and was extremely happy to see his old master again.

"Kabuto we must kill Sasuke to get payback for what he tried to do to me" Orochimaru had ordered Kabuto to go out and kill Sasuke but something didn't seem right.

When Kabuto started to walk towards to who seemed was Sasuke that image of Sasuke had disappeared and it changed into Sasuke in his cursed seal level two form with Orochimaru in front of him. Sasuke had unsheathed his sword and then when Orochimaru let his guard down Sasuke had cut him down right through his chest and then the image of Orochimaru said, "W-why didn't you help Kabuto? It's all your fault!" The image of Orochimaru had blamed it all on Kabuto while Kabuto had to live through seeing the death of his old master.

"Sasuke you bastard! What are you doing to me? Why are you showing me this!?" Kabuto was going insane and he couldn't control his anger anymore as he dropped to his knees screaming…Kabuto had lost his grip on reality now.

"Kabuto…I can never forgive you for what you let Sasuke do to me, and now it's time you felt the pain I did." Orochimaru had appeared behind Kabuto and then he attacked him with his sword from his mouth and then stabbed Kabuto in the shoulder.

"Why Orochimaru sama! Why are you doing this to me!" Kabuto was in so much pain and felt he was lost because his old master had now begun to attack him mercilessly. Back in the outside world Danzou seemed to be dominating Suigetsu countering everyone of his attacks he had thrown at him, and then Kabuto was released from Sasuke's genjutsu after being in there for only a few minutes but while he was inside it seemed he was in there for one whole day.

"Shit! That Uchiha brat cast a genjutsu on me" Kabuto was in a lot of pain from Sasuke's new genjutsu and he kept on having the image of Orochimaru dying in his mind now throughout the battle.

"Well you should've been more careful Kabuto because now you almost cost us the battle…don't be so foolish next time." Danzou thought Kabuto's actions were to sudden and his attacks weren't planned out enough so he was caught in Sasuke's genjutsu.

"Suigetsu, the only way we can beat these two is for us to work together now, and I think I have the perfect way to do it but you have to listen." Sasuke had a plan to beat Kabuto and Danzou so Suigetsu had agreed but he was almost at his limit as he was fighting with someone who was considered to be the third Hokage.

"Suigetsu all I need you to do now is for you to throw your sword at me as hard as you can." Sasuke's plan seemed a bit weird and everyone thought he was crazy but Suigetsu didn't mind doing what Sasuke asked.

"Alright whatever you say but just remember you asked for it." Suigetsu the propelled his sword right at Sasuke and it was quickly nearing him.

_Just a bit closer and I'll do it._ Sasuke was thinking about his plan while the sword was coming in faster. Sasuke looked at Kabuto and then yelled "Full body implosion technique!" Sasuke then disappeared and then reappeared on the ground while Kabuto appeared right in front of the sword as the sword had cut off Kabuto's right arm. As Kabuto fell down towards the water Suigetsu had an idea of his own.

"Sasuke when Kabuto hit's the water use your Chidori and then him and Danzou will be electrocuted since water conducts electricity" Suigetsu had possibly thought up an idea to finally end the team of Kabuto and Danzou fairly early.

"Don't even think about running Danzou! Water prison technique!" Suigetsu had trapped Danzou in his water prison technique and he couldn't move. Then Kabuto had finally hit the water and Sasuke threw his Chidori sword at the water hoping to create a powerful electric current.

"We got them now Sasuke!" Suigetsu sounded relieved that they had finally found out how to beat the two of Kabuto and Danzou. But in the water Danzou was creating some sort of hand seal and then yelled out "Destruction torrent!" Danzou had released a huge surge of water inside the water prison and it couldn't contain the pressure so he managed to escape the prison Suigetsu had made. Then when he had escaped he yelled out "Earth barrier: Earth dome prison!" Danzou surrounded Kabuto with a large earth dome protecting him form being killed by Sasuke's Chidori sword.

"Well it was a nice attempt on your part for the both of you but you should have used a better technique than that to try and contain me…but I will admit that you had my partner defeated…but in my opinion I wouldn't call that much of an accomplishment." Danzou had mocked Sasuke and Suigetsu's abilities as he easily broke free of their plan.

"You know I can hear from in here, you old dust bag!" Kabuto shouted from the inside of the earth dome at Danzou.

"So you're all better now Kabuto? I guess I'll let you out then" Danzou released Kabuto from the earth dome and surprisingly he had his right arm back after Suigetsu's sword had hit him.

"Well all I needed was some time to use my cell regeneration technique…feels kind of new so it's going to take some getting used to, but I do think it's enough to beat these two." With Kabuto fully healed and with Danzou unscathed from Sasuke and Suigetsu's combination it seemed as though Suigetsu was nearing his limit and Sasuke was losing chakra fast since he had used his mangekyou Sharingan twice already and it drained a lot of his stamina it seemed that Danzou and Kabuto were going to finish this battle off.

Back at team Kakashi's camp Naruto and Sakura had just discovered the note and decided to set off to look for Kakashi and had a funny feeling it had something to do with Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura had been running towards Kakashi for a few hours now and then they seemed to have spotted a rather larger body of water up ahead. They also spotted Danzou and Kabuto.

"Sakura it's Kabuto! And he's with someone else to…I wonder if Kakashi is there also." Naruto saw Kabuto from a distance and they sped up trying to get there faster.

"Hurry Naruto we have to see Kakashi sensei is there" Sakura continued on as she and Naruto were eager to see who was there. Then when they had arrived Naruto and Sakura had found Kakashi and they found Kabuto but they found Sasuke and his team there as well.

"S-Sasuke…what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him a stutter in his voice sounding nervous.

"Naruto I thought you might show up eventually…I know you want me to come back but it wont happ-." Sasuke was about to finish his sentence but Naruto interrupted.

"Sasuke I know that you aren't coming back with me and you may never come back…I haven't given up completely but right now I think there's no use in making you come back if you haven't completed your goals, so until you do that's when I will bring you back Sasuke." Naruto seemed saddened because he finally had accepted that Sasuke wont be able to be brought back against his will because then the exact same thing will keep happening over and over again until he kills Itachi and revives his clan.

"Naruto it seems as though you've grown up quite a bit but my goal for killing Itachi won't be completed until the Akatsuki is all finished." Sasuke told Naruto that it wasn't as simple as just killing Itachi and then leaving.

"That's why I'm here Sasuke we've been fighting the Akatsuki and you've been hunting Itachi so if we continue doing this it will be done a lot faster. But in the final battle we will all need your help." Naruto tried to convince Sasuke to at least give him that last bit of help.

"Well Kabuto I guess we should be leaving…it hardly seems fair to fight all of them at once, so we're taking our leave." Danzou and Kabuto left team snake and team Kakashi behind as they discuss their own plans.

Team Kakashi then left the scene to return to Konoha as they saw no reason to say any longer because Sasuke's will was to focused on killing Itachi.

"So Sasuke who were those three?" Karin asked Sasuke.

"…Some friends" Sasuke hesitated to tell Karin at first but it seemed as though it was impossible to cut his bonds with Naruto and Sakura and even Kakashi.

What will the leader say about Kabuto and Danzou's mission? And what will team Kakashi say to Tsunade and what will Tsunade's reaction be, and has Jiraiya got into to much trouble he can handle? And has Naruto finally found that someone special in his life? **Next chapter: Love at first Sight: A Sannin Exposed **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Love at First Sight: A Sannin Exposed**_

_Danzou and Kabuto had just arrived at the Akatsuki base as they were greeted by the leader and he was very curious to know how things went with Sasuke and the rest of team snake. Danzou and Kabuto were both kind of nervous because they were asked to kill Sasuke and they came back empty handed and they didn't end up killing Sasuke._

"_So how did you guys do?" the leader came right out and asked Danzou and Kabuto how the mission went but he would soon get a response he didn't want._

"_Well sir leader we didn't exactly get it done." Kabuto chose his words wisely as it was their first mission and he did not want to disappoint the leader and leave such a bad impression so early. _

"_What do you mean you didn't get it done? You didn't kill Sasuke?" The leader began to pick up on what Kabuto was trying to say and he didn't seem to impressed._

"_Well when we had Sasuke right where we wanted him the nine tailed jinchuuriki Naruto showed up along with his team of Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura, and at that point the odds were immensely stacked against us so we decided the smarter decision would be to save the battle for another day." Kabuto looked down as he spoke to the leader and all Danzou could do was try and hold back his laughter because he knew Kabuto would get the blame._

"_Sir leader when we were fighting we were about to be fried by Sasuke and Kabuto had lost his arm so I had to take charge and free myself and then save Kabuto…sir leader if it weren't for me that sobbing excuse of a ninja would be dead" Danzou continued to try and make it look as if Kabuto was at fault for their mission not being completed._

"_The both of you failed, and no one seemed to be better than the other because you both came back with nothing good to tell me so until you do the both of you don't deserve any more credit than the other!" The leader seemed very frustrated at Kabuto and Danzou's constant bickering and he couldn't handle one more second of it._

"_Well what do we do know sir leader?" Kabuto asked trying to take the leader's mind off of their failed mission for at least a little while._

"_Well our goal is to still take down Sasuke before he causes any more trouble, but also that nine tailed brat has been causing just as much trouble as well so we have to figure something out and we may have to send out to squads at once to take care of them…but for now we need to make sure we're at full strength and come up with a plan." The leader was thinking of a way to do away with team snake and Naruto at the same time but it seemed as though it may be to risky._

"_Sir leader please let us make it up to you…let us do the next mission and we promise to not fail you." Kabuto tried to gain the leaders forgiveness but it seemed that he didn't care all that much._

"_All right Kabuto enough ass kissing for today let him think of what we're going to do next…I can't believe you would promise something like that since we don't even know what the hell we could get assigned." Danzou seemed frustrated with Kabuto and again made him sound like a fool in front of the leader_

_Back in the village of Konoha the sun was shining bright in the sky and the skies were clear signifying new hope and a fresh start. Team Kakashi had just arrived into the village after their mission to help Sasuke and they were heading towards the Hokage's office to give Tsunade the report on their mission._

"_Tsunade sama we're back from our mission, and we have something to report back to you." Sakura spoke up to Tsunade reporting what they found out on their mission._

""_Well what did you three find? Did Sasuke agree to help?" Tsunade was still awaiting an answer from team Kakashi._

"_Tsunade we found out something rather disturbing…the Akatsuki has recruited two new members and we encountered them on our mission but right when we had arrived they fled due to the clear advantage on our side with Sasuke's team along with ours it was a seven on two advantage" Kakashi had told Tsunade about Akatsuki's recent moves and it seemed as though she became more worried for the state of her village._

"_Tsunade the worst part is, is that the two members are Yakushi Kabuto and Danzou…they are both highly skilled ninja Tsunade and we can't take them lightly." Kakashi revealed who the two members were and Tsunade was shocked that someone like Danzou would join the Akatsuki._

"_This isn't good at all…those two are extremely dangerous, Kabuto has great knowledge In medical jutsu and also knowledge on Konoha and our ninja's not to mention he fought toe to toe with me, and Danzou was in the running for the third Hokage and he was close to becoming it as well due to his great knowledge of different elements and his control of them." Tsunade was angry at the fact that once they had killed two members of the Akatsuki they just pop right back up and come up with someone even more powerful._

"_Tsunade what do we do now!? With two new members we have to attack and bring them down!" Naruto was getting over excited and we wanted to take down the new team of Danzou and Kabuto._

"_Naruto, you saw the state Sasuke was in when we had arrived didn't you? Well Sasuke has certainly attained the a higher level than me and a higher level than you…so at this point it's not possible to fight those two without a lot of help." Kakashi tried explaining to Naruto why they couldn't go out and attack the Akatsuki right now but he still persisted on going anyways._

"_Right now Jiraiya is out on a mission finding anything out about the Akatsuki and will come back to report once he has any information about what they will do next with their new team and who they will attack next…so for now all we can do is wait for Jiraiya and hope that he comes back with some information to help us against the Akatsuki." Tsunade explained to team Kakashi that all they could do for the moment is to await Jiraiya's return and then they can see if they can form a squad to move out and take out the Akatsuki._

"_Well it's fine with me…I can finish my new novel, I've been dying to see what happens next." As Kakashi pulls out his novel he begins to read it and walk out of the Hokage's office with his nose in his book._

"_Aw man what about the mission Kakashi!? We should be training instead of relaxing at a time like this!" Naruto tried to catch the attention of Kakashi but he just kept on walking out of the room._

"_Yea, yea I'll get on that Naruto." Kakashi answered Naruto but he didn't even know what Naruto had said as he was so enthralled with his new book and wasn't even paying attention to what was going on around him as he walked into the door._

"_Sometimes you're so embarrassing Kakashi sensei" Sakura let out a huge sigh as Kakashi was on the ground with his leg twitching in the air._

"_You'll train with me won't you Sakura? I mean we do need to get stronger to beat the Akatsuki." Naruto wasn't willing at all to just sit back and relax while the Akatsuki could attack any minute._

"_Naruto just relax, and cool off I mean you have to have some fun so go out and have some ram-" Sakura was just about to tell him to have something to eat and then right when she was about to say go eat some ramen Naruto bolted out of the Hokage's office running towards the ramen stand without any warning._

"_He will never change will he Sakura" Tsunade jokingly said to Sakura as she let out a sigh of amusement._

"_Well I'm going to go find something to do as well Tsunade, so let me know when Jiraiya comes back so then Naruto can be quiet and do his mission." As Sakura walked out the door thinking about what she would do she could only chuckle to think that Naruto has probably already finished his plate of ramen._

_In Konoha Naruto was sitting at the ramen stand and then held up his bowl proudly saying._

"_Time for seconds old man!" Naruto received the bowl of ramen and couldn't help but think that no one was around to share the bowl of ramen with as he usually shares it with Iruka so somehow this bowl of ramen wasn't the same for Naruto. As he was about to take his first taste of delicious ramen the shop keeper had prepared for him some one entered the shop and greeted Naruto._

"_H-Hi Naruto…may I sit down?" someone had entered the shop and asked to sit down beside Naruto._

"_Hinata!? Sure go ahead and take a seat…have some ramen to." Naruto greeted Hinata and told her to sit down to share some if his ramen with her _

"_Thank you Naruto kun…so what have you been doing lately?" Hinata nervously asked Naruto trying to start a conversation with him._

"_Well I just got back from a mission and now I'm waiting for the old pervy sage to come back and tell me what he's been doing all this time." Naruto answered Hinata's question as he chewed down his ramen and accidentally finished it without giving Hinata any of it._

"_Sorry about that Hinata, I meant to give you some but I was just so hungry…can I make it up to you?" Naruto felt bad that he didn't let Hinata have a bite to eat so he decided that Hinata would decide what he would do for her._

"_W-Well Naruto, would you mind going out for a little while? I mean if you want to." Hinata could barely get that last sentence out as she was extremely nervous asking Naruto out on a date._

"_Don't worry about it Hinata, we'll do whatever you want…but you need to loosen up for now." Naruto then got up from the stool in the ramen shop and him and Hinata left together trying to find something to do._

"_How about we take a walk through the park Naruto? Is that alright?" Hinata suggested that her and Naruto walk through that park and as she said it she couldn't help but fumble on her words and was walking slowly trying to calm herself down and not faint like every other time._

"_Yea sure Hinata…but you seriously have to relax, it's no problem and there's nothing to worry about." Naruto still tried to calm Hinata down and it seemed to be working for a little while because then Hinata and Naruto began to talk casually amongst one another and were having some fun for once._

"_You know Hinata, you're kind of cool when you're not fainting and when your just relaxed…we should do this again when we have a chance." Naruto seemed to be enjoying himself as the two were having fun. As they were talking Naruto held out his hand and Hinata was wondering what to do._

_What do I do? Do I take his hand and seem normal? But maybe if I do that he may not have wanted that and he may leave or we do I just ignore the fact he put out his hand? But if I do that he may get mad…I wish I knew what to do. _Hinata was over thinking the situation and was trying to go with her instinct but she had to many choices that she was worrying about. The Hinata took a hold of Naruto's hand and she closed her eyes hoping she did the right thing, and when she slowly opened her eyes she looked at Naruto and he was smiling back at her. Hinata then smiled back and she seemed so much more relaxed than she did at the start of the night and her and Naruto walked throughout Konoha holding each others hands.

"Naruto I'm really glad you agreed to coming with me…it was really nice of you to come, and maybe you know if you want we can maybe-" Hinata tried coming out with the right words to say to Naruto but she stumbled on her words again and couldn't get her idea across but then Naruto cut her off.

"Sounds good Hinata…hopefully we can do this soon after my next mission." Naruto answered Hinata's question before she could even finish it and he seemed to have enjoyed himself a lot that night learning a lot about Hinata.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata, and maybe we can do something together or even train together" As Naruto said he wanted to train he winked at her and then ran off to his house and get some sleep.

_I think Naruto kun enjoyed himself…I can't believe this happened tonight. _Hinata thought to herself about her night she had spent with Naruto and then she began to grow a big smile on her face and then go back to her home thinking about a great night spent with Naruto.

_Man what a weird feeling in my stomach, I wonder what that means…maybe I should've had that extra bowl of ramen._ As Naruto thought to himself about his night as well he rolled over on his side and began to fall asleep.

Just outside of the Akatsuki base Jiraiya had been spying on them for a few hours just after the return of Danzou and Kabuto hoping to find out some clues about the Akatsuki and then bring back the information to Tsunade so that she could send out a squad to go and attack the Akatsuki.

"I have to be quiet or else I'll be discovered" As Jiraiya crept up the side of the base he had tripped over a large rock on the outside and then made a loud crashing noise as he fell to the ground.

"Dammit if I reveal myself to them I'm going to be in one sticky situation I don't need to be in." Jiraiya quickly brought himself back up to his feet.

Inside the Akatsuki base the leader was talking about their plans to kill Uchiha Sasuke and to capture Naruto.

"Alright tomorrow we will deploy Tobi and Deidara to go and seek out Sasuke and his team and then we will have Danzou and Kabuto seek out Naruto, that way they will both be taken care of at one time without any intrusions." The leader ordered the two teams to rest up for now as they have a mission to prepare for tomorrow.

"Alright time to redeem yourself Kabuto, and this time your going to have to save your own ass." Danzou then tried to get some sleep and shut his eyes when on the outside Zetsu had spotted Jiraiya wondering around.

"Someone's here sir leader." Zetsu announce to the leader that Jiraiya was there and was awaiting orders.

"Alright Zetsu…it's time to scare the rat away, I want you to go outside and kill him Zetsu, and make sure you also dispose of his body." The leader ordered Zetsu to go outside to fight the intruder, but little did he know it was the legendary sannin Jiraiya.

"Yes sir leader…I'll rid of the dirty intruder." Zetsu then walked out of the base without lifting up the rock as he could pass through the cave.

"Hmph so I see they sent you eh? Guess there's no avoiding battle." Jiraiya then got ready to fight the Akatsuki member as everyone else awaited Zetsu to return.

Next chapter Jiraiya battles Zetsu to the death but can Zetsu stand up to the sannin? Will the leader put a stop to the battle? And next chapter the two Akatsuki teams go out to attack…will Jiraiya get back to Konoha in time to notify Tsunade?

**Next chapter: Here comes the Boom!: Team Konoha sets out!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Here Comes the Boom!: Team Konoha sets out!**_

_Just outside of the Akatsuki base Jiraiya had encountered a surprising enemy from the Akatsuki he hasn't seen before, he had come face to face with Zetsu. Jiraiya needed to win the battle quickly because he needed to get back to Konoha and let Tsunade know that the Akatsuki are planning to attack Sasuke and capture Naruto as soon as possible._

"_Well it seems I found a rat wandering outside…sir leader will be most pleased with me killing you." Zetsu stared at Jiraiya with a killer intent and he to needed to end this soon because the Akatsuki attack would soon begin._

"_Well I guess I'm going to have to go all out this time…I don't think he's going to take it easy on me either, and with my luck this guy will kick my ass if I fool around." Jiraiya seemed serious about this battle but he was also at a disadvantage because he had no clue who his opponent was and he doesn't know what attacks he may use during the fight._

"_Well it seems as though we both haven't met each other but you're name doesn't matter to me because you're not the one who will be killing me." Zetsu then got into a battle stance and was ready to fight as was Jiraiya._

"_Alright it's time to take you down! And let this battle be a message to your leader for what's soon to come to him as well!" Jiraiya charged right at Zetsu and hurled a huge punch at his head and then right when he was about to nail Zetsu square in the head he disappeared underground and Jiraiya couldn't see him anymore or even know were he was going to attack next._

"_You're mine now!" Zetsu popped up from under the ground and appeared behind Jiraiya, and then un leashed an attack. "Shuriken shadow clone technique!" Zetsu copied hundreds of shuriken from the original and they were hurled at Jiraiya all at the same time threatening to cut him down for an early victory._

"_Underworld guardian spikes!" Jiraiya used his spiky armour to counter Zetsu's attack and the shuriken were bouncing off Jiraiya's protective armour._

"_Alright it looks like I'm going to have to go all out this time…Rasengan!" Jiraiya used his Rasengan at Zetsu charging full speed directly at him with a killer intent. Just when Jiraiya was about to hit Zetsu with the Rasengan and send him flying through the air Zetsu used a technique to dodge it._

"_Soften modification technique!" Zetsu's body stretched out of the way from Jiraiya and he ran right by Zetsu. Right when Jiraiya ran by Zetsu he let his guard down and turned his back to Zetsu and Zetsu took full advantage of that opportunity. Zetsu then tried to use a jutsu to trap Jiraiya._

"_You're a fool to let your guard down so easily and now you will pay for your careless mistake…Birth of dense woodland!" Zetsu had summoned a forest and branches to entangle and trap Jiraiya in one place._

"_Hey I'm not dead yet so it's not over yet…Swamp of the underworld!" Jiraiya had summoned one of his most powerful techniques as a huge swamp appeared under Zetsu with large snakes in it waiting to devour him and giving Jiraiya the victory but right when he used the technique Zetsu had a grin on his face but Jiraiya wondered why._

"_What's that little grin on your face their, you're about to get eaten alive and then I'll win you idiot." Jiraiya was beginning to get frustrated with Zetsu and his attitude as he was mocking Jiraiya's abilities._

"_Oh it's nothing really…it's just that you really don't expect to defeat me with that technique with the way you used it do you?" Zetsu seemed very confident that he could kill Jiraiya and escape his technique._

"_This next technique will finish you once and for all but first I need to get out of this jutsu." Zetsu then used one of his techniques to escape it. "Earth transparency technique!" Zetsu's entire body became transparent and he traveled through the snakes bind and to safety._

"_Now it ends here old man…Vines of Life!" Zetsu shot vines out from his sleeves and then wrapped them around Jiraiya after releasing him from his woodland technique. The vines had completely wrapped around Jiraiya all the way up to around his neck and they were sucking the energy and chakra from Jiraiya and was transferred to Zetsu. Then all of a sudden the Jiraiya that was getting his chakra absorbed disappeared._

"_Dammit, it was just a bunshin…now where is he? I need to keep my guard up." Zetsu was looking around for the real Jiraiya but he couldn't find him, then from up above in the trees you could hear the voice of Jiraiya saying his jutsu. "Food cart destroyer technique!" Jiraiya summoned a giant frog and it fell right on top of Zetsu, even though Jiraiya knew it wouldn't kill him he just needed to buy himself some time for his next technique._

"_I need to try that technique, and then maybe it will keep him still for a little while and then I can use my Rasengan but it's no use if I can't get him to hold still." Jiraiya was trying to figure out a way to keep Zetsu still because he can pass through almost anything. __That's it! He can only pass through earth like rocks and the ground but he couldn't pass through something else if it were created because it's not earth._ Jiraiya had seemed to figure something out to defeat Zetsu and he was willing to try it against him. "Toad Mouth Binding!" Jiraiya began to enclose Zetsu into a frog like oesophagus to surround Zetsu completely and maybe get an attack off on him.

"Since you can only pass through earth objects I figured that you wouldn't be able to do anything once we're in a toad's mouth." Jiraiya had felt a lot more confident than he did just a little while ago.

"Well that's fine and everything but you haven't made me still and it surrounded both of us in an enclosed space so neither of us will get out until one of us wins…so the battle is as it was." Zetsu didn't think much of Jiraiya's technique and treated it as if it were any other technique.

"It's not quite as simple as you think Zetsu, you see I can control everything that goes on in this mouth so I can manipulate anything it does." Jiraiya began to grow a grin on his face knowing he had outsmarted Zetsu and he had him right where he wanted him Zetsu looked nervous as he tried to look to find a way out of the toads mouth but they were completely surrounded in a toads mouth terrain and there was no way out unless Jiraiya deactivated it. Then Zetsu began thinking of ideas to counter this jutsu and use it to his advantage.

"Piercing vines!…try and dodge this Jiraiya, I can extend these as far as I want so don't try and run." Zetsu released four vines from his sleeves with two coming out from each arm, and each vine was razor sharp at the very end and the had spikes all along the vine from the start of the vine to the very end.

"If that's all you have then the battle is already lost for you Zetsu!" Jiraiya then manipulated the toad mouth to try and block Zetsu's vines from getting to himself but right when the toad wall came up the vines pierced right through and continued on towards Jiraiya.

"It's all over now Jiraiya…those vines will cut you down and then you will have nothing else to defend yourself." Zetsu seemed pleased at his soon to be victory because his vines were nearing Jiraiya fast and he had nothing to defend himself with.

_Shit this isn't good at all, the vines are coming right for me and I can't dodge them with anything right now…I need to think of something fast._ Jiraiya was trying to think of anything but he couldn't figure anything out. Then all of a sudden Zetsu's vines pierced Jiraiya in his shoulders and then on in the chest as the vines went right through Jiraiya the thorns expanded and began to tear him apart.

"Hmph it seems as though you're finished Jiraiya…I guess the title legendary sannin might be a little underrated." Zetsu began to mock Jiraiya and it made him furious as Jiraiya was struggling with all his might trying to get out of the Zetsu's grasp. Jiraiya was writhing in pain and then he finally thought up a way to defeat Zetsu but it would inflict almost as much damage on him as it would Zetsu.

"Alright Zetsu this is the beginning of the end for you!" Jiraiya then tried to come to his feet again and had to muster all of his strength to do so and he eventually did. Then he tried mustering the strength to form a hand seal even with his arms nearly unusable but he tried his hardest and had an unstoppable will to do it.

"Great fireball technique!" Jiraiya yelled the technique out with all of his might and it was echoed across the entire landscape. Jiraiya was showing that he deserved the title as a legendary sannin as he burned the vines with his great fireball technique but in the process he had to burn himself to burn the vines connected to his shoulders. Jiraiya was fighting through the pain as he was burning the vines connected to him.

_Why would he risk his own life just to win this battle? And how can he withstand such pain while he's inflicting it on himself._ Zetsu was puzzled why Jiraiya would inflict such pain on himself but then Zetsu was shocked as the fire began to make it's way up the vines towards Zetsu's body. 

"Here it comes Zetsu…your defeat!" Jiraiya then had the flames burn Zetsu's body and he was seriously injured and then Jiraiya manipulated the toads mouth so that it grabbed his arms and secured his legs into the ground. 

"Shit I can't move! Let me go you son of a bitch!" Zetsu was screaming for his life and tried to get out of Jiraiya's toad mouth jutsu but t was no use because he was to weakened from his fire attack and he was held in place now by something he couldn't pass through. Jiraiya was profusely bleeding through his arms and he could barely manage to move on his own and he was breathing heavily due to the huge wound on his chest and he was losing blood fairly fast.

"Zetsu this may be the end for you and for me but I know I sure as hell won't let you live and let you terrorize any more people you worm!" Then Jiraiya mustered the last of his strength to get up and then he started to form the chakra in his hand to perform the Rasengan to finish Zetsu off.

"It ends now Zetsu!… Rasengan!" Jiraiya had formed the Rasengan and then he ran as much as he could towards Zetsu and trusted his hand right at Zetsu with the Rasengan, seriously injuring Zetsu he went flying and then was knocked out completely. Jiraiya then deactivated the toad mouth technique and he began to walk away. "You know you did put up a good fight but people like you don't deserve to live…and it looks like no one is coming to help you…not even your Akatsuki friends." Jiraiya then looked down at Zetsu and then turned back around and then he summoned gamabunta.

"Gamabunta I need you to take me back to Konoha because I can't make it by myself." Jiraiya didn't have any more strength left to fight and barely enough to walk or talk and he was nearing the end of his chakra after the battle with Zetsu.

"You seemed to have outdone yourself this time Jiraiya…I will do you this favour but only this one time as your old ass owes me more than I can count." Gamabunta agreed to take Jiraiya back to Konoha as the sannin was completely wiped out.

Meanwhile inside the Akatsuki base the two teams about to set out and take out Sasuke and Naruto were talking about what had just transpired.

"Why didn't we help him Deidara sempai?" Tobi was wondering why no one bothered to help out Zetsu as he was clearly going to lose.

"Tobi you idiot Jiraiya is a legendary sannin and look what he just did to Zetsu…that could have been you or me, none of use are strong enough to take that man on alone or even in a team of three…his powers are amazing." Deidara seemed to speak very highly of Jiraiya as he acknowledged him as one of the most powerful people he has ever seen.

"Well we could have asked sir leader to help him out" Tobi was trying to find some way that they could have help Zetsu out.

"We could have but no one knows where the leader is right now because he is rarely at the base to hide his identity because he's petrified of spies and he really doesn't trust a whole lot of people, but even if he was here and we asked him and even on the odd chance he would go out and save Zetsu then he would still be just an even match for Jiraiya or even just a bit better because his powers are so diverse and the leaders are as well but Jiraiya has more experience and that would have been the deciding factor." Deidara explained to Tobi why it really wasn't possible to go out and beat Jiraiya without the leaders help.

"But anyways we really need to get going and find that Uchiha brat so let's get going Tobi." Deidara and Tobi began to set off towards Sasuke and team snake as they exited the base.

"Alright I guess I should wake the old man up so we can get going to." Kabuto got up and then smacked Danzou across the face waking him up.

"You ass! Why did you wake me up?" Danzou woke up furious at Kabuto and wanted a good reason for what he did. 

"You idiot we need to go get Naruto, and besides I've been waiting long enough for your old ass to wake up anyways so we've lost some time." Kabuto and Danzou then continued to argue as they left the base heading towards Konoha to go and get Naruto to return him to the leader.

Meanwhile in Konoha Gamabunta and Jiraiya had just entered the village and then Jiraiya barged into the Hokage's office bloodied and bruised from the battle with Zetsu.

"Jiraiya what happened to you?!" Tsunade got up from her chair and rushed over to Jiraiya as he fell to the ground.

"Tsunade I need help…please help me." Tsunade then rolled up her sleeves and tied her hair back readying to aid Jiraiya and heal his wounds.

"T-Tsunade…their coming." Jiraiya tried to tell Tsunade what the Akatsuki was planning but could barely utter anything to her.

"Save your strength, this will take a while…you have been poisoned in the shoulders and chest as well so we might lose you for a little while." Tsunade then grabbed Shizune and they both began to clean Jiraiya's wounds and patch him up as they extracted the poison from his body. Jiraiya was screaming in pain as with every scream he had flashbacks at what caused the pain during the battle. Then after a few hours of long hard work form Tsunade and Shizune they had finally healed Jiraiya and now all he needed was some rest.

"Tsunade…you must, listen to me." Jiraiya continued to warn Tsunade to defend the village.

"What is it?" Tsunade listened to what he had to say to her.

"The Akatsuki is coming for Naruto and they are on their way here as we speak…please find a way to counter them." as Jiraiya said his words to Tsunade he passed out from the blood loss and the pain from the surgery. Tsunade then called upon five individuals to her office making a four man squad…she had called upon Rock lee, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata.

"You four will set out from Konoha looking for two Akatsuki members on their way to Konoha and you will take them out…hurry up now and move out!" Tsunade ordered the team of five to set out and head towards the Akatsuki pairing.

Still outside the wind country Sasuke and team snake had just finished resting up from their last battle and are now setting out to find Itachi and Kisame.

"Damn those two guys were strong Sasuke…next time we need to be more careful." Suigetsu was still surprised on how strong those two were,

"Well we still can't expect they aren't still coming after me so we need to keep our guard up." Sasuke knew something was coming and was suspicious.

"For now let's keep moving." Sasuke and team snake them continued forward.

Then up in the sky Deidara and Tobi had just found team snake and Sasuke.

"Hmph I think we found the rats Tobi…time to let them know art is a bang!" Deidara and Tobi were flying above team snake and spotted them and then moved in for the attack.

"Do you always have to say that sempai?" Tobi asked why Deidara always said 'art is a bang'.

"Shut up and let's go!" They then flew down and met up with team snake.

"They're here." Sasuke and team snake looked up only to see the sight of the two Akatsuki members circling them

Team snake and Deidara and Tobi face off in a battle of the ages, Team Kakashi set out and meet up with Danzou and Kabuto, and what will the leader do about Zetsu's loss? **Next chapter: A Snake Reborn: Sharingan vs. Sharingan!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: A Snake Reborn: Sharingan vs. Sharingan!**

Just out side the wind country now team snake had just met up with some unwanted enemies…Deidara and Tobi. As the two Akatsuki members were circling them in the air team snake couldn't help but wonder how strong they are and what they have in store for them in this battle.

"God dammit! Why the hell do people keep popping up and attacking us?!." Suigetsu was furious that the Akatsuki pairing had arrived just as they had finished relaxing.

"Well Tobi it seems as though we have quite a hot head down there…this might be easier than we think." Deidara was pleased that Suigetsu was losing his temper because then he wouldn't think straight in the battle.

"Come on and fight us already! Get your ass down here and fight like men instead of flying up there enjoying the view." Suigetsu shouted at Deidara and Tobi daring them to come down and fight them head to head.

"Suigetsu calm down and focus…if you don't stay calm and lose your cool against an Akatsuki member they will kill you without hesitation." Sasuke told Suigetsu to calm down so he could concentrate and fight with his head.

"Juugo I'm going to need your help as well during this fight…I have a feeling these two are just as powerful as the last ones." Sasuke took a few more precautions this time around asking for Juugo's help against Tobi and Deidara. Tobi and Deidara then landed on the ground and confronted Sasuke and team snake face to face before they had started to battle.

"What do you want with us?" Juugo came right out and asked Deidara and Tobi what they wanted with team snake.

"It's quite simple actually, all we want is Sasuke and we'll be on our way." Deidara pointed at Sasuke and then started to walk towards him with his hand out about to take Sasuke by force.

"Stay away from him!" Karin then jumped in front of Deidara and stopped him from getting any closer to Sasuke.

"I suggest you move little girl." Deidara then raised his hand threatening to throw Karin out of the way if she didn't move.

"Karin you better move…he's serious." Sasuke tried to reason with Karin to make her move away preventing her from getting hurt.

"Sasuke I'm tired of not helping you guys in our battles and now I want to help so you can't stop me from that!" Karin seemed really angry and wouldn't move away from Sasuke as she was trying to prevent Deidara from getting to Sasuke.

"Karin…you don't have to do this." Sasuke grabbed her trying to convince her to move away from Deidara.

"Alright I've had enough of this!" Deidara then threw Karin right to the ground as he was very frustrated that they were just wasting his time.

"How could you hurt an innocent woman…you'll pay!" Juugo was furious at Deidara and he slowly began to lose control as he started to activate his cursed seal he began to thirst for blood.

"The next words you'll say will be your last!" Juugo had fully activated his cursed seal and had already went into level two. Juugo then charged at Deidara with immense speed and then threw a massive punch but when he did Tobi stopped in front of Deidara and stopped the punch with just his arm.

"Thanks Tobi, I owe you one I guess." Deidara had been saved by his partner from Juugo and then the battle seemed to have started.

_How did he just stop Juugo's punch by merely stopping it with his arm? I wonder who this guy is. _Sasuke was shocked that Tobi had stopped Juugo dead in his tracks with only his arm.

"Alright I guess it's time for you and I to get involved Sasuke…it's time to teach these two a harsh lesson." Suigetsu then took his sword out and was ready for battle and Sasuke did the same.

"Alright Suigetsu, let's take them down." Sasuke and Suigetsu both charged at Deidara and Tobi at the same time hoping to gain and early advantage.

"Hmph if that's all you're going to do is charge blindly at me then you're going to die." Deidara then hopped up on to his clay bird and the flew up in the sky as he was a long ranged fighter.

"Sempai! Use your clay bombs!" Tobi shouted out to Deidara to use his special techniques to immobilize them so he could go in for the kill.

"You idiot what did you think I was going to up here!?" Deidara responded back to Tobi and began to create his clay bombs. As Deidara was making his bombs Juugo, Suigetsu and Sasuke were all aligned waiting to fight eagerly but then Karin started to stand up to aid her team-mates in battle.

"I'm not done yet…Sasuke please let me help you." Karin pleaded with Sasuke to let her fight Deidara and Tobi.

"It seems as though I can't stop you…besides your abilities might come to more use than I had thought." Sasuke and the rest of team snake was joined by Karin now and it was now four against two.

"Hmph it seems as though they have another team-mate for us to kill Tobi." Deidara then started to throw his seeking clay bombs at Sasuke and team snake.

"Karin I need you to neutralize those bombs that are coming." Sasuke told Karin to destroy the bombs as they couldn't escape from them so easily.

"Alright Sasuke I'll try…Chakra Drain!" Karin activated one of her techniques and then the bombs started to fall on the ground one by one without exploding and having no effect on the battlefield.

"My technique drains my targets chakra so they can't attack but this time I used it so that the chakra inside those bombs was completely drained so that they couldn't explode." Karin deactivated all of Deidara's bombs and he was surprised that she pulled something like that off.

"Pretty impressive little girl…but those held only a little bit of chakra so lets see how you fare against my bigger bombs!" Deidara then began to eat his clay again readying to deploy more bombs on team snake.

"Don't even bother trying…cursed seal activate!" Sasuke had gone into his second cursed seal level and once he grew his wings he began to fly up towards Deidara and then unsheathed his katana.

"Let's see you fight on the ground!" Sasuke then swung his katana at Deidara's flying clay bird to clip it's wings but when he swung his sword Deidara jumped off the bird with nothing to catch him.

_Just a bit further and I'll do it._ Deidara had a hand seal while he was falling perilously towards the ground.

"I'll do it now!…Katsu!" Deidara had the clay bird explode right when Sasuke was going to slash it's wings.

"Hmph…that was easy enough no wasn't it." Deidara landed on the ground after the clay bird had just exploded. Right when Deidara had landed on the ground all of team snake and even Tobi began to appear to melt right before Deidara.

"W-What's going on!?" Deidara didn't know what was happening as everyone around him began to disapear. Then Sasuke appeared behind him in his cursed seal level two state.

"It seems as though you're rather easy to trap in my genjutsu" Sasuke has trapped Deidara inside a genjutsu making it seem that he had one and then having everything around him destroyed.

"You bastard! It wont work on me again." Deidara then snapped out of the genjutsu as he was released from it by Tobi.

"Sempai you need to be more careful next time." Tobi helped Deidara up from the ground but Deidara was furious he was so easily trapped inside Sasuke's genjutsu.

"Alright it's time to even the playing field a bit…Bursting water collision Waves!" Suigetsu then overflowed the terrain with water making it easier for his to use his water jutsu's.

"It's your turn now!" Sasuke the looked at Tobi trying to trap him into a genjutsu but then all that happened was that Sasuke's genjutsu was reversed and he was now trapped inside but he had quickly gotten out of it as well.

"Sorry but that won't work on me" Tobi then jumped up in the air and then performed some hand seals.

"Fire Dragon Flame Projectile!" Tobi had activated a technique utilized by the third Hokage and emitted a huge jet of fire heading towards Sasuke. Suigetsu then came in front of Sasuke attempting to neutralize the attack.

"Water encampment wall!" Suigetsu blew out a large amount of water from his mouth and then it appeared in the form of a large water wall in front of Sasuke and Suigetsu as it blocked Tobi's fire attack. But it was an equal standoff as the flame was so hot the water turned into vapour but the fire had been put out as well.

"Thanks Suigetsu." Sasuke thanked Suigetsu as he had protected him from a very powerful attack. Right after Suigetsu had neutralized Tobi's fire attack he wasted no time to take advantage of this opportunity that he was vulnerable.

"Water Dragon Projectile technique!" Suigetsu the summoned a large water dragon form the water below him and then it launched itself towards Tobi.

"Earth Style Wall!" Deidara then activated an earth style technique to protect Tobi from being attacked by Suigetsu's water dragon.

"Thank you sempai…I guess we're even now" Tobi had been saved by Deidara and the battle was still at a stand off.

"Tobi get on my bird now! I'm going to activate my specialty…my C3 Bomb!" Deidara and Tobi went on the clay bird as they both flew up into the sly as Deidara had a big grin on his face.

"It ends now Uchiha Sasuke!…Exploding clay C3 bomb!" Deidara activated the C3 specialty bomb from the skies as Tobi and Deidara watched it fall as it was about to explode.

_Dammit, I need to act fast._ Sasuke knew he needed to think of something soon or else they would all be dead.

"Juugo take Suigetsu to that rock over there! I'll take Karin with me…now hurry!" Sasuke and Karin ran towards Deidara and Tobi and Juugo and Suigetsu ran to the top of the rock to higher ground.

"Karin I'm going to use my mangekyou Sharingan to teleport the bomb somewhere else and right when I do that I need you to neutralize it's chakra so that nobody gets hurt" Sasuke and Karin had come up with a plan but they needed to work fast as the bomb was coming at them faster than ever.

"Mangekyou Sharingan! Full object implosion technique!" Sasuke had used his mangekyou Sharingan and had the bomb teleported upwards further into the sky.

"Now it's my turn! Chakra Drain!" Karin sucked out all the C3 bomb's chakra inside of it and it was ineffective now as it plummeted towards the ground.

_He can use the mangekyou Sharingan to? I guess that makes five of us now…but now me and sempai have to be more careful._ Tobi thought to himself and he was shocked to see Sasuke use the mangekyou Sharingan especially in that fashion. _Usually the mangekyou Sharingan is created to kill or seriously injure your opponents but his seems designed to protect his friends as I've never seen a design like that on someone's eyes. _Tobi was puzzled on why Sasuke's Sharingan was so different than everyone else's

"Juugo, Suigetsu are you two alright?" Sasuke then told the two to come back down to where he and Karin were.

"Sasuke I have a plan." Juugo then came up to Sasuke and gave him his plan.

"Let's try it Juugo…everyone be ready for anything though." Sasuke and team snake then began to go back on the attack. Suigetsu the walked in front of Juugo and then Juugo picked him up and threw him up towards Deidara and Tobi in the air as hard as he could while Sasuke flew up towards them with his cursed seal level two.

"Okay Karin now cover us!" Sasuke and Suigetsu were closing in on Deidara and Tobi but the Deidara deployed his bombs at Suigetsu and Sasuke.

"Chakra Drain!" Karin then neutralized the bombs and they didn't affect Sasuke or Suigetsu.

"Hmph it seems that you think you have me all figured out…but you haven't seen this technique…Katsu!" Deidara tried to detonate a bomb but there were no bombs around him nor had he deployed any that were usable. Then all of a sudden a huge rumble from under the ground could be heard and then the ground started to explode.

"Karin, Juugo!" Sasuke looked back as he saw his two team-mates helpless against Deidara's C2 bombs imbedded into the ground.

"But when did you do this?" Sasuke was trying to remember when Deidara could have done a technique like this but he could figure it out.

"Well I'm sorry to say I can't take all the credit for this piece of art, I have to credit my partner Tobi who had planted the bombs into the ground when you and I were occupied and while I was in the genjutsu…I just didn't have the right time to use them until now." Deidara had explained everything to Sasuke and team snake as they were in serious danger now because now Karin wasn't there to neutralize the bombs. Once the bombs were done exploding and once the dust had shifted away the only image was Juugo on top of Karin who had protected her from most of the explosions as she still had some serious wound on her body but nothing fatal or life threatening but meanwhile Juugo had a giant gash along his right arm and he had a broken leg and he had to deactivate the cursed seal.

"Juugo thank you…now I'll finish them once and for all because of your help!" Karin then struggled to get to her feet but she had just managed to make it.

"Sasuke get ready this will be your opening!…Chakra Overflow!" Karin then focused and Deidara from above began to feel weird in his right hand.

"What's going!? What are you doing to me?" Deidara began to feel an immense amount of pressure coming to his right hand, and then all of his chakra began to flow only through his right hand as it began to overflow and then all of a sudden it exploded because it couldn't contain it anymore.

"Shit! Look what you did to my hand you bitch!…you're going to pay for that!" Deidara was screaming in pain as the blood began to pour out what was left of his right hand and he was in so much pain he could barely move.

"Suigetsu it's time to take him out once and for all!" As Suigetsu and Sasuke had landed on the clay bird they both swung their swords at Deidara about to end his life but then all of a sudden Tobi intervened and grabbed both of their swords with each of his hands.

"Don't touch Deidara sempai!" Tobi shouted at Suigetsu and Sasuke stopping them right in their tracks as Tobi stopped them dead.

"Now know how it feels to feel the pain my sempai just experienced because of you." Tobi then looked into the eyes of Suigetsu and had put him under one of his own mangekyou Sharingan abilities.

"W-Where am I now? What the hell did that little rat do to me?" Suigetsu was stuck in another dimension.

"Welcome to my Tsukuyomi Suigetsu…for the next seven days you will experience hell in my dimension!" Tobi had used the Tsukuyomi technique unique only to the Uchiha clan. For the seven days Suigetsu was in there he had experienced nothing short of hell as Tobi replayed the torture over and over against Suigetsu making sure he would pay and that he wouldn't touch Deidara. Then Tobi had to release the technique due to the amount of chakra and stamina it took to use.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to me!?" Suigetsu was now released from the genjutsu but had various internal wounds and he was extremely tired and out of breath, and it seemed as though he was at his very limit.

"Well it seems that you have done all you can Suigetsu…Shuriken Shadow clone technique!" Tobi had created multiple copies of his shuriken to attack Suigetsu as he fell down to the ground. Then it was just down to Sasuke and Tobi.

"It's your turn now Sasuke!" Tobi then walked towards Sasuke on top of Deidara's bird as the battle continued to rage on the two ninja started to exchange blow after blow and reversing each other's genjutsu with ease until something completely unexpected was about to happen.

_Sasuke…It's time to let me free!_ A voice inside of Sasuke's head started to speak to him and it began to affect his motions and his techniques.

"No! get out of my head…this can't happen now!" Sasuke then fell to his knees in pain holding his head as he leaned back and looked to the sky screaming.

"Go away! You can't be alive!" Sasuke was writhing in pain from the inside but Tobi didn't know why because he didn't even use a genjutsu on him.

_Sasuke you know it's time…now let me out!_ The voice began to grow louder and stronger. Then all of a sudden Sasuke began to bend over and something was coming up from his chest and coming out from his body. A body then began to creep out of Sasuke's mouth as he threw up a body that nobody thought they would see again. The body was then completely put of Sasuke's body and on the clay bird joining Tobi and Sasuke.

"Sasuke you seem disappointed to see me again." The person then stood up on his feet and turned around to look at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke looked up only to see his former master Orochimaru standing before him alive and well with and evil grin on his face.

"That's no way to greet your old master Sasuke…Hm it seems as though you made some new friends as well, and perhaps some new enemies." Orochimaru then stared at Tobi and then looked back at Sasuke. With Suigetsu and Juugo completely out of the battle bloodied and bruised from Deidara and Tobi the only two left fit to fight were Karin Tobi and Sasuke as Deidara laid in pain with his hand blown off, Orochimaru had just made an appearance the battle had really just begun.

Outside of Konoha Team Kakashi with Hinata and Rock lee had begun to look for Danzou and Kabuto so to take them out so that they wouldn't be able to attack Konoha to get to Naruto. Team Kakashi then arrived in a nearby open field and then when they were walking up the hill they began to see two figures in black cloaks come over the hill. Right away Kakashi had figured out it was them and they needed to ready for battle immediately.

"Everyone those two on the hill are the two Akatsuki members we are supposed to defeat so hurry up and get ready for battle as I have witnessed a bit of what those two can do and it's rather frightening if you let your guard down…so we need to work together throughout the battle and stay on them at all times." Kakashi told his team to get ready for a long harsh battle with Danzou and Kabuto.

"Well It seems we found the brat old man…try and not get in my way so much this time." Kabuto teased Danzou as if he thought he could take on them all by himself without the help of Danzou.

"You idiot if you try and take them out now you're only getting ready for your own funeral so shut up and don't let your guard down!" Danzou and Kabuto then took off their Akatsuki hates and confronted team Kakashi.

"So at last we found you two…I guess you came here to take the nine tails? Sorry to break the news to you two but today you will die right before my eyes." As Kakashi was speaking to Danzou and Kabuto he lifted up his forehead protector from his eye and activated the Sharingan.

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki base the leader had just arrived to only find Zetsu lying on the ground unconscious due to the loss of blood and his injuries.

"You idiot you shouldn't have gone out against someone without help…but this guy must have been quite the opponent if you were beaten so badly." The leader then took Zetsu inside to the unnamed member as she tried to return him back to his sate before the battle with Jiraiya.

"Sir leader this won't be easy as he did suffer a lot of injuries to Jiraiya the sannin." The unnamed member was trying to help Zetsu but it was going to take a long time.

"So he went up against Jiraiya? What an idiot…he can't stand up to me so why would he challenge someone like that!" The leader seemed very upset at Zetsu's actions but then left to calm down.

How will Orochimaru's sudden appearance impact the battle and what will he do to Sasuke and Tobi? Team Kakashi faces off against Danzou and Kabuto, and will Zetsu survive his wounds? **Next Chapter: Kyuubi Unleashed: The Birth Of The Fifth Tail!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Kyuubi Unleashed: Birth of The Fifth Tail!**

On the battlefield in the wind country Sasuke was on top of the clay bird along with Tobi and a severely injured Deidara. Sasuke then had a surprising encounter with an unexpected enemy. Sasuke was then face to face with his old master Orochimaru as Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Tobi in a three way dead lock what will come of Deidara and the battle to come as it has just started. Sasuke then looked down at the ground with Suigetsu and Juugo unconscious and Karin trying to take care of them.

"Hm, it seems your friends are in trouble Sasuke, why don't you go help them…or are you going to abandon them like you did to Naruto and Sakura?" Orochimaru started to tease Sasuke making him feel guilty and troubled on what to do.

"Sasuke don't listen to him! I'm fine down here!" Karin heard what Orochimaru had said to Sasuke as she shouted up to Sasuke trying to tell him to not pay any attention to Orochimaru.

"What a troublesome girl…it seems it's just us three then up here since that fool Deidara is on the ground and unable to fight." Orochimaru then began to mock Deidara as he was now helpless on the ground in pain.

"Orochimaru you bastard! If my hand was fine then I would make sure you would die by my own hands!" Deidara was furious at Orochimaru and desperately wanted to get a crack at Orochimaru as he despised him but he was not fit to fight in his current state.

"I might as well put you out of your misery right now you worm!" Orochimaru was about to go for the finishing blow with a kunai to Deidara but as his arm came down to thrust the kunai into Deidara Tobi cut in front of Deidara stopping the blow.

"Don't touch my sempai!" Tobi then stopped the blow with his hands stopping Orochimaru from injuring Deidara any further.

"Foolish boy! You left yourself open to me." Orochimaru then opened his mouth and his sword cam right out of his mouth in front of Tobi and then Orochimaru trusted the sword downwards into Tobi's face but when he was about to certainly kill Tobi he just barely dodged the attack but in the process his mask cracked again and fell off.

"Hm, so you're just like Sasuke aren't you?" Orochimaru seemed surprised to see Tobi with a Sharingan eye right before him.

"Yes I am…but for now that's not important, what's important is that you tried to kill my sempai and for that you'll die!" Tobi then moved back and then told Deidara to order the bird to have them land. Once Deidara had the bird land on the ground that's when the real battle had begun.

"This time I'll get rid of you once and for all." Sasuke then looked up at Orochimaru as his eyes were as piercing as ever with a killer intent within them.

"Well we will see about that Sasuke…just remember I couldn't fight to my full ability the last time so it's going to be a different story this time around." Orochimaru began to walk towards Sasuke about to confront him when Deidara then tried to get to his feet. "I-I'm not done yet, I still have enough strength to send you to hell!" Deidara then barely managed to make it to his feet still in a huge amount of pain, and was now running on pure will.

"Sempai don't do it…you're not fit to fight right now." Tobi seemed concerned with Deidara and tried to stop him from fighting Orochimaru but it was no use as Deidara was so determined to kill him.

"I can't stop now Tobi…not after what he did to me." Deidara seemed hesitant to talk about his reasons for his hatred towards Orochimaru.

"It seems you have a bit more fight in you after all Deidara." Orochimaru looked at Deidara and could see he also wanted revenge against Orochimaru but he could also see he was severely injured.

"It seems as though your right hand tongue has been destroyed.…what a shame." Orochimaru seemed to know quite a bit about Deidara's abilities as he new about his clay eating techniques.

"How do you know about Deidara sempai's hands?" Tobi asked Orochimaru why he knew so much about Deidara's techniques.

"Because Tobi…he gave me these hands." Deidara struggled to utter those few words to Tobi as it seemed that Orochimaru had experimented with Deidara.

_Does this mean that Orochimaru also experimented with him? I wonder what he did to him. _Sasuke thought to himself that maybe he and Deidara had a lot more in common than he thought.

"But it seems that you wasted my experiments and hard work I did on you just now as you only have one hand left." Orochimaru teased Deidara that he couldn't fight anymore and he was to weak.

"Shut up you bastard! don't you have any idea what you put me through all this time? When you captured me and made me your little lab rat for five years you put me through pain and torture just to advance your stupid research, you had no concern for what you did to me! Then when you finally finished with me you released me and when I returned to my village after five long years I was branded a freak and an outcast because of you but you did give me one good thing out of all of this…the new appreciation of art. After I had developed new techniques to exact my revenge on you I searched all over to kill you but I couldn't find you but later on I had learned that you joined the Akatsuki. Again when I joined the Akatsuki I thought maybe it's an opportunity to kill you, but once again you slipped away and left the group...but today is going to be different!" Deidara sounded very disturbed at what Orochimaru did to him all of those years and was hesitant to tell anyone about it as it brought back very painful memories.

"Now feel the wrath of your own creation!" Deidara was furious and had found new power in his anger and began to charge at Orochimaru and didn't care if anyone stood in his way.

"Now you will be the one that suffers!" Deidara climbed up onto his clay bird and ordered it to fly up into the air.

"Orochimaru I still have one hand that I can use to kill you and that's exactly what I'll do!" Deidara then placed his left hand into the bag filled with clay and began to mould it.

"Clay seeking bombs!" Deidara then launched the bombs heading towards Orochimaru.

"Hmph it seems you have put my experiments to use Deidara." Orochimaru then activated a jutsu to counter Deidara's bombs.

"Great breakthrough technique!" Orochimaru blew away all the bombs Deidara had sent down at Orochimaru having them scatter all over the place, As the bombs scattered they were re-routed to Karin and the others but then Sasuke used his Chidori senbon to de-activate the bombs in total so that his team-mates weren't harmed.

"Hmph it seems that you've changed quite a bit Sasuke, caring about your team-mates after abandoning your previous team." Orochimaru was surprised to see Sasuke protect his team-mates as he used to be totally cold hearted.

"Don't get the wrong idea Orochimaru, I saved them only for the reason that I need them to kill Itachi and Kisame…so don't be so quick to judge!" Sasuke then lunged forward quickly drawing his katana from his sheath trying to get an early hit on Orochimaru but Orochimaru dodged it using his soften modification technique.

"Nice try Sasuke but it seems you're still not quite on my level." Orochimaru began to grow a grin on his face and seemed to be enjoying himself as he just made Sasuke look like a fool in front of his team-mates.

"If you think I'm not on your level yet your sadly mistaken…Thousand birds current!" Sasuke then expelled a giant electric current from his body protecting him on the outside and by doing that he had caught Orochimaru in his electric current.

"So am I really that far off from you Orochimaru?" Sasuke then looked up at his former master being shocked by his electric current being expelled from his body.

"You brat! This technique won't finish me off if that's what you think!" Orochimaru was furious to be mocked by Sasuke.

"Now who said this would finish you Orochimaru? I still haven't showed you my ultimate technique I picked up not so long ago…the mangekyou Sharingan!" Once Sasuke had stated he had obtained the powers of the mangekyou Sharingan, the one power that every Uchiha hopes to attain, Orochimaru's eyes widened in shock as he couldn't believe his ears that Sasuke had obtained the one thing that separated him from Itachi.

"Hmph…I think you're bluffing Sasuke, wouldn't you have shown me this power yet?" Orochimaru seemed very nervous and hoped that Sasuke was bluffing.

"I really didn't feel the need to use it on the likes of you…but since you insist on the assumption that I'm bluffing I don't think I have much of a choice but to show you…and put you in your place!" Sasuke then closed his eyes and once he had opened them the mangekyou Sharingan had been activated much to the dismay of Orochimaru.

"It seems this battle really has just begun" Deidara said to himself hovering above the skies waiting for the opportunity to take Sasuke and Orochimaru out in one final attack.

Just outside of Konoha Danzou and Kabuto had confronted team Kakashi as they were assigned to take out Naruto and bring him back to the leader at all costs but once they found Naruto they found four other people along with him willing to fight and take out Danzou and Kabuto.

"Seems like this time we may have a bit more trouble Danzou but then again I don't see how we could lose…personally I think that most of these people are weaklings." Kabuto seemed to be brimming with confidence but maybe a bit to much confidence.

"You idiot you shouldn't get to over confident when facing these people…they're very powerful and from the looks of it a couple of them seem to be on your level Kabuto." Danzou tried to point out to Kabuto that if he was reckless they would certainly lose the battle and possibly their lives.

"Well it seems you're the smarter one of the group as your partner seems to be a bit to confident." Kakashi tried to get Kabuto angry so that he could gain the upper hand and hoping that Kabuto wouldn't be able to control his emotions.

"You ass! Do you really think that you could take me one on one!?" Kabuto was about to charge straight for Kakashi when Danzou had stopped him.

"Kabuto that's exactly what he wants you to do…if you don't control your emotions you will surely die here." Danzou tried to calm Kabuto down as it could cost him his life if he didn't.

"Enough talk! I didn't come here to listen to you two morons argue all day!" Naruto shouted as if he was about to explode as he getting very frustrated at Danzou and Kabuto's constant arguing.

"Really now you need to develop some better manners." Danzou then began to get ready for battle as did Kabuto.

"Well if you guys aren't going to come first then we will!" Naruto then charged at Danzou and Kabuto but while he was running towards them he created two shadow clones to see how they would fare against the two. In an instant Danzou and Kabuto found an opening in the clones attack and they made them disapear before they could even get one hit in.

"Smart move in trying to scout out your opponent's moves kid but for future reference…if you ever try that yourself you will surely die by our hands!" Danzou then ran towards Naruto at full force attempting to get the first hit in but right when he was about to get Naruto with the kunai hidden away in his sleeve Lee cut Danzou's attack off with a spinning kick right to Danzou's face.

"How did you like my leaf whirlwind? Just like you said to Naruto…never leave yourself open to the enemy." Lee had embarrassed Danzou and mad him very angry and frustrated.

"Now Danzou, you wouldn't want to lose control of your emotions and get killed would you." Kabuto then teased Danzou making matters worse.

"Don't just stand there and do nothing you moron, go and attack them!" Danzou finally told Kabuto to engage in combat with the four Konoha nin.

"Jeez you're always so demanding Danzou but anyways I do feel like a good fight…Chakra scalpel!" Kabuto then activated his best technique early in the battle trying to injure his opponents early on.

"Naruto, you, Lee and Hinata will go after Danzou while me and Sakura go after Kabuto." Kakashi had devised a plan to take out the two Akatsuki members as they split up into two groups.

"So I get the jinchuuriki? Hardly seems fair in my opinion…I mean Kabuto won't even get to help me capture this guy." As Danzou got up from Lee's blow to the face he was ready for combat against the Konoha trio. Kakashi wasted no time to attack as he quickly used his body flicker technique to get behind Kabuto and have the upper hand.

"To easy Kabuto…" Kakashi brought the kunai up to Kabuto's throat from behind him but when eh stabbed him in the artery Kabuto disappeared as it was just a clone. When the clone disappeared Kabuto had appeared above Kakashi.

"You left yourself wide open Kakashi…Shuriken Shadow clone technique!" Kabuto made copies of his shuriken and hurled them downwards heading right towards Kakashi. All of the shuriken seemed to have hit Kakashi as they all landed in his body, then all of a sudden Kakashi's body turned to water as he had made a water clone to trick Kabuto it was him.

_Dammit where is he now?_ Kabuto was looking around for Kakashi trying to find where he was hiding.

"Double suicide decapitation technique!" Kakashi then came up from under the ground and brought Kabuto down under in place of him.

"A little help here Danzou?!" Kabuto couldn't move and needed Danzou to get him out of the technique since he specialises in earth techniques.

"Alright Kabuto…but this time Is the last…mud overturn technique!" Danzou used an earth technique to overturn the ground so Kabuto was freed from Kakashi's trap. "Now that I'm freed I can begin to attack…Mist Waltz technique!" Kabuto blew out a large amount of combustible mist on Kakashi getting ready to light him on fire.

"Now for the finishing touch…Fire dragon Flame Projectile!" Kabuto blew out a large flame coming out from his mouth heading towards Kakashi hoping to connect with the attack.

"Water encampment wall!" Kakashi summoned a large body of water to block the incoming fire from Kabuto therefore neutralizing the attack. Once the fire was stopped the water was evaporated due to the severe heat of Kabuto's fire attack and it caused a huge steam cloud in front of the two nin. Then from behind the steam Kakashi began forming a string of hand seals as he saw it was the perfect time because Kabuto couldn't see Kakashi at the moment.

"Water Shark Projectile technique!" Kakashi then summoned two large water projectiles from behind the seam like barrier to have a surprise attack on Kabuto. As the water projectiles came through the mist Kabuto's eyes widened not expecting such a technique to some so suddenly. Kakashi's technique seemed to hit Kabuto dead on but when the steam cloud had finally passed Kabuto had appeared before Kakashi with his chakra scalpel activated and then slashed Kakashi's right arm.

"Sakura watch out…don't let him touch you with his chakra scalpel." Kakashi tried warning Sakura as Kakashi had just suffered the effect of Kabuto's technique.

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei…Cherry blossom snow storm technique!" Sakura then threw many kunai with red pouched attached to the back of them at Kabuto and just before all of them hit Kabuto she threw one last one with an explosive note attached to it. Once the final kunai reached the other kunai with the pouches it ignited all of them causing a giant explosion surrounding Kabuto.

"Seems like my idiot partner got himself into a bit of trouble." Danzou looked over to see Kabuto in a giant explosion and in serious trouble.

"Don't even think about leaving this battle because we just got started!" Naruto shouted at Danzou trying to prevent him from going to save Kabuto.

"I never said I was going to leave kid…besides I also think it's time to turn up the heat of this battle don't you?" Danzou charged at Naruto with all his speed readying to attack him right away.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned five shadow clones to act as a barrier before Danzou could get to him.

"What did I tell you before kid? These tricks wont work on me." Danzou seemed amused at Naruto's defence technique because he saw right through it.

"Who said I was trying to trick you at all? Hinata you have an opening!" Naruto left an opening for her as Danzou was occupied with the other 5 clones that Naruto summoned.

"Eight divination signs air palm!" Hinata trusted her palm at Danzou forcing him to get pushed back due to the force behind the technique.

"Konoha Senpuu!" While Danzou was being pushed back Lee took advantage and charged in to kick Danzou back.

"Alright I guess I can't hold back any longer…Water collision destruction!" Danzou summoned a large mass of water out of nowhere and then directed it at Hinata and Lee.

"Hinata, Lee look out! It's coming right for you two." Naruto tried to warn Hinata and Lee but the speed of the water torrent was to great and got to them before they could do anything about it.

"Now that they're trapped in my water attack it's all over…Grand exploding current!" Danzou then created a powerful current from within the water that Hinata and Lee were caught in and they couldn't get out of it as the current was to violent for them.

"It's a shame those two were defeated so easily to, it wasn't really much of a battle now was it but just to finish them off…Destruction Torrent!" Danzou then created a crushing pressure within the water vortex that he had now created, and the pressure seemed to be crushing Hinata and Lee.

_I've got to think up a way to stop that current and get them out of there before it gets any worse of them. _Naruto tried thinking up a way to save his friends from Danzou's jutsu and then he finally thought of something.

"Clone ramming suicide attack!" Naruto summoned so many clones he couldn't even count them. Naruto ordered the clones to try and get into the water vortex so that they could go in and rescue Hinata and Lee.

"At least this time your clones seem to be of use instead of a waste of space." Danzou began to mock Naruto and it frustrated Naruto greatly. Then two of the clones had made it towards Hinata and Lee and they pulled both of them out of the vortex that Danzou had created.

"Don't think I'm going to wait here and congratulate you because I'm not done with you yet…Earth dragon projectile!" Danzou summoned a dragon formed from mud and began to spit out mud projectiles at Hinata, Lee and Naruto.

"Eight divination palms of the hand, heavenly spin!" Hinata then began to spin around releasing chakra from her tenketsu neutralizing the attack of Danzou. Naruto then saw an opening in Danzou's attack and instead of being protected from Danzou's attack he charged up with his clones readying to attack him.

"Rasengan!" Naruto jumped up in the air about to thrust down at Danzou as he looked up in despair to see Naruto. Naruto finally made it to Danzou as the other clones stepped in front of Danzou distracting him and then Naruto hit with the Rasengan on Danzou.

"You little brat! I can't believe you actually know a technique like that." Danzou seemed pretty injured from Naruto's surprise Rasengan as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Well if surprise attacks is your game then I'm fine to play along…Starch capture Field!" Danzou expelled a stick liquid from his stomach all along the area where Hinata and Lee stood.

"Naruto…we can't move!" Hinata and Lee were stuck in one place unable to move and completely at the mercy of Danzou for now.

"It's all over now kid! Fire dragon flame projectile!" Danzou blew out a massive jet of fire from his mouth as it quickly headed towards Hinata and Lee. The fire then finally hit Lee and Hinata severely burning the both of them as they both fell backwards with their feet still stuck to ground but now their bodies were as well.

"Hold…I'm not finished yet! Water Dragon projectile Technique!" Danzou then launched a giant water dragon towards Hinata and Lee at full force and it then hit them threatening to drown them even and not to mention the severe damage they just took from the attack as well.

"So how was that you little brat!? Now lets try this!" Danzou was about to form a hand seal to finish of Hinata and Lee but then Naruto cut off Danzou.

"That's enough! I can't take this anymore, I've had enough of this…It's time for you to feel their pain!" Naruto's eyes began to turn red and had his fangs completely out and his whiskers began to grow longer than they have ever been.

"I swear if you don't stop I'm going to rip your head off!" Naruto began to lose control as his anger began to get the better of him.

"Oh really? Well let's see what you do about this…Shadow Shuriken technique!" Danzou then hurled a bunch of copies from his one shuriken as they all headed towards Hinata and Lee. Once the weapons hit their target the battlefield had been soaked in a deep red colour of blood as the colour of the water had been dyed red from the blood of Naruto's team-mates.

"That's a shame isn't it? They were defeated so easily, and i was just starting to have fun." Danzou had just pushed Naruto off the edge as he had finally snapped as he could no longer control his emotions.

"I'm going to fucking kill you bastard!" Naruto then fell to his knees holding his head and screaming out loud, so loud you could hear the scream for miles.

_Naruto unleash my power!_ The Kyuubi inside of Naruto began to talk to Naruto and as he began to talk to him Naruto then stood up and then dropped to all fours as the Kyuubi's tails were then visible to everyone around him as they began to appear before Danzou. Naruto had his maximum four tails appear but then another tail began to appear before him as the birth of the fifth tail has appeared.

_The fifth tail!? This isn't good._ Kakashi looked over to see Naruto with his fifth tail and him furious at Danzou. Kakashi seemed worried for Naruto and for everyone else around him as he was now out of control.

How will the battle end now that Sasuke has activated his mangekyou Sharingan and with Deidara back in the battle hovering above looking to attack, and how will team Kakashi manage against the team of Danzou and Kabuto, and is this the end for Hinata and Lee? **Next Chapter: Downsized: Rasen Shuriken Perfected!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Downsized: Rasen Shuriken Perfected!**

As the battle rages on between team Kakashi and the team of Danzou and Kabuto Naruto has lost control and had the fifth tail appear on his body as he watched his two friends get decimated at the merciless hands of Danzou.

"Naruto you need to take control!" Kakashi saw Naruto's eyes as they were blood red and with the intent to kill Danzou as he was ready to attack him.

"Shut up Kakashi! This is my fight…just stay out of this one!" Naruto didn't even know who he was talking to because he was so bent on wanting to get revenge on Danzou. Naruto then charged for Danzou full force and was ready to finish him.

"Let's see how you like it!" Naruto jumped in the air and dealt a massive blow to the head to Danzou as he punched him in the face.

"I'll make you suffer for what you've done…Multiple Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto summoned several hundred clones at his side ready to take on Danzou head on without any hesitation. "Naruto 2000 hit combo!" Naruto and his clones began to charge at Danzou with all their strength pummelling him into the ground relentlessly until he couldn't breathe. Danzou was so overwhelmed by Naruto's clones as there were so many he couldn't even see the sky any more as they all were pounding Danzou. After Naruto's attack was finally done he wasn't even out of breath as he jumped back to see whether or not Danzou survived, but as the dust settled you could see Danzou's shadow appear.

"Not bad kid but you'll have to a lot better than that to kill the likes of me…Water shark projectile technique!" Danzou then hurled two large shark projectiles at Naruto, as he tried to dodge the attack Danzou appeared from above to make sure Naruto wouldn't get away. "Fire dragon flame projectile!" Danzou expelled a large jet of fire from his mouth downwards as it came straight down towards Naruto. The flame then hit Naruto as a direct hit because if he moved then the water projectiles would get to him instead.

"Hmph, I thought you would have more skill with those five tails sticking out of your ass…but it seems you're going to turn out just like your two friends kid." Danzou began to mock Naruto's ability as he wouldn't even take him seriously even with his Kyuubi powers.

Meanwhile the battle with that Kakashi and Sakura were fighting seemed to be done but something also didn't seem right about it.

"Sakura be careful because Kabuto is one slippery ninja so don't underestimate him" Kakashi had a weird feeling that told him that Kabuto wasn't dead yet. _But how couldn't he be dead after a direct hit like that…there's no way he could have survived that unscathed._ Kakashi tried to convince himself that Kabuto was dead and him and Sakura had killed him but then the rock that had fell on top of Kabuto during the explosion had begun to move.

"Sakura get back now!" Sakura went up to check things out but then once the rocks began to move Kakashi knew something was wrong and told her to stay back from there.

"Now Kakashi, you really didn't think you two killed me did you?" Kabuto then arose from the rubble with not even a scratch on him.

"B-but how? I mean you don't even have one scratch on you?" Sakura was so shocked she began to shake.

"Foolish girl, it's quite simple actually because I managed to use a chakra shield at the last moment but not before suffering fatal injuries but even after suffering those Injuries I used my cell regeneration technique to rebuild my structure and ultimately healing my entire body." Kabuto looked as if he hadn't been fighting in a while he was in perfect condition.

_We're going to have to take him out in one final blow so he won't be able to heal himself. _Kakashi thought to himself trying to think up a way to take out Kabuto and prevent him from healing himself throughout the battle.

"What's wrong Kakashi you seem worried? You're not giving up already are you?" Kabuto tried to worry Kakashi even further as he began to tease him.

"Don't listen to him Kakashi!" As Sakura tried to snap Kakashi out of his trance of doubt she charged at Kabuto with all her might nearing close to him. As she closed in on Kabuto she used her strong arm technique but right when she was about to hit Kabuto she just missed and he hit her with his chakra scalpel in her right shoulder.

"You're to slow to try and attack me head on, let's see if I can snap him out of his little dream…Tornado of Water" Kabuto then summoned a water vortex as it headed right for Kakashi.

"Kakashi wake up!" Sakura tried to make Kakashi aware of what was going on so he could avoid Kabuto's technique.

"Water encampment wall!" Kakashi finally snapped out of the trance and he used his water wall to block Kabuto's attack and he came out of that encounter unscathed.

"Sakura use that technique you showed me earlier…I have an idea." Kakashi had come up with a plan to take out Kabuto but he was wondering to himself if it would actually work.

"Alright I'll try…Five senses confusion disorder!" Sakura then attached a pouch full of some sort of powder to an explosive not on the kunai she was about to throw. Once she had thrown it she made sure it was in range and she exploded the note before Kabuto could find a way to deactivate it and escape again. Once she had exploded the note an odourless toxin had been released into the air around Kabuto.

"Those tricks won't fool me so easily, so try again!…Great breakthrough technique!" Kabuto kept his mouth covered not breathing in any of the toxins Sakura had released around him and then Kabuto blew the gas away with his great breakthrough technique.

_Damn nothing seems to be working on him right now, I need to think of something else to use against him because if I use my mangekyou Sharingan right now I wont be able to help Naruto and the other later on because it takes to much of a toll on me…but I may have no choice soon. _Kakashi was tempted on activating his mangekyou Sharingan and was about to but then he looked over at Naruto and the others and they were all in trouble so he put his hands down.

"Kakashi we need to take him out soon because he can heal his injuries and we can't, I can try and help you if you get hurt but not with him trying to kill us because I need time. If we stay in battle with him to much longer we will run out of chakra and options and he will be ready to use that opportunity to kill us." Sakura noticed that Kakashi didn't have a lot of stamina and Sakura only had so many jutsu she could use against him so her and Kakashi were trying to think up some way to take him out in one blow.

While Kakashi and Sakura tried to figure out a way to finish off Kabuto, Naruto was in the middle of his fight with Danzou and Naruto had just been hit with Danzou's fire attack.

"You know I had really hoped for a real challenge out of you but I guess I got my hopes up for nothing." Danzou continued to mock Naruto as he knocked him down with his fire jutsu.

"So you think I'm done already?" Danzou began to hear Naruto's voice from behind him as Naruto began to come to his feet.

"It seems you have some more fight in you doesn't it." Danzou then turned around to look at Naruto making sure that his attack had damaged him somehow. When he turned around he saw Naruto with full grown fangs hanging out of his mouth his read pupils with a black background behind the pupil as his eyes had become exactly like the Kyuubi's. Danzou also noticed that Naruto had grown red fur on his feet and hands and had the Kyuubi's ears with fur on them as well, as it seemed Naruto had little to no control of the Kyuubi's power.

"You see I haven't even shown you the tip of my talent, and for underestimating me you will pay!" Naruto ran up to Danzou and just when Danzou was about to counter Naruto jumped up into the air facing down at Danzou.

"If brute strength won't kill you then I guess I'm going to have to use this!" Naruto then started to compress the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him and then he fired it out of his mouth, firing out a powerful Kyuubi chakra blast heading right towards Danzou.

"Earth style Wall!" Danzou then tried to block the blast and it seemed to work for a bit as the blast was slowed down but then it blasted through hitting Danzou directly causing a massive explosion.

"I know you're not dead you lying bastard now get up so I can kill you!" Naruto could no longer control the Kyuubi's power as he was obsessed with killing Danzou.

"Naruto don't kill him yet, I need you to kill Kabuto and Danzou together!" Kakashi pleaded with Naruto trying to make him stop for now as he needed Naruto to kill Kabuto with him.

"If you don't shut up you're going to die with him!" Naruto couldn't even tell his friends from his enemies anymore as he just had one goal and that was to kill Danzou. As the dust finally settled from Naruto's massive attack Danzou began to struggle to his feet as he had broken his right arm and was bleeding profusely as he was also coughing up blood from his severe internal injuries.

"I-m not done yet kid…I still haven't used my ultimate jutsu." Danzou seemed to be struggling even with his words as he was severely injured from Naruto's attack.

Meanwhile Kakashi had finally come to the conclusion that he would have to use his mangekyou Sharingan since Naruto wasn't willing to help him or Sakura.

"Sakura once I activate the mangekyou Sharingan I'm going to use my technique and then it will create an opening for you, then I need you to hold him down." Kakashi whispered to Sakura what he had been planning.

"Mangekyou implosion technique!" Kakashi then targeted Kabuto's arms and had transferred them somewhere else as Kabuto now didn't have any arms and couldn't perform any more hand seals, and now being at a huge disadvantage.

"Sakura hold him down and make sure he can't escape!" Sakura then rushed over to Kabuto punching him right in the chest with her strong arm technique immobilizing him for the moment.

"Kakashi what do I do now? It's the perfect chance!" Sakura knew that Kabuto would recover from her blow soon but she was relieved that he couldn't heal his own arms because of the technique Kakashi used.

"Naruto finish him off!" Kakashi then yelled out to Naruto telling him to finish off Danzou before he could do anything funny.

"Kakashi sensei what are you doing?" Sakura was curious to know what Kakashi was planning to do with the two Akatsuki members.

"Don't worry Sakura it's part of my plan" Kakashi didn't seem worried at all as he knew Naruto would soon finish off Danzou.

"I'm going to play around with him for a while so don't bother me!" Naruto seemed to be amusing himself but it wasn't him that was fighting anymore it was the demon fox inside of him.

"Dammit Naruto we don't have much time!" Kakashi was getting angry at Naruto because he couldn't talk any sense into him any more.

"He's right…time is something you three don't have." Danzou struggled to perform a hand seal as he was ready to attack Sakura and Kakashi in a last ditch effort to win the fight.

"Your time is up!…Elemental destruction!" Danzou finished performing his string of hand seals and his attack was expelled from his two arms and mouth as he could barely lift them up. The jutsu he had used had three elements in effect. He had a water projectile firing from his left arm, a large jet of fire coming out from his mouth and finally using razor sharp mud projectiles to fire at Sakura and Kakashi.

"Sakura watch out!" Kakashi tried to escape the attack but the three projectiles moved with Kakashi and Sakura as it seemed it knew where they were going to move next. As the attack was being executed Naruto didn't even care about Sakura and Kakashi as he didn't even know who they were any more in his fifth tail state. Then Danzou's ultimate jutsu had hit Sakura and Kakashi as a direct hit with Kakashi trying to protect Sakura as he turned around and took the blow for her.

"K-Kakashi sensei!" Sakura could only look down at her injured sensei as he couldn't move at all and had broken his right arm. Kakashi had his Sharingan eye closed whether or not it was to save stamina or he just didn't have any energy left to keep his eyes open.

"S-Sakura…I need you to finish this fight without me…I know you can do it." Kakashi looked up at Sakura as he could barley utter any of his words.

"Kakashi sensei! don't die, don't die!" Sakura fell to her knees in tears as she was paralyzed with fear and sadness as she witnessed her sensei fall victim to Danzou's frightening jutsu.

"Good luck Sakura…" As Kakashi uttered his words to Sakura he passed out from his injures. It seemed as though Kakashi wasn't dead as he did have a pulse at that moment but he needed medical attention immediately. When Naruto looked over at Sakura he saw her in tears with Kakashi on the ground passed out. Then once he had realized what had been going on he stood up on his two feet and the fur began to disapear from his feet and hands. The Naruto had changed back to his normal form from seeing Sakura in the condition she was in as well as Kakashi's.

"S-Sakura…I'm sorry." Naruto uttered the words to Sakura as he knew that he had lost all his sensibility the second he changed into the Kyuubi form and then apologized to Sakura for his actions.

"That doesn't matter now Naruto, right now we need to kill those two lowlifes now!…for Hinata, Lee, and Kakashi sensei." Sakura struggled to say those few words to Naruto, and she then didn't say a single word to him.

"Danzou! You hurt my friends and now you hurt my sensei!? You have caused so much pain and suffering today and I can't and won't forgive you! It's time for you to die you son of a bitch!" Naruto was furious at Danzou while Kabuto laid next to him knocked out from Sakura's blow earlier as she expelled a great amount of chakra from her arm.

"Sakura if you don't stay back then you will die…I need you to take care of Kakashi and the others for now…please don't let them die Sakura." As Naruto said those last few words he couldn't help but shed a tear thinking of his friends helpless and injured from Danzou's destruction.

"It's time for you to taste 'my' ultimate jutsu Danzou! Here it is, now choke on this because it will take you straight to your grave!…Rasen shuriken!" Naruto then used his Rasen shuriken technique that he had been working on to perfect so that it wouldn't injure him as badly when he uses it. When Naruto made the form of the jutsu he then threw the Rasen shuriken instead of using it as an up close jutsu. The jutsu then travelled towards Kabuto and Danzou with no way out for the two of them this for sure was the end for the Akatsuki duo. Once it hit it left the entire battlefield a barren wasteland as it destroyed everything in sight with it's sheer force and power.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura was in awe as she saw Naruto perfect his S ranked jutsu. Sakura was in shock at how much Naruto has improved from when they were first team-mates back when they were team seven.

"It's over now Sakura…we won." Naruto then walked back to Sakura to also check up on his friends and sensei.

"So you finally perfected that jutsu? At least now you won't be injured every time you use it." as Sakura tried to lighten up the mood Naruto showed her his right hand, the one he threw the Rasen shuriken with.

"Naruto, all the skin on your hand was burned off!" Sakura couldn't believe the damage it still caused on the user but in a way it reassured her that Danzou and Kabuto were finally dead because if that sort of damage was just on Naruto's hand then she could only imagine what it would do on a direct hit.

"C'mon Sakura let's take care of these three and then head back to Konoha." Naruto looked down at the bloody mess that Danzou left behind on Naruto's team-mates as Rock lee, Hinata, and Kakashi were all laying on the ground bloodied, bruised and broken.

As Naruto's battle had just ended the battle between Sasuke Orochimaru and the team of Tobi and Deidara continues to rage on as the four nin were ready to rip each other apart. And Team Kakashi returns to Konoha after a long battle. And what's the leader's next move? **Next Chapter: The End to an Epic battle: Report back to Konoha!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18: The End to an Epic Battle: Return To Konoha!**_

_The fatal battle between Sasuke, Orochimaru and the team of Deidara and Tobi has intensified with Deidara back in the battle and with Sasuke's mangekyou Sharingan activated. With Suigetsu severely injured from Tobi's attack he was left unconscious on the ground along with Juugo as he was injured as well. In the midst of all of the chaos Karin was attempting to tend to Suigetsu's and Juugo's injuries while Sasuke had his work cut out for him as he was going against three extremely powerful opponents._

"_Tobi get on!" As Deidara lowered to ground level he picked up Tobi as the two of them went back into the sky letting Sasuke and Orochimaru fight it out for a little while waiting for the opportunity to take both of them out. "When I tell you to I'm going to have you set up the mines again and then I'll have to use that jutsu." Deidara seemed to still have some tricks up his sleeve even with one hand as he mentioned to Tobi he had a plan to defeat Orochimaru and Sasuke with a jutsu he has yet to show either of them._

"_But Sempai if it fails then you will run out of chakra!" Tobi was worried that Deidara was being a bit extreme in his methods to win the fight._

"_Tobi even if it's risky I have to do it because my other jutsu have been countered by Sasuke and by Orochimaru, so this is the only jutsu that will be able to take them both out." Deidara then gave Tobi his reasoning behind his plan as Tobi knew in his mind that it was necessary._

"_Tobi before you plant the mines we're going to combine our attacks together, I'm going to drop you off on the ground in a little while and then we will execute the plan from there Tobi. When you're down there stay a good distance away from my bombs and from Orochimaru and Sasuke because I'm sure your jutsu can hit from at least fifteen metres away." Deidara came up with a new plan just to test Orochimaru and Sasuke's strength as he had a feeling they haven't shown him everything they have._

"_So what do we do now sempai?" Tobi was wondering about Deidara's plan and what exactly they're supposed to do while Sasuke and Orochimaru fight._

"_For now Tobi, we wait for an opening to use our combines jutsu." Deidara was taking his time scouting the battle from above with Tobi. While Tobi and Deidara were up above looking down on Orochimaru and Sasuke to try and find an opening to attack, Sasuke and Orochimaru were in the middle of a battle they never really got to settle._

"_This time you will feel my power when I'm at my full strength Sasuke" Orochimaru still couldn't get rid of the image of him being defeated by Sasuke._

"_I know fully well you were weakened Orochimaru but I still think I have surpassed you in every way possible." Sasuke had his mangekyou Sharingan activated while Orochimaru was trying to think up a plan and was trying to buy himself some time._

"_I'm curious to see what you have learned without my help Sasuke…now show me your true power!" Orochimaru was bent on knowing what Sasuke has been doing all this time without him because it seemed as though he had learned a lot._

"_You're not worth me using my full strength against you so until you prove yourself worthy I decide whether or not I use my full potential or not." Sasuke had the feeling that Orochimaru was trying to convince him to show him his techniques so that Orochimaru could learn from them and use that to counter more effectively._

"_But it might your lucky day after all, I'm going to show you the true power of an Uchiha!" Sasuke then charged at Orochimaru with his sword unsheathed ready to cut down Orochimaru._

"_You still underestimate me Sasuke, and that's a mistake that will cost you your life!…Earth style wall." As Sasuke lunged his sword at Orochimaru, Orochimaru quickly reacted using his earth jutsu blocking Sasuke from even putting a scratch on him._

"_You left yourself open Sasuke! Hidden Shadow snake hands!" Orochimaru jumped up over the wall and attacked Sasuke immediately trying to pin him down so he could attack him more effectively._

"_Hmph a mediocre jutsu like that won't affect me if I use this…Thousand birds current!" When Orochimaru's snakes were about to bind onto Sasuke he used his thousand birds current stopping them in their tracks by electrocuting them with the electric barrier he had created. Orochimaru was also hit in the process as the snakes were connected to his sleeve._

"_This won't stop me for long Sasuke." Orochimaru tried distracting Sasuke while he began to use one of his jutsu but he needed to catch Sasuke's attention so that he could use it. "You're a lot stronger than I had anticipated Sasuke but it's not enough to kill me!" Orochimaru then summoned his sword of the sky and had it swoop in behind Sasuke, Orochimaru was about to direct the sword to pierce Sasuke through the chest but Sasuke knew something was going wrong._

_Something's not right…he should be standing by now, is he just buying time or just distracting me?_ Sasuke wondered what Orochimaru was doing. As Sasuke thought to himself Orochimaru's sword was floating in mid air right behind Sasuke.

"You let your guard down again Sasuke!" Right then Orochimaru's eyes widened as he thought it was the perfect chance to defeat Sasuke because he was so open. Then Sasuke turned around and much to his dismay the sword lunged right at him and pierced right through his chest and he fell to his knees as Orochimaru continued to direct the sword through his chest.

"As I thought Sasuke…you made a mistake to try and face me one on one" Orochimaru was about to claim victory over Sasuke as Sasuke had then passed out from all his blood loss. Orochimaru then stood up over Sasuke's body making sure he was dead and then when he looked up to see if Deidara and Tobi were still there they were gone. Then when he looked back down at Sasuke the sword had disappeared and then Orochimaru back off from above Sasuke's body and then when Orochimaru backed away Sasuke stood up to his feet saying only a few words to Orochimaru.

"You're just a pathetic ninja who can't accept defeat from anyone better than you…you asked for my Sharingan so I gave it to Orochimaru." Sasuke's body then exploded right in front of Orochimaru.

_Damn him, he caught me in his genjutsu…but is it a normal genjutsu or is he using his mangekyou Sharingan?_ Orochimaru was waiting so see how Sasuke would use his genjutsu as Orochimaru was wondering what type of genjutsu he was using on him. Orochimaru was trying to define the types of genjutsu because he has been under Itachi's mangekyou Sharingan before but he also knows how the Sharingan genjutsu works.

_Once I figure out what type it is I can figure out a way to counter attack and get out of here._ Orochimaru was already trying figure put a plan even before Sasuke revealed anything to him. Just when Orochimaru was about think of something Sasuke began to use his genjutsu the way it was meant to be. Sasuke had infiltrated the mind of Orochimaru to find his most painful memories and take advantage of them. Then the dimension Orochimaru was now in had changed to the scene of where his parents were killed when he was only a child.

"Mother, and father is it really you?" Orochimaru reached out to his parents trying to get his thoughts across to them as he hasn't seen his parents since he was only a young boy and they were a big part of his life back then.

"We have to get back from this mission alive to get home to Orochimaru…we can't leave him alone." Orochimaru's mother was on a mission with his father as they were both two jounin on a spy mission to gather information on the hidden waterfall village. 

"If something happens to me I want you to run and go back to Orochimaru, at least one of us has to go back to him…Sanyu I need you to do this for me, and for Orochimaru." Orochimaru's Father told Sanyu who was Orochimaru's mother to go back no matter what happened to him.

"Hiroshi I can't just leave you here…they waterfall village is very dangerous right now, they have some sort of super ninja they were experimenting on to help them in their battles." Sanyu seemed very worried that Hiroshi would do something he didn't need to, to save her life.

"Yes but we also need to find this man so we can report back to the Hokage so we can counter attack against the waterfall village." Hiroshi knew about the risks in this mission but he also knew the importance of the mission and carried on with it.

"I can't be distracted by this pathetic genjutsu…I can't let him win!" Orochimaru was looking on as his parents moved in closer to the waterfall village as he couldn't help but wonder who was the person responsible for murdering his mother and father.

"Sanyu once we enter the village we will be immediately suspected by the villagers so we need to keep a low profile or else we will be spotted." Hiroshi warned Sanyu to stay quiet but as they were walking in the beginning of the village someone from the village approached them.

"I know who you two are and I know why you are here…you made a critical mistake for coming here." The man walked up towards Sanyu and Hiroshi and then grabbed the neck of Sanyu with a death grip attempting to choke the life out of her.

"Let go of her right now!" Hiroshi rushed over to her aid as he tried to get the mans arm off of Sanyu but he was so strong so he had to use one of his jutsu to get her off.

"Shadow shuriken technique!" Hiroshi got the mans arm off of Sanyu with that jutsu as he was careful not to harm her.

"So you want to fight me? So be it…False darkness!" All of a sudden a head from his back came up around his body and shot a huge shot of lightning at Sanyu from it's mouth and was a direct hit.

"W-What are you…what did you do to my wife!?" Hiroshi rushed over to Sanyu's aid but then the man saw an opening and couldn't help but jump on it.

"You shouldn't leave yourself so open like that you know, oh well once I kill you two I get my bounty and that should last me for a while…it's time to finish you two off, Head mincing pain!" The man had another head come up from his body and then the mouth shot out a large jet of fire along the ground burning Orochimaru's parents alive.

"You don't even deserve to know the name of your killer." The man the walked away but not back to his village.

"O-Orochimaru…I'm sorry." Those were the last words that Sanyu had uttered as the flames began to engulf her and her husband as their fates were sealed now by that devastating jutsu. As Orochimaru stood by and watched his parents be decimated by that ninja he dropped to his knees and a tear began to drip down the side of his face.

"Sasuke, when I get out of here I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't forget! I'm going to use all of my strength to kill you!" Orochimaru then got up to his feet as he was now going insane from his anger and sadness in one big whirlwind of mixed emotions going through his mind.

"It's going just as I planned, he's lost his mind and all of his self control…soon I'll win." While Sasuke was still casting his genjutsu he knew he could only hold out a bit longer against Orochimaru as he had used quite a bit of his chakra before Orochimaru made his reappearance as he used his mangekyou Sharingan earlier on so he was running out of chakra fast. Sasuke was so focused on defeating Orochimaru Tobi and Deidara have gone unnoticed to Sasuke as they were still plotting against the two of them.

"Tobi plant the bombs but once you do stand behind Sasuke fifteen metres and then I'll give you the signal to use your jutsu." Deidara then dropped Tobi off on the ground without Sasuke even turning around to see what was going on. As Tobi was planting the bombs Sasuke seemed to be having trouble with Orochimaru.

"Dammit he's putting out to much chakra for me to control…I have to act fast." Sasuke was losing chakra fast while Orochimaru was putting out extreme amounts of chakra from his anger as he just witnessed the deaths of his two parents.

_I need to hold on or else he's going to escape with more chakra and power than ever while I will be at my limit._ Sasuke began to worry about Orochimaru's power. Finally Sasuke lost all control of his genjutsu and Orochimaru broke free much to the dismay of Deidara and Tobi who had just begun to execute their plan.

"Shit, Tobi we have to do this now or else it won't work…do it!" Deidara shouted at Tobi to use his jutsu his Deidara's. Then Deidara threw down multiple clay combs from the sky but he didn't detonate them yet as Tobi stepped back a few more steps performing his hand seals. When Deidara's bombs were being dropped Sasuke looked up at him and then looked to the right to see Tobi about to use one of his jutsu.

"Fire dragon flame jutsu!" Tobi put most of his chakra into that jutsu as he expelled a huge jet of fire from his mouth that was about to connect with the bombs and would then detonate them.

"You see now that little brat of a girl over there can't neutralize my bombs since I'm not using my chakra in them." Deidara thought about his plan thoroughly as he put Karin's abilities into his plan.

_Is this the end for me?_ Orochimaru thought to himself that he would go out and die like his parents because there was no escape but he still tried thinking of a way to get out. As the bombs neared Orochimaru and Sasuke the blew up in a massive explosion due to Tobi's jutsu as well as a huge jet of fire was surrounding the two of them.

"Now for part two of our plan…Tobi get on!" Deidara then swooped down to pick up Tobi and then placed his hand together. "Katsu!" Deidara detonated the bombs Tobi had placed in the ground earlier. There was a massive uprising explosion around Orochimaru and Sasuke the two of the struggled to escape from the explosion but were soon engulfed in the flames.

"Sempai we did it! Sir leader will be so happy." Tobi was excited that they completed their mission so that they could finally get back to the base.

"Sasuke! don't die Sasuke you have to live!" Karin shouted from afar hoping that Sasuke survived the explosion somehow but when she tried to sense Sasuke's chakra she couldn't even feel his chakra at all.

"Sasuke…where are you?" Karin couldn't feel his chakra but she had a feeling he wasn't dead somehow, and that he was just waiting to heal because there was no way he could have escaped unscathed.

"Hmph it still seems that we have a nuisance down there Tobi…let's take care of her." Deidara wanted to finish the job off and kill Karin as the other team snake members were all out of the battle, and so was Orochimaru.

"Hey are you forgetting a-about me? I'm still here so as long as I'm alive you fight me!" Suigetsu opened his eyes as he tried to manage to make it to his feet but could barely even do that as he was still severely injured from his last encounter with Tobi.

"Hmph you can't even stand you weakling, I'll tell you what I'll take you on instead of my partner since I only have one hand right now and well you're just in a pathetic state right now so maybe it isn't so fair." Deidara mocked Suigetsu's attempt to stand up and fight but he insisted on doing it.

"Sempai that's enough, we can finish him another time he's to weak to fight now and wouldn't you rather fight someone stronger? It's time to return to the base and tend to your Injuries." Tobi stepped in and stopped Deidara from fighting Suigetsu as he knew that Suigetsu suffered internal wounds and severe wounds on the outside as well so Deidara would easily win if they had fought.

"Fine Tobi but next time you're sitting out of the battle because of this little gesture of yours." Deidara was frustrated that Tobi stopped him but he knew he was right so they decided to return.

_Can anyone beat these guys? I mean they defeated Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo and Orochimaru so how can anyone stand up to their strength?_ Karin dropped to her knees as she was overwhelmed at what happened. The battlefield was cleared from the explosions Deidara used as it know resembled a wasteland and with what remaining tress were there they were on fire thanks to Tobi's jutsu.

"K-Karin we need to get some help now…Juugo and myself can't last much longer without some help." Suigetsu then fell face first as his body couldn't take anymore of the internal punishment it was taking.

_Sasuke…I will come back for you._ Karin knew they had to leave right away even without Sasuke for the sake of Suigetsu and Juugo's life. As Karin draped Juugo's arms around her shoulders she had to drag him across the terrain to find someone who would help them and she gave Suigetsu two soldier pills so that he could manage to walk for a little while, while they searched for some help.

Back in Konoha team Kakashi had just arrived as Naruto and Sakura rushed them to the Konoha hospital to seek immediate attention so that the medical nin could attend to their injuries. Before they left Sakura had tried to heal them as much as she could but she then realized they needed to get back to the village because if they stayed there any longer they would have died.

"I need you to take these three right away, they're in critical condition…hurry!" Sakura told the medical nin to rush their team-mates into the emergency room as they tried to heal them.

"Sakura we have to leave for a while when their doing their jobs so let's go get something to eat….it's been a long mission." Naruto tried to cheer Sakura up as she was disappointed in herself that she couldn't heal them herself.

"You're always thinking of food Naruto." Sakura then smiled and chuckled at Naruto.

"Here this time ramen is on me…but don't get used to it Sakura, you're buying next time." Naruto and Sakura then left for the Ramen shop. Once they arrived they both sat down and were the only two there.

"Naruto how long do you think it will take to defeat all the Akatsuki…I mean we have been fighting them for a while and it seems as though we haven't made any progress because they keep getting new people we haven't seen before." Sakura was frustrated even though they had just eliminated two Akatsuki members but in her mind she knew somehow they would counter them right away without hesitation.

"I don't know Sakura but I do know that it won't be easy, we still have Itachi and Kisame to take out but hopefully they're the last two members besides that Deidara and his partner." Naruto didn't want to talk about the Akatsuki as even talking about them tired him out.

"Who could be doing all of this Naruto? If they capture you it's all over." Sakura was worried for Naruto.

"Sakura I don't care who is doing this, they won't take me without a fight and I promise that I will be the one to take them down once and for all!" Naruto and Sakura then stopped talking for a while as they were finishing their ramen.

Back at the Akatsuki base the leader was awaiting the arrival of Tobi and Deidara and their report from their mission, and he waited for Kabuto and Danzou but he wasn't aware of their deaths. 

"I'm beginning to grow impatient…those four better come in soon." The leader was tired of waiting as he needed the report to continue on with his plan. Then Tobi and Deidara finally arrived in the base and told the leader everything that happened.

"So Orochimaru and Sasuke are dead? But what happened to the other members?" The leader looked at them waiting for an answer but they didn't answer yet. "Well!? What happened?" The leader was impatient now and needed an answer.

"Sir leader it was my fault I let them live because they were to weak to fight and I didn't feel any meaning to fight them right now…please forgive me sir leader." Tobi admitted to the leader that he let the rest of team snake get away as he showed them his mercy.

"That's where your weakness lies Tobi, you're to forgiving and sometimes I wonder why you even joined us if you can't even kill someone." The leader was very upset with Tobi and was beginning to question his skills and mindset.

"Sir leader they weren't fit to fight….Tobi let them go so we could finish them off later." Deidara sided with Tobi for a moment but cringed when the thought what the leader would do to them.

"Both of you have failed me, I don't know what to do with you two right now but I certainly don't want you two to in my sight now go!" The leader had enough of Deidara and Tobi so he sent them away for the time being.

"It seems as though I need to take matters into my own hands I need to find Danzou and Kabuto and see how they are…let's go I might need your help, you're the only one I can rely on for now." The leader then stepped out of the shadows with the unnamed member and made their first appearance.

"Alright but what are you going to do about Deidara and Tobi Pein?" The unnamed member asked Pein.

"Their next move determines where their loyalty lies." Pein and the unnamed member then headed out to find Danzou and Kabuto.

Next chapter Lee, Hinata and Kakashi are released from the hospital while Naruto and Sakura report to Tsunade. Pein and the unnamed member have an unexpected surprise and a rude awakening, and Team snake finds help while Karin leaves them to search for Sasuke and finds a surprise during her search. **Next chapter: Pein's Orders: Karin's Discovery! **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19: Pein's Orders: Karin's Discovery!**_

_Back in Konoha a new day has begun and after three days in the hospital Hinata, Lee, and Kakashi have awoke from their sleep. They were finally fully recovered from the near life ending injuries that were inflicted on them in the battle with Danzou and Kabuto. As Naruto and Sakura awaited them to exit their hospital rooms Naruto and Sakura went to Tsunade's office to report their mission to her._

"_I already know the fact that three of your team-mates were injured during the mission…it didn't seem like it was a success." Tsunade didn't know the full details of the mission yet but was disappointed that three of their team-mates were severely injured._

"_It wasn't Sakura's fault or anyone else's Tsunade, it was my fault." Naruto was still beating himself up after he lost control of the Kyuubi's chakra and was close to killing his friends._

"_I was to weak to control myself and his power took me over" Naruto lowered his head in shame as it was still hard for him to admit it._

"_N-Naruto…" Sakura felt Naruto's pain and sorrow in his heart and tried to think of a way to help him but she couldn't sympathise or anything with him._

"It wasn't all his fault Tsunade, Kakashi's injuries were because of me. If I wasn't so weak then he wouldn't have taken that blow for me." Sakura tried to take some blame away from Naruto as neither of them even deserved to be blamed for the injuries of their friends.

"It's neither of your fault's from what I have just heard from you two, for one Kakashi made his own choice to protect you Sakura and you couldn't do anything to stop him, and for you Naruto yes you did lose control of your anger but once the Kyuubi took over it wasn't you any more so you can't take all the blame." Tsunade sorted everything out between the two while trying to get a straight explanation out of them from their mission.

When Naruto and Sakura explained that they did defeat two Akatsuki members Tsunade sounded a bit relieved at the fact that they were slowly chipping away at their attacks. 

"Well at least they're injuries weren't in vein…in the meantime I need the two of you to go and find Jiraiya and tell him to see me right away and say it's urgent." Tsunade then sent Naruto and Sakura off to find Jiraiya together.

"Naruto do you still think it was worth risking the lives of our team-mates just to kill those two? I mean they could have easily been killed.?" Sakura had those thoughts imprinted in her head still as her and Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Naruto didn't even say a word to Sakura as he kept looking forward as it almost seemed he couldn't hear Sakura over his own thoughts bouncing around in his head.

_I need to get stronger, I have to! My friends almost died because of me all because I can't control that damn fox! Next time they might not survive…_ Naruto thought to himself continuously beating himself up for his mistakes.

"Naruto are you even listening?" Sakura was beginning to get annoyed with Naruto as he kept on zoning in and out.

"Huh? Oh yea he's probably this Sakura." Naruto responded but to the wrong question as he then pointed to a place where he thought Jiraiya would be.

_Naruto…what's on your mind, what's happened to you?_ Sakura seemed to be worried about Naruto.

"Here that Pervy sage is probably around here somewhere, he's always peeping through the smoke and cracks at all the women." Naruto and Sakura had arrived at the hot springs as they both search. They tried looking but couldn't find Jiraiya anywhere.

"Hey pervy sage where are you I know you're here!" Naruto shouted out loud enough that everyone in the springs could hear him.

"Ahhhh there's a man in here?! Everyone run inside!" all of the women then covered up and rushed inside.

"Not again…Naruto you idiot! I was researching for my new novel!" Jiraiya then popped out from the steam surrounding the springs.

"You always say that you horny old man! Get down here it's important." Naruto snapped right back at Jiraiya as Sakura giggled.

"What's so funny Sakura?" Naruto was puzzled on what Sakura was laughing at so much.

"You two are just like a married couple haha." Sakura then continued to laugh at the two of them as Naruto and Jiraiya stared at each other both annoyed at each other.

"I can't stand him though!" Naruto and Jiraiya both looked at each other yelling furiously at one another.

"Alright you two enough, remember we have to get Jiraiya to Tsunade's office right away Naruto." Sakura broke them up and finally told Jiraiya what he had to do.

"So Tsunade needs me in her office? I guess I better get going." Jiraiya then headed off to Tsunade's office while Naruto and Sakura headed back to the hospital. When they entered the hospital they saw there friends waiting for them in the entrance.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay." Sakura rushed over to greet everyone with lee in crouches and was heavily bandaged while Hinata had her arm in a sling and she was heavily bandaged around her torso.

"Wait, where's Kakashi?" Sakura look around the room but couldn't find Kakashi and non of her friends even knew where he was.

"Over here Sakura." Kakashi's voice called out to Sakura from down the hall as he was sitting down on a bench with Anko. When Sakura saw Kakashi a tear streamed down her face as she quickly wiped it off to not let Kakashi know how worried she was.

"I'm fine now Sakura, and don't even think of blaming yourself because it was my own choice." Kakashi tried to cheer up Sakura and make her feel a bit better about the situation.

"You shouldn't be moving around so much yet you stubborn idiot." Anko insisted that Kakashi needed to rest up as she was extremely worried for him.

"And besides Sakura with Anko dictating what I do I'm bound to heal faster." Kakashi jokingly teased Anko as he laughed with her.

"Without me I don't know what you would do, you would probably be in the Hokage's office waiting for a mission in those crouches of yours, you stubborn idiot." Anko replied back to Kakashi as the two of them continued to joke together and try to lighten up the mood.

"Where's Naruto Sakura, I haven't seen him in here." Kakashi looked around and couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

"He's still outside waiting." Sakura answered back to Kakashi.

"I see, well we should have him come in on his own if anything, I know it's painful for him to see all of his friends in a state like this and to add on top of that he thinks it was all his fault." Kakashi understood how Naruto felt as Kakashi thought back to when he was on his own team with Obito and Rin.

"I'm going to see how everyone else is now Kakashi, get better!" Sakura the ran off to see lee and Hinata as she left Kakashi with Anko.

"How are you doing Lee? Do you need any help?" Sakura was in awe as she couldn't believe how badly Injured he was.

"I'm fine Sakura, I think I'm even ready to take on another mission!" Lee stood up straight trying to convince himself that he was fine but he could barely move.

"You idiot don't say things like that, you aren't ready to do anything like that yet…don't do anything stupid yet because I can't lose you, I mean I can't lose you guys." Sakura seemed to be stumbling over her words as she seemed to show some affection towards Lee.

"Sakura?…fine from now on I promise I won't do anything until I'm fully healed" Lee made Sakura feel a lot better knowing that he wouldn't do anything to extreme until he was fit to fight.

"Oh yea where's Hinata Lee?" Sakura could have sworn she saw Hinata when she walked in but she wasn't there anymore.

"She's outside with Naruto…he won't come in so she went out there." Lee pointed right outside the front entrance as Naruto stood beside Hinata.

"Why won't you come inside Naruto? Everyone wants to see you." Hinata tried to convince Naruto to come inside and get past his fears.

"I- I just can't see my friends in that kind of state…especially since I was the once who did this to you guys." Naruto felt so guilty he couldn't even bring himself to look at Hinata as he felt below dirt for almost killing the only one who has ever shown love for him.

"Naruto…we didn't get these injuries from you." Hinata was trying her best to make Naruto feel better but her words seemed to just bounce off of him.

"But what about next time I lose control? Next time you could all be dead and no one will be there to stop me…I can't continue letting him take over me." Naruto turned around to finally look at Hinata to talk to her face to face.

"N-Naruto what are you going to do?" Hinata seemed very worried about him because Naruto was acting so weird. Once Hinata finished Naruto didn't even say a word but give her a kiss and then he walked away into the streets of Konoha.

Back in Tsunade's office Jiraiya had just arrived to address Tsunade's urgent request to him.

"What did you need me for Tsunade? Why is this so urgent?" Jiraiya was a bit suspicious in a way as he knew it would be something very important.

"I'm sure you've heard by now about the deaths of the two Akatsuki members Danzou and Kabuto from Naruto's last mission." Tsunade made sure that Jiraiya was on the same page as her to begin with before they went any further.

"Yes but it seems as though those two were new recruits and are still back to where they were with the number of members they had before Hidan and Kakuzu." Jiraiya seemed to know a lot more on the Akatsuki than Tsunade as he was Konoha's information source on them.

"Yes I realize that as well but what I'm here to discuss is their next move." Tsunade was a bit shaky when talking about them now then she was before.

"I know, right now it seems they are getting weaker but they will be making a move soon." Jiraiya thought the Akatsuki was getting weaker and was now vulnerable.

"I think they're sending him out to get Naruto…" Tsunade then paused and Jiraiya paused as well as he was even nervous about what Tsunade just said.

"There were rumours he was in the Akatsuki but I didn't think they were true…if they are we need to act soon." Jiraiya told Tsunade to think of something quickly because if he was heading this way they would certainly be in a lot of trouble.

"You're already forgetting that we already have some help Jiraiya so for now we can rest up and then get ready for battle…I'm sure he can handle himself." Tsunade seemed that she knew what she was doing and Jiraiya calmed down for a little bit.

"Hopefully they can handle Pein…the ultimate ninja from the hidden rain." Jiraiya said to Tsunade as he left the room.

While Karin and the rest of team snake had just arrived to get their injuries attended to she quietly left Suigetsu and Juugo so that she could go off and search for Sasuke.

_Come on where could he be…I can't sense his chakra at all and I don't even sense his presence anymore, could it be that he's gone? No that's impossible, he can't die I just need to keep looking. _Karin continued to look around but with every step she took she was even more worried about Sasuke. Karin didn't know what she would do if she found Sasuke dead or if she couldn't even find him at all. Then she had finally arrived at the place where he disappeared from the battlefield.

"Where is he? I don't see any trace of him anywhere and this is where everything took place." Karin still couldn't find anything related to Sasuke anywhere so she then made her way to the big crater that Deidara had left from his explosion against Sasuke and Orochimaru.

"What the hell? How can this be? I mean they were both hit by that explosion." Karin seemed shocked to see what she had found in Deidara's crater. That something Karin found was absolutely nothing but an empty crater with a big tree sticking right out in the middle of it.

"I swear that tree wasn't there before, what could this mean? is Sasuke alive then?" Karin seemed to have a bit more hope in her spirit as she continued looking for Sasuke further away from the battlefield. Karin then traveled past all the rocks and just outside wind country when she then found something on a tree nearby. There was a kunai stuck inside of the tree and beside that tree there were only roots sticking out from the ground almost as if someone had ripped the tree right out of the ground.

"What is this? Maybe it's a sign or something. I better continue on." Karin kept walking through the forests where the kunai was pointing. In the distance Karin saw a figure leaning against a tree struggling to walk through the forest.

"Could it be?….Sasuke!" Karin ran over as fast as she could to the man who appeared to be Sasuke.

Somewhere in the fire country Kisame and Itachi were wandering the land looking for Sasuke.

"Kisame…it's almost time." Itachi looked up at the sky as the clouds began to block out the sun and it began to rain.

"I know, but where is?" Kisame responded back to Itachi in a serious manner.

"Don't worry about that Kisame, he isn't to far now…but we need to act soon or all is lost." Itachi then looked over at Kisame as the two nodded to each other and then walked away into the rain.

In fire country Pein and the unnamed member had come across the battlefield where Kabuto and Danzou were killed by team Kakashi.

"Are you sure this is where they fought Pein?" The unnamed member asked.

"Yes, there's no doubt those two fought here…I can still smell the blood on the ground as it's being washed away from the rain." Pein then looked around trying to find the remains of Kabuto and Danzou and then when he walked over a bit further he saw that Danzou was lying on the ground dead.

"Dammit, he was a great asset to the organization but where is Kabuto." Pein knew he had lost a great and powerful member of the Akatsuki but was now wondering where Kabuto was.

"Maybe he somehow survived Pein, you know if one partner dies the other doesn't have to." The unnamed member stated to Pein but he wouldn't listen as he was certain Kabuto was dead.

"But Danzou was at a much higher level than Kabuto and it wouldn't make any sense for him to be alive." Pein was confused at the situation and couldn't find Kabuto anywhere.

"Should we report this to the leader now?" The unnamed member asked.

"Yes but he won't be to pleased with us…" Pein and the unnamed member walked away back to the base going to report their findings to the real leader.

"Soon we will make our move." Pein said to himself.

Next chapter Pein and the unnamed member report their findings to the real leader, and did Karin really find Sasuke? What are Kisame and Itachi planning now What are their true objectives? And what will Naruto do to get stronger. **Next Chapter: Naruto's Goal: The search for Sasuke!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20: Naruto's Goal: The search for Sasuke!**_

_On the edge of the wind country and the fire country Karin had been searching for Sasuke through the forest she located. As she ran through the forest she spotted a figure leaning against a tree exhausted and beat up. As Karin ran toward the person she gained hope with every step as she knew somehow it was Sasuke._

"_Sasuke!" Karin yelled from a distance hoping to get a response from Sasuke. There was no response back to Karin but she didn't lose hope or give up on Sasuke._

_Hold on Sasuke I'm coming please don't die. _Karin thought to herself praying Sasuke would be alright.

"K-Karin…" Then all of a sudden Karin heard a feint voice from a short distance away coming from the figure. Karin then sped up to get to Sasuke as soon as she could.

"Was I hearing things or is it really him?" Karin wondered to herself as she kept on running towards the figure. Then Karin finally arrived to the injured person and saw that he was in a bad state.

"Karin please get me to Suigetsu and Juugo now!" The person ended up being Sasuke as Karin thought and she then picked him up and tried to rush him to their hideout.

"But how did you survive that blast Sasuke? You were cornered and there's no way you could have got out of that unscathed." Karin was very curious to know how Sasuke escaped that attack, and then she looked down at Sasuke's right arm.

"I didn't get out of that one completely unharmed." Sasuke's right arm had all the skin burnt off from it and he couldn't move it at all.

"I had to use my mangekyou Sharingan on a nearby tree I spotted and I transferred my body to the trees position while it took the blow for me." Sasuke was really out of breath as he was almost out of chakra using his mangekyou Sharingan three times and some of his most powerful jutsu.

"Do you know what happened to Orochimaru? I couldn't find him in the crater or any remains of him." Karin thought that Sasuke might know what happened to Orochimaru as they spent a short time together before the bombs went off.

_Orochimaru managed to escape to? I guess our final battle will have to be put off. _Sasuke was surprised to hear what Karin had said and seemed to know nothing on the matter.

"Are Suigetsu and Juugo alive still?" Sasuke asked Karin as he still needed those two to help him complete his goal.

"They're back at a hideout I found so I could tend to their injuries and it was a quiet place so they could rest without being disturbed." Karin explained everything to Sasuke as she finally brought him back to their hideout with Suigetsu and Juugo fully awake.

"Well it's about time you got back Karin." Suigetsu sounded very annoyed at Karin as he is usually.

"I went out to get Sasuke so calm down Suigetsu." Karin responded to Suigetsu in a calm manor because she couldn't help but think what she would do if Sasuke had actually been killed.

"We knew you might have tried to do but we weren't in a condition to help you so next time let us come with you because anyone could have attacked…the Akatsuki isn't done with us yet it seems." Juugo seemed to sense something big was about to happen to them.

"Well when they come we'll be ready for them…hopefully it's that sell out Kisame so I can pry his sword from his dead hands." Suigetsu still hasn't forgotten about his own goals as he kept going on about Kisame.

"We can worry about that when we encounter them but for now we all need to rest and regain our chakra." Sasuke tried to calm everyone down so that they could rest as even he knew that the Akatsuki would be coming for them soon to finish the job. When everyone was about to go to sleep Juugo then pushed the boulder in front of the open entrance in the cave to hide their whereabouts.

Back in Konoha everyone was released from the hospital and everyone was relaxing but nobody could find Naruto and no one knew where he was. Sakura was trying to find him all over the place but couldn't find him anywhere and started to worry. Sakura rushed to Tsunade's office and made it to the steps but was then cut off by Kakashi.

"Kakashi what are you doing here? Do you know where Naruto is?" Sakura was rushing her words and was out of breath from all the running around the village.

"Sakura you can't go in to ask Tsunade to find Naruto." Kakashi was short on his words and seemed like he knew more than he should.

"Why not, something could have happened to him and he might be in trouble or he could have left the villa-" Kakashi then cut off Sakura to try and calm her down as she was talking to fast to even understand.

"He's fine Sakura…he needs to be alone for a while." Kakashi seemed to know where Naruto was but didn't tell Sakura yet.

"How do you know…do you know where he is?" Sakura awaited Kakashi's response but he wouldn't answer her yet.

"I know where he is but he doesn't know I do…I can't tell you where he is because he needs to do this task on his own this time without me or you Sakura." Kakashi felt that Naruto needed his own time to grow but without anyone's help or he wouldn't grow on his own and gain more independence.

"Trust me Sakura it's better this way anyways and besides if anything goes wrong I'll know and contact Tsunade." Kakashi knowing where Naruto was, was extremely reassuring to Sakura s she took a huge sigh of relief.

"In the meantime why don't you relax or train for a bit…a few new jutsu wouldn't be any harm." Kakashi then walked away reading his icha- icha novel as his face seemed to be glued to that book.

_I still wonder what Naruto is doing, but Kakashi seems to have things under control for now so I shouldn't worry myself to much since everything is fine right now._ Sakura still wondered to herself what Naruto was doing but she then to walked away from Tsunade's office and went to grab something to eat. 

"Naruto should be fine with the house Yamato built for him out there." Kakashi thought to himself about Naruto as well but was sure he would be fine on his own since Yamato built Naruto his own house just outside of Konoha for training purposes.

Meanwhile just outside of Konoha Naruto had just unpacked all of his things into the new house Yamato built for him and then started to get ready to train.

"I need to learn how to control that fox on my own using my own power! If I don't it could be the end for me and my friends and maybe the village." Naruto was concerned about everyone around and thought that his training might harm some of the villagers or his friends if he trained in Konoha with them as he would be releasing his demon fox forms to attempt to control the Kyuubi's power.

"I don't have much to work with here so I need to complete my first step soon so I can move on to master my second element…if I'm going to defeat the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke back I need to get a lot stronger." Naruto then released enough of the Kyuubi's chakra that the first tail began to appear.

"I think I can master this one soon but I need to balance out the Kyuubi's chakra with my own and be able to use the Kyuubi's powers and fuse them with mine." Naruto then continued to pour out the Kyuubi's chakra from his body along with his own until they were completely in sync with each other. Naruto then began to form a Rasengan in his hand but this time he only needed one hand to do it and not his clones.

"Alright so far I have more chakra manipulation with his chakra infused with mine…now I need to see how much power he gives me." Naruto formed the Rasengan but this time it didn't turn red because of the Kyuubi's chakra as it remained blue 

"Alright this time it seems that I'm in control but I can still tap into his basic powers…but these come with being a jinchuuriki, I really have only caught up to people like Gaara, I need to tap into his full abilities for my own use." Naruto then lunged forward his Rasengan at a nearby tree and the top half of the tree was blasted cleanly off. 

"I get a massive power boost but I need to figure out how long I can stay In this form while in control so I can use this more consistently." Naruto then decided to remain in his one tailed form throughout the day while he was training so he could permanently try and fuse his chakra with the Kyuubi's so there won't be that extra effort when he starts to battle, and he wanted to get used to the strain on his body so he wouldn't notice it during battles.

"If I can last the whole day without losing control while training I can use this form whenever I need to…but the only thing I wonder about is if I permanently fuse my own chakra with his will I be able to make the switch to my normal form into a tailed form that much easier?" Naruto wondered to himself

"It doesn't matter right now though, I will do anything to take down the Akatsuki and bring back Sasuke." Naruto seemed very determined and continued on training as he made one hundred shadow clones surrounding his training area.

"Okay time to see if I can defeat all of these guys only using my fists…this should improve my taijutsu and improve the speed I will need for my other jutsu I want to learn." Naruto then charged full force into the horde of shadow clones in one tailed form as he refrained himself from using any jutsu and only using his own two fists. After five hours of constant training and finally defeating all of the shadow clones he made Naruto tried his best not to collapse on the ground and stay up as he tried to keep himself in the one tailed form for as long as he could.

"I need to keep going if I want to keep control" Naruto had to continue pouring out his own chakra just to keep up with the Kyuubi's to make sure he was in control of his powers at all time. All of a sudden Naruto didn't feel tired anymore and it felt as though only his own chakra was being poured out but when he looked back the Kyuubi tail was still there.

"Did my chakra finally fuse with him? Or have I just healed already…no it had to have fused because it feels like nothing now even after defeating all those clones." Naruto seemed to have mastered the first tail control as the Kyuubi didn't take over at all during his first day of training. Finally the sun started to set over the hills and Naruto decided that he should call it a day and finally went inside to rest up.

_I wonder if it will be quicker to get into my next state now that my chakra has been fused the Kyuubi's or will I have to continue to pour out even more chakra to control the next level? _All Naruto could think to himself was if he would have to pour out even more chakra just to stay in control and if he kept on pouring out his own chakra he would eventually run out and rely on the Kyuubi's chakra but then that would result in him losing control.

"I guess I'll have to find out in the morning….in the meantime that doesn't really matter." Naruto then rolled over and fell asleep in his bed awaiting for dawn to break so he could continue his training.

_So the kid is showing some fight eh? Well at least he's trying to get stronger and not rely on me so much anymore…he's just like his father. _The Kyuubi spoke to himself as he seemed to know Naruto's father and he reminded him of Naruto.

The next day Naruto woke up completely recovered from his chakra and stamina loss yesterday and was ready for the next step….to master the two tails and all it's power.

"The first tail was a bit easy since all I really had to do was fie my own chakra with the Kyuubi's so it would completely balance out…I wonder if I will still take on it's beastly traits though." Naruto still wondered if he would end up going on all fours like he used to but the thing he was most worried about was his later states like the fourth and fifth tails where he couldn't even control the Kyuubi.

"But I need to learn how to control his powers and tap into them as soon as I can so I can move on to my second step…but I have a feeling it won't be easy learning to tap into all of his powers without going insane like before." Naruto realized that the first tail didn't release a whole lot of the Kyuubi's chakra compared to the other tailed forms so that level cam fairly easy to him.

"Oh well I guess I'll get started then." Naruto then got out of bed and got dressed to start training again for another full day trying to control the second tail.

In between the Wind country and fire country Orochimaru had appeared with manda by his side. Orochimaru seemed to have survived the bomb as well and was now wandering the edged of fire country.

"Orochimaru you selfish bastard, I can't believe you made me take the brunt of the blow." Manda sounded very upset at Orochimaru even though it was his only choice to do it.

"I'm sorry but I don't feel bad because it was my only choice so I could survive, besides if you die there's plenty of snakes I can choose from." Orochimaru didn't feel any guilt towards the cause of manda's serious injuries.

"Soon I will be taking my leave anyways so I can heal from these injuries, and by the way because of this little stunt you pulled on me you're going to have to bring me some live sacrifices Orochimaru." Manda then licked his lips at the thought of the human sacrifices Orochimaru was required to bring Manda.

"I'll do it at some point but for now you can eat a rat or something because I'm in the middle of something." Orochimaru seemed to be looking for something in the forest as he kept looking around with every step.

"He's close by Manda." Orochimaru then looked up and kept on walking straight. "I can't stand that brat so I'm going to leave." Manda then took his leave to heal his injuries he took for Orochimaru.

"Come out, I know you're around here somewhere." Orochimaru shouted out in forest hoping the something or something he was looking for would come out.

"So you knew I was here all along? Impressive Orochimaru sama." The man crept out from the shadows and a blinding light shined off the man's glasses.

"Of course I knew you were here Kabuto, I sensed your little amount of chakra around here so that's why I told manda to bring me here." Orochimaru had finally found Kabuto again but didn't seem to happy to see him.

"But how could you even sense my exact spot? I had very little chakra left." Kabuto still couldn't believe that Orochimaru made it to him so precisely.

"I didn't sense you completely…I found this on the way here." Orochimaru then held up what seemed to be Kabuto's missing left arm from Kakashi's mangekyou Sharingan.

"Oh so you knew I had to be around here when you found my arm?" Kabuto seemed a bit relieved because he had already found and reattached that arm with his cell regeneration technique but his couldn't find his other arm until he saw Orochimaru with it.

"If you come with me Kabuto then you will have your arm back and I won't kill you right here for what you did." Orochimaru seemed to know all about how Kabuto joined the Akatsuki from being in Sasuke's body.

"I'm sorry Orochimaru sama but I have no regrets on joining the Akatsuki as I gained a lot of strength from joining them but now since I don't have my ring anymore I am no longer a member." Kabuto established that he had cut his ties with the Akatsuki and no longer had a purpose.

"Join me and being purpose back into your life Kabuto." Orochimaru continued to convince Kabuto to join him.

"I will join you for now Orochimaru but I can't guarantee I will stay with you until the end." Kabuto then walked over to Orochimaru as the two looked each other in the eye not taking their eyes off one another to make sure neither of them did anything suspicious.

_It seems he doesn't trust me anymore…I have to pick my moves carefully._ Orochimaru was getting the feeling Kabuto didn't have any trust in Orochimaru like he used to as he just stared right back at Kabuto with that sly grin of his.

"Let's go Kabuto we're going to find a new place to hideout." Orochimaru handed Kabuto his arm and they both set off to find their new hideout.

_He knows that I don't trust him but he doesn't seem to care…what is he planning?_ Kabuto thought to himself as he and Orochimaru walked through the forest towards their new hideout.

Still in fire country Itachi and Kisame continued walking to the west as the skies began to clear up from the rain and clouds. Itachi had been silent most of the time not speaking to Kisame. Kisame as well didn't speak to much as he knew what Itachi needed to do.

"Itachi are you sure he's near here?" Kisame tried to start the conversation by speaking first trying to break the silence.

"…Kisame I can sense his presence from here, there's no doubt he's around here…we just have to keep walking and be patient." Itachi kept walking forward in the same direction as it seemed he had no time to lose.

"What if he doesn't co-operate with us Itachi, I don't think he's going to come out and listen right away." Kisame was a bit sketchy on the whole situation and the plan Itachi had in mind.

"You know what we have to do if anything comes up Kisame…it's my mission to do this." Itachi calmly responded to his partner as they both walked on together.

"Itachi…whatever you do I'm with you on this just don't forget that, I wont leave you hanging out to dry on this one." Kisame showed a great deal of respect towards Itachi and it seemed as though some friendship as well.

"I know Kisame, you don't have to but it seems I won't be able to change your mind so there's no turning back now." Itachi then wouldn't speak anymore as they were reaching the end of the forest and could see the break of sunlight at the end.

"Symbolic isn't it Itachi?" Kisame grinned at the fact how symbolic the sunlight breaking through was related to Itachi's plan.

As Itachi and Kisame journeyed on they both kept walking without saying a word to each other as the two of them knew what they had to do.

Back at team snakes base everyone was asleep resting up for their next encounter when Karin suddenly woke up.

_What was that!? It seemed like a huge surge of chakra…and it's heading this way, what do I do, do I wake everyone up?_ Karin had sensed a huge chakra presence coming their way.

"Everyone get up now! Something big is coming!" Karin shouted as loud as she could to wake everyone up and warn them about what she had just sensed.

"I know I felt that as well Karin." Sasuke calmly said to himself. "He's come sooner than I thought." Sasuke and the rest of team snake awaited the person to arrive at their base as they were all readying for combat. Then all of a sudden the boulder blocking the doorway began to move aside and clear away. Sasuke and team snake could only see the shadowy silhouettes of the two figures as the sun was right behind them.

"Sasuke…it's been a long time hasn't it?" The figure said to Sasuke s the two figures looked around seeing the rest of team snake.

"Hmph it seems little Suigetsu is all grown up." The second man spoke up and seemed to know who Suigetsu was.

The two men finally stepped out of the light and into the hideout.

"I-It's you, You bastard!" Sasuke yelled at one of them

"I can't believe I come face to face with you already." Suigetsu said to the second man.

Next chapter Naruto continues his training and attempts to master the third tails power and beyond, who has team snake encountered this time? And what is their business with team snake? What is Orochimaru planning to do with Kabuto? And will Sakura do some training of her own? **Next chapter: Master the Third tail: Itachi's Story!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Master the Third Tail: Itachi's Story**

While team snake has encountered their own problems Naruto continued his training to control the second and third tails. After mastering the ability to tap into the Kyuubi's basic powers during his first tailed form he was able to manipulate his chakra better and gained a great power boost. As the sun rose over the hills Naruto began his training once again hoping to complete two tailed forms today.

"Hopefully today will go as well as yesterday did, I just need to continue using my own chakra along with the Kyuubi's." Naruto got dressed in his room and then grabbed something to eat as he then thought to himself what was ahead for him today during his training.

"Alright since I worked on my taijutsu yesterday I should work on some of my nin jutsu limits…I need to find out how many times I can use my Rasen shuriken in one day with my chakra along with the Kyuubi's fused with mine since the only time I used it was in my fifth tailed state." Naruto was thinking that maybe he didn't have enough of his own chakra to execute the perfected Rasen shuriken and maybe that's why he lost control the last time. As Naruto did some basic warming up to get ready he walked two miles north from his training area so that he wouldn't damage it with his jutsu.

"If I use the rasen shuriken around here it will surely cause a big commotion down in Konoha so I need to find a secluded place to test it out." Naruto didn't want to attract any attention from Konoha and he didn't want to ruin his training area so he decided to move to a safer area away from the village.

"Alright this time I'm going to turn into my one tailed form and see how fast I can do it." Naruto then closed his eyes and concentrated for a second but that's all it took for his to release the amount of chakra he did yesterday.

"It seems that I don't have to release to different sources of chakra this time, I guess that means my chakra is fuses with his for now and it comes out as one…but what will the side effects be from this?" Naruto was pleased to know that it didn't take long at all to switch to his one tailed form with almost no effort but he also wondered what effect it would have on his body and physical appearance.

"Once I figure out the extent of my rasen shuriken's power in this form I can try and master the two tailed form and try it again." Naruto began to concentrate his chakra in his hand and then raised his arm straight up pointing up towards the sky.

"Alright here goes nothing." Naruto then jumped up as high as he could and then the rasen shuriken formed in his right hand. He then looked down on the ground and threw it straight down with all his might. Once the rasen shuriken made contact on the ground it completely demolished the ground within a 1 mile radius.

"Wow that's almost twice as powerful as my original rasen shuriken…but I think that I'm going to have to move out a bit further if the first tail does this much damage alone." Naruto was amazed at the power his rasen shuriken produced as it completely turned the lush green hills into a barren wasteland. Naruto was worried though because if he was going to try and master the two tails and use his rasen shuriken he could possibly reach his training ground from his current position so he had to be careful.

"I'm going to have to try and master the two tails and try and pour out more of the Kyuubi's chakra, but once I do that I have to act fast and pour out my own chakra to balance out the power so I can remain in control." Naruto had to pour out even more of the Kyuubi's chakra to release the second tail and then fuse his own chakra with that so he could use that chakra as his own in the two tail state. Naruto was just trying to get at a point where he could get used to the different power levels and change into the different tailed forms at will. Once he fuses his chakra with the different tailed forms he can use any of the Kyuubi's chakra as his own without the Kyuubi taking control of Naruto.

"Alright I guess this is far enough from my training area so it's time to move on to the next step." Naruto then stopped at and area further away from his training grounds to attempt to master the second and third tails.

"This shouldn't take to long since it's not that much of a difference than the first tail…the real tests will be with the fourth and fifth tails because that's when the Kyuubi has been more dominant, and that's when I don't have any control over my mental state." Naruto then began to pour out more of the Kyuubi's chakra and while he was doing this he began to drop on all fours but he quickly countered the Kyuubi's chakra with his own as if he was battling on the inside.

"Now I need to remember the exact feeling of this chakra since I'm going to have to change into this form during my battles." Naruto could already feel his chakra begin to fuse with the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto then tried to find out what the second tail's ability was as he tried to figure it out by producing a Rasengan and the using it on a nearby tree he had found, after Naruto executed the move something seemed to be a bit odd.

"That's weird, it almost has the same amount of power as the first tail and I could already mould the Rasengan in one hand during the one tailed state." Naruto was puzzled at the fact that it seemed that the second tail almost had no effect on him. Naruto then thought to himself for a while and then decided to use mass shadow clone jutsu to test this form even further.

"Let's see if I can figure out what the hell this thing can do." Naruto then summoned two hundred clones as opposed to the hundred he summoned during his first tailed state. Naruto seemed to be holding his own against his clones for the beginning of the fight but then a mass of his shadow clones had appeared from behind him and began to pummel him.

_What the heck, these blows aren't hurting me one bit, it's almost as if I take the blow and heal from it immediately. _Naruto seemed to have figured out the second tail's ability as it was rapid healing and protection. Naruto then deactivated his clones but stayed in his two tailed form.

"If I can take this many hits without being affected this from must give me extreme healing abilities and it must neutralize most of the impact against me." Naruto finally figured out the ability the second tail held for him but this time it didn't take up as much stamina as the first tail's test did against him.

"Well at least I'm not tired from that thanks to my new ability so that should give me enough time to try and get a handle on the third tail, and then I think I should call it a day. This time Naruto powered down completely to his normal form to see how fast he could make the transition from his normal form all the way up to the second tail.

"Alright this time I'll see if I can make it to the second tail in only a few seconds since my chakra is now completely fused with both forms." Naruto then placed both his hands together and closed his eyes for a couple of second and then the first tailed appeared behind him. Only a couple of seconds later the second tail appeared from behind him as well. Naruto made significant progress already as he could control the first two tails completely and had fused his own chakra with the Kyuubi's permanently so he can tap into his abilities any time he needs to.

"Alright that went pretty well, now time to try and go into the third tailed form." Naruto had to concentrate a bit more for this state as it was the form that was between Naruto being in control of his mental state and then beyond that line was the Kyuubi dominating Naruto.

"I have to be careful not to put out to much of his chakra or I could be in trouble and lose control before I even get started." Naruto closed his eyes and a red aura began to appear around Naruto as the Kyuubi's chakra was starting to become more vibrant in Naruto. As Naruto closed his eyes his started to pour out more of the Kyuubi's chakra and the third tail had appeared but Naruto didn't stop pouring out chakra as the fourth tail started to creep out from behind. Suddenly Naruto had realized that he poured out to much chakra and quickly stopped before the fourth tail could completely form, and then it disappeared. It seemed as though Naruto stopped himself right in time as he had finally arrived in his three tailed state.

"That was a close one, at least I'm in my three tailed form already and in only two days." Naruto was very pleased on how much progress he had made in only two days of training but he did realize there was much more to do after he was done.

"Alright time to balance out his chakra before I do anything else." Naruto poured some of his own chakra out and the red aura behind him began to slowly fade away as he now took control over the three tailed state.

"For some reason it seems that I had to pour out more of my own chakra just to control the third tail, this form seems different than the first two since the second tail was almost a direct addition to the first tail." Naruto was a bit confused on how different the third tail was but at the same time was curious to find out what abilities it had in store for him.

"Alright since the first tail gave me chakra manipulation and the second tail gave me rapid healing abilities and protection I wonder what this one will be." Naruto then summoned three hundred shadow clones around him to test out his powers.

"Alright I'm going to try a rasen shuriken on these clones and see if any survive the hit, and it's also a test for me to see the power change in this state." Naruto then formed the rasen shuriken in his hand and then jumped up in the air as high as he could and then throwing the rasen shuriken down as fast as he could. When the rasen shuriken touched onto the ground a massive crater formed but no bigger than in the first tailed state. When the dust settled Naruto landed on the ground and walked around to see if any clones survived the blast.

"I guess none of them could survive that kind of attack, but who can blame them." as Naruto looked down into the crater there were no clones to be found. Then when Naruto turned around all three hundred of his clones had appeared in front of him as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell? How in the hell did they survive!?" Naruto was absolutely shocked at the fact all three hundred of his clones had survived the rasen shuriken's power. As Naruto stood in awe he looked them up and down trying to find at least a scratch on them but he couldn't see anything.

"But how could they get out of that fast enough to not even take a portion of the blow?" Naruto began questioning himself and his power as he began to think that there was more to the third tail than meets the eye.

"I guess I'm going to have to take them out with my own two hands." Naruto then charged at full speed towards the clones intending to destroy them all and progress with his training.

"What the heck? Why am I going so fast?" Naruto looked down at his feet and they were running a lot faster than they usually would. Then when Naruto attempted to throw his first punch at one of the clones it dodged Naruto's attack and countered so fast Naruto could barely see it.

"How are they so fast!?" Naruto then thought to himself that maybe the third tail's ability wasn't anything to do with power or anything to do with healing but it enhanced his speed.

"Let's see if I can do the same thing, come and get me!" Naruto shouted at the clones as they all charged at him all at once and once by once Naruto would dodge their attacks and counter quicker than he ever could before.

"I could get used to this haha." As Naruto chuckled to himself he seemed to be enjoying himself as the clones couldn't lay a hand on Naruto now that he had figured out his new power from the third tail. After a short half hour Naruto had defeated all three hundred of his clones due to the massive increase in speed.

"At least I'm not to tired from this since the second tail's abilities are still in effect…come to think of it all my abilities have stayed in effect in my different forms." Naruto had held onto his earlier form's abilities as they seemed to be connected to the first and second tails. Naruto then powered down to his normal state and started to walk all the way back to his training area as the sun had already set and he had been training for even longer than yesterday.

"Today I was able to master two different tailed forms but tomorrow is when the real test starts…hopefully I can control myself." Naruto thought about the different times he was in his fourth and fifth tailed forms and how he lost control on all reality. Naruto then shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head so he could relax for now and get ready for tomorrow's challenge that lied ahead for him.

Meanwhile back at team snake's base they are awoken by two mysterious figures that had found out where they were hiding. Sasuke and Suigetsu seemed to know the two figures standing in their doorway. As team snake stood face to face with these two they could only wonder what problems they were about to encounter next.

"Why the hell are you here? isn't that just like you to pick me at my weakest and then attack." Sasuke was very angry towards the first figure for some reason as he stared him down in the sunlight.

"Relax Sasuke…I didn't come here to fight." The figure then stepped out from the sunlight and he could now be seen by all of team snake. When he stepped out Karin was shocked to see that it was in fact Itachi standing before them.

"I'll kill you right here if I have to Itachi! You have no right to be here." Sasuke was furious at Itachi and then tried to throw a punch at Itachi's face. Right in the middle of Sasuke's attack a sword blocked Sasuke's punch right in front of Itachi.

"You see I knew he would do something like this Itachi…he's still just a kid isn't he." Kisame blocked Sasuke's attack preventing him from hurting Itachi, and referred to Sasuke as he was still a child.

"Hey if you're going to fight anyone it's going to be me asshole!" Suigetsu seemed that he was defending Sasuke as he parried Kisame's sword away from Sasuke and Itachi and wielded his own sword ready to charge at Kisame.

"Hey kid I'm years ahead of you in fighting experience, and not to mention ability so I wouldn't be trying to fight me and my samehada." Kisame then unwrapped the cloth from the samehada ready to defend himself against Suigetsu. Kisame then grinned and put his sword down since he to had no interest in fighting Suigetsu at the moment.

"Someday we might fight each other but not today kid, the thing is I know you want my sword to revive the mist's seven swordsman but why revive it when I'm still here huh?" Kisame was wondering why Suigetsu would want to revive a group that isn't dead yet.

"I want to start over as the new leader of the mist's seven swordsman and lead it with a group of swordsman who are loyal to the group and who aren't sell outs!" Suigetsu stared Kisame right in the eye as he implied that Kisame was a sell out much to his irritation. As Suigetsu insulted Kisame all he did was grin and smile back at Suigetsu.

"Alright stop encouraging him Kisame, we didn't come here to fight so let's keep to that promise." Itachi stopped Kisame from provoking Suigetsu anymore as he didn't want this confrontation to turn into a fight as it seemed he had something else on his mind.

"We didn't plan on fighting the two of you or any of you today but instead to tell you something you should know." Itachi then paused and looked at Kisame as Kisame then nodded to Itachi. Itachi then looked back at Sasuke awaiting what he would say to Itachi.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say!" Sasuke lashed right back at Itachi rejecting anything he had to say to him as he didn't want to hear any of it.

"Sasuke it's about the night of the massacre…" Itachi paused again and looked at how Sasuke would react. When Sasuke heard those words come out of Itachi's mouth he didn't move an inch and took a step back as he was in shock that Itachi mentioned that right then and there.

"I already now everything about it and I can never forgive you for what you did on that night Itachi." Sasuke responded to Itachi very emotionally thinking back when he killed his own parents and killed the entire clan except for Sasuke.

"I'm not here to ask for forgiveness Sasuke but I'm here to tell you the truth." Itachi responded right back a Sasuke in his usual calm and collected fashion waiting so see if Sasuke would believe him long enough for him to explain everything.

"What do you mean the truth, you killed every Uchiha on that day except for me and yourself…you wiped the whole Uchiha clan out!" Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer and was very emotional about that day. Sasuke then sat down and though to himself. _Should I really listen to him and trust that he will be telling the truth? He is the one that killed the clan and that's a fact but what if there was more to it…_Sasuke was debating on whether or not to listen to Itachi and if he would really tell the truth or not.

"Whether you like it or not it's my duty to tell you what really happened on that day so you better listen Sasuke." Itachi seemed a bit aggravated now more than usual for some reason. Itachi then began to explain everything to Sasuke and Sasuke finally decided to listen as he sat down.

"Sasuke as you already know I did murder the whole Uchiha clan on my own without any help but there is something you do need to know that I haven't told you or anyone for that matter except for Kisame." Itachi was now speaking in a more serious matter as he was about to reveal the truth to Sasuke for the first time in his life.

"But before that night even I wasn't aware of what was going on in the Uchiha clan even though I had suspected something was going on." Itachi seemed a bit hesitant to tell Sasuke the truth as he was afraid it would have a negative effect rather than relieve him.

**Flashback**

Three days before the Uchiha clan massacre Uchiha Itachi sat in on his usual anbu meeting discussing Konoha's defence systems.

"That Shisui didn't show up again…he hasn't been here for three days in a row, I wonder where he's been." One of the anbu members seemed frustrated that Uchiha Shisui didn't show up once again.

"Itachi do you have any idea where he's been? I mean you're his best friend aren't you?" One of the anbu members asked Itachi if he knew the whereabouts of Shisui but Itachi didn't seem to know anything.

"I haven't seen him lately either…I find this whole matter odd as w much as everyone else." Itachi knew as much as the rest of the anbu as he seemed a bit worried for his long time friend.

_Shisui what have you been doing? Hopefully he's alright I mean he couldn't have gotten into trouble or else the anbu would have been notified right away._ Itachi thought to himself if Shisui was alright and if he was sick or in trouble.

"After this meeting is over I'll go and check on him to see what the problem is." Itachi's concern for his friend lead him to check up on him to see if he was alright. One hour later the meeting had reached an end. Once everyone left to their homes Itachi was extremely tired and right when he was about to walk into his house he remembered that he promised to check up on Shisui.

"I better go check up on him now before he goes to sleep…I better hurry up though so my family doesn't worry about me." Itachi rushed over to Shisui's house and then knocked on the door awaiting and hoping for an answer. Then after a few moments Itachi could hear footsteps approaching the door. When the person answered it was Shisui who had appeared to be ready to go to bed.

"Already going to bed Shisui?" Itachi chuckled with his old friend. Itachi then looked him up and down as he seemed to be fine to him.

"Itachi?! What are you doing here at this hour?" Shisui rubbed his eyes to see his best friend at the door to greet him. As Shisui asked why Itachi was at his house he immediately figured out his own question.

"Well the anbu have been wondering where you have been for the past few days and I promised to check up on you to see if you were alright." Itachi felt reassured to know his friend wasn't gone or in any trouble as he himself was worried for a while as well.

"Oh yea about that Itachi, for the past few days I've become very ill and I couldn't make it to the previous meetings…I know I should've let you know but do I ever?" Shisui chuckled with Itachi as he felt better from his illness after missing three consecutive meetings.

"So will you be able to make it tomorrow? If you can how bout we go together so you don't back out on me huh old friend?" Itachi laughed and then Shisui laughed along with him as the two continued to joke with each other.

"Sounds good Itachi but I might be a couple of minutes late tomorrow so I'll make my way up on my own…I have a few things to attend to first before I go." Shisui seemed better and told Itachi he would then be at the anbu's next meeting but he couldn't walk with Itachi as he had his own affairs to take care of first.

"Alright that's no problem as long as you show up this time…but it's getting late and I have to get home since Sasuke never goes to sleep without making sure I'm home safe." Itachi then bid farewell to Shisui and waved to him as he walked down the pathway back to his house.

"I'm home!" Itachi shouted so that everyone in the house could hear that he had finally arrived after a long day.

"Itachi it's bout time! Guess what today in school I came first in my kunai throwing test!" Sasuke rushed over to greet his older brother with a huge smile on his face. Sasuke was so excited to see Itachi as he always was since he looked up to Itachi as a hero.

"Good to see you as well Sasuke…but you shouldn't wake mother, she isn't to pleasant when she's woken up." As the two brothers chuckled together they both parted different ways to go to their respective bedrooms to sleep. The next day Itachi had an early meeting with the anbu squad at noon while Sasuke was at the academy. Itachi then shut off his alarm clock and made his way to the anbu meeting but didn't see Shisui anywhere as he continued walking.

"Did you talk to Shisui yesterday Itachi?" right when Itachi walked in those were the first words that came out of the mouth of one of the members.

"Yes, he came down with some sort of illness a few days ago and couldn't make it but since he's feeling better he will be here but a couple of minutes late." Itachi announced to the entire anbu squad that Shisui was ill but some of the anbu grew suspicious since he didn't tell anyone and they didn't quite believe Itachi.

"Sorry I'm late everyone but I had a few affairs I had to attend to first before I came here." As Shisui walked through the door Itachi let out a big sigh of relief and the rest of the anbu were happy to see him after a long time. After the anbu meeting it was announce that tomorrow there wouldn't be a meeting but then right as the meeting was about to come to a close Itachi received a letter addressed to him from the Hokage himself.

"What could this be?" Itachi said to himself as he opened the letter wondering what the Hokage would want him for.

_Itachi something has recently come to my attention that I need to talk to you personally about as soon as possible. Come to my office tomorrow at 1 o'clock and don't tell anyone about this letter as it is very important you keep this a secret to even your family. _Once Itachi was done reading the letter he had mixed feeling about it since he was invited to the Hokage's office he was happy but he wasn't able to tell anyone so he was worried and curious at the same time.

The next day Itachi woke up at noon and then got ready to meet the Hokage in an hour.

"I'm going out for a little while and I don't know when I'm going to be back but I'll be back for dinner…I'll see everyone later." As Itachi shut the door behind him his family couldn't help but wonder what he was up to as they were all wondering about him.

_I wonder what the Hokage wants with me…it's quite the honour being called to his office personally from the Hokage but on the other hand it could be something bad._ Itachi thought to himself what the Hokage would want with him and if he would give him a mission. As Itachi finally arrived at the Hokage's steps he walked up the steps and made his way to the Hokage's office. When he entered the room he was warmly greeted by the Hokage.

"Welcome Itachi! Thank you for accepting my invitation, I'm sorry it was on such short notice." The Hokage was very apologetic towards Itachi but greeted him nicely as well.

"It was no problem Hokage sama…may I ask why you called me here today?" Itachi bowed his head to the Hokage and the sat down across from the Hokage at his desk about to discuss the reason for this meeting.

"Well Itachi a rather serious matter has come to my attention the past few days and I just can't ignore it any longer…but don't worry you aren't in any trouble at all." The Hokage the turned very serious for a moment towards Itachi as Itachi didn't know what he was talking about.

"Someone seems to be planning an attack on Konoha Itachi and they will be coming to attack in just one day…I've asked you here to request your help." The Hokage had personally requested Itachi due to his superior abilities within the Uchiha clan.

"But Hokage sama why didn't you ask for the Uchiha clan's help and just me?" Itachi was puzzled on why the Hokage just asked for Itachi since the Uchiha clan as a whole would be of much more help.

"Itachi…that's the problem as of now." The Hokage then paused for a moment and looked down then looked back up at Itachi in the eye and said "Itachi the Uchiha clan are the ones who are planning to attack Konoha and overthrow me as Hokage…I'm sorry." The Hokage could only imagine the pain and shock Itachi must be suffering from right now as Itachi sat there in shock with his eyes widened as he didn't say a single word.

"Itachi, the one leading the assault seems to be Uchiha Shisui as my sources have confirmed that, we've been witnessing his movements for the past week to see what he has been doing and he's been plotting against Konoha to overthrow it and take control." The Hokage explained everything to Itachi as Itachi still was lost for words as he couldn't believe what his ears had just heard from the Hokage.

"A-Are you absolutely positive Hokage sama?" Itachi knew he wouldn't receive a different answer but he still asked anyways out of concern for his proud clan.

"Yes…I'm so sorry Itachi." The Hokage tried to sympathise with Itachi but Itachi was extremely upset that his clan would do something like this and was in absolute shock at how Shisui was the head of the attack.

"Is everyone involved except for me?" Itachi asked to clarify all the conditions of Shisui's plan hoping to find something good out of this situation.

"The only two who haven't been seen in the planning of the attack is you since you are always at the anbu meetings and also…your bother Sasuke is also excluded from the attack as he is busy at the academy all day long.

"At least my little brother won't be involved…so what do you need me for?" Itachi was almost afraid to ask the Hokage as he knew it would be something he would regret.

"Itachi this will sound extreme and unorthodox but I'm asking you to…wipe out the entire Uchiha clan excluding yourself and Sasuke, they're to dangerous to take on as we would have to many casualties if we went head on against them…I need you to go about this on your own so it doesn't attract anymore attention than it deserves." The Hokage had ordered Itachi to kill the Uchiha clan and everyone involved in planning the attack against Konoha. Itachi was devastated at the request but he knew in the back if his mid that it was necessary.

"Tonight I need you to kill Shisui to draw out the rest of the Uchiha clan to attack, once they receive word that Shisui has been killed they will surely revolt and attack right away…that's when I need you to take action and prevent them from getting anywhere by killing them all Itachi." The Hokage seemed to have planned this all out but even so Itachi was lost for words and was deeply saddened at how his clan lost all it's dignity and pride.

"What once was the great Uchiha clan…will be no more." Itachi had a weird look in his eyes as it seemed in the back of his mind he felt he had to and that he hated his clan now that they have disgraced all the other Uchiha that came before them.

"Don't worry Hokage sama I won't fail you…I won't hesitate to take down what once was a clan I was proud to say I was a part of but now they have soiled and tarnished the name of all the Uchiha, I must do this Hokage same." Itachi then got out of his chair and walked out of the room without saying another word as he was readying himself to kill Shisui on that night.

_I can never forgive what Shisui and the rest of the clan has done…they won't succeed with their plans as I won't let them._ Itachi was very angry inside but he tried his best to bottle it up and not show his true emotions. Later that night Itachi called Shisui to the river to sit down and chat and like usual Shisui was late. Once he had arrived Itachi knew right away what he had to do…he must kill Shisui.

"Hey Itachi sorry I'm late, I had some stu-" Shisui was about to finish his sentence but was then cut off by Itachi.

"So you were busy again? You seem to be the hard worker lately Shisui." Itachi tried to weed the truth out of Shisui but he wouldn't cave in yet.

"Well you know it's close to exam time and-" Again Itachi cut off Shisui as if he was interrogating him.

"Enough of the lies Shisui! Why are you doing this!? You have disgraced the entire Uchiha clan you bastard!" Itachi finally stood up and let all of his emotions lose against Shisui.

"So you found out huh? Why don't you join me Itachi? We can take over Konoha together." Shisui tried to convince Itachi to join the Uchiha raid but Itachi would have none of it has Shisui put out his hand Itachi slapped it away.

"How dare you ask me to do that? Shisui why are you doing this?" Itachi then tried to get to Shisui to make him stop and avoid killing his best friend.

"The Uchiha clan has been the doormat for Konoha for decades and have been pushed around since we've been around doing all of their dirty work…god dammit Itachi why can't you see through it?!" Shisui still wouldn't give up on Itachi but Itachi wouldn't listen as he readied for battle.

"Shisui I didn't want to have to do this but I have no choice but to kill you and the rest of the Uchiha clan to clean out the trash!" Itachi then charged at Shisui with a kunai in his hand with all his anger in his head.

"It ends here Shisui!" Itachi then disappeared and re appeared behind Shisui with a kunai to his throat.

"You will die by your own technique Shisui" Itachi calmly said his last words to Shisui as he then slit his friends throat ending his life. Then after Itachi killed Shisui something was happening to his eyes. Itachi closed his eyes and then when he opened them he had obtained the all powerful mangekyou Sharingan.

**Flashback Over**

"Sasuke after I had killed the clan I was confronted by the Akatsuki leader as he was impressed with my new powers. He then offered me a position in the Akatsuki and I rejected at first but then I thought about my future in Konoha as I was known as the man who slaughtered the Uchiha clan. I had no future there or anywhere for that matter so this seemed like the only choice I could make at the time." Itachi calmly sated his reasoning to Sasuke for joining the Akatsuki but much to Sasuke's disappointment he was in tears as he couldn't believe that his own family was trying to attack Konoha while Itachi took the blame for it all.

"Sasuke I took the blame to protect you so you would try and gain more power to seek revenge against me, I could never make you hate mother or father so I decided to make you believe I did it for my own benefits." Itachi clarified everything to Sasuke and to the rest of team snake.

"Itachi…" Sasuke was lost for words as he fell down to his knees in tears and couldn't believe what he had just heard.

_All this time, I was seeking revenge against the wrong person…I left my friends because of him…what have I done?_ Sasuke began question himself as he continued to break down in tears.

Next chapter Naruto tries and masters the fourth tail, and how will Sasuke react to Itachi's plan to everyone around him? What will Sasuke do now that Itachi turns out to not be his real enemy, and what else does Itachi have in store for Sasuke? And what have the Akatsuki been up to? **Next chapter: Itachi's Plan: Deidara and Tobi's Choice! **


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Itachi's Plan: Deidara and Tobi's choice.**_

_As the sun slowly started to rise over the lush green hills surrounding Naruto's training area you could hear the flow of the river from afar from the complete silence. Naruto was still sound asleep as it would seem he was going to oversleep and miss out on some of his training as he rolled over and pulled his sheets over his head. Then from the distance you could hear the birds beginning to chirp as the morning had arrived sooner than Naruto would have liked. Naruto seemed to finally be waking up as he began to groan and moan as he was still tired, Naruto then rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock saying it was one hour past dawn._

"_What!? How did I sleep in this much? Great now I'm going to have to train even harder to make up for lost time." Naruto rushed out of bed to get dressed tossing all of his sheets away making a mess all over his room. Naruto thought to himself about what was in store for him in the day's training. Naruto then paused for a moment, in Naruto's mind he kept on replaying flashbacks of his Kyuubi forms and when he had lost control. He was still trying to figure out how he would pour out enough of his own chakra to balance it out with the Kyuubi's. Naruto then looked down in doubt and then raised his head proudly right after and said to himself, "I can't let him get to me, I can definitely do this and I will control the fourth tail today…it's time to get stronger than I ever have been before!" Naruto then looked on the wall where he had placed a picture of his gennin team with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto then smiled remembering all the good times they had together and all the missions that they completed together but then also remembered the time when Sasuke left Konoha, and how much pain it caused everyone around him._

"_Sasuke…I will surpass you and prove to you that the power of friendship can't be beaten." Naruto then turned around and headed outside with a huge amount of motivation holding his head up high as he marched out the door. When Naruto stepped out of the door he noticed that the sun had already fully risen as the light shined through the forest illuminating everything around him. Naruto began to walk further away from the training area as he knew in his mind he would have to push himself to the limit to master the fourth tail, and he didn't want to destroy anything around him since the power would be that much greater from the fourth tail._

"_I need to stay in control today, it's not like the other days where I was mentally in control anyways but today if I lose control…I might not be able to go back." Naruto started to feel the pressure sinking in as he started to worry about his Kyuubi state. Naruto finally stopped walking and then looked up at the clear sky with only a few lonely clouds thinking to himself about Sakura and Sasuke and how they were training right now. Naruto then shook his head so he could start to concentrate and begin his training._

"_Alright I guess I should get started I've wasted enough time for today." Naruto began to get serious as his smile disappeared from his face and he began to pour out some of the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto seemed hesitant to pour out this much of the Kyuubi's chakra as his hands began to shake as he kept looking down at his hands to see if they were alright. While Naruto continued to pour out the chakra from the Kyuubi the second tail had appeared behind him and Naruto closed his eyes and began to think to himself if it was really worth trying to master all of his tails, then right after that thought Naruto shook his head and lost all his doubt as his facial expression intensified as he knew he had to do this._

"_This isn't the time to be backing out, it's now or never!" Naruto then let out a huge yell as the Kyuubi's chakra then began to flow out faster than Naruto had anticipated. Once Naruto had reached the third tail a glowing red aura began to form around Naruto as the Kyuubi's chakra started to become more and more dominant to Naruto's. As Naruto continued to pour out the Kyuubi's chakra the ground started to shake and Naruto began to fall on all fours, Naruto knew he would have to react fast once he reached the four tailed state or else he might not be able to pour out any of his own chakra. The Kyuubi's chakra continued pouring out like a flowing river as Naruto was waiting for the right moment to cancel out the Kyuubi's chakra with his own._

"_A little longer, I'm almost there I need to hang on!." Naruto started to feel pain in his legs and then the pain had spread up to his arms and chest. Naruto was trying his best to stay on his two feet will enduring the extreme amount of pain the fourth tailed state was inflicting on him. As Naruto continued to cringe at his own suffering he felt like his whole body was on fire as he began to scream out loud leading for the pain to stop._

"_I-I have to endure this a little longer, I have to do this or else it was all for nothing!" Naruto then poured out even more of the Kyuubi's chakra and the aura around him had turned a deep red colour all around him, and as the earth continued to shake the trees were swaying back and forth as the leaves continued to fall from the ground shaking. Then all of a sudden the fourth tail began to make an appearance behind Naruto as he continued to pour out more chakra. Naruto could feel his skin burning but it didn't seem to actually be burning off this time. Naruto's eyes were shut tight as he tried to not pay attention to the pain he had to endure all over his body. Naruto squeezed his fists as hard as he could to concentrate as both of his arms continued to shake. Then when Naruto continued pouring out his chakra his eyes opened and when it did the fourth tail had fully appeared behind him._

"_Now! I have to hurry before it's to late!" Naruto then mustered all his strength to place both of his hands together to try and pour out his own chakra to balance it out with the Kyuubi's. Naruto seemed to be slipping as he was still struggling to stay on his two feet. Naruto was writhing in pain as he then dropped to one knee but still had his two hands together as his determination was unbreakable._

"_I'm not giving up, not after I've come this far…it's time to take it up a notch!" Naruto then tried to get back up on his two feet and struggled to do so as it seemed he was being pushed down by gravity one hundred times over. Naruto finally made it to his two feet and then began to overflow his own chakra against the Kyuubi's._

"_That's it, I almost have it…just keep going!" Naruto kept pushing himself to the limit as he was running out of chakra by the second. Naruto then couldn't feel any of the burning any more and then his own chakra began to flow out easier as the red aura behind him began to fade. Finally Naruto had released enough of his own chakra to cancel out the Kyuubi's as the aura had completely disappeared. Once Naruto couldn't feel any pain he fell on both knees in relief and happiness, he knew that he was one step closer to his final goal._

"_Finally…I did it." Naruto was extremely out of breath but insisted to keep going on with his training. Naruto was curious to find out what the abilities of the fourth tail were since the first three tails had already helped plenty. Naruto got up from his knees while in his four tailed state and when he got up he began to hear a slow dripping noise coming from where the river was, Naruto walked over calmly to check it out and to also find a nice quiet place to relax. When Naruto arrived he could see where the drops were coming from, he looked up and they were sliding down and dripping off a leaf from a tree branch. When Naruto saw the drop hit the water he could see the exact number of ripples it caused until it had completely faded away. In the distance Naruto could hear the wind whistling through the bushed from afar as the leaves rustled together. _

"_How am I hearing these things all of a sudden? This is starting to kind of freak me out." Naruto didn't have an explanation to his heightened hearing and sight as he kept on thinking to himself to try and find it out. As Naruto laid back on the think green grass being blown by the wind beside the flowing blue river he thought to himself that it could be the fourth tail's new ability._

"_I haven't been hearing or seeing any of these things before I went into my fourth tailed state…maybe this heightens all of my senses." Naruto sat up thinking about his new found ability and it's benefits. As Naruto got up he rubbed his eyes as they began to burn for some reason. Then when Naruto finished rubbing his eyes he opened them and they were red but for some reason he was still in full control. Naruto didn't notice this at first until he leaned over the river and saw in his reflection that his two eyes have turned red._

"_How could this happen? This usually only happens when the Kyuubi takes control…maybe it's the side effects from the training." Naruto was worried at first thinking that the Kyuubi had taken over once again but Naruto ended up proving himself wrong. As Naruto stood up the sun began to set over the mountains from afar as the sun had changed into various colours shading the entire forest. Naruto then decided that he should head back as it was turning dark fast and he had completed his training for the day. When Naruto finally arrived at his home he shut the door and made his bed as he tossed all the sheets off earlier that morning. Naruto was tired and wiped out from today's training as once he hit the mattress and once his head touched that pillow his eyes shut right away and he fell asleep._

_Back at the Akatsuki base Pein and the unnamed member wait in a silent and empty base with Deidara and Tobi gone as well as Itachi and Kisame. Pein had been waiting very impatiently for Deidara and Tobi to come back to the base after that confrontation he had with them. Soon after the silence was broken as Deidara and Tobi had finally made their entrance in the base._

"_So you're finally back…where have you two been?" Pein hopped off his place on the king of hell statue to greet Tobi and Deidara after they have been out on their own for a few days without reporting back._

"_We apologize sir leader, we had some thinking to do." Tobi then paused after he apologized to Pein and had his head down facing the ground. Tobi seemed very nervous as his hand started to shake a bit but he tried to hide it from Pein seeing it so he tucked his hand away in his sleeve._

"_What's wrong Tobi? Why are you so nervous?" It seemed as though Pein saw through Tobi's attempt to hide his fear. Pein stared Tobi down with a frightening leer almost as if he was interrogating Tobi without even uttering a single word. Tobi couldn't look away from Pein's eyes as his leer had caught him in some sort of trance._

"_Enough of this, Deidara what have you two been doing?" Pein seemed frustrated with Tobi's antics as he went on to question Deidara in a calmer manner. Pein then began to approach Deidara as he walked up closer to him without taking his eyes off of him._

"_Sir leader Tobi and I were out thinking about the Akatsuki and their goals and if we really had a purpose anymore." Deidara came right out and said what was on his mind as he either wasn't afraid of Pein or he was just really good at hiding his fears. After Deidara uttered those last words Pein's eyes widened and then they returned to normal as he looked frustrated towards the Akatsuki paring._

"_Do you have any idea what I have sacrificed for this you two? You can't just question our plans when we are so close." Pein started to raise his voice at Deidara and Tobi as the unnamed member watched on to make sure Deidara and Tobi didn't make any funny moves against Pein or herself._

"_We've already gained our designated bijuu and we have nothing else to do but wait for Itachi…I know we are so close but right now it isn't benefiting me with my own goals." Deidara showed no fear towards Pein as he stared him right down with little respect. Deidara then flicked his hair away with his left hand carelessly in front of Pein._

"_How dare you mock me Deidara? Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?" Pein approached Deidara and Tobi even further very suspiciously. As he slyly made his way over to Deidara he stuck his hand in his clay supply to get ready._

"_Are you planning to fight me Deidara? I thought you were smarter than that." Pein sarcastically said to Deidara. Deidara then took his hand out very slowly and cautiously while looking over at the unnamed member and then back to Pein. Deidara then looked over at Tobi and nodded to him and had a grin on his face, Tobi then took a few steps back as Deidara stayed in the same place while Pein continued to approach Deidara._

"_Sir leader if you plan on fighting me I won't hold back." Deidara then paused and Tobi took a step forwards towards Deidara. Tobi was extremely nervous as was Deidara as a drop of sweat began to drip down the side of his face as he took a big gulp down his throat._

_Sempai…please don't do this._ Tobi was very worried about Deidara fighting Pein because he knew Pein would come out on top as did Deidara in the back of his mind. But this wasn't about strength versus strength anymore, it was about fighting for what you think you have to do.

"You don't want to make me angry Deidara." As Pein said those last few words to Deidara a thunderbolt came crashing down through the roof of the Akatsuki base right in front of Deidara.

"Pein quit fooling around…your only prolonging his death." The unnamed member finally decided to speak up as she began to get annoyed as she could only watch Pein do his business, the unnamed member had her hand on her cheek supporting her head as she was hunched over and fiddling with her flower with her other hand.

"Fine I'll finish right now then…you're so impatient you know that." Pein then charged full force at Deidara and disappeared when he was one foot in front of Deidara. As Deidara was looking around the cave he couldn't find a single trace of him or sense where he could be.

"If I can't see you I'll blast you out!" Deidara then threw his clay bombs recklessly throughout the base trying to draw out Pein but when the smoke had finally cleared there was still no trace of Pein anywhere. Then all of a sudden a kunai came flying out of nowhere right past Deidara and then Pein appeared right behind Deidara catching the Kunai.

"I'm sorry Deidara, you were an asset to us while you lasted…but it ends here." In a quick instant Pein didn't even hesitate to stab Deidara in the back of the neck with his kunai ending his life. Deidara had his eyes opened wide still in shock as he fell slowly to his knees and then fell face forwards laying lifelessly on the ground of the Akatsuki base.

"Sempai! Sempai no don't die!…You, you heartless bastard, you didn't even hesitate to kill my sempai!" Tobi was infuriated at Pein as he just witnessed the death of his sempai at the hands of his former leader. Tobi rushed over to Deidara at knelt over him as a tear began to drip from his one eye hole In his mask.

"How about I teach you some respect and send you to where your sempai is." Pein then charged at Tobi while Tobi was still down mourning over Deidara's death. Tobi was completely defenceless as Pein and the unnamed member seemed to be amusing themselves. Then when Pein was about to lunge his kunai right at Tobi a giant fireball came hurling into the Akatsuki base passing right between Pein and Tobi protecting him from Pein's blow.

"Pein…he's here." The unnamed member hopped off her place on the statue as well as she appeared to join the battlefield. The unnamed member squinted through the dust to see if she was right as she seemed to know who this person was.

"So it's Pein the unbeaten ninja from the hidden rain and you the blue haired brat." The man still couldn't be seen completely but his eyes were visible through the smoke and all they could see were two Sharingan eyes with the mangekyou Sharingan. As he finally made his way through the thick smoke Pein looked on in shock as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I-I thought you were dead." Pein began to stutter on his words as even he was nervous. Pein stepped back next to the unnamed member as Pein and her were both not expecting him to show up.

"I Uchiha Madara will put an end to your rein of terror!" Uchiha Madara the legendary Uchiha had appeared before Pein and the unnamed member much to their shock and dismay. Madara seemed confident as he continued walking into the base towards Tobi as Tobi looked at Madara in shock as even he had heard of Uchiha Madara.

"Tobi you have to go now!" Madara didn't even say another word to Tobi except ordering him to leave the base at once. Madara seemed very serious as he was clenching his fists trying to intimidate Pein and the unnamed member.

"But why, and where do I go?" Tobi was very distraught due to the sudden death of Deidara and the surprise arrival of Madara.

"You need to go and seek out Uchiha Itachi right away just out side of the wind country in a nearby cave…but you need to go now!" Madara seemed like he knew what he was doing as he made it sound very urgent to Tobi as he was very stern towards him.

"Alright…promise me you'll win." With those two words said Tobi ran out of the base heading towards the wind country to meet up with Itachi due to Madara's urgent orders.

Back at team snake's base Sasuke has recovered from the shocking story of the Uchiha clan massacre from Itachi. Itachi could only look on hoping that Sasuke would forgive him for keeping it from him for this long. The room fell silent for a long time as everyone couldn't believe what they had just heard. Itachi then decided to break the silence as he was about to shock the entire team snake.

"Sasuke I told you this for a reason, and I need you to continue to listen to me and to trust me for now…afterwards do what you please." Itachi then took off his Akatsuki hat and placed it on the ground in front of his feet. Kisame nodded at Itachi knowing what he was about to tell Sasuke and the rest of team snake. Sasuke looked at Itachi nervously wondering what he was about to share with him.

"Sasuke I have been tracking your movements for quite a long time, ever since you killed Orochimaru. After that I figured out that you had formed a team of your own and then I thought that I could use them in my plan along with you…if you were to agree." Itachi the continued as it seemed to have caught Sasuke's attention along with Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu as they all looked up at Itachi awaiting him to reveal his highly anticipated plan.

"Sasuke remember on that night when I told you that if you were to obtain the mangekyou Sharingan there would be three official users of the ability?" Itachi somehow knew that Sasuke had obtained the mangekyou Sharingan as this seemed to tie into his plan somehow.

"Sasuke, the scroll that you read in that shrine on that night…the prophecy is about to come true, and I need your help." Itachi paused for a moment to let Sasuke absorb all of this information and for him to remember all of it. Sasuke nodded to Itachi as he was very curious to who the third Sharingan user would be and how he would contribute to the so called Uchiha prophecy.

"Itachi, who is this third user? And how will he be able to help us complete out goals?" Sasuke was wondering what exactly was going on as he had mixed emotions on the whole thing as he was angry at Itachi and at himself and he was very confused at the whole situation.

"The third user is-" Itachi then heard someone banging on the rock outside yelling Itachi's name and begging to let him inside.

"Itachi, Itachi! Let me in please!" The man was still banging on the door. Kisame had finally had enough of the noise as he was now very irritated by it so he put down his sword beside him and decided to push the rock aside to let the man in.

"Sasuke…he's here." Once Itachi had uttered those three words Sasuke's eyes opened widely in shock. Sasuke then stood up and joined the man and Itachi as they continued to discuss the Uchiha's true intentions all along.

Next chapter Naruto master his fifth and final tail and begins to learn the second element, and how will Madara fare against Pein and the unnamed member, and what is this prophecy Itachi keeps mentioning, will the new magekyou Sharingan user be welcomed?

**Next Chapter: A Legend Snuffed out: Naruto's limit!?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Legend snuffed Out: Naruto's Limit?!**

In the Akatsuki base The legendary Uchiha Madara had made his entrance giving Tobi the opportunity to escape to meet Itachi. Madara mentioned the prophecy of the Uchiha to Tobi as he said he must go to complete it or else all will be lost. Madara Turned towards Pein and the unnamed member as he knew even for him it wouldn't be easy as he was facing the two most powerful Akatsuki members. Madara Turned back to the entrance thinking to himself if Tobi made it there alright and if they were ready for the task they were about to take on. In the base it was dead silent with only with the three ninja staring each other down as the battle of the ages will soon begin.

"You never could keep your nose out of other peoples business could you Madara?" The unnamed member looked very displeased leering at Madara very annoyingly. She then flicked her away behind her head and then pulled the flower out of her hair smelling it's scent.

"Are you nervous? I can sense that you aren't ready to fight me." Madara acted very calm and collected as he still looked at the two Akatsuki members with full confidence and not a shred of fear within him.

"Over confident as usual I see, I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you…today you will officially become a dead legend." The unnamed member tried masking her emotions and feelings against Madara as she would already be showing a weakness if she wasn't.

"Don't let him get to you, it's unwise to reveal your weakness' before the battle even begins." Pein finally spoke up as he was trying to find a weakness in Madara's emotions and words but was unsuccessful. Pein then told the unnamed member to not show him her weakness implying that they were already at a disadvantage.

"You won't find a weakness on me that easily Pein…you have to try harder than that." Madara had realized that Pein had been looking for weakness' in him as Madara was aware of everything going on around him. Madara then gave a spine chilling stare at Pein as Madara still looked like a rock standing confidently leering into the eyes of Pein. Pein didn't show any weakness as well as he seemed more collected and confident than the unnamed member.

"You won't find the same for me either Madara, I at least know of your abilities since I learned of them while you served in the Akatsuki." Pein seemed that he had a bit of knowledge about Madara as should the unnamed member since she had fought him in the past. Pein continued to stare at Madara trying to break him down mentally but didn't have any success.

"Why are you doing this Madara? What do you have planned?" The unnamed member couldn't take the suspense anymore as she blurted out what was on her mind. The unnamed member had a drip of sweat drip down the side of her face as she was nervous in facing Madara once again as he defeated her the last time they fought but he spared her life, and humiliated her.

"It's time for the Uchiha clan to pave a path for the next generation and rid of our cursed powers that have plagued us with hatred and loss for our entire lives, we are a lost clan that haven't found our way so we must stop and look ahead to shine the light of hope for the future." Madara revealed his plan to the two Akatsuki members as they had an idea before that but they still didn't understand it completely as Madara was referring to the Uchiha's scroll in the temple and they had no knowledge on it. Then Pein looked away from Madara and looked straight ahead at the entrance as a few drops of rain began to fall down on the ground.

"It seems the skies have answered me…now let me thank them." Pein the looked over at the unnamed member and nodded his head giving the signal to get ready for the attack. Pein and the unnamed member then ran at Madara charging right for him, they stopped right in front of Madara and then jumped up in the air above Madara looking down. Then all of a sudden Madara disappeared and then reappeared behind the two of them in the air with a kunai in his hand.

"He's fast, we can't make any wrong moves or else we could be finished by the hands of one man." Even Pein was shocked at the speed of Madara as in the blink of an eye he had appeared behind them. Pein the widened his eyes as Madara was about to strike him down with his kunai. Then when Madara raised his arm and trusted forward a bolt of lightning came crashing down through the roof of the base striking Madara directly as he fell down to the ground.

"I admit that was very clever Pein, you took advantage of me not knowing any of your techniques…but it won't happen again so easily!" Madara then brushed off the dust from his cloak and then untied his cloak and threw it down on the ground. Madara then stood up as Pein and the unnamed member landed on the ground.

"It seems the real battle is about to begin…be on your guard." Pein warned the unnamed member, as he looked over though he noticed that her left hand was shaking slightly as she was imagining all the images from her previous battle as she was overwhelmed by his power. Pein started to form some hand seals to then unleash his next attack.

"Raging thunder!" Pein finished performing the hand seals but nothing happened for a second and then all of a sudden many lightning bolts began to strike down through the base's roof in various places. The lightning seemed as though it wasn't stopping and just kept going on endlessly. Madara continued to dodge the blasts with his Sharingan but was starting to tire as the blasts wouldn't stop.

"How is this still lasting? I dodged the all the attacks but they keep striking down." Madara tried to figure out the reasoning for Pein's endless jutsu as he continued to dodge the raging thunderbolts striking down on him.

"You still haven't figured it out have you? I use techniques that can manipulate and control nature." Pein then revealed the reason for his techniques as once he starts his technique he can only change it.

_What a devastating ability…I have to find a way to stop the lightning, it's taking a toll on my stamina from continuously dodging them._ Madara continued dodging the attacks while keeping an eye on Pein so he could watch for any openings and ideas for him to stop the technique. Madara then saw that Pein was hiding his hand seals within his cloak as he was controlling the weather but it also seemed to be draining his chakra to hold the jutsu for this long since he also using a hand seal and using his chakra to manipulate nature.

"I need to use this as my opportunity…time to attack!" Madara the ran as fast as he could towards Pein staring right at him but also making sure he wasn't struck by Pein's attack. When Madara was getting very close to Pein a big wall of lightning appeared before him as Pein had formed a lightning wall with his chakra to prevent Madara from getting a head on hit.

"Fire Dragon Flame Projectile!" Madara then jumped up in the same motion not losing any speed and then looked down right at Pein expelling a huge jet of fire down at him. Once Pein looked up at the fire he quickly dodged the attack and the lightning then stopped raging on inside of the Akatsuki base.

"So you figured out my techniques already…I was wrong to underestimate you." Pein and Madara both ended up standing and unscathed as they both stood and stared at each not even breathing heavily.

_It seems he has a great amount of stamina…I guess I can't wear him down as easily as I had anticipated. _Madara had also underestimated Pein a bit as the two were at a complete stand off. Madara then stood up straight and looked over at the unnamed member. All of a sudden Madara closed his eyes for a few seconds as Pein and the unnamed member were wondering what he was doing. Then Pein figured out what he was doing and he quickly pushed the unnamed member out of the way and warned her to stay down.

"Watch out! He's going to trap us in a genjutsu if we don't watch out!" Pein shouted at the top of his lungs as he and the unnamed member ran to get away from Madara's feared genjutsu.

"So you two are really that afraid of my genjutsu? It's a shame I didn't actually use it then…I was thinking up a strategy." Madara chuckled out of confidence as he now knew that Pein and the unnamed member were almost petrified of his genjutsu. Madara seemed to have thought of something and tried to take it into action.

"We have to attack first this time so he doesn't get any openings." Pein whispered to the unnamed member sneakily as he didn't want Madara to know of their plan. Pein and the unnamed member didn't move yet and Madara was just waiting for them to make their move.

_This doesn't make any sense, why would they just stand there? Something's wrong here, it doesn't feel right. _Madara still could only look on to see that the two Akatsuki members weren't even moving. He began to grow even more suspicious as he started to walk towards them cautiously in case they were setting him up. _They aren't even blinking…wait a minute it's her, she must be behind this. _Madara was thinking that maybe the unnamed member was using one of her time stopping jutsu to either buy them some time or get ready to attack.

"Hmph he can't even move now in the real dimension, he's a sitting duck now…what should we do with him Pein?" The unnamed member had placed Madara in another dimension where he sees everything as time has stopped for him when in the real dimension he is the one who has stopped giving a huge opening to Pein and the unnamed member.

"I think I have an idea, but it can only work if she has some sort of connection with this body I'm looking at." Madara stepped back a few feet and began to prepare for his plan. Madara then looked straight at the unnamed member hoping that his plan would follow through as in the real dimension he was as vulnerable like a tree without bark. Meanwhile in the real dimension Pein was like a lion stalking his prey circling Madara slowly as he stared at him the whole way around. Pein the stepped back as he thought of something and went to tell the unnamed member.

"For now we will wait because to escape from your jutsu you have to stop it or he will have to use the mangekyou Sharingan, and every time he uses that he becomes more corrupt with every use." Pein decided to let Madara try and escape from the unnamed member's jutsu as Pein knew Madara would eventually lose control if he was forced to keep using his mangekyou Sharingan and it's cursed chakra.

"Alright let's try this…Body teleportation technique!" Madara had finally used his famous mangekyou techniques that he had perfected over the years to switch his own body with the one in his dimension hoping that the real unnamed member would be switched with him if she had some sort of connection with the fake one. Madara finally completed the switch and when he opened his eyes he made the right decision as he was now in the real world face to face with Pein and the unnamed member was in her own created dimension. Quickly after they had switched bodies though the unnamed member had reappeared in the real world as she cancelled her own jutsu.

"So you escaped my technique, but at what price?" The unnamed member placed her flower back in her hair and then flicked it away as she was implying she wasn't to impressed with what Madara had just done. When Madara escaped the jutsu he felt his eyes burning like a raging red fire inside of his eyes as they started to turn all black but he then closed his eyes for a few seconds as he cringed and he reopened them and his eyes returned to the normal magekyou Sharingan state.

"I see I was right then, you can't use your mangekyou Sharingan as much as you would like or else it's cursed chakra will destroy you from the inside out." Pein was now sure that he had fully discovered Madara's weakness and was happy he had exposed it as he had a big grin on his face.

"But enough talk…Torrential Acid!" Pein formed a few hand seals and then performed a very deadly technique. He used a technique that caused it to rain extremely acidic rain from the sky as he saw this was the perfect time since the lightning practically destroyed the roof. The rains came down heavily as every time it hit the ground a whole was burnt through it, Madara couldn't afford to be hit as he was like a rat in a cage now.

"I can't afford to get hit or else I will be seriously injured…I need to find a way to neutralize his attack." Madara tried to keep dodging but he couldn't completely dodge the torrential rainfall as the density of the attack was to great so he needed to think fast for else he would be more than just seriously injured. Madara then thought of something he might be able to do but it was risky.

"Alright let's try this out…Eternal Black Fire!" Madara then performed a number of hand seals but he stayed still so the rain began to seriously break him down as he then fell down to his knees. When Madara finally endured the pain of the rain he finished the hand seals and the expelled a large black fire ball from his mouth heading right for Pein. Pein quickly dodged the attack while keeping the rain jutsu going, then all of a sudden Madara moved his palm upward as he had one eye closed as he continued to cringe in pain as the acid continued to pour down on him. When he moved his palm up the fire moved with it and he then caught Pein in the fire vortex. Finally the rain came to a dead stop much to the relief of Madara, but the black fire he had caught Pein in didn't seem to be causing him any Pain.

"That jutsu I just used on you isn't designed to cause pain nor torture but to create an internal barrier so that the person inside can't escape from it, what that means is that you're technically paralyzed." Madara grinned at the fact he had Pein right where he wanted him and he also grinned at the fact he had the unnamed member all to himself. Pein continued to struggle to try and get out but every time he tried to touch the black fire it would burn but not on the outer part of his body but it burned from the inside making the pain much worse.

"Pein don't worry I have a plan just don't try anything until I'm done with _that _technique." The unnamed member did seem worried that her partner was trapped and helpless but she knew she had to defeat Madara practically on her own now.

"It's just you and me, just like old times but again I will come out on top." Madara seemed confident that victory wasn't to far from his grasp as he charged full force at the unnamed member with the full intent to kill this time as he seemed a bit different now but the unnamed member couldn't figure out why. Madara used his mangekyou Sharingan once again as he felt a thirst to use it oddly enough.

"Feel the wrath of my secret technique…Magekyou Sharingan: internal torture!" Madara activated the mangekyou Sharingan with a smile on his face as he used his technique that was unique only to him as it placed the unnamed member in a genjutsu but In the genjutsu she was surrounded by complete darkness and nothingness.. As the unnamed member was in the genjutsu she experienced extreme pain from within her as her whole body felt like it was being burned alive from the inside out and she couldn't do anything about it. The unnamed member dropped to her knees as she held her face in her hands screaming and writhing in pain like no pain she has ever experienced before.

"What can I do to escape this!?" The unnamed member's eyes were widened from the pain as she began to go insane from the amount of suffering she had to undergo. She then thought of a way to escape the jutsu Madara had used on her as she thought of using one of her dimension switch techniques.

"Transfer to another Dimension!" Then unnamed member then began to shake violently while performing the necessary hand seals as she was barely able to do her own jutsu. As she prayed the jutsu would work she finally appeared back in the desired dimension right in front of Madara. Right when she appeared she coughed up blood and fell to her knees from the suffering and exhaustion as she had now experienced internal bleeding and severe internal injuries.

"Already done? You were only in there for a few seconds in the real world's time." As Madara chuckled he seemed to be becoming more sinister with every moment as his left eye had completely turned black and it seemed as if he didn't notice or he just didn't care anymore to him.

"Madara you will be the one who defeats yourself in the end…that cursed chakra will destroy you." The unnamed member seemed amused that the tables had finally turned against Madara as his thirst for blood and power has been reawakened from the depths of his heart. Madara was now like a bloodthirsty predator ready to kill his enemy.

"Time to finish the job…Fire flame Vortex!" Madara was running out of chakra quickly after using the mangekyou Sharingan repeatedly and using his most powerful techniques against the unnamed member and Pein. As he expelled a giant powerful Fire vortex it was heading right for the unnamed member threatening to suck her into a huge tornado of fire.

"Black hole portal!" The unnamed member quickly countered Madara as she summoned a black hole in front of her to suck in the fire vortex and preventing it from affecting her. Suddenly a few seconds later another black hole appeared a few feet in front of Madara and it threw the fire vortex right back at Madara much to his dismay.

"You lost you mind and let your guard down, but ultimately it was the thirst for power that the Sharingan made you hungry for." The unnamed member watched Madara suffer in the flaming vortex with a grin on her face as she then removed her flower and sniffed it once again like she did at the start of the battle.

"Victory smells so sweet when you achieve it Uchiha Madara." The unnamed member turned around and flicked her hair as the fire vortex finally stopped. When it stopped she quickly turned around to see Madara on one knee breathing extremely heavily as he seemed to have reached his limit. All beat up with severe burns and cuts all over him he wasn't just about to give up.

"You don't know when to lay down and give up do you? Pein get ready the technique will be ready soon." The unnamed member still felt pretty confident that herself and Pein would come out on top this battle as she hadn't even used her most powerful technique yet. As Pein was still in Madara's prison the unnamed member stuck her hands in her cloak to perform her hand seals so Madara couldn't see them with his Sharingan.

"This is the end of the line for you Madara and for all who oppose the Akatsuki!…Death bind!" The unnamed member then took her hands out of her cloak and then a strange force pushed him back against the wall and then five skeletal hands came out from the wall and held Madara on both legs and both arms and the last hand gripped around his throat. Madara was completely vulnerable and open for any sort of attack, he then closed his eyes as he seemed to know the end was very near.

"Pein it's time to use your jutsu!" The unnamed member told Pein to use his own jutsu to finish off Madara while he was still trapped by the unnamed member's jutsu as Pein could still see what was happening on the outside but couldn't escape.

"Alright it's time for him to finally meet his end…Lightning Tornado!" Pein the summoned a giant vortex of lightning as it came closer and closer to Madara he couldn't do a thing. Madara then opened his eyes and smiled saying his last words.

"Finally the end of the cursed chakra will be destroyed and a new Uchiha clan will rise." Madara could barely manage to utter his last few words but he seemed to be foreshadowing some events that were soon about to happen. As the unnamed member and Pein looked on they witnessed the gruesome death of the legendary Uchiha as he was finally defeated once and for all leaving the world forever.

"Finally we won't have to deal with him again, At least you're free now Pein." The unnamed member chuckled with a smile on her face as she finally managed to defeat her long time rival and former Akatsuki team-mate. As she walked over to Pein to help him up he was reminded of something important.

"We need to notify them that we defeated Madara so we can move on." Pein told the unnamed member that they needed to do something right away. Then two astral projections had appeared in the ruined base as Pein and the unnamed member were talking to them.

"Shingen and Kasumi, we defeated Madara so we need you two to complete your task right away." as Pein informed what it seemed to be two new Akatsuki members and their names were Shingen Shoryuji from the Hidden cloud and Kasumi Ishida from the Hidden waterfall.

"Yes sir leader we will be reporting to you as soon as we can." Shingen and Kasumi then disappeared and went off on their mission Pein had assigned them to. Pein the wiped his left cheek checking for blood as he was also injured in the battle. The unnamed member and Pein were lucky in a way that the mangekyou Sharingan began to consume Madara with it's evil chakra as he was losing control gradually throughout the battle.

Meanwhile in just outside of Konoha the dawn began to break as the rays of light slowly began to creep over the hills slowly. In the distance you could hear the flowing river from the cascading waterfall nearby. As the sun began to rise Naruto was already outside starting his training before his regular time. He had already been training for a half hour trying to balance out his Kyuubi chakra but he still had no success as he started to become rather frustrated. From the results of yesterday's training Naruto acquired something he may not have wanted, he now had red eyes in his normal state as it seemed that the more he came in touch and in sync with the Kyuubi the more he attained the physical features of the demon fox.

"Today is the day I finally take full control over that stupid fox so he won't become a burden in my fights anymore." Naruto was already in his four tailed form but he didn't seem tired at all as the transition from normal to the tailed forms were becoming easier to transform into. As Naruto turned his head and looked over the hills he saw the sun fully risen as he smiled.

"Well I guess it's time to kick it into high gear." Naruto then closed his eyes tightly and thought of the Kyuubi's chakra and imagined it in his mind, and as he pictured the chakra the red aura began to appear once again slowly behind him.. As Naruto was imagining the chakra he then found himself out side the Kyuubi prison in his mind, as surprised as he was he approached the massive Kyuubi with more confidence than ever.

"Naruto I see you're trying to take control of my chakra." The Kyuubi peered through the prison bars with his sinister eyes and evil grin on his face leering at Naruto. Naruto didn't say anything at first as he just stood there with a grin of his own just staring right back at the Kyuubi with no fear what so ever.

"Listen to me you stupid fox, I'm trying to take it from you I am taking it from you. I'm a lot stronger than you think and it's about time you started to respect me!" Naruto firmly stated his point as he narrowed his eyes glaring at the Kyuubi as he tried to intimidate the Kyuubi or at least earn a shred of his respect. Naruto stood in front of the Kyuubi's prison awaiting the Kyuubi's next response as Naruto still stood as solid as a rock not letting the Kyuubi break him down one bit with his bone chilling stare.

"How dare you talk to me in that manner you brat! You should feel privileged to even have access to my powers let alone be able to master them." The Kyuubi seemed very frustrated at Naruto as he was insulted by the disrespectful comments that Naruto just spoke to the Kyuubi about.

"You're in my body now you better be a bit grateful for that you hear me!? You're just a freeloading demon fox who never stops complaining on how weak I am, well that's about to change. I will master the fifth tail and prove to you that I can earn your respect and acknowledgement." Naruto was enraged that the Kyuubi still didn't think of him as an appropriate container and thought of him as the same little brat three years ago. Naruto then turned away and began to leave the sight of the Kyuubi as he had enough of the Kyuubi's selfish attitude towards him.

"Hold on a second Naruto, If you really desire my powers I won't try and stop you and in fact I will help you attain the fifth tail's power on one condition. The condition is that you will promise to not pursue Uchiha Itachi nor Sasuke as right now they have their own mission to complete together and Itachi isn't the true enemy anymore. The Uchiha are planning to start their clan all over again and in the process purifying the clan's bloodline preventing them form being cursed with their evil chakra ever again from the mangekyou Sharingan." The Kyuubi seemed to have agreed with Naruto at first to aid him in his pursuit to master the fifth tail but the Kyuubi made Naruto promise to something he was seeking. Naruto then thought to himself for a few moments looking at the ground to wonder if it's truly worth it or not as now he was informed that Itachi wasn't his true enemy and that Sasuke and him must do something first before he even thinks about returning to Konoha.

"So are you sure Itachi is sided with Sasuke now? And if he isn't the true enemy I'm after then who should I be going after?" Naruto had many questions for the Kyuubi as he was still very unsure on what he should do and what the consequences of this will be if he actually listens to the Kyuubi.

"Naruto the one who has caused all this pain and suffering is the very man who created the evil Akatsuki organisation. Naruto you must go after him and bring an end to their plans or else you and the rest of the world will be under their control or the ones who resist them will die." The Kyuubi was very serious now as he tried to help Naruto make up his mind and trying to prevent him from chasing after Itachi now. Naruto then crossed his arms and squinted his eyes as he was deciding his own fate at the very moment.

"I'll do it, but first we need to fuse our chakra to complete the training of the fifth tail, and once I'm done this then I will begin my second part of my training so we have to be fast about this." Naruto turned around and was now on the same page as the Kyuubi as he wanted to get started on his second elemental training as soon as he could but then when he mentioned that the Kyuubi was dead silent.

"Naruto, if you attempt to master a second element it will only take you that much longer to complete your training and not to mention the stress it would have on your body. Since you have an affinity for wind you should stick to that and since you now have about half of my powers it will have some long-term effects that you aren't aware of yet…now you can either reject the fifth tail and continue with elemental training or I will help you attain the fifth tail and you will stick to your wind element." The Kyuubi continued to try and reason with Naruto as he then revealed that later on in Naruto's life there would be some long-term effects that could permanently damage him.

"Alright but let's get this done now…this place freaks me out." Naruto then stepped right next to the cage of the Kyuubi as he witnessed the Kyuubi's chakra flow out of the cage and under the bars almost like a flowing river. With the red chakra surrounding Naruto he quickly countered the overwhelming chakra with his own normal chakra to balance it out, Naruto was having some trouble as the Kyuubi's fifth tail held almost twice the amount of chakra as the fourth tail.

"C'mon I need to hold on for a little longer!" Naruto cringed at the fact he was on the brink of exhaustion from is own chakra and was afraid he would accidentally leak out some of the Kyuubi's chakra some more. Finally Naruto and the Kyuubi created the fused chakra as it began to surround Naruto and then entered his own body.

"Naruto this tail will give you an enormous amount of power and strength but you have to use it cautiously so you don't get overwhelmed yourself." The Kyuubi then crept back into his cage a little further as he gave Naruto some last bits of advice.

As the chakra entered his body Naruto looked up and closed his eyes and then when he had re opened them he was back in the real world and it was about six o'clock at night. When Naruto went to the river to grab some water and wash his face before he would get ready to pack his things and have his final sleep in the training ground before he went to Konoha he discovered something strange. As he looked into the reflection of the river he saw that he did have the red eyes still in his normal form but then his hair seemed to be quite different as well, the colour had changed from his normal blonde hair to a red orange colour even in his normal form.

"Man what's next? Am I going to start to grow fur and become some kind of ape!?" Naruto then made his way back to the training ground as he quickly had something to eat as he sat by a fire getting warm before he went into his bed and fell asleep awaiting the morning to come so he could arrive at the village and see his friends again.

Next chapter Naruto makes his way back to Konoha after his long training time, Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi now go on to complete the prophecy and the final purpose of the Uchiha clan, and who is Shingen and Kasumi and what will their mission be?

**Next Chapter: The Prophecy Revealed: Shingen and Kasumi, The New Akatsuki!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24: The Prophecy Revealed: Shingen and Kasumi The New Akatsuki!**_

_As the sun was rising over the crescents of the buildings in Konoha the run began to peak through the streets illuminating the roads. Morning had finally come and as the people in Konoha awaken they go on with their daily lives, but now it's time for Naruto to return to his friends and his village to show them his progress. As the sun shined through the windows of Naruto's house outside of Konoha it shined on his face waking him up. Naruto then sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned like a giant ox. Naruto finally decided to get up and get changed as he threw on his normal clothes from his pyjamas as he made is way back to Konoha. _

"_I guess it's time to head back and see what everyone else has been up while I was gone…I can't wait to show Kakashi how much I've improved." Naruto then turned around and looked back at the training grounds and smiled as he then turned back around with his arms behind his head walking back straight to Konoha. Naruto continued to smile as his smile was so bright and vibrant it was as if it was the source of light and hope in the village._

"_I wonder what everyone will think about the way I look now, I mean will they even recognize me?" Naruto then thought to himself all the changes he had been through for the past few days and the physical changes as well. Naruto then lowered his arms from the back of his head back to his side as he was wondering what the reaction of his friends would be._

"_Hopefully they recognize me…and hopefully they still accept me." Naruto then began to sadden at the though and possibility at the fact his friends may not accept him anymore now that he's become more a part of the Kyuubi than ever before. Naruto knew he was still himself and was in complete control but his friends didn't know that yet and that's what had been worrying him._

"_I just have to show them that I can stay in control that's all, if they see me do that then everything will be fine, and I'm sure my friends will still accept me for who I am." Naruto tried cheering himself up as he thought that he shouldn't be worried since he could stay in control without any problems. After a little while Naruto could see the rays of light from the sun touching on the roofs of the buildings from Konoha from a distance and could hear the voices and crowds in the village. Naruto then ran from excitement as his smile reappeared on his face stretching form ear to ear as he rushed to see his friends and sensei again._

"_Finally I'm back, I wonder where everyone is though but first…I need to get some ramen!" Naruto quickly ran over to the ichiraku ramen shop to grab a bite as he had been gone for five days without having some of his favourite ramen. Naruto could then smell the ramen being cooked from a distance as he began to drool at the smell of the food as he was craving a big bowl of ramen._

"_Kakashi sensei?! What are you doing here?" Naruto then moved the curtain out of the way to take a seat and order his ramen when he saw Kakashi with a bowl of his own right in front of him. Kakashi was also surprised to see Naruto as he looked him up and down and could clearly tell Naruto had dramatically changed physically and had grown up a bit on his own within those five days._

"_Naruto it's good to see you, how did your training go? Did you manage to get everything done?" Kakashi then turned to Naruto as Naruto sat down beside him, Kakashi was hoping that Naruto got a lot accomplished and was wondering what he did for those five days. As Kakashi was asking Naruto all his questions Naruto was eating his big bowl of ramen and seemed to not be paying attention to what Kakashi had been saying._

"_Naruto are you even listening to me!?" Kakashi paused as his right eye began to twitch from anger as he watched Naruto eat his bowl of ramen with joy without even paying attention to Kakashi. As Naruto finally finished his bowl and slurped the last noodle he turned to an angry Kakashi leering at Naruto._

"_Huh what's wrong Kakashi sensei?" Naruto obliviously looked up and saw Kakashi mad at him and asked what was bothering him. Kakashi didn't say a word as Naruto awaited Kakashi to speak to him, then Naruto raised his hand and ordered another bowl of ramen._

"_Old man can I have another bo-" As Naruto was about to order his second bowl Kakashi had snapped in a humorous fashion as he smacked Naruto's hand down feeling partially insulted and embarrassed that Naruto didn't even hear a single word he said all this time._

"_Naruto you fool! You didn't even hear what I said did you?" Kakashi shouted at Naruto thinking that this way he would at least get his idea across to Naruto. As Naruto looked on in complete confusion Kakashi took a deep long sigh at Naruto._

"_You never change do you Naruto?" Kakashi then chuckled a bit as he watched Naruto finish his second bowl. Kakashi was wondering to himself what Naruto did to have attained the hair colour he has and the deep red eyes he has. Then once Naruto had finished his bowl he turned to Kakashi._

"_I guess you're wondering what I've been doing all this time huh Kakashi?" As Naruto said this to Kakashi he smacked his forehead as he thought it was pointless now to speak to him so he let Naruto do all the talking._

"_During those five days I tried to master all five of the Kyuubi's tails and use them for my own benefits so I wouldn't lose control, I tried to fuse my own chakra with his and that's probably why I have this weird hair and different eyes." Naruto couldn't help but look up to still see his hair colour as he scratched it. Naruto was awaiting what Kakashi would say as he was hoping Kakashi would be impressed._

"_Did you complete all five tails Naruto?" Kakashi wondered whether or not Naruto's training was a success for his own well being. Naruto then turned to Kakashi and nodded his head with a proud smile on his face._

"_Good for you Naruto, if you don't mind could I see it for myself so I can see if there are any flaws in the training." Kakashi was a bit sceptical at first as he himself wished to witness Naruto in his fifth tailed form. As Naruto nodded the two Konoha nin left the ramen shop paying for their ramen as they walked together. Kakashi and Naruto then continued walking together talking about what Kakashi had been doing for the past five days, he only answered that he was catching up on Jiraiya's new novel. As Naruto and Kakashi arrived at a clear place for Naruto to how him the fifth tail he began to power up. A few moments later Naruto was in the third tailed form and he was still standing on his own two feet confidently. Later one he transformed into his fourth tailed form much to Kakashi's surprise as his eyes widened._

_I can't believe he's come this far in only five days, he has such a massive amount of chakra now that's been fused into his own chakra system so he doesn't have to activate the Kyuubi anymore._ Kakashi was amazed at Naruto's improvement as he watched as Naruto tried to make the transition into the fifth tail. As Naruto continued powering up his eyes closed tightly as he cringed, finally the fifth tailed ha appeared and once it did a good sized crater had appeared underneath him about the size of an elephant from the sheer amount of power that he was putting out from his own body.

"Naruto that's amazing, how did you do this so fast?" Kakashi still couldn't get over the fact Naruto had trained himself to master the Kyuubi's strength so that he could become stronger but mainly so he could protect his friends. Naruto then returned into his normal state as once he did he seemed unaffected not even breathing heavily nor breaking a sweat since he had practised with everyone of his forms.

"I just practised everyday with by kage bunshin technique so I could get it done as fast as I could." Naruto felt proud of himself that Kakashi was so amazed at his own improvement as he held his head high. Naruto then turned around and waved to Kakashi as he said his goodbye to see him later as he went off to find everyone else.

Meanwhile in the lightning country Shingen and Kasumi were wandering the plains as they were walking towards the wind country. Shingen was a tall man who looked to be around in his early thirties, who was standing at around six feet tall with long white hair flowing down to his shoulders, he also carried a rather large sword which was strapped on his back completely visible, Shingen had blue eyes and a fairly clean complexion without a single scar on his face. He was medium built, he wasn't fat nor skinny, he also had his forehead protector around his neck as he stood tall and very confidently. Kasumi on the other hand was much shorter than Shingen as she stood at about five feet and seven inches with brown hair and brown eyes with her hair straight down to her hair past her shoulders and longer than Shingen's. she appeared to be a bit younger than Shingen as she seemed to be in her late twenties. She also appeared to be carrying a sword on her back but it seemed very long but not as think and heavy as Shingen's. Her sword seemed to be a very long katana stretching out to be about six feet long, as it was also strapped on her back in its sheath. He had a very clean complexion and at first glance she seems quite frail as when she is rather tiny.

"Hurry up Kasumi we don't have all the time in the world now." Shingen's frustrated tone reached Kasumi as she was taking her time looking at the sky and scenery around her. Shingen kept walking as he didn't intend to wait for Kasumi to catch up, he seemed to be zoned in on what their assigned mission was.

"This is why I hate working with women, humph." Shingen then sighed at the fact his partner was so easily distracted by a mere flower from doing her mission. Shingen flicked his hair and continued walking as continued to ignore Kasumi's childish actions.

"Alright I'm coming, you never let me have any fun Shingen…with that attitude of yours and that white hair that you have, I wouldn't be surprised if most people thought you were my dad." Kasumi jokingly teased Shingen as she began to get on his nerves making fun of his hair. Kasumi knew Shingen hated it when people made fun of his white hair because it made him look older than he was.

"I had this hair colour since I was a mere child Kasumi!" Shingen quickly turned around to snap right back at Kasumi but when he turned around she wasn't there, it was as if she disappeared. This only made Shingen more frustrated as it made him look like a fool. As he turned around Kasumi was standing right in front of him smiling.

"Relax silly, I was only joking…besides there's no denying you are the oldest on the team haha." As Kasumi made her last joke she continued to walk as Shingen sighed to himself again as he seemed more stressed out than he should be.

"What did I do to deserve this kind of treatment?" Shingen then continued walking and caught up to Kasumi as the two continued to walk together to complete their mission. All of a sudden when they were walking towards the wind country along the dirt road five rogue ninja cut them off in the middle of the road.

"Looks like we have some fresh meat today boys, doesn't seem like they have much by their looks." As the nin made his comments Shingen twitched out of anger as the nin made just insulted him and the way he looks.

"Um sorry to interrupt but I wouldn't be saying this stuff if I were you, master Shingen is already in a bad mood." Kasumi tried to warn the nin in a soft voice as she seemed she didn't want any part of the confrontation.

"Shut up worthless woman, we don't need your help!" As the nin then insulted Kasumi he didn't realize that those words would soon be his last.

"Alright boss what do we do with them?" The other nin tapped his boss on the shoulders as he crept over with a hunch in his back

"We kill them you idiot!" Then the boos nin ran towards Shingen and Kasumi as fast as they could with one kunai in each hand. As the five nin ran full speed towards the Akatsuki duo they stood absolutely still and calm.

"Let me handle this Kasumi." As Shingen quietly told Kasumi what he was going to do he then paused and the unsheathed his large sword that dwarfed Kasumi who stood beside him. As the nin kept running they finally stopped dead in their tracks as they then fell down to the ground in their own pool of blood.

"D-Did he do this?" The last words uttered by the rogue nin as he then died. As Kasumi and Shingen walked on they didn't meet any more distractions along the way as the two continued to bicker amongst themselves.

"Did you really have to use that technique Shingen? I mean you kind of went overboard there." Kasumi was complaining about Shingen and she thought he was showing off or just letting out some steam as he was already mad.

"It could have been a lot worse Kasumi, just look at it like that…besides I've seen you do worse." Shingen had his sword on his back again with his hands in his robe as he looked focused on completing their goal as he continued to talk to Kasumi.

"Didn't you notice that right when they saw you they thought we were a bunch of scoundrels, I mean Shingen you really need to take better care of yourself." As Kasumi closed her eyes and walked on ahead with her arms behind her head with a little smirk on her face Shingen stopped right away as his right eye was twitching as he looked like he was about to snap, Shingen's was fuming at the fact Kasumi wouldn't get off his case.

"Kasumi I swear if you make one more comment like that you will regret it!" Shingen then caught up to Kasumi as he was hoping that she would shut up and let him walk in peace as he thought to himself along the way to their mission.

"Well you know full well I'm even faster than you are master Shingen." Kasumi didn't show any difference as she continued to undermine the authority of Shingen without hesitation. As they kept on walking they finally started to make some progress as they were both quiet for a little while. As the two Akatsuki members continued to walk towards their mission they still have yet to reveal their true strength and their mission.

At team snake's hideout Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi were preparing for their final mission as the three mangekyou Sharingan users planned on fulfilling the clan's prophecy and purpose as they were intended to do all along. As silence struck the room as the sheer presence of the now three most powerful Uchiha were in the same room as one another.

"As both of you should know our purpose for the Uchiha clan is to rid of the cursed and evil chakra that all three of us now possess to start a new Uchiha clan ridding the darkness forever." Itachi broke the silence as Sasuke and Tobi made their final preparations to leave for their mission. Sasuke still couldn't believe all of this and was a bit unsure but he knew what he had to do as Uchiha Madara had written in the Uchiha scroll many years before he was even born.

"We were destined to meet together and to obtain the mangekyou Sharingan as all three of us are intended to destroy it's power once and for all as we are supposed to activate all three of our different Sharingan's so we can cancel out the power of it's evil chakra, the only problem is that I don't know whether or not we will all survive and once we do this, we will pave a path for the new generation of Uchiha's that will come after us." Itachi revealed the prophecy to Sasuke and Tobi as they both nodded at Itachi knowing what they must do. Tobi then took off his mask and threw it on the ground as it shattered.

"In the last few days of my life I won't hide behind this mask anymore, form now on I'm proud to call myself Uchiha Obito. Sasuke was surprised to learn that it was Obito behind the mask as during his training Kakashi mentioned the story to him.

"Obito? You must be the one who Kakashi was talking about to me." Sasuke still wasn't sure if it was really Obito as he looked him up and down, but it had to be since he was missing the one eye Kakashi was talking about.

"Kakashi san was my best friend and I left him without coming back…the Sharingan caused me all to much pain during my life, I was recruited into the Akatsuki and I was forced to fight my friend." The story of Obito seemed all to familiar to Itachi and Sasuke as Sasuke fought Naruto at the valley of the end for his own personal gains while leaving him and all his friends there and later realizing Itachi wasn't the true enemy. Also Itachi was forced to kill his best friend after he planned the assault on Konoha and Itachi was assigned to stop the raid on Konoha. As the three looked at each other with their own significant pain's inside of them they knew that this was the necessary thing to do for the good of the clan and everyone around them.

"Where do we come into play then?" Karin was a bit agitated as she and the rest of team snake had been left out from this whole plan. As Karin finally spoke up Sasuke turned back to Karin and then back at Itachi awaiting his response.

"Don't worry we have plenty for you three to do, Kisame will also be aiding you three along the mission." Itachi announced that the three Uchiha will be in their rightful squad as will the rest of team snake and Kisame. The three team snake members were curious to find you what their purpose would be as the three listened closely, it seemed Kisame already knew of the mission as he laid back against the wall relaxed and calm.

Next chapter the Akatsuki make their move, and Naruto meets the rest of his friends and right when everything seems to be relaxed and calm Tsunade calls upon him, and what is the plan Itachi has in store now that everyone will be a part of the prophecy, and Shingen and Kasumi arrive at the wind country, and Kabuto and Orochimaru finally make their move. **Next chapter: Results of Training: Shingen's Might! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Plan set in Place: Tsunade's Request!**

In Konoha Naruto was still in bed as the sun was up shining it's light on Konoha bringing out the features of the entire village. Naruto was happy with a smile on his face even with while he was sleeping as he had the opportunity to finally sleep in and go to sleep with a full stomach. Naruto must have been full as you could see all the empty instant ramen bowls scattered across the room cluttering the floors. As Naruto continued to sleep all of a sudden someone started to bang on the door heavily.

"Naruto are you in there!" The voice was outside yelling and banging on the door trying to wake Naruto up from his deep sleep. Then the voice stopped for a few moments as did the knocking, then all of a sudden the person ran forward and smashed the door in.

"W-What the hell!?" Naruto jumped out of bed and in the process he hit his head hard against the headboard. Naruto was shocked at the noise that woke him up, and then as he rubbed his eyes to get clearer vision he looked around the room to then notice the door completely caved in.

"Are you insane!? How the hell am I going to fix that!?" Naruto was furious at the fact his door was caved in, but he was more likely even more mad at the fact he would have to fix that later.

"Look at this mess, how can you even walk in here Naruto!? Your whole apartment is a mess…I can't believe what a pig you are!" The person who had caused all the commotion ended up being Sakura as she seemed she had something urgent to tell Naruto.

"Mind your business Sakura! You don't see me barging into your apartment complaining do you!?" Naruto screamed at Sakura as he began to grow even more frustrated. Naruto couldn't believe how Sakura just barged in and started making fun of him and his apartment.

"Naruto if you didn't sleep in for so long I could've found you in a more peaceful manner…anyways get out of bed already!" Sakura was calm at first and then lashed out at Naruto and scared him right out of bed. Naruto was now scared of Sakura more than anything else as he ran out of bed and ran to his closet to look for his clothes and hurried to put them on as if his life was counting on it.

"That's better, anyways Tsunade has a request for us but she said we don't have to come until later in the days as she has some different affairs to attend to." As Sakura told Naruto her reasoning for intruding in on his apartment so rudely he tried to bottle up his anger as his left eye began to twitch violently and he was biting his lip so he wouldn't scream uncontrollably at Sakura. It wasn't any use though as Naruto couldn't hold back any longer.

"What!? You barged into my apartment, woke me up, and poked around me room making fun of the mess only to tell me I have the whole day to see the old woman!?" Naruto then lashed out at Sakura as the anger continuously flowed through him as the veins in his forehead began to pulse. Sakura then had an innocent look on her face as she didn't say anything at first but only looked at Naruto.

"Well Naruto I was thinking, we could maybe grab some lunch together?" Sakura's emotions suddenly changed from an angry intruder to a innocent girl asking Naruto out to a date, but Naruto was oblivious to the fact it was a date as his mind was so zoned in on the food.

"Well I haven't eaten yet so I guess that's fine, I guess we should go then." Sakura then lead the way as she left the apartment first with Naruto following her as he then shut the door and locked it. Naruto and Sakura then walked together in the streets heading to the ramen shop and then suddenly as they were walking Sakura put out her hand and grabbed Naruto's, Sakura then closed her eyes tightly hoping Naruto would accept it. Naruto then turned around to Sakura and when Sakura opened her eyes she saw the bright smile of Naruto as she then began to blush slightly. While he was in the streets on Konoha Hinata then walked by and was about to say hello to Naruto when she then looked down at Sakura and Naruto as their hands were linked together. Hinata was surprised that Naruto was with Sakura on a date as she then turned around and then a tear began to stream down her face and she then began to continuously sob around the corner.

"two bowls of ramen please!" Naruto and Sakura then arrived at the ramen shop and the second they stepped in Naruto leaned over the counter smiling ordering right away as his stomach rumbled. Sakura then sat down giggling to herself while she thought to herself about how Naruto hasn't changed all that much.

"You never change do you Naruto?" Sakura smiled and looked over at Naruto as he closed his eyes and laughed to a bit embarrassed at the same time though as well. Naruto then received the bowls of ramen and right away he dug right in slurping the noodles down.

"So what have you been doing all this time I've been gone Sakura?" Naruto then paused from eating his lunch and asked Sakura as he looked over at her. She then had a little grin on her face when she looked back at Naruto as he was then surprised why she had the smirk on her face.

"Let's just say I did some training of my own Naruto." Sakura then chuckled a little bit and she then returned to eating her ramen.

"Well can you tell me?" Naruto couldn't wait any longer as he was itching to know what Sakura did to train and what she trained for during those five days he had been training himself.

"I can't tell you right now or it will ruin the surprise, don't worry on the next mission I'll be sure to show you what I've done." Sakura then slurped her last noodle and then turned to Naruto and smiled and flicked her hair out of her eyes.

"Oh well I guess it's not to bug of a deal right now…I'll just wait." Naruto sighed as he still wanted to know in the back of his mind but he knew Sakura wouldn't tell him even if he begged.

"Well maybe we should be heading down to Tsunade's office now Naruto." Sakura then got up from the stool ready to exit the shop, then right when she was about to leave Naruto got up as well.

"One more for the road old man!" Naruto then raised his hand yelling in joy hoping to get one more bowl from him. Then right when he was about to make the full order Sakura smacked her forehead and then grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him out of the ramen shop in disappointment.

"I was right…you never do change." Sakura then sighed as she dragged Naruto through the streets of Konoha to Tsunade's office. Finally they arrived at the door and Sakura let Naruto go with his right ear throbbing in pain.

"You know you could have just asked to leave early Sakura…you didn't have to yank my damn ear off!" Naruto wasn't to pleased at Sakura as he was still on the ground shouting at her and waving his fist at her.

"You're hardly in the position to be arguing Naruto." As Sakura said those words she kicked Naruto in the face as he fell backwards and his leg began to twitch, as he had his eyes rolled back in his head. Then Tsunade must have heard the noise as she then came out of her office addressing the two nin.

"Alright Sakura probably told you that I have a mission for you two, but there is someone who will be doing the mission with you two since this mission is extremely crucial to the defeat of the Akatsuki, and we have been building up for this for a long time now…so it's important you don't fail." Tsunade looked extremely serious as she stared at Naruto and Sakura addressing to them that the mission was a big stepping stone to defeating the Akatsuki. Tsunade was thinking maybe Sakura and Naruto weren't right for the job but she quickly dismissed the thought soon after.

"Who's going to be on the mission with us Tsunade?" Sakura then spoke up wondering who the third team-mate would be when someone then walked in through the door reporting to Tsunade.

"Naruto, Sakura, how's it going?" Kakashi walked through the door greeting Naruto and Sakura as he walked in smiling. Behind Kakashi there was also someone else with him entering the room.

"So what's the mission this time?" Shikamaru walked in the door as he yawned and scratched his head. Tsunade then grinned at Naruto and Sakura.

"Well everyone is here, so the team seems to be ready." Tsunade then shuffled through some papers getting ready to explain the mission to the four Konoha nin as they awaited her response.

"You four don't know this, in fact the only people that know the information I'm about to tell you are myself and Jiraiya." Tsunade then took on a more serious complexion as she looked at the four curious nin awaiting what the big secret was.

"In the Akatsuki organisation there is a spy that has been working for us nearly all this time the man who had been providing Jiraiya with the Akatsuki information is…Uchiha Itachi." As Tsunade spoke those last few words the room fell completely silent as the four nin were absolutely shocked and surprised that the Uchiha clan's killer had been the spy for Konoha all this time.

"It's a long story as to how this started and why he isn't being chased, but there are documents that tell the true story of the Uchiha clan and why Itachi did what he did back then. These documents have only been seen by the Hokage's as they have been passed down through them all, Itachi is not our enemy and neither is Sasuke right now. As of now I have received a report that Itachi and Sasuke have confronted each other and Itachi has told him everything he needs to know for him to complete his plan." Tsunade looked at the four nin and Naruto was trembling as he couldn't even begin to believe what Tsunade just told him and the rest of his team-mates.

"Itachi needs Sasuke to complete his goal for the Uchiha clan, we made a deal with Itachi a while back for him to allow us to receive information on the Akatsuki from him, but our end of the deal was that when the time comes we would have to aid him in his plan to purify the Uchiha clan and bring down the Akatsuki." Tsunade continued to explain when finally Shikamaru spoke up.

"So what you're saying is you want us to in a sense protect Itachi and Sasuke so that their plan can come into place?" Shikamaru seemed to know what was going on as he analyzed the whole situation in his head trying to figure everything out.

"Itachi, Sasuke and another unnamed Uchiha have met up and they all have obtained the mangekyou Sharingan, what Itachi wants to do is to destroy the cursed chakra of the mangekyou Sharingan with Sasuke and the other Uchiha. Once those three destroy the power of the mangekyou Sharingan the clan will never be able to obtain that evil power ever again, the problem is that the Akatsuki have figured out Itachi and have now spotted his location, if you understand what I'm saying we must not let anything happen to him and Sasuke." Tsunade explained the whole mission to everyone as they all nodded at her. Tsunade then gave directions to the location of where Itachi and Sasuke have met up and they began to head out.

_Sasuke…I'm coming for you!_ Naruto thought to himself that this time Sasuke would be coming back with him to Konoha.

In team snake's hideout Itachi and Kisame have revealed the plan to purify the Uchiha clan and restore their dignity once again. The rest of team sake didn't know what their purpose would be since Itachi, Sasuke and Obito had to go off on their own, Itachi and Kisame still had something in store for them. Kisame knew what he had to do and this time instead of Itachi explaining everything Kisame took his turn.

"Alright everyone listen up, I'm only saying this once. Itachi and the others have to go complete their plan while us four will be left behind." Kisame then stopped to make sure they knew they couldn't go and follow Sasuke any longer.

"Yea so what the hell are we supposed to do? Just wait here like little bitches while Sasuke and his brother fulfill their prophecy?" Suigetsu seemed the most angry out of them all as he himself wanted revenge against the Akatsuki after what they did to him in that battle against Deidara.

"Just shut up and listen and trust me you'll be happy." Kisame stood up to not let Suigetsu get out of control so he could continue to explain.

"While Itachi and the others are gone a Konoha squad will be coming here to protect them from being attacked by the Akatsuki, our job is similar to that, we must not let anyone interfere with their plan." Kisame revealed that they had to protect Itachi, Sasuke and Obito along with the team Konoha was about to send out.

"We can't let the Akatsuki get in the way of our plans." Kisame explained the whole situation as it seemed to be crucial for this plan to be completed without any mistakes whatsoever.

"Do you have any idea who's coming from Konoha?" Karin spoke up and asked Kisame who Konoha would be sending to aid them in their plan but when she did Kisame just shook his head at Karin as even he didn't know who Konoha would be sending.

"There's no need to ask that, Konoha has many qualified ninja for this mission and I'm sure Tsunade sent the ninja qualified for the job." Itachi then told Karin that Konoha had many powerful ninja and they wouldn't let them down so she should stay calm.

"As for now we should be going Sasuke and Obito, it's time we take our leave for now…thanks you Kisame." As Itachi, Sasuke and Obito left the hideout Itachi thanked his best friend and as they both nodded to each other without saying another word.

Meanwhile in the wind country a forgotten team has just made their move and possibly their last stand. Orochimaru and Kabuto have arrived in the wind country to fulfill their own mission. Orochimaru was seeking out Sasuke to seek revenge on him and kill him once and for all while Kabuto came along to assist him.

"Kabuto, we must find Sasuke as soon as we can." Orochimaru told Kabuto in his snake like voice. Orochimaru and Kabuto continued walking to look for Sasuke and the rest of team snake when they stumbled across a nearby cave.

"Orochimaru, I think we have arrived…we must be careful though." Kabuto warned Orochimaru that there may be people inside but he didn't think it was Sasuke. The two nin continued to walked towards the cave.

"Kabuto I'm sensing a large chakra presence at the other side of this cave…it's not Sasuke though." Orochimaru then placed his hand on the rock blocking the inside of the cave and closed his eyes.

On the inside of the cave team snake awaited Itachi's orders for them to proceed when all of a sudden Karin stood right up and was about to warn Kisame that she had just sensed a large chakra threat outside of the cave.

"I know Karin….they're here." Kisame then stood up and picked up his samehada, Kisame and the rest of team snake then moved the boulder only to see Orochimaru and Kabuto standing before them.

"O-Orochimaru…why are you here?" Karin was trembling as she remembered the battle with him and Deidara as she witnessed the sannin's might on that day, Karin was extremely nervous about confronting Orochimaru.

"So nice to see you all again…it looks like Kisame joined you brats this time." Orochimaru then stepped towards Karin trying to scare her even more as he drew his kusanagi from his mouth leering at Karin when Juugo then stepped in front of Karin protecting her from Orochimaru.

"If you so lay one finger on her…I will rip your head off." As Juugo said those words to Orochimaru the cursed seal mark began to appear on his face as he was slowly losing control.

"Alright if it's a fight you want, then I'll give you a fight you slimy bastard!" Suigetsu the drew his sword and charged at Orochimaru trying to take off his head as his first move.

Meanwhile as team Konoha arrived in the wind country they met up with an unexpected guest before they were able to meet up with Kisame and the others.

"Shingen what should we do? We're supposed to kill Itachi, but we met up with these guys instead." Kasumi spoke up as her and Shingen stepped forward into the light as they see team Konoha.

Next chapter Shingen and Kasumi battle team Konoha, and Kisame and team snake try to take down Orochimaru and Kabuto, and how will Naruto's training pay off in the real fight, and what are Sakura's new found abilities?

**Next Chapter: Results of Training: Shingen's Might!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Results of Training: Shingen's Might!**_

_Just when Naruto and company made their way to meet up with team snake and Kisame to help protect Sasuke, Itachi and Obito they come across an unexpected duo in their way. Team Konoha were oblivious to the fact that Kasumi and Shingen were watching them until Kakashi seemed to have noticed something._

"_Everyone keep walking as I tell you this, we're being watched." Kakashi whispered to the rest of his team as he didn't make any suspicious movements so Kasumi and Shingen wouldn't notice Kakashi's discovery. "When we move into that dense forest area we'll make clones to distract them as we hide in the bushes over there, and see if they make their move…do it now." Kakashi continued to whisper to the rest of the team as they continued to walk cautiously through the forest as they all nodded to Kakashi and made clones of themselves to divert the enemy._

"_What should we do once they reveal themselves to our clones Kakashi sensei?" Naruto leaned over to whisper to Kakashi hoping to not give away their whereabouts to Shingen and Kasumi. _

_Kakashi then looked over to his team to give the rest of the team their assignments as Kakashi seemed to have already thought about the situation thoroughly in such a short amount of time. "Shikamaru, once they reveal themselves to us you cast your shadow imitation technique and immobilize them for a few moments to give a chance for everyone else to set up." Kakashi directed Shikamaru to get ready as he agreed with Kakashi's plan to trap the followers._

"_Kakashi sensei what will we do once Shikamaru has immobilized the followers?" Sakura was feeling a bit left out as Kakashi hadn't mentioned her yet in his plan but he was still preparing._

"_For now we will wait to see who they are, and from there we will decide what we will do next according to the situation." Kakashi had planned out the steps very carefully and cautiously as he didn't want any casualties on this mission naturally._

"_Kasumi according to the descriptions of sir leader, that's the nine tailed jinchuuriki." Shingen calmly identified Naruto as the Kyuubi's container as he didn't seem to show any fear at all. Shingen and Kasumi then looked at each other and then Kasumi smacked her forehead and shook her head as well._

"_You know you're always looking for a fight Shingen, but that can't be helped right now I guess…anyways it seems they've spotted us Shingen so let's get this over with." Kasumi didn't seem to pleased to enter into combat but she did spot out team Konoha and identified the clones from afar as she warned Shingen._

"_Yea I know, no need to nag me all day Kasumi…anyways let's get to work." Shingen and Kasumi then began to walk towards the bushed that Kakashi and the others have hidden in. As Kasumi and Shingen walked towards team Konoha they all tried their best to stay silent in the bushes to not attract attention to Shingen and Kasumi. _

_All of a sudden as Shingen and Kasumi made their approach they disappeared and reappeared behind team Konoha in the bushes much to their dismay. Then Shingen raised his sword and slashed all four of them in one swoop of his massive sword. When he slashed them all down they then disappeared and it was then revealed that the team Konoha in the bushes were the clones._

"_What the hell's going on?!" Shingen was furious that he was fooled so easily as he then sheathed his sword trying to find the real team Konoha. Kasumi and Shingen they made their way back onto the path to continue looking._

_Then while they were both walking they suddenly stopped and they couldn't move anymore as they were frozen still, when Kasumi and Shingen looked down at their feet they saw a shadow stretching from the other side of the dirt road. Then from the shadows Shikamaru walked out holding Shingen and Kasumi's shadows with a smirk on his face._

"_So we caught a couple of Akatsuki members, this battle might become quite troublesome." As Shikamaru looked at Shingen and Kasumi he scaled them up and down with a grin on his face happily. Then Shingen started to laugh at Shikamaru and Shikamaru looked puzzled for a moment as he furrowed his eyebrows at the two Akatsuki members wondering what they were up to._

"_It seems you already underestimated us kid, first mistake in a battle." As Shingen made his last statement him and Kasumi both disappeared out of the sight of Shikamaru as he had a surprised face. Then the rest of team Konoha jumped out to aid Shikamaru to look for Shingen and Kasumi._

"_Looking for me?" Out of nowhere a voice was coming from the treetops and then came down right in front of Shikamaru, and in front of Shikamaru was Kasumi with her long katana drawn and ready for battle._

"_I see you fell for our bunshin's, oh well let's get this over and done with Kasumi." Shingen the jumped down to join Kasumi and drew his sword giving a cold stare at team Konoha as he carried his massive sword. He tried to strike fear within the team but Naruto just grinned at Shingen._

"_What are you smiling about kid?" Shingen didn't seem to impressed with Naruto's attitude as he was annoyed at Naruto's disrespectful expression. Shingen looked like a bull ready to charge a matador right at Naruto._

"_I'm smiling at the fact that I can finally use my new powers in a real battle without holding back…and I'm glad you're the first to feel them." Naruto then turned dead serious with an angry face on his complexion as then powered up to his first tailed form. Shingen and Kasumi then looked at each other and nodded to one another and they both got in a battle stance._

"_Everyone be ready, they're going to attack any moment now…Sakura you know what to do." Kakashi and the rest of the team nodded their heads in assurance to his directions as they prepared for Shingen and Kasumi's next move. Then Shingen moved his left hand in front of his face and closed his eyes with the palm facing out as he seemed he was preparing for something, then all of a sudden Shingen's sword started to change it's shape. _

"_W-What is this? How is he changing the shape of his sword?…I've never seen this before." Kakashi was baffled at Shingen's ability and as he couldn't believe that Shingen could manipulate the shape and form of his sword at will just by concentrating. Once Shingen was done his sword turned into a whip like form as it became a lot thinner but still thicker than a whip and was just as flexible as a whip as it also grew longer to increase the range of his attacks._

"_Alright let's do this Shingen I can't wait any longer now." Kasumi yawned as she was beginning to grow bored as she then swiped her hand across the sword and then swung at the air. When Kasumi swung her sword a giant tidal wave bursted through the earth blocking team Konoha from seeing them thus preventing them from making the first move. _

"_Damn, they hid themselves again from us…Sakura do it now!" Kakashi decided to execute his plan now as he knew he couldn't hold off the battle any longer as he knew that Shingen and Kasumi were extremely dangerous just from the abilities they showed them already._

"_Alright Kakashi sensei, here I go!" Sakura then jumped up into the air and then pointed her fist downwards heading back towards the ground as she had gathered up a massive amount of chakra in her hand as you could begin to see the glow around her hand. When she touched down on the ground the whole ground was turned up but in the process a massive earth wall shot up to stop the water wave from hitting them. Once the earth stopped team Konoha couldn't spot them once again as they hid from them again._

"_Rain of Fire!" Then out of nowhere team Konoha could only hear Shingen's voice as they then looked up and saw him performing a jutsu that expelled multiple fireballs from his mouth raining on team Konoha from above threatening them._

"_Everyone dodge all his fireballs now!" Shikamaru yelled to everyone to dodge every single attack to ensure their safety but they couldn't help but wonder where Kasumi was. Then out of nowhere Kasumi appeared behind Shingen as he landed and touched her sword once again and swung it in the air again._

"_Didn't forget about me did you?…Howling wind technique!" Kasumi blew Shingen's fire to strengthen the attack and as she was doing it the fireballs hit the trees in the forest as she was strengthening the fire immensely as the forest around team Konoha began to be engulfed in a fury of flames._

"_Everyone get back!….Water Encampment Wall!" Kakashi then summoned a body of water to put out the flames around them to ensure everyone was all safe. Kakashi did seem tired and nervous already however as he thought to himself __I was lucky to even pull that off, there wasn't much water nearby and that was the last of it that I used up…we have to fund another way to defend it next time._

"Time for me to show off some of my own skills…Rasengan!" Naruto charged right for Kasumi with his Rasengan he made with one hand but Kasumi didn't seem to worried at all as she just stood there. Kasumi then stuck her sword into the ground as an earth wall then came up from the ground as she then jumped up to slow down Naruto and dodge him.

"Earth bind technique!" While Kasumi was in mid air she performed the necessary hand seals while roots from under the earth came up and wrapped Naruto's body from his feet all the way to his neck threatening to choke him out completely.

"Naruto stay still!…Shadow sewing technique!" Shikamaru then summoned shadow tendrils to pierce and cut the roots around Naruto to then free him as it worked and Naruto was finally free as he gasped for air from the choke hold he was enduring from the roots.

"I guess the first tailed isn't enough, but I should've guessed that at least…time to go into my three tailed form!" Naruto then powered up to his three tailed form quickly as the chakra had already been fused and all he had to do was pour out even more chakra.

"Hm it seems things are about to get interesting eh Kasumi?" Shingen then smirked as he and Kasumi didn't even have a single scratch on them as they dodged all their attacks so far and team Konoha had to be on the defence the whole time.

"I guess the battle has really only begun…I guess it's time to take things seriously." Kakashi then lifted his forehead protector and revealed his Sharingan to Shingen and Kasumi as he began to take the battle more seriously. Shingen the smirked at the sight of the Sharingan when Kakashi revealed it to him.

"So I see you have the same powers as Itachi huh? This will be interesting." Shingen then charged straight for Naruto with him in the third tailed state. Kasumi the charged at the rest of team Konoha drawing her sword.

"You don't want to fight when I'm pissed off!" Naruto charged right back at Shingen as he formed the Rasengan with his hand heading right for Shingen as well. Naruto seemed in control still as the chakra was holding up early in the fight. With Naruto in his three tailed state he was going a lot faster than Shingen and then he sped up even more.

"What the hell is this speed? It's incredible!" Shingen was amazed at Naruto's speed as he still continued to charge, Shingen then performed a hand seal and he then had a small grin creep on his face.

"Well I guess I should try and keep up." Shingen then kept up with Naruto's breakneck speed as the two finally hit each other as Shingen tried to hit Naruto with his sword while Naruto tried to blast Shingen with the Rasengan. Both of the nin came to a stalemate as Shingen's sword stopped the blow but Naruto's Rasengan kept going and it eventually cracked Shingen's sword as Shingen then used his right hand to perform a basic hand seal and held his hand close to his mouth, Shingen then expelled a large jet of fire to stop Naruto's attack from breaking his sword. Then as the dust settled Naruto was nowhere to be seen as Shingen was keeping his guard up looking for him.

"Hey it looks like you fell for my own bunshin, never underestimate the enemy remember?" Naruto appeared behind Shingen as the last attack was a bunshin, when Shingen turned around to see Naruto was there he saw ten Naruto's behind him ready to attack him.

"Here comes a new jutsu I developed during my training…Uzumaki Rasengan Barrage!" All of Naruto's clones dispersed around Shingen as they all formed a Rasengan in their hand thanks to the new powers of the Kyuubi. Even though Naruto had the Kyuubi's chakra fused within him this attack did use a lot of chakra as it required to summon ten clones while they all form a Rasengan. They then surrounded Shingen and charged forward as the clones attacked from all sides as Naruto jumped up in the air to make sure he couldn't get away from him this time.

"There's no escape now Shingen!" Naruto and the rest of his clones then hit Shingen directly as Shingen had a worried complexion as he looked around for a way out. When they all hit Shingen a massive crater was formed around him as a huge dust cloud surrounding the area.

"Shingen…did you use _that_ jutsu in time?" Kasumi whispered to herself as she hoped Shingen used some sort of jutsu that she though would protect him as she even seemed worried.

"Naruto…you've grown so strong." Shikamaru smiled at Naruto as Naruto began to pant from the stamina loss from the jutsu he had just performed. Kakashi and Sakura also stood in awe as they tried to fend off Kasumi by themselves.

Just outside of the cave of team snake's hideout team snake and Kisame confronted Orochimaru and Kabuto face to face and were about to begin to battle to protect Itachi's plan from being ruined. Kisame and Suigetsu seemed to be having problems working together but in the long run they knew they had to put their differences aside to ensure Itachi's plan comes together so they can eventually meet up with team Konoha.

"Hey Suigetsu, today our differences should be ignored so we can kill these two to help Itachi." Kisame turned around to tell Suigetsu he better not try anything funny because Kisame was ensured to lead the defence for Itachi's plan.

"I have no problem with that but after we're done, I'm coming for your samehada." Suigetsu and Kisame both understood each other as they both nodded as they smiled as they were both getting excited as the battle was about to begin.

"Hey four eyes I'm going to rip each of your limbs off one by one and make sure you die here!" Suigetsu started to try and get inside of Kabuto's head as he tried intimidating Kabuto with his bone chilling stare and with his sadistic attitude. 

"I'm sick of waiting…I'll kill you both!" Juugo lashed out into a giant rampage as he charged right towards Orochimaru with the full intent to kill him right away.

"Fool, you already underestimated me…Hidden shadow snake hands!" Orochimaru launched multiple snakes from his sleeves as his headed right for Juugo as he continued charged as his judgement had been severely impaired with the cursed seal activated. Then Suigetsu cut in front and sliced the snakes and started running at Orochimaru with his sword ready to slash him down.

"Starch syrup capture field!" Kabuto finally cut in to the battle and used a jutsu which expelled a sticky substance from his gullet as he trapped Suigetsu and Juugo on the ground as the sticky substance was extremely strong so they could charge at Orochimaru anymore.

"Dammit, what the hell is this!?" Suigetsu continued to jerk his legs as he continued to struggle in the trap Kabuto laid down for them. It was no use as Suigetsu and Juugo couldn't find a way to get out of the trap.

"Now that we have you two rats still I guess it's the perfect time to attack!" Orochimaru had a sly grin on his face as he summoned the sword of kusanagi from his mouth as he headed towards Juugo and Suigetsu. Kisame then cut Orochimaru off as he stopped him with the samehada while shaving off some of Orochimaru's skin as he started to bleed from both arms all of a sudden.

"It's time to get serious guys, form chakra at the bottom of your feet and then you will be able to escape the trap!" Kisame bought some time for Suigetsu and Juugo to escape the trap. Kisame then jumped away and performed the necessary hand seals to perform the jutsu he wanted.

"Bursting water collision waves!" Kisame then expelled a huge amount of water from his mouth thus flooding the entire terrain giving him and Suigetsu a huge advantage while they're in the water. Kisame and Suigetsu seemed very pleased at the situation as they had the opportunity to use their techniques easier now.

"Alright now we're getting somewhere…Destruction torrent!" Suigetsu summoned a large body of water as it headed towards Orochimaru fast threatening to pull him and Kabuto under the water. Orochimaru tried to dodge the attack along with Kabuto but then from underneath them a massive current started to form under them as a result of Kisame performing his jutsu. Once the destruction torrent jutsu reached Orochimaru and Kabuto, they were forced under water.

"Alright it's lunch time for the sharks!…Five Sharks eating!" While Kisame summoned five chakra sharks threatening to take Orochimaru and Kabuto's life they were swirling lifelessly in the depths of the water.

Next Chapter, Shingen and Kasumi take it to their limit while Naruto has to power up even further to math Shingen and Kasumi, also Shikamaru shows his true colours, and how will Orochimaru and Kabuto survive Kisame's deadly jutsu while trapped in the current that sucked them down there. **Next Chapter: A Hero's Promise: A Battle for the Ages!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A Hero's Promise: A Battle For the Ages!**

As the battle rages on team Konoha seems to have gained the upper hand on Kasumi and Shingen as they seemed to have taken Shingen out of the picture completely. As team Konoha looks on as they await the dust to settle Kakashi looked over at Kasumi and noticed that she seemed very calm and collected and not worried one bit as he found that very strange. Kakashi then looked away back at the dust cloud as it began to fade away, when it started to part Kakashi noticed a shadowy figure making it's way through the cloud of dust.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Kasumi." It was Shingen as he had survived the blow from Naruto even after being completely surrounded by his clones and being hit directly with multiple Rasengan's.

"So you ended up using that jutsu after all? Well at least you're alive…anyways I guess it's time to re start the battle." Kasumi grinned at Shingen as they both got in their battle stance readying for battle. Kakashi and the rest of team Konoha were shocked at the survival of Shingen as they looked on.

"H-How did he survive Naruto's attack? He was completely surrounded…my Sharingan didn't see him dodge it at all." Kakashi was baffled at Shingen's might early on in the battle as he had been overwhelming them already.

"I can see you four are surprised to see me unscathed, but it's pretty simple once it's explained. It really doesn't matter if I tell you this jutsu since I'm going to kill you anyway. I'm from the hidden cloud village and while I was training there I learned of a jutsu that could only be used three times in your lifetime, this jutsu allows you to become a ghost for a brief amount of time allowing you to pass through any object and become invulnerable to any type of jutsu, this jutsu can't be detected by a Sharingan and that's why I find it so useful." Shingen shocked team Konoha as he informed them of his powerful jutsu that can only be used a few times in his life.

"What happens when you use those three times?" Shikamaru asked curiously as he was analyzing the situation as they were speaking while trying to acquire as much information as he could.

"When I use my three times…I die…also that was the first time I've used this jutsu so I have to congratulate the jinchuuriki for making me use this technique, but enough talk I've told you enough." Shingen and Kasumi then both charged at team Konoha ready to attack them as they couldn't wait any longer. When they were charging Shikamaru used his Shadow sewing technique to divert them from them as he launched many shadow tendrils at Shingen and Kasumi, as Shingen dodged the attacks with his amazing speed Kasumi blocked the attacks with her sword.

"Dammit, they're not getting hit at all by my tendrils…I need to think of a way to get around his speed and her defences." Shikamaru stopped his jutsu as there was no need to keep burning chakra that could be saved as he continued to think of a plan to stop Shingen and Kasumi.

"Sakura stop them now before they get any closer!" Kakashi looked over at Sakura and ordered her to try and stop Shingen and Kasumi with one of her jutsu. Sakura then performed a string of hand seals and closed her eyes and when they opened the hand seals stopped as well.

"Time for one of my new jutsu…Divine Light!" Sakura then summoned a large golden cube shaped box and surrounded Shingen and Kasumi with it as it blinded them initially as a part of the jutsu. Shingen and Kasumi tried breaking free with their jutsu and their swords but it was no use as they couldn't find a way out and it was to strong to break out of.

"Dammit, what the hell did that bitch put us in? Kasumi try and use one of your jutsu to get us out of here." Shingen was banging on the wall and trying to figure out someway to break free as the box seemed unbreakable at the moment.

"Alright I'll try and use one of my elemental sword techniques…Storm of Fire!" Kasumi waved her sword at the wall as a large wave of fire came raging from out of her sword at heading straight for the wall, as it hit the wall it bounced back throughout the box injuring Kasumi and Shingen in the process.

"Kasumi what the fuck was that about!? It's bad enough we're stuck in this damned cube." Shingen was contradicting his own requests as he himself at first wanted Kasumi to use one of her attacks but nothing happened except for a negative effect on themselves.

"Make up your mind Shingen, put what little brain cells you have to use and think of a way to get us out of here!" As Kasumi was yelling at Shingen Sakura started to cough as she tried to resist to not let go of the seal, it seemed that Sakura was losing a lot of stamina from this attack as it seemed she hasn't completely mastered it.

_Sakura can't hold on much longer, she doesn't have much time until she has to release them since she has already lost a lot of stamina from this attack. When I taught her this we didn't have enough time to perfect everything and she didn't have enough time to use it as often as her other jutsu she learned. _Kakashi then sighed as he grabbed Sakura's hand and broke up the seal as she was nearing her limit and she needed to rest soon as that last jutsu required a lot of stamina and concentration to use.

"Alright we're finally out of that crammed box of hers, now it's time to teach them a lesson of respect." Shingen had a smirk on his face as he was hungering for battle as he charged at Kakashi head on with his sword ready to slice him.

"Water Dragon Projectile!" Kakashi Formed a String of hand seals as he then released a giant water dragon hurled right towards Shingen as Shingen then jumped back to counter attack as quickly as he could as the projectile was nearing towards him.

"Water Collision destruction!" Shingen the materialized a body of water right in front of him without having to take any time to gather the element for the jutsu. Kakashi's eyes widened as he knew right away that he had just performed the famous technique the second Hokage would use to materialize water from out of nowhere.

_He's extremely strong to have been able to pull that off, this guy…he's almost to strong for us to handle, not mention we have to deal with his partner as well. _Kakashi seemed to be having his doubts as Shingen displayed his true might to team Konoha. Kakashi's water dragon projectile was the destroyed by Shingen's jutsu as they both cancelled each other out, then Kakashi looked at Shingen in awe as he still couldn't believe that Shingen accomplished a feat that only the second Hokage had accomplished. Naruto then looked back at Kakashi and realized right away that Kakashi was nervous and had lost some of his confidence.

"Hey Kakashi sensei, now's not the time to be giving up I still have a few tricks up my sleeve…it's time to go to four tails!" Naruto stepped back as he started to power up into his four tailed state, this state took a bit longer but again it caused a big crater to form under him from the immense amount of chakra being put out.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura stood in awe at Naruto's amount of chakra and power as Naruto had already made the transition from the third tail to the fourth tail as he was ready to take things a lot more seriously. Naruto then walked towards Shingen and while he was approaching him Kasumi ran towards Naruto and performed a jutsu to stop Naruto from getting to Shingen.

"Earth style Wall!" Kasumi summoned an earth wall to block Naruto from getting to Shingen right away unless he used his Rasengan against it, but when Naruto had approached the wall he just punched the wall with all his might and the wall shattered and turned to dust as Naruto completely obliterated the earth wall Kasumi had formed.

"Shingen you take care of the kid, I'll take care of the rest of them!" Kasumi then left Shingen to fight the powered up Naruto as she ran towards Shikamaru once again attempting to strike him down. Shikamaru tried to use his shadow imitation technique but Kasumi quickly saw that he was about to trap her as she then jumped away and then came down and sliced Shikamaru's arm and severely injuring it.

"You're lucky I didn't take your whole arm, I infused my earth element into my sword so it was more strength and durability during my attacks." Kasumi smirked at the fact she had severely injured Shikamaru as the blood from his injured arm began to bleed profusely as it slashed on the ground making a puddle of blood underneath him.

"Shikamaru! Water Shark Projectile!" Kakashi entered to stop Kasumi from doing anymore damage to Shikamaru as he launched projectiles right at Kasumi but she then wiped her sword with her hand and then she charged right for the projectiles and cut through them with her sword.

"This time I used my lightning element to counter your attack…This time I won't hold back!" Kasumi then charged over at Kakashi and Kakashi could only look on as he tried forming the hand seals but Kasumi got there to fast and slashed him right down the middle of his body. All of a sudden Kakashi revealed that it was a water exploding clone as when Kasumi sliced into it the clone exploded right in her face giving Sakura a window of opportunity to attack Kasumi.

"Sakura do it now!" Sakura then ran from behind Kasumi and charged with her fist waving in the air threatening to pummel her to death.. Sakura then hit Kasumi in the side of the face as she sent her flying towards a nearby by Cliffside and as she it the cliff she left a huge indent in the cliff and the cliff shook and collapsed on top of Kasumi.

"Nice work Sakura…Go over and treat Shikamaru for now, I can handle myself for a little while." When Kakashi finished his sentence Kasumi appeared behind him as she was beat up with bruises and cuts all over her from Sakura's attack. When Kakashi slowly turned around Kasumi grabbed him by the throat and raised him up and then lunged her sword through his chest as she then let him down. Kakashi then fell down to his knees and then fell down completely to the ground lifeless as he coughed up a large amount of blood in front of him as he laid down in the a pool of his own blood from Kasumi's attack.

"Kakashi sensei!!" Sakura turned around absolutely shocked as she started to shake from shock of Kakashi's sudden injury as she began to cry out his name repeatedly hoping to get an answer but nothing worked.

"Naruto! Kakashi sensei is barely breathing!" Sakura took his pulse trying to treat Kakashi and when Naruto heard this from Sakura he turned around with his eyes widened as he was in emotional shock as well seeing his sensei lifeless on the ground bloodied and bruised. Naruto then fell to his knees as he started to cry but Shingen then raised his sword ready to cut Naruto down but Shikamaru mustered up the last of his right arms strength to use his shadow imitation jutsu to stop him and Kasumi as they were targeting Naruto.

"You heartless bitch…you could have killed Kakashi sensei!" Naruto then stood up in a rampage as he had powered up to the fifth tail as he was unaware of this transition. Naruto couldn't help but feel nothing but anger towards Kasumi as he looked on at Kakashi lifeless on the ground as he was also helpless.

"Naruto I can't hold this much longer!" Shikamaru pleaded to Naruto to pay attention and get away as Shikamaru was running out of strength and options.

"Shikamaru let them go, let me take care of these two…if I want to be Hokage, I should be able to handle these two." Shikamaru listened to Naruto as he then collapsed from the stamina loss as Sakura tried to heal Kakashi as best as she could while Shikamaru was being treated as well at the same time.

"Naruto I have to tend to their injured and then I'll come help!" Sakura yelled out to Naruto to let him know she was taking care of Kakashi.

"Sakura stay by Kakashi and Shikamaru…I have to do this alone." Naruto then paused and looked right at Shingen and Kasumi with killer intent as he then thought back to the time when Kakashi told him that he was the one shin obi who he believed that could surpass the fourth Hokage.

"If I lose to you two I don't deserve to be Hokage and I have to win to fulfill my promise to Sakura to bring Sasuke back!" Naruto then charged at the two Akatsuki members as he summoned one hundred clones by his side.

"Hey hold on there Naruto, I'm not having you have all the glory…I have a promise of my own to keep. I vowed to protect the legacy of Asuma sensei and his soon to be born child, if I'm gone I broke my promise to him and kurenai. So I'm sorry Naruto but I have to do this as well." Shikamaru made a very bold statement as he made it to his feet as Sakura had stopped the bleeding and had healed some of the injuries but not enough for him not go in an all out battle.

"Let's take these bastards down Shikamaru!" Naruto charged at Shingen and Kasumi as he had a kunai in his right hand, then clones started to pummel Shingen but Shingen was blocking the attacks with his sword and made the clones disappear. Shikamaru then fired the shadow tendrils once again at Kasumi and she dodged it but this time it didn't seem like Shikamaru was even trying to hit her.

"I've already predicted the movements you make to dodge them and how you attack, you always take time to insert a certain element into your sword so it can be charged up, once it's charged up you always wave your sword at the air and summoning a large elemental attack, but this all takes some time and preparation so within that little window of time I can capitalize on that and stop you like I already have." Shikamaru held the tendrils in place as he grinned while Kasumi was shocked that Shikamaru figured out her moves and how she was being able to use them, she looked at Shikamaru in despair but then shook it off as she though to herself she couldn't be beaten by a mere child.

"You haven't beaten me yet!" Kasumi didn't insert an element into her sword this time as she knew that she would have to use a different technique to trick Shikamaru and keep him on his heels.

"So I guess you do have more than one move you're planning on using." Shikamaru had thought that she might have had another move but want sure until now. Kasumi formed a string of hand seals in front of Shikamaru as he analyzed what Kasumi was planning on doing, Kasumi then summoned three shadow clones of her sword behind her.

"Let's see you try and dodge this genius…Shadow Sword Decapitation!" Kasumi directed her shadow swords with her original sword with the movements she made them do. Kasumi had the swords fly right towards Shikamaru when he then used the shadow imitation technique to stop the swords right in their tracks as he saw the shadows underneath them right away.

"Dammit, he stopped my attack again…this time he won't be able to." Kasumi then charged right for Shikamaru with her original sword to cancel Shikamaru's shadow imitation jutsu. Kasumi then implanted her sword into the ground and a surge of water came shooting out from the ground but this time she kept her sword in the ground as she shot herself up by riding the massive surge of water being shot up into the sky. As she was being shot up Shikamaru looked in in surprise wondering what she would do next.

"She hasn't shown me this before, I think there's more to her than meets the eye." Shikamaru knew that she had more technique but she was rather playing around with them at the beginning for her own amusement, but know that Kasumi has gotten serious she has been pulling out new techniques.

"Time for one of my most deadly techniques…Elemental Shadow shuriken technique!" Kasumi pulled out one of her shuriken and inserted a lightning element into it and then made hundreds of copies with the same element implanted into them, but at first Kasumi didn't fire them all down at Shikamaru but instead fired them around him forming a circle surrounding Shikamaru.

"What the hell is she planning now?" Shikamaru didn't seem safe even when she had missed him but he had a feeling it was all on purpose to trigger a more powerful technique. Kasumi then folded her two hands together in front of her face and closed her eyes, then from below the shuriken started to connect to each other through Kasumi's Chakra, she then pulled out an exploding tag from her pouch and hurled it to the ground and this time heading right for Shikamaru.

"Try and stop this!…Lightning Destruction!" Kasumi had connected all the shuriken together so once they were triggered by a powerful force they would all react and form a powerful lightning surge that would strike Shikamaru all at once. Once Sakura looked on at the situation she looked on in despair and jumped up after healing most of Kakashi's vital wounds.

"Shikamaru! Hang on!" Sakura ran over to Shikamaru trying to do something before the tag hit, then Shikamaru looked back at Sakura and as he did the explosion reacted right away making it impossible for Sakura to go on and save him now.

Meanwhile at the Team snake hideout Kisame and the others have trapped Kabuto and Orochimaru in a spiralling water vortex underwater. Kisame and Suigetsu seem to be winning the fight but Orochimaru and Kabuto still seemed to have something up their sleeves.

"Don't let your guards down, this is Orochimaru we're talking about." Kisame turned around to warn team snake as Orochimaru and Kabuto still seemed to be holding their own against Suigetsu and Kisame's combined technique. Then all of a sudden Kisame lost sight of Kabuto and Orochimaru as in the water a huge mass of bubbles started to surface and there were so many tiny bubbles coming up that it blocked his view from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Dammit were did they go?!" Suigetsu rushed over to try and find them as Kisame couldn't even find a single trace. Then the bubbles began to clear up a bit under the water but then a big burst of water cam crashing up through the surface.

"You didn't really think that would stop us now did you?" As the water cleared away Kisame and the rest of team snake could see the pale white skin of Orochimaru and the shimmering glasses of Kabuto as they stood before them once again.

"This time I'll smash your face in!" Juugo was furious at the sight of Orochimaru and Kabuto as he was a lose cannon now with the cursed seal level two now activated. Juugo charged right at Kabuto recklessly as Kabuto stood there and activated his chakra scalpel waiting to dodge Juugo and use his technique.

"Juugo stop! Looks like I have no choice…Chakra disruption technique!" Karin held his hands together and concentrated on protecting Juugo from being injured. When Juugo finally reached Kabuto he swung his right hand and punched Kabuto straight in the face, but something wasn't right with Kabuto.

_Shit that hurt, but something's wrong with my movements, I tried to counter his attack with my left arm but when I tried moving my left arm my right arm moved instead and I couldn't get to him in time…that little brat must have done something to me."_ Kabuto was trying to figure out what was wrong with him because if Juugo landed another direct hit like that Kabuto could be done for and become a sitting duck.

"Can't figure out what's wrong with you? That's to bad." Karin then turned serious as she threw a kunai heading right for Kabuto's left side, but she threw it slightly to the left of his body. Kabuto then tried to dodge it to the right but when he tried moving his legs to the right they moved left right into the kunai wounding him badly in the left arm.

"My chakra disruption technique screws with your entire chakra system, for example if you move left your body moves right." Karin revealed her frightening technique that confused Kabuto's very own chakra system from the inside. Suigetsu then looked over at Karin and looked surprised that she had this much skill.

"Not bad Karin, I'm actually kind of impressed." Suigetsu and Kisame had been dealing with Orochimaru while Karin and Juugo have been fending off Kabuto on their own strength. Suigetsu and Kisame seemed like they were still having a bit of a hard time fighting off Orochimaru.

"Alright Orochimaru it seems you're worthy for me to show you my true strength…Triple Water Dragon Projectile Technique!" Kisame summoned three water dragon's this time instead of the usual one with this jutsu. Kisame when hurled the three water dragon at Orochimaru heading straight for him when he dodged them slightly to the left, but when he dodged them Suigetsu grabbed Orochimaru by the throat much to his dismay.

"Surprise!" Suigetsu then pulled his sword out with his right hand as his left hand held Orochimaru by the throat threatening to take his life. Then when the sword was unsheathed Orochimaru smiled and then opened his mouth as the sword of kusanagi popped out and pierced Suigetsu's arm going right through.

"You little shit!" As Suigetsu was injured he backed away for a moment as Orochimaru stared right at him.

"Never underestimate me Suigetsu, this time I'm going to pull out all the stops against you and shark boy over there." Orochimaru seemed unscathed from the confrontation as he left Suigetsu with a fatal wound in his left arm.

"Earth pillar of destruction!" Orochimaru then summoned a large earth pillar from the ground as it was massive with a sharp end to it as well threatening to impale Suigetsu on it. As Orochimaru directed the pillar towards Suigetsu he didn't move as Suigetsu was injured from Orochimaru's last attack. As the pillar same closer and closer it finally hit Suigetsu and the pillar finally hit a tree impaling Suigetsu on the tree. Then all of a sudden Suigetsu bursted into water as it was revealed it was a water clone.

"Damn, where's the real one?" Orochimaru began looking around and while he had his guard down Kisame saw this as the perfect opportunity to attack. Kisame then created two clones of himself as he charged right for Orochimaru.

"Water Fang projectile!" Kisame then fired three water drills firing right at Orochimaru as he turned around. When Orochimaru turned around the water drills had already hit him as it was then a direct hit, Kisame then jumped up to finish Orochimaru off.

"Raging Dragons!" Kisame and his clones each summoned three water dragon projectiles and then all nine dragons were hurled down at Orochimaru laying lifelessly on the ground as the dragons finally hit him, after they hit Orochimaru the attack left a medium sized crater underneath him. As Kisame tried to see where Orochimaru was he couldn't see anything due to the dust being tossed around from his attack.

Next Chapter, The battle between team Konoha and Shingen and Kasumi comes to an end but who will come out victorious and what price will it come at? Also the battle between team snake and Orochimaru and Kabuto rages on but who will the victor be? And Itachi's goal becomes interrupted by a very dangerous enemy until he gets some powerful back up. **Next chap**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Bring on The Pain!: The Fall of A Giant!**

The battle between team snake and Orochimaru and Kabuto has been raging on as Kisame tried to gain the upper hand by taking out Orochimaru with his jutsu but he couldn't find him. Kisame continued to scan the battlefield as the dust began to clear, when the dust had settled Kisame realized that Orochimaru wasn't in the crater that the attack had created.

"Dammit I lost him again!" Kisame proceeded with caution to the crater as he didn't know when Orochimaru could pop up. While Kisame tried looking for Orochimaru Karin tried to track his chakra and spot him out for Kisame and she then looked like she tracked him as her eyes widened.

"Kisame look above you!" Kisame then raised his head and looked up as he the saw the image of Orochimaru jumping down straight for him. Then while Orochimaru was jumping down to take down Kisame Suigetsu appeared to cut off Orochimaru.

"Forget about me asshole?" Suigetsu had jumped in front of Orochimaru pushing him away from Kisame with his sword. Suigetsu had a grin on his face even with the wound on his left arm, Orochimaru then drew his sword from his mouth and wielded it in his hands.

"Orochimaru hang on!" Kabuto then looked over to see that Orochimaru had to handle Kisame and Suigetsu at the same time. When Kabuto was about to go over and aid Orochimaru Juugo ran in front of Kabuto and cut him off.

"I'm the one you're fighting." Juugo had a serious complexion on his face as he faced off with Kabuto again as they came face to face.

"You can't possibly fight Kabuto, you can't even control your own chakra system." Karin spoke up teasing Kabuto as he then headed for her with his chakra scalpel jutsu activated in an attempt to stop her chakra abilities.

_He's starting to get the hang of the effects of my jutsu, he doesn't seem to be back to normal but he's coping with the effects. _Karin realized to herself that Kabuto was already figuring out the jutsu's effects and found a way to counter it, even though he hadn't perfected countering the effect he certainly was holding his own.

"Karin watch out!" Juugo turned around to see Kabuto charging for Karin as he hurried to try and catch up, Karin then snapped out of her daze and took action. Karin then hopped back a few times trying to buy herself some time to thin of something, then all of a sudden she realized a way to counter his attack.

"For now this will work but later on it won't help us, Juugo stay behind him and get ready!…Chakra Realignment!" Karin then Closed her eyes and closed her hands together concentrating for a few seconds, then all of a sudden Kabuto started to run backwards as opposed to forwards. It seemed as though Karin fixed Kabuto's chakra system for now which made him start going backwards as he was trying to earlier but went forwards from the effects of her other jutsu. Then when he was running backwards Juugo knew what he had to do and he then wound up his arm ready to punch Kabuto as hard as he could.

"Eat this!" Juugo then threw the biggest punch he could muster right at Kabuto's face as he went flying into the nearest Cliffside as Kabuto smashed into it. Juugo was a bit out of breath after mustering that mush strength for that last attack.

"Are you alright Karin?" Juugo was very concerned for Karin as he rushed over to her to make sure she wasn't hurt by Kabuto. Juugo then realized that she was fine and calmed down a bit as he felt reassured at Karin's health.

"I'm fine Juugo, how about you?" Karin asked Juugo the same question as he was panting heavily from the last attack. Juugo then looked over at the cliff to see if there was any trace of Kabuto and there seemed to be some movement amongst the rubble.

"Don't worry about me for now Karin, I'm fine. Juugo then began to make his way over to the rubble where Kabuto was as he was very suspicious of what was going on. As Juugo approached the rubble he looked down and he didn't see any movement as he continued to cautiously approach the rubble. Then all of a sudden when Juugo took one more step forward the rubble exploded right in front of Juugo, but when the rubble exploded Kabuto was nowhere to be found at first.

"You activated my trap you big oaf…Tornado of Water!" Kabuto then appeared behind all the rubble as he then formed the string of hand seals to summon a large water vortex heading right for Juugo at a fast speed. Juugo stood in shock thinking he had finished Kabuto off with that last attack.

"H-How did you escape the attack!?" Juugo was perplexed at how Kabuto managed to survive the attack and not have a scratch on him. Juugo tried to hide his emotions from Kabuto as he held back his shaking.

"Well you did hit me, I'll give you credit there, but you gave me time to regenerate my cells…and you should never underestimate me." Kabuto looked to be brimming with confidence now as he walked towards Juugo trying to psyche him out.

"I didn't want to use this but right now it doesn't seem like I have a choice…Please forgive me Karin." Juugo looked back at Karin with a calm face and smiled back at her but almost as if it was a farewell smile. Karin then widened her eyes as she then knew what Juugo was about to do.

"Juugo…don't do it Juugo!" Karin then lashed out in an uncontrollable flow of emotions pleading to Juugo for him to stop whatever he was about to do. Karin then ran towards Juugo trying to stop him by force but then Suigetsu turned around and then realized what had been going on.

"Fuck, I can't let Karin get in his way." Suigetsu ran towards Karin as fast as he could to try and stop her in time as Juugo then closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the sky.

"Karin don't do it! He won't be able to recognize you!" Suigetsu reached out to Karin as he just grabbed her in time stopping her from getting to close to Juugo. Suigetsu then carried her away from Juugo over his shoulder as she could still see the sight of Juugo readying to finish the fight off with Kabuto.

"Juugo! Let me go Suigetsu I have to stop him now!" Karin was trying to get Suigetsu to let go of her so she could stop Juugo but Suigetsu held on to her as hard as he could to stop her. Suigetsu seemed to have a sad look on his face as he then looked back at Juugo as well and then turned his head running towards the other side of the battlefield.

"Karin he decided to do this on his own, I don't like it either but no one can stop him now…he's sealed his own fate." Suigetsu then stopped and put Karin down by a tree and tied her up so she couldn't escape to try and stop Juugo. As Karin was tied up Suigetsu then made his way back to Kisame to help him defeat Orochimaru, all Karin could do now is watch Juugo.

"What's the hold up big guy!?" Kabuto began to taunt Juugo as he had an over confident grin stretching across his face. As Kabuto began to walk towards Juugo he then stopped and his eyes widened in in shock.

"W-What's this chakra…it's to much!" As Kabuto stopped Juugo then opened his eyes and he then let out an enormous shout as the ground below him then began to cave in due to the chakra being compressed underneath him. As Juugo opened his eyes he then had a massive amount of purple chakra around him, it was as if he had a massive amount of pure evil chakra around his entire body.

jvega391./music/c2yJ0TGR/vegetasupersaiyan/ (listen to this for now; might need to repeat twice)

"Don't Fuck with me asshole!" Juugo then charged right for Kabuto with full killer intent, Kabuto stood frozen overwhelmed by Juugo's massive amount of chakra.

_He won't last long in the cursed seal level three state, even Sasuke couldn't learn it from Juugo when he tried to teach it to him. Juugo can only last about five minutes in that state before the chakra engulfs him and kills him entirely._ Karin thought to herself that Juugo wouldn't last long and he had to take care of Kabuto before he would be taken over by his evil chakra.

"Choke on this Kabuto!" Juugo then wound up his punch and whaled Kabuto square in the face as he collided with the cliff once again, but this time Juugo rushed over and began to pummel Kabuto while he was lifeless on the ground. Right now Juugo was a one man wrecking back as he couldn't stop fighting as the adrenaline was being pumped excessively throughout his body. Juugo then jumped off Kabuto and picked up a massive boulder and threw in right on top of Kabuto with all of his might severely injuring him.

"This time I'm not giving you any time to heal your ass! I'm going to fucking kill you right here and now!" Juugo was furious at Kabuto and was now filled with hatred and was bent on killing Kabuto himself without anyone's help.

"You came here to fight and I didn't want to but you picked a fight with the wrong guy!" Juugo then picked up Kabuto by the neck and slammed him against the cliff repeatedly as Kabuto was coughing up blood with every hit. Kabuto seemed to have a broken jaw along with several other serious injuries, Juugo then looked Kabuto straight in the eye as Kabuto then began to open his slowly as he then grinned even after all that.

"E-Even if you kill me you're going to die soon anyways…and we'll be closer to killing Sasuke." Kabuto uttered his last few words to Juugo as Juugo began to snap once he mentioned he would kill Sasuke.

"You're not getting past me because I will protect Sasuke with my life…I already made that promise to him." Juugo wouldn't let up as he then thought back to when he promised to protect Sasuke with his life and would do whatever it would take to fulfill that promise.

"Shit it's already been three minutes, he can't last much longer…but he's only toying with him right now." Suigetsu then turned back to look at Juugo as he tried to fend off Orochimaru with Kisame in the mean time. Suigetsu then slashed at Orochimaru with all his might but then missed and gave Orochimaru a huge opening as her then slashed down with his kusanagi sword. Then Kisame butted in and stopped Orochimaru's sword from harming Suigetsu.

"I guess you can rely on me sometimes kid." Kisame then looked at Suigetsu as they both grinned at each other. Kisame then parried the attack and flew Orochimaru's sword away onto the ground.

"Destruction torrent!" Kisame then summoned a massive amount of water charging right at Orochimaru threatening to engulf him completely once again. Orochimaru tried to find a way to dodge the attack and just got away for a moment. Then as Orochimaru dodged the attack he flicked his fingers slightly and then the kusanagi sword shot up and the tip was facing in the direction of Karin. Suigetsu then noticed the sword as did Kisame as the two looked on in despair trying to stop it but Orochimaru knew he would easily beat them to her as he grinned from afar. Karin's eyes then widened in fear as she struggled to get away from the ropes Suigetsu tied her with against the tree.

"Help!" As Karin screamed at the top of her lungs Suigetsu tried to make it to the swords path to try and cut it off but he knew he didn't have enough time. Then all of a sudden the sword bolted right towards Karin full force, then Juugo turned around and saw that Karin was in great danger. Juugo then let go of Kabuto for a second and rushed over as fast as he could with his now enhanced speed for the new cursed seal. Juugo then made in just in time and took the full blunt of the attack for Karin as he blocked the sword with both his arms and stopped in dead in it's tracks.

"J-Juugo…it's my fault your like this." Juugo then looked back at Karin and smiled as he had protected her from being killed by Orochimaru.

"I did this on my own will Karin, you mustn't feel like your at fault." Juugo then pulled out the sword and slammed it into the ground as hard as he could and Orochimaru then couldn't control it that deep in the earth anymore as it was now stuck.

"Karin it's already been five minutes…he doesn't have much time." Suigetsu had been keeping time since Juugo made the transformation, since Juugo had already surpassed the time limit he then turned around to Kabuto without saying a word to Karin or Suigetsu at charged straight for him.

"Hey fuckhead…don't think I forgot about you" Juugo then punched Kabuto in the gut as he was then about to fall down but Juugo lifted him up and slammed him right back down into the ground. Juugo then leaned over and held his head and shouted out in pain.

"So it seems you have a limit to your power after all Juugo." Kabuto then smirked at the sight of Juugo suffering now. But as Kabuto thought he would have a chance to heal Juugo then got up to his feet and stared right back down at Kabuto.

"I'm almost done, but I won't die without knowing your good and dead!" Juugo then picked him up and threw him as hard as he could into the ground face first as he then laid there lifelessly. Juugo didn't stop there as he then punched the side of the cliff as it then crumbled and all the rocks came crashing down onto Kabuto relentlessly.

"Kabuto has been defeated by Juugo already…but it seems he's about to join him." Orochimaru looked over as he saw Kabuto buried in the rubble as Juugo then feel down to his knees and then fell down face first as he had returned to his normal state since his body couldn't handle it any longer.

"I don't know if I can keep this up much longer against these two…they're a lot stronger than I thought." Orochimaru knew that Kisame and Suigetsu were exceptionally strong, especially Kisame and he was worried that he may lose soon.

"Time to end this Orochimaru…Water Prison Torture!" Kisame then jumped back as Suigetsu tried to buy him some time to perform the jutsu. As Kisame then summoned the jutsu he formed a large cubic water prison around Orochimaru and he couldn't breathe. Orochimaru tried to get out of the prison but it was no use as Kisame was pouring out all his chakra into it.

"Alright the prison is set…time to get to work." Kisame then summoned five water clones beside him as they then unsheathed their samehada's and circled the prison.

"It's the end of the road for you Orochimaru…do it now!" Kisame ordered his clones to launch their swords into the prison as hard as they could while Orochimaru tried to get out of there. All of the samehada's were then launched into the prison at the same time from all the angles and then headed right for Orochimaru and pierced him in five different places.

"We got him Kisame." Suigetsu then placed his sword down on the ground and then he collapsed from fatigue and chakra loss. Kisame Then released the jutsu and Orochimaru laid on the ground lifelessly not moving an inch, even though they wont the fight it came at a high price. Karin was then freed from the ropes against the tree and from the second she was released she rushed over to Juugo teary eyed and all.

"Juugo! Please don't die Juugo!" Karin held Juugo and turned him face up but his eyes were closed shut and he was dead weight now. As much as Karin tried to wake up Juugo it was just no use as he had already reached his limit and had passed on.

"Karin…he's gone." Suigetsu placed his hand on her shoulder with his head down as well looking at Juugo's dead body. All Suigetsu could think about was how maybe he could have prevented all of this by stopping Juugo.

"I'll give him a proper burial as he certainly deserves one…he was a true shinobi." Kisame then dug a big whole in the ground just big enough for Juugo to fit in it and had Suigetsu and Karin place him in the burial. As Karin and Suigetsu gave Juugo one more look they both remembered all their times with him on team snake and how gentle he was even though he was a giant.

"Juugo…" Karin gave him one last look as the tears continued to flow down her face as she then sighed and fell to her knees in tears. Suigetsu knew he could do nothing know as he painfully watched Karin. As Suigetsu and Karin were mourning over Juugo's death Kisame went off to give them some privacy and dispose of Orochimaru's body.

_What the hell? I swear this was where we killed him…but where did his body go?_ Kisame looked on in shock as he couldn't find Orochimaru anywhere as he seemed to have just disappeared.

As the battle raged one between team Konoha and Shingen and Kasumi, Kasumi had gained the upper hand as it seemed that she had disposed of Shikamaru. As the dust began to settle from her last attack Sakura and Kasumi both looked on trying to see Shikamaru's condition as Sakura was worried and Kasumi was seeing if he was dead.

"I can't see anything yet…hopefully it worked." Sakura mumbled to herself trying not to reveal anything to Kasumi as she continued trying to find an angle to see Shikamaru.

"I think the dust is beginning to settle…hopefully that smart ass is dead." Kasumi was on the other side of the dust cloud of Sakura as they both anticipated Shikamaru's condition. Then dust had completely settled and much to the dismay of Kasumi it turned out Shikamaru had survived.

"Yes it worked!" Sakura then looked on as Shikamaru was safe, but it seemed that it was Sakura's doing after all. Sakura the let out a huge sigh of relief and Kasumi just grew more frustrated.

"I'm lucky I had enough time to use that jutsu to shield Shikamaru from her attack, my divine light really came to good use there but I can't use it many more times since it takes so much chakra." Sakura was relieved that Shikamaru was safe inside here divine light jutsu keeping Kasumi away from him for now. Shikamaru then looked back at Sakura and thanked her, as Shikamaru turned around he coughed and then fell down to one knee as the battle was taking a great toll on him especially with the injury that had been inflicted on him earlier by Kasumi.

"Sakura don't worry about me for now, hurry and take care of Kakashi sensei." Shikamaru insisted on Sakura taking care of Kakashi so he could go and take care of Kasumi himself, Shikamaru felt he needed to do this himself as he was the only one who made the promise to Kurenai to protect her child.

"Sakura, this is something I must do on my own, I'm the only one you promised to protect Kurenai and Asuma's child…this is my promise and mine alone." as Shikamaru said this Sakura decided to deactivate her jutsu and let Shikamaru free and in the open.

"I'm going to be the one that kills you here." Shikamaru then stood up and got back to two feet as he stared down Kasumi straight in her eyes. Kasumi didn't seem phased at all as she stared right back at Shikamaru.

"I'd like to see you try." Kasumi the charged right for Shikamaru once again, she didn't hesitate once bit as she was going on an all offensive strategy. This time instead of using his tendrils, Shikamaru pulled out four of kunai and threw them at Kasumi but missed due to Kasumi's great speed.

"Nice try kid…today your promise will be broken." Kasumi then stopped dead in her tracks as she just froze right on the spot, Shikamaru then had a big grin on his face as he looked at Kasumi.

"Look again, I trapped your shadow with my four kunai." Shikamaru had trapped Kasumi and she was completely helpless now that he captured her. Kasumi then looked down in shock as she then realized that she had been trapped by Shikamaru and he had missed with his kunai on purpose.

"Dammit, he's pretty smart." Kasumi tried to break the jutsu but it was to strong and this time Shikamaru wasn't the one holding it together so it should hold longer. Shikamaru had the advantage while he tried to think of a plan while Naruto was still fighting Shingen.

"I can't defeat her like this, it would be pointless holding here like this for much longer…I need to defeat her with Naruto." Shikamaru then continued to favour his arm again as he was still in a great amount of pain from the last attack.

"Naruto get Shingen over here! I have a plan." Shikamaru shouted at Naruto telling him to hurry up so they could end the fight sooner rather than later.

"I can't right now Shikamaru, once I'm done dealing with this guy I'll come over and help!" Naruto shouted back at Shikamaru as he then continued to fight against Shingen one on one much to the dismay of Shikamaru.

"Shit, I have to hold her off for the time being then." Shikamaru stayed where he was making sure Kasumi didn't try anything funny, Shikamaru still had Kasumi trapped but was now trying to think of a different plan now that Naruto couldn't help right now.

Meanwhile Naruto was fighting off Shingen on his own while Shikamaru tried to plan how to defeat the Akatsuki duo. Naruto was in the fifth tailed state and holding his own against Shingen and at times he seemed to be overpowering him as well.

"I'm going to kill you for Kakashi sensei!" Naruto then summoned more bunshin to his side as he seemed to have a bottomless pit of chakra now that he could freely tap into the Kyuubi's powers without being taken over as his and the Kyuubi's chakra were now fused into one.

"Try me kid, I still have jutsu I haven't even showed you yet." As Shingen fought off Naruto's many kage bunshin he seemed to be hiding some jutsu that he hasn't shown yet to him. Shingen then took down all of Naruto's kage bunshin and then took a few more steps back from Naruto as he then closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then his sword seemed to make copies of itself.

"Time to show you something I don't really use a whole lot kid…you should be thankful." Shingen then scattered the different swords as they then wrapped around the trees multiple times forming a sharp barrier between him and Naruto so he couldn't escape.

"Dammit he trapped me between this tiny area…I need to find a way out." Naruto looked around all over but couldn't find an opening as he was completely blocked off. Naruto was really frustrated as Shingen looked on amused at the situation. Then Shingen concentrated as he shut his eyes and then the sharp wall around Naruto began to sprout long jagged sharp spiked out of the sides as they slowly headed towards Naruto.

"Shit, now I have to get out of here now that he's changed his swords again!" Naruto began to panic as he was rushing to find any way out of there as the spikes began to close in on him.

"Don't bother trying to find a way out kid it's no use." Shingen confidently thought he had won the battle now and that it was only a matter of time before he would eliminate Naruto from the picture. As Shingen continued to talk he then finished forming the prison into a full dome with spiked on every inch of it.

"Don't underestimate me you bastard!" Naruto then formed two kage bunshin next to him as he then directed them to form an Oodama Rasengan each. When they had formed the jutsu they charged at the walls trying to break through by force.

"Dammit this won't even work on this damn prison! I guess I have to use that jutsu for this problem." As Naruto called his two kage bunshin off as he then formed one Oodama Rasengan in each hand slowly as it took a lot of form manipulation and concentration even with the Kyuubi's powers. Then once Naruto had formed both Rasengan's in each of his palm's he then pushed his hands together and then shut his eyes tightly. Naruto was cringing as the amount of effort he had been putting into this jutsu he had learned.

"It's ready! Eat this asshole!…Fuuton: Rasen Drilling jutsu!" Naruto had then opened his eyes and he saw that his jutsu had been fully formed now. Naruto's new jutsu was formed into one giant wind drill in front of him, he then threw it as hard as he could right at the walls and at the end Shingen had been facing. When Naruto threw then jutsu it went smashing right through the walls at an amazing speed heading right for Shingen.

"Shit! I have to use this no matter what!" Shingen then closed his eyes and the drill then passed right through him and hit the mountain behind him as it then drilled right through the mountainside as well cleanly and it then disappeared.

"Fuck! I didn't get him again!….just die already!" Naruto was extremely angry now as that last jutsu took most of his chakra to form and then launch at Shingen. Naruto was extremely out of breath and could barely stand now. Without realizing the prison was still activated behind him and then Shingen smiled all of a sudden one of the spikes went flying out and pierced right through Naruto's chest as blood then began to splash down underneath him.

"Never let your guard down in a battle kid…it seems I won." As Shingen grinned at the sight of Naruto's fatal injury Naruto fell down on the ground as the spike was the pulled out. Naruto was coughing up a great amount of blood as he was losing blood extremely fast and had already used up a great amount of chakra in the first place.

"Shit, I got to help him out!" Shikamaru in the distance saw Naruto fall down to the ground as he then rushed over to him leaving Kasumi trapped in the shadow jutsu. Shikamaru then summoned his shadow tendrils and fired them right at Shingen as he then quickly dodged them.

"Naruto stay alive for five more minutes…I have a plan to end this right now!" Shikamaru gave Shingen the coldest look Shingen has ever seen as Shikamaru was now over the edge now seeing one of his best friends be nearly killed now.

"You're not getting near him anymore shit head! I'm not losing another friend!" Shikamaru then moved Kasumi near Shingen as she was only a few feet away from him now.

"You two are going to both die together and get sent straight to hell!" Shikamaru then threw kunai at Shingen but he dodged them ad Shikamaru tried to injure him even a bit. As Shingen neared closer to Kasumi Shikamaru then stopped. All of a sudden Kasumi swung her sword and cut Shingen across the chest opening a huge gash as he was in a critical state now that the blood was flowing out like a river.

"You didn't forget I can control anyone's shadows did you?….well that cost you and your partner your lives!" Shikamaru was satisfied that he had seriously injured Shingen as he was then immobilized.

"I was never trying to actually hit you, but rather force you to get closer to Kasumi so I could use her to injure you. I knew all along you were way to fast for me to hit along due to your intense speed and great defence, and I couldn't go head to head with you since you had control of four elements and could manipulate the form of your own sword. I knew I was outmatched from the beginning but I figured out that I could use Kasumi's equal speed to my advantage and use her to injure you herself…I might not be as powerful as Naruto but sometimes brains beat brawn!" Shikamaru had then summoned his tendrils and pierced Shingen through both of his arms and legs as they came from one side and out through the other as the tendrils then went deep into the ground anchoring themselves there so Shingen couldn't escape.

"H-Hey Shikamaru let me do the rest from here….I still have one more jutsu left in me." Naruto then struggled to his feet as he was trembling being barely able to withstand the pain he was experiencing.

"N-Naruto…alright but I wont be able to help you since I don't want to be caught by your jutsu." Shikamaru then ran over to Sakura and Kakashi to make sure they were alright as he also went over to get his arm treated some more.

"You saved us Shikamaru…I owe you." Sakura smiled as Shikamaru came back saving Naruto and defending him and everyone else with all his might and honour.

"No you don't owe me…we're even now since you saved me before." Shikamaru then looked down at Kakashi and noticed that the bleeding had finally stopped but he was still unconscious. As the rest of team Konoha stood on waiting the result of the battle Naruto then turned back and gave them a smile before using his final jutsu.

"Alright both of you better pay attention because I'm about to show you two my most powerful jutsu, you guys are both going to be burning in hell after this!" Naruto then backed away a few metres and then started to form his rasen shuriken. When the rasen shuriken was being formed the power of the wind coming from it was so fierce that it was cutting the bark of the trees around him and blowing everything away from him.

"Rasen Shuriken full power!" Naruto then launched the rasen shuriken right at the Akatsuki pairing as they both looked on in horror at the sight of Naruto jutsu.

_W-Who is this kid? What a horrific jutsu._ Kasumi thought to herself as those would be her last thoughts alive. Once Naruto threw it he fell backwards as he collapsed from chakra loss and blood loss. Finally the jutsu had hit Shingen and Kasumi directly blowing up the entire forest and knocking over trees just from the sheer wind power and leaving a massive crater in the process as well.

"It's over now…Shingen can't survive this even if he manages to pass through the jutsu since he can only use it three times before dying." Shikamaru then took a huge sigh of relief as the massive dust cloud began to just form. As he looked on to see where Naruto was he then could see Naruto coming through the dust the a smile on his fight as they both knew the fight was done.

"W-We did it guys." Naruto then fell down and was unconscious, Sakura was worried until she then realized he still had a pulse. Since Kakashi's bleeding had already stopped she moved over to Naruto to tend to his injuries and stop the bleeding as he had already lost a substantial amount of it.

_What a guy, he took them both out with one jutsu…he's truly grown stronger than I ever thought._ Shikamaru thought to himself as he smiled at Naruto at the fact of his courage and will to protect his loved ones.

Meanwhile as Sasuke, Itachi and Tobi make their way to their destination they continued walking to make it there as fast as they could as they didn't have any time to take any breaks. Then just as they were walking rain began to pour down from the sky as it began to pour.

"Itachi…So Madara was right all along." As Itachi and everyone else turned around they saw the sight of the Akatsuki leader; Pein and by his side was Konan his partner. The two most powerful Akatsuki members stood and gave the three Uchiha's something to be worried about as they stared them down.

"I didn't think you would find us so fast…Pein." Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi then turned around and all three of them activated their Sharingan's ready to take on Konan and Pein as they needed to complete their mission.

"Itachi this guy…I'm getting a bad feeling from him." Even Sasuke was feeling a but frightened from Pein's sheer presence as he had that certain aura to him as well as Konan.

"Sasuke he's the leader of the Akatsuki, he's extremely dangerous and is even more powerful than myself and you and even Tobi…we mustn't take any rash moves against him." Itachi was very cautious towards Pein as he hid all his emotions to not let Pein see any weakness'. Pein and Konan also gave the three Uchiha emotionless stares as they looked right through each of them. Then from a distance you could hear the earth shaking slightly, then it began to get louder and shake more violently.

"Someone's here Itachi." Tobi told Itachi but he couldn't see where he or she was coming from. As Pein was growing a bi impatient he decided to attack already but charged with a kunai first as did Konan. Then A massive jet of fire separated the two teams as it was bigger than any fireball any Uchiha could form.

"Itachi I'm here personally to fulfill my promise to you and hold up my end of the bargain now." The person who had used the massive fire jutsu was none other than Jiraiya and Gamabunta. Jiraiya had arrived just in time to save Itachi's plans.

"You three go on ahead and I'll handle these two, don't worry about me there's no time to waste!" Jiraiya insisted on taking on Pein and Konan by himself as he knew that Sasuke, Itachi and Tobi needed to proceed without him right away. Jiraiya knew that he was in for an extremely tough battle and got himself into a lot of trouble even though he stayed.

"It's our lucky day Konan…we get to fight Jiraiya; a legendary sannin!" Pein looked excited even after just fighting Uchiha Madara a day ago.

Next chapter, Sasuke, Itachi and Tobi continue with their plan and finally reach the destination, and will Jiraiya succeed where Uchiha Madara failed? And team snake and Kisame go out to assist Itachi and the others, team Konoha also has recovered from their injuries as they make their way to Itachi as well, and Naruto finally snaps.

**Next Chapter: Jiraiya's Last Stand: The Power of Uzumaki Naruto!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Jiraiya's Last Stand: The Power of Uzumaki Naruto!**

As Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi made their leave they leave behind Jiraiya to deal with Pein and Konan all on his own. As the wind blew past the three ninja they just stood there and stood at each other as the beginning to an epic battle was about to be unleashed. At first Jiraiya didn't seem to want to head straight into a fight if it wasn't necessary because he knew what he was up against.

"So you two are the remaining Akatsuki members?" Jiraiya looked Pein and Konan up and down as he sized them up with his eyes. Jiraiya then awaited a response from the Akatsuki members as there was a bit of a silent pause in between the question and soon to be answer.

"I'm sorry but there is two more that we just sent out to dispose of Itachi, Sasuke and Tobi to destroy their plans…hopefully they don't run into any of your allies." Pein then smirked as he was referring to Shingen and Kasumi as they were supposed to defeat Itachi to ruin his plan.

"I'm sorry but you're the one who's misinformed Pein, on the way here I managed to meet up with Konoha's team that was assigned to protect Itachi and the others…but I'm not sorry to say that the two members you speak of were defeated." Jiraiya then dropped a bombshell on Konan and Pein as the two were surprised to hear that they were both defeated so soon.

"They were very strong and loyal members, they were a great asset to Akatsuki…but now's not the time to mourn for our fallen comrades." Pein seemed a bit saddened but was more shocked then anything as they were two powerful ninja that are extremely hard to replace. Jiraiya then stood and looked at Pein puzzled as he didn't expect him to act in this manner and respect towards others.

_This guy, he treats his team-mates as his comrades and values them greatly…he's a lot different than I thought. _Jiraiya seemed a bit phased by Pein's behaviour but he quickly shook it off as he couldn't let anything get into his head.

"I also have one more question for you Pein…why did you start the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya had asked the question everyone had been wondering from the very start. Jiraiya awaited a response as he was hoping that Pein would give him a legitimate response.

"Since that will probably be your dying request I'll respect that and answer you Jiraiya the legendary sannin…Around the time when the Akatsuki had been formed I was around the age of. Thirty one, that was when I began to gather the required members for the organization. It was around eight years after the death of my distant brother…Namikaze Minato. When we were both young children only a couple of years of age our parents either died during the second great ninja war, but when we were left behind we were both found by separate families as our parents left us in their country house without anyone to care for us.

**Flashback**

In the distance an elderly couple had heard the cries of two little children in a nearby house as they were crying for a long time until the time they had arrived at the house. Once the couple had entered the home it had been trashed and there was nothing but broken glass on the floor and two cradles and one baby in each of the two cradles.

"Honey where do you think the parents are? They surely couldn't have abandoned them." The woman peered over the cage looking at the child on the right as she smiled at the little boy and he smiled back wiggling his tiny legs and stubby arms.

"We don't know anything for sure so we can't just take them without knowing if they're parents have died or have just been away for a while." The husband seemed that he wanted to look after the child but he was unsure about whether or not their parents would soon return.

"D-Dada." The child then smiled and laughed at the man and said what seemed to be his first words to him as he giggled and smiled.

"He thinks that you must be his father honey, it seems that his parents either haven't been around much for them from the looks of things." His wife then picked up the child and swayed him back and forth as he then began to calm down as his eyes slowly began to shut.

"We can't just leave him here, their parents might be gone or have maybe perished in the war." The wife seemed enthralled with the child as she had a soft smile on her face as she looked down at the child.

"We can't just take the child without notice, and besides we don't have nearly enough room nor money to support both of these children." The father still seemed sceptical about taking care of the child as he was worried that the parents still cared for them. The child was now sound asleep as the wife still had the infant in her arms cradling him.

"I know that we can't take care of both of them but we can look after at least one of them honey…we can't leave this child in such harsh living conditions especially with the war going on around them." The wife then answered as she was implying on only taking the one child home with them. The husband then looked up at his wife and thought about the situation as he knew she was right.

"If we take the child we must report it back to the Hokage once we return to Konoha." The husband then seemed as though he was considering it more than he was. They both then agreed that they would decide to take care of the child as they both then paused as the wife then looked back down at the child with a smile on her face.

"I've already thought of a name for him dear…Namikaze Minato." The couple then both smiled at each other at the fact of the new family member as they then parted from the broken down home heading to Konoha. As the couple left they had left behind a lonely child who had just had his brother taken away from him as the two parents left him alone. As the child began to cry the rain on the outside began to pour violently down onto the ground, as the child continued to cry the rain would keep coming down. After three days the rain had continued as the child didn't stop crying at the loss of his brother and from his own loneliness. Then after the three days another couple came by after hearing the sad and painful cries from the child.

"This child has the cry of a warrior, he keeps on crying but does it to make himself be heard." The man said to his wife as he entered the home looking over the cradle of the other child who had blonde hair as well as unique eyes that swirled around as if they were a bulls eye.

"He seems kind of weird, his eyes are like none other I've seen before…we can't just leave him here or else he may die." The father seemed interested in the child after all as he couldn't keep his eyes off of the child's unique and one of a kind trait. The father then picked up the child and held him up inspecting to see if there were any sort of problem with him.

"I think we should try and take care of him for now but with the current state of the hidden rain village, I don't think we will be able to care for him for long." The father then stared at the child pondering as he seemed to be trying to think of a name but nothing special came to mind.

"We should head back to the village now to inform the amekage and make sure that the boy has a safe home." The new mother of the child then told the father to bring him back as they both headed back to the village as fast as they could. The second ninja war was just beginning and these were times of harsh living and destruction as villages with previous alliances turned into bitter enemies and raised war upon the five great shinobi villages. After eight years of destruction and broken homes and families the two brothers had been in their rightful villages for eight years now and have now been part of a family.

"Jiraiya sensei when can we just take a break already I mean we've been going on and on forever and I'm the only one that's getting this right." Minato has now become a gennin and was the underling of Jiraiya who taught him everything he knew. Minato was an impatient kid who was a natural genius who absorbed everything right away as if you didn't need to teach him. Minato was very bright but didn't have any thoughts about his other team mates regarding their skills as he didn't realize that he was so much stronger than them.

"Minato this will probably sound ridiculous to you but there is no "I" in team, and you really need to learn how to help the team out by helping them out." Jiraiya tried to console with Minato as he wanted him to finally co-operate with his two team mates.

"Well I guess your right about that….but if you jumble the word around a bit there's a "me" in team." Minato then laughed as he knew he was getting on Jiraiya's nerves but liked to seem him get angry with his facial expression.

"Minato! I swear I'm going to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!" Jiraiya then chased Minato around the field as Minato could only laugh while his sensei tried to catch him. Finally Jiraiya ended up catching Minato and then tied him to a tree as Minato looked angry that he was actually caught and it seemed like a shot to his own ego.

"Man you're fast Minato, but I finally caught you and as punishment I'm going to allow your two team-mates to have dinner right in front of you while you sit and watch them without even having a single bite." Jiraiya snickered as he had a grin at the fact he thought he might finally teach Minato a valuable lesson he might actually use. The two team mates the sat down in front of Minato and then began to eat bit it seemed as though they were a bit hesitant as they felt bad for their fellow team mate even though he hasn't been the most supportive team mate to say the least.

"M-Minato, you can have some of my ramen if you want…I don't think I can finish it all." The female team-mate spoke up as she couldn't eat in front of Minato without giving him at least something to eat as hey have been training all day without any breaks.

"You can have some of my rice as well Minato, I don't really like it anyways so it's fine if you have some." The male member of the team then spoke up as well as it seemed that the two team mates were offering a hand of friendship to Minato. Minato then smiled at the two of them but then quickly turned to a surprised and confused face at the same time.

"But why are you guys being so nice to me? I haven't done anything for you guys…I've always looked down on you guys to be honest." Minato felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he felt extremely guilty accepting their food as he felt like trash after treating them so badly and even after that they still stuck their neck out for him.

"We're team mates Minato, and no matter how bad the situation is we always have to look out for each other regardless, and during a mission I'm sure you would help us the same way we have done for you." The male member then came around and untied Minato as he was now free from the tree. Minato and his newly formed friends were now talking amongst one another and laughing out of enjoyment as Minato finally realized what being a team is all about and that he should form relationships with them instead of treating them so lowly.

"So he finally realized what I was trying to really teach him all this time…it's funny since he's a true genius but when it comes to his social life, he's as dumb as they get." Jiraiya had been watching from afar watching Minato and his team as he was wondering if Minato would actually finally interact with his team mates and accept them for who they were. While Minato had been living a great life with new friends and a great sensei who cared for him, Pein seemed to be having a different experience to say the least.

In the hidden rain village Pein had been caught in the middle of war and chaos had been brought upon the hidden rain village as there were many shinobi who perished during the dark times of the war as the streets were stained with blood.

"Everyone bring all the children in the garrison, the hidden mist is attacking!" A rain shinobi rushed to warn everyone to hide and begin for battle as they were in the midst of a war and they were all fighting for their lives. Pein and his family then readied for the ambush as a fellow rain shinobi was gathering the children to escort them to the garrison. As Pein was struggling to try and fight by his parents side and defend his village

"Let me fight! I can help them out, let me go! Mother, Father don't let them take me away!" As Pein was screaming out to plead with his parents and the escort to take him with the rest of the fighters he was helpless as he was placed in the garrison to be protected and isolated there. Pein wouldn't let up as he was banging on the walls of the garrison trying to escape but he couldn't break through.

"Kill them all and don't leave any one alive….show no mercy!" A hidden mist nin directed the army of shinobi to attack and massacre the entire village, including the amekage. The hidden mist had a massive army in the hidden rain as everyone tried to defend themselves but the sheer numbers of the hidden mist's army were to great as when one was killed another two would come up and kill the person who killed the mist shinobi. The mist's army had the original seven swordsman of the mist, and when they came into the picture the hidden rain slowly began to lose hope as the swordsman began to kill off the rain shinobi by the dozen as they were dominating the battlefield.

"Lord Amekage! you can't die on us, please try and hang on!" Eventually the amekage emerged from his quarters to assist in the battle but it seemed to be hopeless as the seven swordsman of the hidden mist were just to overpowering and had to much team work and planning for the amekage to stand up against as he was now on his death bed.

"Everyone we just received orders from mizukage sama, he's ordered us to retreat and return to the hidden mist for further orders, mission complete…it will be a long time before they recover from this." The Hidden mist shinobi had just received orders to return to the hidden mist much to the relief of the rain shinobi or what was left of them at least. The hidden rain's streets had been flooded with blood and dead bodies all over the place as this was more than just a massacre but a genocide that was caused the hidden rain to back track to try and rebuild their entire village, for the survivors…the blood will never wash away. As the battle was finally over and done with the people that were held in the garrison were finally released hoping to be reunited with their loved ones.

"Mother, father! Where are you!?" Pein ran out as fast as he could onto the streets of the village but once he took his first step he stood and stared in shock as the streets were filled with bodies and their blood. Pein couldn't move as he himself couldn't believe the amount of destruction that he just laid his eyes upon.

"W-What happened here…where have my parents gone…we were to weak to protect those who were close to us weren't we?…why couldn't I have fought, I would have helped!" Pein had his head down as he held back the tears as he clenched his fists tightly as from the tension on his hands they began to bleed. Pein didn't even say one word after that as he was in so much shock he couldn't comprehend the amount of damage that had been laid upon the village.

"They were to weak to kill the enemy, they weren't worth being spared if they couldn't even protect this many people from dying, even the amekage has been killed…we were just to weak, and we all paid for it." Pein then turned around and walked out of the hidden rain village as he took his forehead protector and grabbed a kunai of his and scratched a line through the village's symbol on the forehead protector signifying his ties with the village had been cut. Pein then continued walking as he was suffering from within but he held it back and bottled it up to not show any emotions to make him seem weak.

"I promise my self I will train to strive for the very best and make sure I will be strong enough to one day come back and take control of the village." Pein then disappeared in the shadows as he journeyed on his own from now on training the be the very best and would soon be the person to wreak havoc on the world. Pein would train by himself for almost fifteen years as he learned a lot and grew incredibly strong, he was now twenty five and he had killed many people to gain the power he had attained up until this day. Pein was never beaten ever in battle but with every kill he made, he became even less human, he became a one man wrecking machine who would kill anyone who stood in his way. Pein tried to keep himself a secret and didn't want any of his own goals to be revealed as he was planning on something much bigger than he had anticipated.

"In this day and age nobody is able to take care of themselves anymore, the hidden rain is the punching bag for all the other countries and villages as we have suffered for so long, I think it's time that I expose to everyone in the world just how strong I am and I will expose the weakness' of the great villages and knock them down one by one so I can form an empire under my name, by taking down all the villages and taking complete control I will be able to wage wars when I see fit and to subdue them when it's needed. I will create a new world by taking over each country and village including the hidden rain to show my supremacy over all. A new Dawn will break under me!" Pein had been darkened by his own power and had been driven to evil as he had been planning on taking over the world and creating an age of chaos and destruction under his own name.

**Flashback over.**

Jiraiya had been listening to the story of Pein the entire time but he didn't realize that he was Minato's brother just yet as Pein himself didn't even know clearly about that part but he did know he had a brother or someone close to him that was always there with him until one day when he was taken away from him and he was left behind. Pein had blank spots in his mind still and he couldn't help but try and remember them but with every try they just got harder to remember as his memory was stained with the blood of others.

"You're only bringing chaos to the whole world Pein! You're not helping anyone…you're just like the people who killed your parents!" Jiraiya lashed out at Pein as he was sickened by his lack of feelings for others as he relentlessly killed hundreds maybe thousands during those fifteen years.

"You have no idea what I'm like! I'm the one who will concur the entire world and make it my own taking you people down…I will not fail!" Pein then charged at Jiraiya with all his might and speed readying to cut him down but Jiraiya was just fast enough to dodge Pain's attack with the kunai.

"Konan do it now!" Pein then directed Konan to do something as he seemed to know what he was doing despite the fact of Jiraiya dodging his attack. Konan then edged up as she began to form a string of hand seals in front of Jiraiya.

"Time manipulation jutsu: Three hours of Pain!" Konan then finished the hand seals and had a ball of pure darkness enter Jiraiya's body. Jiraiya couldn't stop the attack as Konan had stopped time on his side and implanted some sort of black ball in his stomach. Jiraiya then screamed out in Pain as he squeezed his stomach as it was even hard for him to endure such a pain.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Jiraiya then tried to stand up straight but the sheer Pein was controlling his position as he then fell down to one knee. Pein then saw the opportunity to take advantage of Jiraiya's position as he ran up trying to stab him with the kunai in the back of the neck.

"Not yet!…Underworld Guardian Spikes!" Jiraiya then protected himself from Pein's attack by forming a shield of spikes around his whole body preventing himself from being harmed. Jiraiya then struggled to stand up as he was still enduring the pain from Konan's last attack.

"I guess I should stop using my weapons and get serious…Raging Thunder!" Pein then Clapped his hands together forming a hand seal enabling him to control the weather as he made a ferocious thunder storm raging down on Jiraiya as he tried to dodge all of the strikes that Pein was raining down on him.

"I need to dodge all his attacks at any cost so I don't get hit by that attack….it could be all over once he hits me." Jiraiya tried to find a weakness in Pein's attack and continued to keep an eye out for an opening but nothing was coming to mind until he finally thought up a way to counter Pein's attack, but it would come at a price.

"Don't even try getting away from this attack Jiraiya, actually you should feel honoured, seeing that I used this very attack on the legendary Uchiha Madara himself…unfortunately for him he died in our battle." Pein then dropped a bombshell on Jiraiya as he didn't know that Madara had been alive all these years up until a short while ago.

_M-Madara?! How could someone be so powerful to beat Uchiha Madara? He was supposedly defeated by the first Hokage at the valley of the end, even he had trouble defeating Madara…he must be one of the most powerful shinobi I have ever seen and heard of in my life._ Jiraiya seemed to be losing hope slowly throughout the battle as his plan that he had thought up now seemed useless against Pein after then realizing his sheer might before him.

"I have to try this anyways, it's the only thing I can think of…Toad mouth binding technique!" Jiraiya then summoned a toads mouth encircling Konan and Pein as he had hoped to stop them both for a brief moment while he would try and think of a plan. The technique seemed to be working as it had caught Konan and Pein and there seemed to be no movement on the inside.

_If I try and wear him down I might be able to gain the upper hand…but this jutsu that the other woman used on me is taking to much of a toll on me right now, I'm only fighting at seventy percent at best right now and I'm getting weaker by the minute. _Jiraiya was barely managing to pass by in the battle as Pein and Konan both knew this as well as they were completely calm inside the toad mouth technique.

"This is going to take a hell of a lot of chakra but this may work, or at least hold them off for now…Summoning jutsu!" Jiraiya then summoned Gamabunta to his side as he then climbed onto his back getting ready to implement his plan as he then directed gamabunta to spew out oil from his mouth.

"Gamabunta I need you to spit out as much as you can….it's now or never old friend!…Toad Oil Fireball!" Jiraiya then fired out a massive jet of fire from is mouth as gamabunta also spewed out a giant stream of oil as the two elements met each other then forming a gigantic fireball heading right for the toad mouth binding technique. As the Fireball hit the toad mouth it was heating up extremely fast on the inside as Pein and Konan were beginning to become worried as they didn't have any way out of the jutsu and Pein couldn't see Jiraiya so he couldn't fire down his attacks. Eventually after a few minutes Pein and Konan had been sweating profusely and have burns on their bodies and were breathing heavily as Jiraiya just wouldn't hold up on them as he knew the second he did they would find an opening right away and capitalize.

"P-Pein we need to get out of here right away or else we wont to much longer." Konan tried to think up a way to break free of the jutsu that Jiraiya had them trapped in as it was their lives that were on the line now.

"Konan try and using one of your dimension portals to teleport us out of here….it may be our only choice." Pein thought up an idea but he didn't realize that there were extreme risks to using that technique that Konan never told him about before, she was very sceptical about using this attack as Pein quickly noticed that.

"Pein if I use that attack he might not be able to come back as it relies solely on probability if we return our own dimension or not…that's why I only use it on other people to trap them since there are so many different door to other dimensions that they could be trapped for an eternity." Konan revealed to Pein that once they enter the portal they can solely rely on chance and luck as they won't know which door leads to which dimension as there are hundreds of various dimension they could be trapped in. Pein then looked shocked at Konan's explanation as he they were both debating on whether or not to actually use the technique.

"Konan, like I said we may not have another choice… we have to use it." Konan then summoned the portal as the two shinobi then nodded to each other and both walked into the portal hoping for the best as they didn't know what to expect in the dimension as Uchiha Madara was the possibly the only one that could break free of the dimension since he ha the Sharingan and it was fully developed rather than Sasuke's and Itachi's as they don't have full control over all three mangekyou Sharingan's.

"Let's stop for a second Gamabunta…we don't want to drain all our chakra so easily." Jiraiya then halted the jutsu as he then hopped off to check the status and condition of Pein and Konan. When Jiraiya edged slowly towards the toad mouth it finally completely turned to mush as the flames were just to much, but much to the surprise and dismay of Jiraiya he heard a strange sound behind him. As Jiraiya then turned around he saw a black portal forming as it got bigger by the second, Jiraiya could only think that it had to be trouble as he finally saw the images of Pein and Konan as they finally touched down onto the ground.

"I-Impossible, how did you two get out of there? _At least it seems that they weren't completely unscathed though._" As Jiraiya was appalled by the events that had just happened, he then tried to reassure himself by noticing that Pein and Konan had severe burns on them and were tired from the heat exhaustion that they had suffered from the powerful attack.

"I have the rare ability to manipulate and control time as I please, even though it takes a great amount of chakra and comes at a great risk…I'm the only one in my clan to have been able to complete it." Konan then implied that she had been the most able and powerful of her clan as she had mastered the sought after jutsu of her clan.

_What a powerful ability, I have to keep on guard or I could be done fore sooner than I had thought. _Jiraiya seemed a bit nervous but more surprised as he had never seen anything like that jutsu before even through all those battles in the past with many powerful opponents.

"This battle has already taken longer than I would have liked, it's time to end this now…I've been watching your movements." Pein then decided to stop right there as he felt it wasn't needed to reveal anything else unnecessary to Jiraiya as it could eventually end up costing him the battle. Jiraiya then grinned as he thought of something that he could use against them in the battle, even though Jiraiya had thought of a plan he had endured the pain of Konan's jutsu for just over two and a half hours so he didn't have much time to work with.

"It seems as though the jutsu has taken quite the toll on your Jiraiya, you're sweating and clenching your fists and gripping your chest area…this makes it that much easier." Konan then rushed at Jiraiya as she then formed five clones around her planning to strike him down from all sides, but when she then hit Jiraiya he disappeared as it was only a shadow clone.

"W-Where did he go Konan!?" Pein seemed a bit worried as the entire time he thought that Jiraiya had been there the entire time but he was just proven wrong by the sannin. Pein then heard Jiraiya's voice from afar as he then looked around to try and discover his hiding place.

"You shouldn't underestimate me so easily!…Swamp of the Underworld!" Jiraiya then summoned a massive swamp underneath the two Akatsuki but as he did Pein quickly fled out of the way as Konan instead was entangled in the swamp as the snakes and demons were ready to take her life in a heartbeat. Pein then rushed over to the aid of Konan as he tried to help her escape from Jiraiya's jutsu but Jiraiya seemed to be in complete control of the situation.

"I can take her life at any time, and yours to if you get to close so I wouldn't do that if I were you Pein!" Jiraiya then flipped his hand as Konan then began to sink down a bit further as one of the snakes wrapped around her suffocating her entirely as she was on the edge of her life. Pein was extremely frustrated now as he knew he couldn't do much even with his weather techniques.

"Now it's time for you to see the true power of a sannin!…Food cart Destroyer!" Jiraiya then formed a new seal as he summoned a giant toad from out of nowhere as it then fell right on top of Konan crushing her and in the process pushing her down into the underworld which Jiraiya had created for her own demise. Jiraiya then began to pant even heavier after that technique as he had used up a significant amount of chakra to use those two techniques in unison as it took those two powerful techniques just to take down one Akatsuki.

"You've over lived your stay here Jiraiya, and now it's time for you to go!…Storm of a Thousand Years!" All of a sudden Pein had a completely different look in his eyes as he was completely intense and focused in on killing Jiraiya and avenging Konan. Then the sky turned pitch black and the clouds turned a deep purple when the rain finally started to fall as a torrential rainfall. Then the wind began to pick up as a funnel cloud formed around Jiraiya, but when he tried to escape it's own radius Pein summoned a lightning bolt to strike down wherever Jiraiya would move to therefore forcing him to move back into the cloud. As it finally formed into a raging tornado it lifted Jiraiya right off the ground as the rain still began to fall violently, but since the rain had been pouring around Jiraiya's area Pein then decided to add lighting around the tornado therefore infusing the two elements causing a whirlwind of lightning as it was even further conducted by the water around Jiraiya. Jiraiya was now helpless as he couldn't even move and was being tossed around like a rag doll and being electrocuted to death.

"Witness my ultimate jutsu sannin!" Pein wouldn't let up as he knew that this would finish the legendary sannin Jiraiya once and for all and he didn't want to waste this chance as this technique took and immense amount of chakra and chakra manipulation.

"M-Minato…I tried my best." Jiraiya then uttered his last words while sonly after passing on after honourably fighting perhaps the most intense and difficult battle of his life. Jiraiya managed to take down Konan but in the long run it didn't end up benefiting him as Pein was just to strong and came out on top as he then notched another victory for himself as Jiraiya joined many other including Uchiha Madara.

Back where Naruto and company were, they saw the dark clouds forming around in the sky in the distance as they then rushed towards the what seemed to be dangerous area and little did they know they would meet the person that would soon make his final move to take over the world.

Next chapter, Naruto and company arrive at the scene of Jiraiya's death only to see the face of his killer and the leader of the Akatsuki organization that has been wreaking havoc all over the place, as Naruto goes face to face with Pein to be the last chance to finally stop him and his plans how will he fare against Pein after he defeated Madara and Jiraiya, and how much does Pein have left in him after defeating those two?

**Next Chapter: A New Dawn Breaks: Save The World!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: A New Dawn Breaks: Save the World!**

As the three Uchiha had arrived at their meeting place they all stood together not knowing that the fate of the world now rested in the hands of a young Konoha shinobi…Naruto. Sasuke, Itachi and Tobi all looked on at a statue of Uchiha Madara as the position he was standing in had him he had his mangekyou Sharingan activated and at the base of the state it had etched writing on it as it seemed to have been there for quite a long time as it had been slightly faded. The writing wrote; _Those who attain the mighty power of the hawk also attain the power to choose to protect or hate, this cursed power can only bring sadness among everyone around you, as you can see everything with these powerful eyes and bring pain to others, you will never be able to see your own pain happening inside yourself, you will only be able to cause and bring pain to yourself in the end, in order to destroy the cursed power you must rid of all the hawks and stop its flight…once you clip their wings they will be rid of and the world may be at peace once again without the cursed predators ready to feed on their prey._ This seemed to be the prophecy of Uchiha Madara after he had acquired the mangekyou Sharingan as he revealed it's power and consequences in the script he laid down on his own statue. It seemed as though the three Uchiha were the last mangekyou Sharingan users left on the planet and were ready to end the flow of their bloodline.

"Sasuke, Tobi…It's time to begin the ritual." Itachi was aware of what must be done as he was fully willing to stop the cursed power of their clan to not make it possible for them to pass on the mangekyou Sharingan any longer.

"Each of you must activate your respective mangekyou Sharingan eyes and concentrate on the statue's encryption, according to the prophecy a portal should open up at the base of the statue allowing us to enter and discard of our powers once and for all." Itachi then activated his mangekyou Sharingan followed by Sasuke and then Tobi. All three Uchiha then looked straight for the base of the Uchiha Madara statue awaiting for the portal to open up for them. All three of them waited as they were quickly draining more and more chakra the longer they held the jutsu, all three of them had to endure the pain of their own sins and let the darkness be expelled from themselves as they pave a path for the new generation of Uchiha.

"I-Itachi, how much longer?" Sasuke began to sweat and seemed to be short on his breath as he uttered those few words to Itachi. Sasuke and Tobi seemed to be having a harder time than Itachi as it was clear he had more experience with the power and had released many more times than those two. As Sasuke awaited a response Itachi he continued to look forward but then Sasuke turned to look at Itachi as he then witnessed Itachi's eyes beginning to be completely engulfed by the dark pupil of the mangekyou Sharingan threatening to take away his eyes sight entirely.

"Itachi what's happening to you!? Your eyes…they're almost taken over by the darkness." Sasuke then caught the attention of Tobi as the two were both surprised at the fact of Itachi's eyes. Itachi then turned to the both of then and replied to their question.

"This will soon happen to you as well, that's the first step of the prophecy and by completing this we will be able to proceed to step two, this isn't anything to be afraid of, the next step won't involve our eyes as we are now letting the power completely be released and letting the darkness take us over. Once this is complete our lives will simply depend on the will to live on and whether or not we are actually willing on giving up this cursed power." Itachi surprised the two Uchiha as he had then revealed the crucial fact that they would lose their eyesight entirely caused by the darkness leaking out of their bodies. The all three of them then have to decide to see if they really wish to live and continue their legacy or perish with the darkness permanently gone. Sasuke then realized that his eyes had begun to be engulfed by the darkness as well as he begun to lose his eye sight as did Tobi.

"A few more minutes and we will proceed with the next step." Itachi had already completed the first step as he now awaited Sasuke and Tobi. Sasuke tried to suppress the pain within him but it was nearly impossible as he almost couldn't handle the pain that was developing inside of him. Sasuke and Tobi had both finally turned completely blind, all of a sudden they started to witness flashbacks of their own mistakes hat they made with the power of the Sharingan.

"Naruto, Sakura…it's all my fault!" Sasuke then dropped to his knees holding his head trying to get those images of Naruto and Sakura out of his head as he was brought down with heavy guilt of leaving them and hurting them in the same process like a double edged sword. Sasuke seemed to be losing the battle against the darkness within him as he was losing all his drive and all hope for the clan's future now as he continued to blame himself.

"Sasuke that's enough! If you keep talking like that then you will die during the ritual!" As Itachi yelled at Sasuke to try and make him snap out of his dazed state Sasuke's eyes finally opened and by opening them a huge black surge of power was being expelled from his eyes as they slowly looked to be returning to normal.

"I can't die yet, I have to many thing unfulfilled and to many people I have hurt." Sasuke then got back up to his two feet as he had the strong will to live and destroy the dark evil chakra within him that has been causing him pain for so long. Itachi's eyes however remained the same as he didn't seem to be doing anything as well as Tobi's.

"I-I can't go back to what things used to be, there's just to much damage that has been done." Tobi's mask then fell off as a tear then streamed down his cheek after seeing all the pain that he has caused in his flashback playing back in his head. Sasuke's eyes then began to slowly regain their vision as the darkness in his eyes began to fade as the light from his heart began to drive it away, eve though Sasuke had won his battle, Tobi and Itachi had both been losing their own.

"Itachi, Tobi what are you guys doing, think about what you have to live for, everyone waiting for you and what you have done in the past to repent for!" Sasuke tried to wake them both up but the attempt seemed to be in vain as they stood there without a care for their own well being.

"Sasuke, you have something else to live for and people to protect and sins to repent for, I myself can't say the same thing for me as I have no one to protect and nothing to go back to." It seemed as though Itachi had lost his own will to live as he laid there with the pure darkness in his eyes as it seemed to be slowly consuming him by the minute. Tobi then fell completely silent as he thought back to Kakashi again as it would perhaps be his last thought before he passes on.

"K-Kakashi…I'm so sorry." Tobi's head then tilted to the left as he had lost consciousness while the darkness completely covered his eye and seemed to be consumed by the darkness he had been storing up over the years.

Back in the hidden rain village Naruto and his team finally arrive at the scene of the massive black cloud surrounding the entire village as it had been the final blow to Jiraiya from Pein. As Naruto and the rest of the team had arrived at the scene the first sight they laid their eyes upon was the hatred in Pein's eyes as he stood over Jiraiya's battered corpse as he had seemed to have won the great battle against the legendary toad sage Jiraiya. Naruto then froze as he had seen his former sensei fall to his demise at the hands of a destroyer. Naruto then turned back to the rest of his team and stared at them all.

"Everyone…get away from here right now, this is my fight." Naruto was very emotional as he shunned his whole team trying to get them away from the rain village right away as he wanted to kill the man who killed his sensei. Naruto was so one set minded at that moment that he didn't even care what he had to do to kill this man anymore as he knew that he would be a powerful opponent just by looking at him.

"N-Naruto-" Sakura was about to try and convince Naruto to let them stay but in the middle of her sentence she was cut off by an enraged Naruto as he then yelled back at her and the rest of the team to get away from there immediately.

"Everyone go and find Sasuke and bring him to me right away!" Naruto gave them clear orders as he wanted Sasuke with him for some reason as he directed them to go and get him to Naruto right away. Kakashi had noticed that everyone else wasn't in fighting form as he was still injured along with Shikamaru and Sakura was exhausted.

"Sakura, Naruto is the only one right now that's fit to fight and you know that so all we can do is go after Sasuke and then bring him back to Naruto…whatever he's planning we must believe in Naruto now….put all our faith into him." Sakura knew that Kakashi was right but it pained her to accept the fact that Naruto was the last hope to defeat the Akatsuki as he felt a mixture of guilt and fear. She knew Naruto had defeated Shingen and Kasumi and Kakuzu as well. As Sakura Kakashi and Shikamaru made their leave while leaving behind Naruto they all looked back at the face of death and pain staring right at Naruto looking right through him.

"I'm not going to let you three leave so easily…you intruded into my village and plan on leaving unscathed? You thought wrong." Pein then disappeared and the reappeared in front of the three Konoha shinobi striking fear into every one of them as they were frozen with fear looking into his eyes filled with bloodlust and hate. Naruto then turned around only to see the sight of Pein reaching for Kakashi's neck with a kunai in the other hand as well as he was about to make the finishing blow to Naruto's sensei.

_Dammit I won't make it in time as I am, I have to power up to my Kyuubi forms sooner than I had expected…time to show him not to mess with my friends._ Naruto then concentrated as he powered up ton the third tailed state and then bursted with speed towards Pein at full speed trying to stop him from finishing off Kakashi. As Pein's hand came down closing in on Kakashi's throat all of a sudden Naruto then intervened by grabbing Pein's hand as he then stood in between his comrades and the man who single handily threatens the world.

_He's faster than I had anticipated…it looks like this boy has more to him than meets the eye._ Pein thought to himself trying to analyze Naruto more thoroughly as he was surprised with Naruto's reaction and speed to stop his attack against the wounded Kakashi. Naruto looked extremely angry as he was glaring directly at Pein without any fear but only looked on with hate and malice towards Pein.

"You don't seem to afraid of me boy, is there something wrong with you? I am the man who will single handily take over the ninja world waging wars striking fear into all the villages who threatened to destroy us in the past…they will now feel what it's like to experience the amount of pain I had endured over these years." Pein stared right back at Naruto with a ghastly look at Naruto that would strike shivers up any normal ninja's spine sending him into shock. Naruto was no normal ninja, he was determined to take Pein down no matter what the costs were…even if he had to give up his own life to protect others he loved.

"Why the hell should I be afraid of you!? What I see is a big talker who picks fights with people who are already fatally injured…you don't seem that big to me." Naruto snapped right back at Pein proving that he wasn't about to back down from the biggest battle of his life. It was now up to him to take down the Akatsuki and save the world.

"Now all of you go get Sasuke! Bring him here he needs to see this…and if you even think about stopping them again I'll kill you for real!" Naruto's rage seemed to be building up by the minute as the red chakra within the tails seemed to be coming more condensed within each tail showing the evil chakra within him. As Kakashi and company finally made their awaited leave Pein didn't budge this time as he and Naruto then stared each other off seeing who would break first.

"Let me be the first to get things started!…Violent Water Wave!" Pein then summoned a large body of water as it jetted forward at a high speed towards Naruto. Naruto quickly noticed the extent of the attack and tried to evade it and attempt to counter attack on Pein while he was vulnerable for the moment. The jet of water seemed to have missed Naruto as Naruto had a smirk on his face as he dodged the first attack giving him the upper hand. Pein still seemed to have a calm and collected attitude towards the situation as he tried to keep his cool under these conditions even though he had been underestimating Naruto.

"You dodged the first part of the attack…now let's see how you do against this!…Splicing water pillars!" Pein then divided the water jets onto three equally powerful forces of water. He had a great manipulation to have broken the water jet apart and then manipulate it in the preferred directions he turned them around being in full control as all three of them headed for Naruto at different angles.

_Dammit I thought that I defended myself against that one to…it looks like I have to pull out all the stops, and it looks like he's a lot stronger than those other two Akatsuki goons we just faced._ Naruto then peered over his shoulder as the one spiralling jet came hurling at him at full speed threatening to engulf him completely.

"Let's see if I can go two for two…Mass shadow clone technique!" Naruto then summoned hundreds of clones at his own disposal as they all surrounded him as they stood in the way of Pein's. Naruto tried to slip away from the attack as the clones tried to distract him by getting in Pein's face.

"Dammit, where did he go now!?….Detecting Rain!" Pein then held off on the attack for a moment as he then closed his eyes as a rain storm began to form over Naruto and himself as a dense black cloud had floated over them pouring down immense amounts rain.

"I've found you now!" Pein seemed to have detected Naruto chakra stream through the rain technique he had just summoned forth at his disposal. This time the rain didn't stop however as this was a perfect advantage for Pein since he can now control his jutsu a lot better due to the disposal of water on his hand and with his storm jutsu.

_I guess it was only a matter of time, but this guy just doesn't let up , right when I think he pulled out an awesome move he goes and tops that one right away…I need to find his weakness if he even has one. _Naruto didn't seem to have much hope as Pein seemed to be overwhelming him bit by bit with his awesome power and calm nature at the same time. It seemed at this moment that almost nobody could rival Pein's powers.

"You do have some good moves I have to admit that, but I guarantee you, you won't walk away and get away with all of the pain you've caused everyone and all the people you have manipulated to get to your own sick goals…and it's about time you learned my name…Uzumaki Naruto is my name and I'll be the one start and finish your downfall Pein!" Naruto still stood tall after witnessing the might of Pein as he just couldn't back down after thinking back at how hard he's worked and who he's worked for and how long he's been trying to bring everyone to peace….he wasn't about to let Pein ruin all of his hard work just because he was afraid of him.

"You talk to much for a runt ninja from Konoha…After beating Madara and Jiraiya you will seem like nothing but a speck of dust to me Uzumaki Naruto!" Pein was beginning to become more and more irritated with Naruto's little antics as he wanted this to get over with and take another step closer to completing his goals. Naruto had enough of Pein downsizing him all the time and talking about Jiraiya like that in such a manner without any respect towards him.

"I swear to god if you talk about Jiraiya sensei like that once more time I won't hesitate to make your death the most slow and painful one ever, because you don't even deserve to be let off the hook so easily you bastard!…this speck of dust will show you how much my generation has grown!" Naruto then charged at Pein at full speed as he formed a Rasengan in both of his hands trying to blow him away right away. As Naruto neared Pein he just dodged Naruto's attack with ease as he saw it coming from a mile away. Naruto seemed to have something else up his sleeve though as well as it didn't seem he came into this battle with just a head of steam. As he looked back at Pein he then smirked and then much to the dismay of Pein that last Naruto was a shadow clone and disappeared while he had lost the normal Naruto once again and looked back to his rain to find him again.

"Looking for me again!?…It's time to power up even more, let's go with all five tails!" Naruto's voice could be heard from a distance as the earth also began to tremble fro the amount of chakra that Naruto was putting out, it was almost as if you could feel the pressure and density of his chakra from afar it was almost suffocating.

_What's this feeling that I'm getting from this kid? He's growing even more powerful than before…I can feel more chakra presence from him than I ever did against Jiraiya and Madara. _Pein was astonished at the amount of power Naruto was putting out in the battle against Pein. Pein tried not to show any sort of emotion towards Naruto as he didn't intend on giving him any sort of advantage what so ever.

"I can use more jutsu in this form anyways…you're going to regret trying to kill me and my friends asshole….it's time to feel the pain of your own actions." Naruto then stepped out of the shadows slowly as he revealed the five Kyuubi tails behind his back as he had a mean look in his eyes staring right at Pein. This time seemed to be a bit different as well as Naruto's tails were a lot more red than they usually were and were larger than when he trained with them and when he faced Shingen and Kasumi.

"You seem to have even more chakra than that washed up old man…let's see how long you can last!…Raging Thunder!" Pein had just used the same technique he summoned against Uchiha Madara, as he formed his hand seals the lightning from the sky came crashing down nin stop right after as it was crashing down threatening to take Naruto's life every time it touched the ground. Naruto looked surprised to see the amount of chakra Pein had and the ability he just summoned against him. As Naruto looked on in dismay he knew he had to figure out how stop this continuing attack as soon as he could.

"Shit! For now I have to just make sure I don't get hit by that attack while I find out how to stop this attack…or else I'm done for." With the five tailed form Naruto had a great amount of speed and power and also had the full senses of the Kyuubi. Naruto was using his speed to his advantage while dodging the attacks as he seemed to even rival Madara's speed now with his tailed form. Naruto the could see Pein's specific hand movements with his improved eyesight with the Kyuubi's senses, Naruto could now see where Pein was going to direct the attack next so he could dodge it one step ahead of Pein.

"This time you will be the one that loses Pein! I've had enough of your shit! Jiraiya was like a father to me and I won't have you talk trash about him while I still have a breath in my body!…Uzumaki Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto then summoned a huge pack of clones surrounding Pein as they all had an Oodama Rasengan in their hands waiting to pounce on Pein. Finally they all charged in on Pein smothering him as they all seemed to have directly hit Pein as a massive crater had been formed underneath the Akatsuki leader.

"I'm not taking any chances this time!…Fuuton: Rasen Drilling Jutsu!" Naruto then leaped up into the air and as the smoke hasn't even cleared yet he still summoned the huge wind drill coming directly down onto where Pein would have been without any remorse. As Naruto finished the barrage of attacks he seemed to have exerted himself a bit that time especially since he was attacking non stop in his fifth tailed form.

"I can only last a few more minutes in this form or else it will be bad…I might have to use _that _jutsu Jiraiya told me to never use no matter what the situation." Naruto then waited for the smoke to clear out as he awaited to see where Pein would come out from as he had a feeling this fight wouldn't end so quickly without Pein fighting back. Finally the smoke began to settle slowly but Naruto still didn't see any sign of Pein as he started to gain some hope. Then all of a sudden Naruto felt a subtle rumbling that began to surface as it seemed to be coming up fairly fast. Naruto then looked all around him as he didn't know how to react to this as he somehow knew Pein had something to do with this.

"Flowing Volcano!" Those were the only things Naruto could hear for a moment as it was clearly Pein's voice that had announced that last attack as all off a sudden a huge surge of lava came gushing out of the ground from right under Naruto. Luckily Naruto had felt the heat in advance giving him the chance to evade the attack in time and possibly saving his own life.

"I knew he would have survived that attack but coming back with an attack like that right after if impossible!….he's got to be stopped now!" Naruto then charged at Pein again without any hesitating with all his speed and might and all the rage within him as well as he summoned three clones by his side as they all whaled down blows to Pein, Pein quickly destroyed Naruto's clones and continued to block and parry Naruto's attacks with ease.

"If that's the best you can do then I guess there's no point prolonging this fight any longer…Eternal Flames!" Pein the punched Naruto backed as he knocked the wind out of him for a moment giving hi the chance to perform his jutsu. Pein the summoned three black flames that began to swirl around Naruto and then tightened against him wrapping all around him as he wasn't even able to move. Naruto was being wrapped by burning flames as he screamed in agony trying to break free of the jutsu.

"You bastard!…once I break free I'm going to fuck you up!" Naruto had the burning red eyes even burn deeper and stronger than they've ever been before as the hatred for Pain has been flowing out of him uncontrollably. Naruto still had to try and make sure that he wouldn't surpass the fifth tailed state in the off chance because then he would lose complete control once again. After a few minutes when the fifth tail should have disappeared due to his exhaustion it stayed there anyways but instead of a tail disappearing a new sprout of a tail began to slowly form around the base of Naruto's spine as he wasn't even aware of it.

"You're not in a position to be talking trash about your opponent!" Pein the closed his hands a bit tighter as the grip of the flames tightened even more with his directions. As Naruto screamed the loudest he's ever have his body began to completely shut down from the Pain and suffering he has been experiencing because all of a sudden his head fell forwards and was completely lifeless. Naruto was then released from Pein's jutsu as he was curious about the state of Naruto to see if he had already won the fight.

"Well he lasted a while for a little kid….but he won't stop me from completing my plans." As Pein began to turn around and walk away from the battle, the rain continued to pour down on the two of them. Pein was certain he had achieved certain victory over Naruto as he began to leave the battlefield.

_I have no choice but to completely lash out if you're not going to stop me now…if I break free for a moment that's the only way we'll both live. _All of a sudden Naruto's body laid before the Kyuubi's cell, the Kyuubi's large evil eyes glared at Naruto's body as he drooled over the fact he would have complete control for a few moments. The Kyuubi then released his red chakra and engulfed Naruto's body completely surrounding him with the evil chakra of his. All of a sudden Naruto's unconscious body had a surge of red chakra surround him as he made it to all fours. The Kyuubi's chakra still had a dangerous effect on Naruto as his skin was completely burning off and had complete yellow eyes with complete fangs. Pein then turned around and felt the chakra presence again but this time it was even greater than before and even more sinister.

"W-What the hell is this feeling!?…he can't be alive after that!" Pein the hesitantly turned around to only find an enraged Naruto being completely taken over by the Kyuubi for now. The Kyuubi was filled with pure hatred and rage now as he was glaring at Pein with those sinister eyes and deadly fangs of his. Just those two things were enough to strike even a bit of fear within Pein as he had a thirst for Pein's blood now as he looked like an unleashed beast ready to feast on Pein's flesh.

"Where do you think you're going shithead!?" Naruto's body then charged full speed at Pein without regarding what Pein could do at that moment, all the Kyuubi cared about was killing Pein and satisfying his thirst for blood at that moment. As Pein saw the attack coming he was astounded at the increased speed of Naruto even though he was unaware that the Kyuubi was in complete control now.

"Shadow Shuriken Technique!" Pein the summoned a huge swarm of shuriken and directed them right at Naruto as he attempted to stop him in his own tracks to prevent him from even getting close to Pein. As the shuriken were heading right for Naruto he kept on charging straight forward at Pein without any regard for Naruto's body. The Kyuubi was then hit by most of Pein's Shuriken but it didn't seem to phase him one bit even with the multiple shuriken sticking out of his body.

"W-What the hell are you!?" Pein then looked on in fear as he was now the one afraid of the beastly and savage nature that the Kyuubi had been showing towards Pein. Pein didn't know how to cause the Kyuubi pain at that moment as he couldn't think of anything.

"Now it's time for me to show you a little something!" the Kyuubi within Naruto's body seemed to be handling himself quite fine but even though he couldn't feel any pain for now Naruto would be feeling the full extent of the injuries later on.

Half way to the Uchiha hideout team Konoha had been struggling to make it along as they tried to search and find Sasuke and to bring him to Naruto right away as they all knew Naruto couldn't beat Pein by himself. Team Konoha then stopped for a second and looked straight ahead in amazement and awe as they were looking at the sight of an old friend.

"S-Sasuke…it's really you." Sakura had been filled with mixed emotions at this reunion as she wanted to ask him so many things with so little time but she couldn't as she knew she had to bring Sasuke right to Naruto at once. As a tear trickled down the side of her cheek Sasuke walked over to her slowly looking straight at her not even phased by the reunion at all.

"Sakura…it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry." Sasuke then wiped the tear from Sakura's face as she then smiled at his face as Sasuke even seemed to miss her with a little smile of his own towards her.

"So we finally met up with you…you've grown quite a bit haven't you Sasuke?" Shikamaru looked Sasuke up and down as he knew right away he was a completely changed and different person from the sole encounter of his brother ad the revelation he gave to Sasuke a short while back. Sasuke then looked at Shikamaru and nodded back at him and then looked over at Kakashi as he seemed to be a bit concerned for him as well as everyone else was.

"What happened to Kakashi sensei Sakura?…who did this?" Sasuke seemed a bit more serious now as he was disgusted at the cut he saw on Kakashi as it was starting to heal thanks to Sakura but it was still to deep to completely heal up.

"We battled two Akatsuki members earlier on and Kakashi sensei was fatally injured by a blow that they underhandedly gave to him. I tried to heal his wound as much as I could but I couldn't completely close it up in time as I think he might have lost to much blood…I don't know how long he's going to last Sasuke." Sakura then looked at Kakashi's face in dismay as she knew that it might have been to late for him. She then remembered that she needed to get Sasuke to Naruto right away as he told them to.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke looked around and Naruto was nowhere to be seen as he was curiously wondering what happened to him. As a silence fell upon the reunion Sasuke knew immediately something was up and asked Sakura one more time.

"H-He's fighting the man who killed Jiraiya sensei…the leader of Akatsuki. He's a sick and powerful man Sasuke, Naruto was the only one in fighting shape so we left him but not until he told us to go get you and bring you back to where he was…you need to help him Sasuke, this guy has no limits." Sakura told Sasuke what had happened to everyone and that Naruto was in serious trouble but little did they know that Pein was the one losing the battle at the moment. All of a sudden Kakashi had woken up but not in the way everybody was hoping.

"My eye!….My eye is burning!" Kakashi was in insurmountable pain as he cringed and held his Sharingan eye tightly. Then he lifted of the forehead protector and when he opened his eye it was slowly turning completely black. The same thing that happened to Itachi and Tobi was happening to Kakashi right now for an unknown reason. Right when Sasuke saw this his face completely changed as he was now really concerned for Kakashi as he had already seen the full extent of the dark chakra's true power and evil.

"You have to get him to the Uchiha hideout right away Sakura…go a few more miles north and go by the Uchiha Madara statue….hurry now! I'll go to where Naruto is just tell me where!" Sasuke the received directions from Sakura and company as he hurried as fast as he could towards the hidden rain village trying to get to Naruto in time before all was lost.

Sakura and company were going as fast as they could as well to give Kakashi some much needed attention as he was still awake and still in the amount of pain he was in before but it seemed to be getting even worse. As they were almost there they saw two bodies in Akatsuki clothing lying on the ground lifeless. They still didn't attempt to hesitate as they continued forward to see what had happened.

"I-its Itachi….and-" As Sakura was trying to point out the other Akatsuki member Kakashi cut her off right away as he quickly said.

"It's Obito…" Kakashi was still in great pain but he was in even more shock to see the sight of his former best friend lying down on the ground completely lifeless and helpless.

"Sakura, please lay me down beside him…I think I know why I'm experiencing this pain. Obito gave me one of his eyes with the Sharingan activated so in some way I had always been linked to his eye whether it be by power level or emotions that triggered the power. I thought he had been long dead so I didn't think this was the case at all until I had crossed paths with him later on and it became apparent to me that him and I were always somehow connected so the pain that he's feeling in his eye must be connected to mine and we are destined to meet the same fate." After Kakashi had explained everything to Sakura and Shikamaru they laid him down side by side with his long time companion as he tried to fight back the pain. Kakashi then asked for the two of them to stay by his side for now as he felt lonely and wanted to have his last moment spent with the people he loved around him.

Meanwhile as Sasuke was nearing the battlefield he had a weird feeling in his stomach as he felt a little nervous seeing Naruto like this after so many years. Sasuke tried to bottle up his emotions as usual but it was still hard as he knew that he would get very emotional once he saw his close friend once again after so long and after rejecting and leaving him to go to Orochimaru. Sasuke was now within a mile if the village as he could see the tall buildings from afar. All of a sudden as Sasuke was bolting towards the village he heard a giant explosion as the earth rumbled and smoke began to overflow the land. _What the hell was that just now? That was massive, Naruto better be alright. _

Sasuke then charged on even faster as that last event made him even more uneasy as that last explosion was massive and lit up the skies for a brief moment.

"You're still not dead yet!?…save yourself the trouble and die already." the Kyuubi that had been controlling Naruto's body was out of control now as he continued to rain down unlimited jutsu on Pein as he had an unlimited chakra supply now that his own pure chakra had been flowing through Naruto now. The Kyuubi had just unleashed one of his chakra blast similar to the one Naruto unleashed against Orochimaru while in the four tailed state, this time however seemed to be twice as powerful while in the six tailed state as the blast nearly destroyed the whole half of the village as all the buildings behind Pein were all torn down and fallen over leaving the village and flames.

"D-Dammit, how did he get so strong so fast!?…he's starting to get fucking annoying!" Pein made it to his feet through the smoke and dust as his Akatsuki robe had been burned to ashes as his body also had burns all over his body, while his body still had extreme burns on certain areas Pein was lucky to just have that while it could have been a lot worse if he hadn't have dodged the attack just in time.

"This time you'll die for sure!" Naruto then was preparing to attack once again while Pein was down for the count and vulnerable for the moment but then all of a sudden right when Naruto was about to blast Pein away Sasuke arrived on the scene.

"Naruto!…What's happened to you!" Sasuke was revolted at the sight of Naruto in the Kyuubi form as blood was spilling everywhere with kunai sticking out of various points of his body as well. Sasuke hasn't seen the Kyuubi form to this extent before but he knew right away that it had to be something to do with the Kyuubi within him.

"So you've come of all people…as you should know by now I'm not Naruto." The Kyuubi then stared at Sasuke as he was glaring at him but Sasuke stood tall trying to get into Naruto's mind to wake him up and for him to regain consciousness. Sasuke then closed his eyes for a second and reopened them without saying a word to the Kyuubi at all.

"So you've truly surpassed Madara have you?…you're eyes seem different this time, it seems that this Sharingan is different than that of Madara…you seem enlightened." The Kyuubi seemed intrigued by Sasuke's eyes as even he hasn't seem that variation of Sharingan before as Sasuke had activated his mangekyou Sharingan.

"Give back Naruto or I'll get him back myself." Sasuke had a serious look on his face as he stared down the Kyuubi trying to get him to give up Naruto because he didn't want to use the mangekyou Sharingan at all costs in case something had gone wrong. The Kyuubi didn't say a single thing as he seemed to have rejected Sasuke's request much to the annoyance of Sasuke.

"Did you forget about me!?….I'm your opponent!…Raging-" As Pein was about to summon an attack against Naruto and Sasuke while they were talking Sasuke cut him off as he turned around sharply and looked Pein right in the eye.

"It's rude to interrupt a conversation…Chidori Sword!" As Sasuke formed a lightning blade from his hand he quickly extended it from his hand and pierced through Pein's right shoulder immobilizing him as he fell down to one knee.

"You arrogant bastard! Do you know who I am!?" Pein was furious at Sasuke as he had already been severely weakened by Naruto already while the Kyuubi had taken over and Sasuke just delivered another crucial blow to Pein as his body began to slowly go numb from the electrical charge.

"I'm going to get Naruto whether you like it or not!" Sasuke then looked the Kyuubi right in the eyes this time and as he used his mangekyou Sharingan he infiltrated the mind of Naruto as he transported himself within the Kyuubi chamber only to find Naruto engulfed by the red evil chakra of the Kyuubi.

"Naruto wake up, you have to or else we'll all lose!" Sasuke tried to shake him up as he tried to wake him up but it seemed to be in vein as Naruto still laid there unconsciously.

"Chakra dispersal!" Sasuke then placed his hand over Naruto's enshrouded body as he then quickly dispersed all the red Kyuubi chakra back into it's chamber. As Sasuke awaited to see if it had helped at all Naruto finally looked as if he was coming to.

"S-Sasuke!? What are you doing in here!?" Naruto was shocked to no end seeing his old friend in the Kyuubi chamber looking down on him as Sasuke could only smile at Naruto not saying a single word as his emotions said it all by themselves. Naruto then regained complete consciousness as he then awoke in the real world with Sasuke looking back at him after Sasuke left the chamber.

"So you're back to normal…that Kyuubi took over for you for a while it seemed." Sasuke filled Naruto in on the situation with Kakashi and where he was and that he didn't have much time left so they had to finish Pein off as soon as they could. Sasuke explained why he was here and that he wanted to help out as much as he could. Then while Sasuke was speaking Naruto fell down to both knees and let out a huge scream as he must have been feeling the after effects of the Kyuubi transformation along with all the attacks Pein landed on the Kyuubi while Naruto was unconscious.

"Fuck! What's going on with me! My body feels like the skin is melting and that the muscles are tearing apart slowly." Naruto had been experiencing a huge amount of pain now as he could barely bare with it as he couldn't even move for the moment.

"Naruto you need to hold out a few more minutes so we can both take this guy down…I can buy you some time but I don't think I can take him down on my own, try and figure something out." Sasuke then charged right for Pein with his sword lunging forward threatening to cut him down right away. Right when Sasuke swung his sword at Pein he quickly evaded the attack while getting behind Sasuke and stabbed him with a kunai in his left shoulder immobilizing it for the time being.

"How are you still moving after my Chidori sword hit you directly? Along with all those burns along your body." Sasuke was amazed at the speed of Pein along with him being able to let alone move after those injuries.

"I have a few things up my sleeve Uchiha Sasuke…Fuuton + Raiton: Tornado of destruction!" Pein then summoned a powerful tornado of lightning that quickly approached Sasuke threatening to take him away in the dangerous electrical vortex he just summoned. Sasuke tried to get out of the way and dodge it but even his speed couldn't fight the suction power of Pein's tornado.

"Naruto hurry up! I can't last much longer…he's to strong!" Sasuke could barely utter those words to Naruto as he was being tossed like an old rag doll within Pein's electrical vortex as Sasuke's body started to become numb.

"Sasuke hold on! I have an idea." Naruto seemed to have though about something as he struggled to get to his two feet, even though he was in insurmountable pain he knew that this had to be done no matter how hard it was. _it looks like I have to use that jutsu Jiraiya told me not to use, since it takes to much of a toll on my body right now…but that pain won't even compare to the pain I'm feeling now. _

"Hey asshole look over here….I'm the one you're supposed to be fighting! I'm about to take you to hell so get ready!" Naruto the raised his hand up in the air was he then closed his eyes and began to cringe from the pain he was feeling as well as the amount of chakra he was forcing out after all those other attacks.

_I can't let them all down now, they've done so much for me. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi…Jiraiya. This is all for you guys I won't let any of you down…this time I'll finish things off for good! _As Naruto thought back to all the people who made an impact on his life and what they've all done for him over these years. Naruto then drew out nothing but red chakra around him into his hand as it began to form the shape of a concentrated round red ball of chakra. The ball didn't seem to big but the heat coming off from it created a mirage around it and was burning Naruto's hand completely but he still stuck through the pain.

"Sasuke get out of there now!…Kyuubi bomb!" Naruto then seemed to be finished the attack as he then hurled the Kyuubi chakra ball right at Sasuke for some reason but Sasuke knew what he had to do. All of a sudden Sasuke used his mangekyou Sharingan technique to switch places with Pein as Pein was now engulfed in the raging electric vortex while the Kyuubi bomb was inching closer.

"It's over Pein!" Naruto shouted the last words Pein would ever hear again as his face said it all as he looked on in pain and fear at the man who finally defeated him. Pein could only think to himself that out of all the ninja he killed over the years including Jiraiya and Madara, Naruto was the one to beat him in the end. Naruto and Sasuke then ran in the opposite direction as they tried to get out of the way of the blast as fast as they could. Once they were out of the village they looked back as the entire village had been in flames and in destruction as Pein's vision had been set up in flames and won't ever be re lived again as long as Naruto had a say in it.

"Naruto…you did it." Sasuke then smiled at Naruto as he also smiled back at him but then collapsed but Sasuke caught him and began to carry him to where Kakashi and the others were.

_I can't believe he actually did it, he saved the world…that idiot he's still smiling._ Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as Naruto still had that stupid looking smile of his on his face as Sasuke thought back on Naruto's dreams and promises. _It looks like you might become Hokage after all. _As Sasuke though that to himself they finally arrived at the place where Sakura and Shikamaru took Kakashi as they both kneeled down before Kakashi. As they both turned around they were in tears as they both looked at Sasuke with Naruto on his back passed out.

"Was I…to late?" Sasuke asked the two of them hoping that the answer wouldn't be what he had known it would be.

"He's gone now Sasuke…why did he have to die on us!? Why!?" Sakura continued to ball her eyes out and punch the ground over and over out of frustration and sadness as she cared for Kakashi very much, he was more like a father to her. Sasuke and Sakura's face told it all as Sasuke was in absolute shock as he crashing down to his knees with a surprised face, as the tears also began to build up on Sasuke's eyes they then began to flow down like a river as they were all completely distraught by the death of their beloved sensei.

"We should give him and the other two a proper burial so they can all rest in peace…they all rightfully deserve it." Shikamaru tried to hold back his tears as much as he could as he began to dig along with Sasuke while Sakura still mourned for the death of Kakashi. Finally they all made proper graves for all three as they were all aligned up together with Obito and Kakashi resting in peace together the way it was meant to be.

"Sakura…we should get back to the village now…there's nothing more we can do." Sasuke got Sakura to walk with them as she was still in shock from Kakashi's sudden death as she wasn't ready for it all, she was traumatized by the event. "We did it Sakura…Naruto saved us all." Sasuke looked down at Naruto proudly as he couldn't believe how much he's changed and progressed over these years.

As the Konoha shinobi made their way to Konoha where they call home, they all traveled with love and relief as they knew that because of one ninja, Uzumaki Naruto a new dawn breaks over the world now.

Well there you go the last actual chapter….next one is gonna be an epilogue so basically just a chapter that tells what happened when they got back to Konoha and stuff like that. Not going to be that long but will still be good hopefully and then from the looks of the polls it will be Minato gaiden then the start of "A New Generation" I'm gonna give you a short preview of a new generation at the end of the epilogue and explain what it's all about so I'll give you guys something to look forward to….I just really want to say thanks and I really appreciate you guys sticking with this fic for so long and I really mean it because I wasn't sure if it would work out at the start but you guys kept with it so really thank you. I have one last thing to ask…what did you think of my writing style and stuff, what's the overall verdict?


	31. Chapter 31

_**A New Dawn Breaks: Homecoming!**_

_After the raging and epic battle between Naruto and Pein team Konoha had to leave Kakashi behind as he passed away during the mission as he laid next to his dear friend Obito. As team Konoha began to see the gates of Konoha the sun began to slowly rise peaking over the tops of the building spreading sunlight throughout the entire village as everyone began to slowly awake. With team Konoha in tears and a passed out Naruto in Sasuke's arms they finally stepped over the border line and entered Konoha much to the shock of the two entrance guards._

"_H-Hey, you're Uchiha Sasuke aren't you!?…you're not getting anywhere near Hokage sama." As the two entrance guars shot up from their seats Sakura then intervened as Sasuke just stood there trying not to provoke the two ninja._

"_He's with us, and we're bringing him to Tsunade sama right away so he's in my care as of now." Sakura looked at the two with a stern look in her eyes as they sat right back down as they realized that Shikamaru and the others were fatally injured and needed medical attention right away._

"_Sasuke, for now you can't be noticed until Tsunade addresses the situation with you there, so for now I'm going to take Naruto and Shikamaru to the hospital while you just try and stay out of sight for now, once Naruto and Shikamaru get a room I'll come get you and we'll both get to the Hokage's office." Sakura knew that if anyone saw Sasuke then there would be a lot of commotion since everyone still is under the impression he's the bad guy and is out to get Konoha with his former affiliation with Orochimaru. As Sasuke faded into the shadows for now he awaited Sakura's return so they could immediately report back to Tsunade to tell her everything that had happened._

_Sakura then arrived at the hospital out of breath as she had sprinted all the way there trying to get there in time so that the two could receive proper medical attention right away. "Get these two into the emergency room right away!" Sakura shouted as she barged into the hospital making a huge scene as everyone looked up._

"_Yes right away miss, leave this to us…we'll let you know when they're ready." the medical nin then took them on a stretcher right away wheeling them off into the emergency room as the red light then flicked on along with a sigh of relief from Sakura as she now knew that they'd be fine._

"_Alright I need to get back to Sasuke right away before anyone notices that he's arrived in Konoha." As Sakura made her way to the centre of the village she awaited for Sasuke to make his appearance once again as she expected him to meet up with her again. Suddenly Sasuke appeared right behind Sakura stealthily from the shadows of the buildings._

"_I'm ready, let's go." Sasuke then turned around and headed to the Hokage's office with Sakura as the two didn't even say one single word to each other while making their way to Tsunade's room. Finally as the two arrived at the Hokage's room they knocked on the door as it was then opened by two guards from inside the office._

"_It's you!? You're not getting anywhere near Hokage sama!" as the two guards charged at Sasuke, Sasuke didn't even resist as they gripped him tightly not letting go as they both held a kunai to his throat threatening to take his life away in an instant._

"_That's enough! Let go of him!" Tsunade leapt up from her desk as she had enough of the commotion as she clearly knew of the situation with Itachi and the Uchiha's goal. As Sasuke looked straight at Tsunade showing respect to her the two nin let go of Sasuke hesitantly as they were still both unsure about Sasuke's true affiliations._

"_Tsunade Sama, I brought Naruto and Shikamaru to the hospital and I figured you would want to sort things out with Sasuke first so we could get things back to the way they used to be." Sakura informed Tsunade about the status on Naruto and Shikamaru but resisted notifying her about Kakashi right away. Tsunade looked very serious and seemed to be deep in thought about this whole situation on Sasuke._

"_Sakura, it wont ever go back to being the way it used to be… because this time I've realized my mistakes and now see what I have standing right in front of me." Sasuke looked over at Sakura as she then blushed as he smiled back at her, she was more surprised than happy as she had never seen Sasuke smile like that before as she really felt now deep down that he's truthfully changed._

"_Sakura… what happened to Kakashi?" As Tsunade broke the little happy moment that had occurred, as an awkward silence then fell upon the room as Sakura and Sasuke both hesitated to tell Tsunade what had happened to their beloved sensei._

"_What happened Sakura?" Tsunade sounded a bit agitated now that Sasuke and Sakura wouldn't speak up as she didn't realize how hard it was for the two to admit that Kakashi had been killed in a mission._

"_Kakashi sensei…was killed during the mission after suffering a fatal blow by a member of Akatsuki." Sakura had to deliver the new to Tsunade as Sakura could barely utter those few words Tsunade was shocked and devastated at the words that left Sakura's mouth._

"_I see…he deserves nothing short of a funeral fit for a Hokage…he was a great friend and ninja." Tsunade seemed to be mourning in her mind as her attitude towards the whole ordeal had changed as she was struck with shock and devastation._

"_We'll prepare a proper funeral for him as soon as I can…..but for now I need to sort matters out with Sasuke so Sakura if you would please leave and go attend to Naruto and Shikamaru." As Sakura left the office Sasuke was left behind with Tsunade as the door was shut behind Sakura. The two just looked at each other as there were clear misunderstandings between the two as Sasuke had left by the time Tsunade had become Hokage but by reading the archives she had found out what the third promised to Uchiha Itachi._

"_Sasuke, I know for a fact that you left without the knowledge of Itachi's loyalty to Konoha and what he ended up sacrificing for you but instead you went searching for even more power with Orochimaru. After becoming a missing nin you were considered a criminal and were capable of even being thrown into prison for many, many years Sasuke but yet Naruto still looked for you knowing fully well you didn't want to see him again. He sacrificed everything for you Sasuke, and he's gotten so much stronger just to save you and bring you back…well it seems he completed his personal mission. The things is I can do whatever I want to you right now, I can have you killed or have you living free amongst all the other Konoha nin but that's my choice to make and my choice alone. According to the laws of the village I am entitled to lock you up and throw away the key for as long as I want, but considering you didn't really do anything bad directly to Konoha for instance killing a Konoha shinobi or causing destruction against us….I can use the loophole I found and cut all the strings attached to you and let you walk free." Tsunade seemed to have just shocked Sasuke as he was sure that she would have taken extreme measures and have thrown him away right away but she took a big turn in the conversation. Sasuke then perked up listening to Tsunade as his head was now up instead of staring at the ground in shame. _

"_T-Tsunade, I mean Hokage sama….I'm truly in your debt, I will serve you for as long as you wish so please don't hesitate to use me whenever needed….thank you so much." Sasuke then turned around to guide his tears from Tsunade as that was just the type of person he was, but as he was turned around Tsunade then smiled as she was happy him and Naruto and Sakura were finally reunited as she then thought back to her old days with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. As she thought back at Jiraiya she was quickly reminded if he was alright as he notified Tsunade that he would go and help team Konoha and the Uchiha's complete their goals. _

"_Sasuke one last thing…do you know what happened to Jiraiya?" Tsunade held her breath as she was hoping for Sasuke to answer right away and happily say he's fine and will return to your office soon, but Tsunade had a feeling in her hest that she wasn't about to receive such an answer._

"_Jiraiya…he didn't make it…Naruto defeated Pein to avenge his death but Naruto suffered from the effects of the Kyuubi once again." Once Sasuke delivered the harsh and sadly expected news, Tsunade tried her best to choke back all the tears as she couldn't utter a single word to Sasuke or herself. Sasuke knew that it was a good time to leave Tsunade along to mourn for her late friend, as soon as he left the room tears began to flow from her eyes streaming down her cheeks as her face began to turn red from all the crying._

_As Sasuke made his way out of the Hokage's office he felt that he needed to visit Naruto to see how he was doing and so they could properly talk to each other without being interrupted. While Sasuke was walking to the hospital he was wondering how Naruto would act as he just fought with him only a day ago but never actually knew how he truly felt about him so Sasuke knew he had to be pretty cautious when approaching the situation._

"_Sasuke, you came to visit to?" Sakura then saw Sasuke walk through the doors as she had a big smile on her face but at the same time she tried to not look so ditzy and clingy to Sasuke like before._

"_What room is Naruto in?" those were the only words that came out of Sasuke's mouth as Sakura gave him the directions to Naruto's room he rushed in there to see if he was awake and recovering alright. "Sasuke!?" as the door flew open Naruto shifted his head to see who had barged in and much to his surprise and shock he saw his best friend enter the room as he stood right before Naruto with a long face wondering what Naruto had been thinking._

"_Naruto….are you alright!?" Sasuke then sat down next to Naruto as he was pretty concerned about his well being as he didn't want his friend to die like this after he's finally come back to the village after all these years. As Sasuke informed Naruto about what Tsunade had done for him right away without Naruto's permission as he wasn't even sure Naruto was interested but he was just so happy to let him know he was safe in the village again._

"_So granny Tsunade let you roam free and be apart of team seven again?" Naruto then had a big grin on his face as he was extremely happy that Sasuke was finally back in Konoha after all those years of searching and training to bring him back. Naruto then flew out of his bed and gave Sasuke a big hug as Sasuke was relieved that Naruto was still happy to see him even after everything that he's done to him._

"_I'm not leaving again Naruto, and this time we're going have a rematch from that last fight…I want to see how strong you are now." As the two friends then smiled at each other they both shook hands and made a pact that they'd have a rematch soon enough as the last fight they were both inexperienced._

"_This time I'm not going to lose Sasuke…once I'm out of this hospital we're going to have that rematch." Naruto seemed excited about the fight as he wanted to see Sasuke's strength as well as the two hadn't seen each other in such a long time and haven't seen a whole lot of one another's techniques._

"_It's great to be back Naruto…you really do have the spirit of a Hokage haha." As Sasuke chuckled with Naruto as he couldn't believe that Naruto's dream may be coming true and he wasn't even aware of it until now as Naruto had seriously grown over those three years._

_Well there's the epilogue….told you it would be short lol. But a new generation will be seven or so years ahead and will show what everyone has been doing and how they all developed and turned out so here's a little preview to tingle your reading taste buds._

_It's been many years since the last ninja war had occurred where the land had fallen into chaos leaving many villages in ruin and many ninja dead and torn away from families and villages leaving them along and thrown into the darkness. What will happen when the villages must rise up to a new evil with the ninja world being threatened to be cast away into darkness forever, will these events leave the world in ruin like last time or will one ninja rise up above all the rest and shine the light where there is darkness._

_nineyears later after the death of Pein and the extermination of the Akatsuki._

"_Hey dad, can I go out for a bit and practise my kunai throws?" the child asked his father as he was itching to leave the house as his hand was already placed on the doorknob._

"_Sure…but how would like for me to show you a couple of tips huh? I'm still the best at it you know and the leader of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke was the father of the young child as he smiled at his son warmly while his son smiled back at him to._

"_Sasuke you're leaving again!? You said you were going to cook dinner tonight!" Sakura then came charging downstairs hearing that Sasuke was going out to train with his son leaving his wife to do all the work._

"_Hurry up before you mother gets us!" Sasuke and his son the sprinted out of the house slamming the door shut behind them._

"_He's such a child, when will he ever grow up?" Sakura just sighed but then she smiled soon after as she couldn't stay mad at him ever just thinking about his smile._

_Meanwhile in the Hokage's office there was a huge pile of papers stacked up on the desk as you couldn't even see the Hokage's face._

"_Man why did I want to Hokage again? It's nothing but hard work and no action, now I know why Tsunade was so uptight and grumpy all the time." As the Hokage lifted his head peaking over the stack of papers it was revealed that it turned out to be Naruto._

"_Well you were always the one who kept saying he wanted to be Hokage and now you're stuck with it…and by the way what are we doing tonight Naruto?" Hinata then entered the room with a ring on her finger as she pestered Naruto about their plans later on._

"_Um about that honey…I was planning on going out with Sasuke later on." Naruto hesitated to mutter those few words as even though he was still Hokage he was still afraid of one person…his wife._

"_You what!?" Hinata just about bursted a blood vessel as she began to scold Naruto yelling at him telling him that he never does anything for her. Then all of a sudden the Naruto she was talking to disappeared as it was just a clone._

"_Naruto!" As Hinata shouted from the office all the birds flew away as Hinata scared them all off._

"_Hey how about I show you my Rasengan Hikaru?" Naruto then bent over to show his son his famous Rasengan as he quickly formed it while changing it into multiple shapes just for fun showing off his manipulation abilities._

"_Wow, dad can you show me how to use that in time for graduation…I need to beat Uchiha Katashi." Hikaru seemed very anxious for Naruto to teach him one of his jutsu._

"_Well I am better and even cooler than Sasuke after all so I'll think about it." Naruto seemed to be getting ahead of himself as he seemed to be a bit full of himself._

"_You know dad, you're not that cool." Hikaru didn't seem to amazed at his father as Naruto fell down comically wondering why his son continued to act like that._

"_You don't have to be so honest you know!" As Naruto and his son got into a comical shouting match Sasuke and his son Katashi came walking over witnessing the argument as they both smiled at the two._

"_You never change do you Naruto?" As Sasuke and Katashi both laughed Naruto and Hikaru turned around at the same time._

"_What are you looking at eh?" as Naruto and his son both said this at the same time Sasuke and Katashi couldn't help but burst out laughing._

"_My dad already taught me how to use my Sharingan." Katashi smugly told Hikaru and Naruto as Hikaru looked at Naruto disappointed comically._

"_Well not as advanced as you think-" Naruto then cut Sasuke off right away._

"_Alright Hikaru you ready? I'm going to teach you my Rasengan lets do it!" Naruto then rushed into training as he tried to give him instructions but they just weren't understood my Hikaru yet._

"_Well I guess you can't be a genius like me." Naruto smiled as he thought he was the best, and even though he had the right to think that it all seemed to be getting to his head._

"_You know…if your so great why has Sasuke already shown Katashi how to use his Sharingan when all you taught me was that stupid clone technique." Hikaru transformed into a beautiful naked woman in front of everyone as Sasuke and Katashi both fell over with nose bleeds._

"_N-Naruto…why did you have to teach him that jutsu!" Sasuke was surprised Naruto would actually teach his son how to use such a technique._

"_To carry on the family tradition haha." As Naruto chuckled they all ended up laughing as back home their wives were working on dinner and cleaning the houses._

_Well there's a little taste of a new generation, as you probably picked up from the into the new ninja war is about to begin but for now everyone seems to be enjoying themselves except their wives lol. There's also a little change of plans, I'm probably going to release a new generation before Minato gaiden and I'll probably let you know when I'll release it _


End file.
